Amour sanglant
by lynara
Summary: UA imaginez un monde gouverner par des vampire, Tom et Draco en vampire, Harry en joyaux d'une collection sordide... Pas très glorieux, non? pas si glauque que cela. A vous de voir si cela vous intéresse.
1. Chapter 1

**Amour sanglant**

**496 av J-C, Rome**

Tom Riddle venait de rentrer au Sénat, suite à la mort de son père. Tom senior était un romain de sang bleu. Descendant lointain d'un auguste quelconque mais cela suffisait. Il possédait des terres très riches qu'il faisait fructifier au dépit de ses hommes. On ne savait pas comment était mort Tom senior mais on le regrettait déjà…Son fils était pire que lui. Même les autres sénateurs finirent par avoir peur de lui.

Tom Riddle était un jeune loup avec beaucoup d'ambition…Trop d'ambition. Et, là où le bat blesse, il possédait beaucoup de charisme…Il suffisait de voir le nombre de personne qu'il avait entraîné derrière lui pour une idée barbare. Les plus anciens sénateurs en avaient peur et complotaient pour le mettre hors d'état de nuire…

Ils avaient engagé des tueurs, des empoisonneurs…enfin toute personne qui voulait bien tuer le sénateur pour une très belle somme d'argent…Mais aucune tentative n'avait marché à ce jour. Ils avaient retrouvé leurs cadavres dans le Tibre.

**495 av J-C, Rome, Guerre civile (plèbe/patriciat)**

Matt avait enfin trouvé le moyen d'écarter Tom. Les plébéiens s'étaient rebellés contre les patriciens. Il y avait une guerre civile et il manquait des soldats. L'empereur de l'époque avait décidé d'enrôler les jeunes hommes de 20 ans…Ce qui arrangeait bien leur affaire puisque Tom avait 20 ans tout juste.

Tom Riddle regardait la colline où s'étaient réfugié les plébéiens. Il avait sous ses ordres une dizaine de soldats, tout aussi expérimenté que lui, c'est-à-dire ils ne savaient pas. Tom serra les dents…Cette fois-ci, il ne pourrait plus s'en sortir.

Oh, il le savait bien. Les sénateurs qui étaient contre lui venaient de trouver le parfait moyen de se débarrasser de lui. La guerre, il n'y avait rien de mieux pour écarter les opposants, un peu trop collant. Il allait se faire tuer et il ne pouvait rien faire. Il ne pouvait pas déserter, il perdrait tout crédit au sénat.

« Messieurs…Ce jour est le notre. Faites honneur à votre patrie…Faites honneur à votre famille. Si vous mourrez, ce sera en tant que brave. Soyez des hommes…A L'ATTAAAAQQUUUEE ! » cria Tom avant de se lancer dans la bataille.

La bataille fit rage mais ne dura pas longtemps pour Tom. Avant la tombé de la nuit, il tomba sous les coups de l'ennemi, mais il ne mourut pas tout de suite. De rage, on le laissa se vider de son sang.

Il regardait le ciel s'obscurcir petit à petit. Plus il s'obscurcissait, plus il sentait sa vie s'échappé de ses plaies. Il se mit à rire doucement, un rire noir. Il riait de la bêtise des hommes…Sa bêtise. Lui qui se pensait invulnérable, il allait mourir des coups des plébéiens…

« Tu es en train de mourir…Tu le sais, non ? Ton sang s'écoule lentement en-dehors de tes plaies…Tu mourras sûrement dans peu de temps ! » dit un homme.

Tom se tourna lentement vers lui. Cependant sa vision floue l'empêcha de reconnaître son interlocuteur. Il ne voyait qu'une chevelure blonde, presque or et une peau très pâle. Il aurait voulu lui répondre, se moquer de ses remarques débiles. Bien sûr qu'il était au courant qu'il était en train de mourir, imbécile !

« Je vois que tu as de l'esprit…Je te veux à mes côtés… » dit-il d'une voix sensuel.

Tom eut un sourire torve, comment croire qu'il voulait un cadavre à ses côtés. Il savait qu'il y avait des romains avec des goûts bizarre (lui-même aimait les hommes, malgré son épouse) mais là, son inconnu les dépassait tous.

« Je ne te veux pas mort…Non, je te propose une vie éternelle à mes côtés…Une vie sans attache, tu seras libre… »

La voix était douce et enjôleuse. Tom se sentit attiré par la proposition…S'il était libre, il pourrait étancher sa soif de pouvoir. De plus, il sentait la mort se rapprocher de plus en plus…Il ne voulait pas mourir…Pas encore, pas tout de suite…

« Acceptes et je te sauverais de la mort…Pour l'éternité… »

Tom hocha vigoureusement la tête. Il sentit l'homme le prendre dans ses bras et caller sa tête dans le cou du romain qui protesta faiblement. Il avait peur, surtout quand il sentit deux dents transpercer sa peau. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite et à lui faire mal. Sa respiration était haletante et il avait froid, très froid.

« Bien, bon petit. Maintenant, bois et vis ! »

La voix était plus froide moins sensuelle. Mais Tom n'y fit plus attention…La mort était bien trop proche de lui pour qu'il y fasse attention. Il sentit un liquide chaud sur ses lèvres bleuies. Il se rapprocha de la source de chaleur et but. Il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait du poignet de son inconnu et donc de son sang…Mais il avait trop soif pour s'en offusquer…

**1484, Angleterre, Début de la chasse aux sorcières**

Tom marchait rapidement dans les rues de Londres. Il savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée mais il avait faim…Trop faim pour être rassasier par le sang de son nouveau compagnon. Il n'avait pas changé depuis l'antiquité. Il avait seulement la peau plus pâle, les cheveux plus longs et plus noirs. La plus grande différence était ses yeux rouges…aussi rouges que le sang qu'il buvait pour vivre.

Il avait vécu presque deux milles et rien n'avait réellement changé…L'homme mortel était d'une idiotie rare…Toujours à se tuer pour des causes sans valeurs, à se sacrifier pour un homme qui n'en avait que faire d'eux. Il n'y avait que le pouvoir que comptait, encore et toujours. Mais cette fois-ci, quelque chose avait changé.

Il ne s'agissait plus d'un homme seul, mais d'une organisation aux préceptes sectaires et misogynes…Cependant, les hommes de cette époque étaient crédules. C'est pourquoi, il était dangereux pour eux (lui et sa race) de sortir pour le moment. Une grande chasse aux sorcières venait d'être lancée.

Quelle connerie…C'était seulement un moyen d'éliminer les amantes un peu trop collantes des curés ou des femmes qui avaient plus de savoir. Mais le problème restait entier…Les gens étaient sur leurs gardes, ils n'osaient plus sortir de chez eux…La nuit était devenue synonyme de danger, et pour lui cette période était synonyme de disette. Il avait faim de sang frais…de sang innocent…Pur…Il avait faim.

Il y avait aussi un autre sentiment, un sentiment de colère, de rage. Il en avait marre de devoir se cacher…De ne pas pouvoir asseoir son pouvoir sur un monde qui devrait craindre son espèce…qui devrait le craindre. Antoine lui avait mentit…Il lui avait promis la liberté mais sa vie était régie par des lois qu'il ne supportait pas. Il voulait se montrer, il voulait avoir le monde dans la paume de sa main. Il en avait le pouvoir, il le savait…

Il lui a voulut une décennie pour se rendre compte qu'Antoine l'avait dupé…Il ne lui valut, par contre, pas plus d'une nuit pour le tuer…Un peu d'absinthe et son créateur s'était vidé de son sang sur le dallage de leur propriété. Tom était ensuite partit, laissant le reste être livré au soleil. Mais il s'était vite rendu compte qu'il n'aimait pas être seul…Il avait donc crée d'autres compagnons, qui duraient plus ou moins longtemps. Oh, il ne les tuait pas tous, mais il se lassait très vite.

« Tom, Tom, Tom…Tu vas finir par te faire tuer à ne pas faire attention. » dit une voix qu'il connaissait très bien.

Mais il préférait quand elle lui criait des insanités lors de leurs baises…Son compagnon. Le vampire lâcha sa proie, morte et montra les dents à celui qui venait perturber son repas, chose qu'il détestait par-dessus tout.

« Je pensais que monsieur était trop couard pour sortir de notre domaine… » rétorqua-t-il d'une voix moqueuse et froide.

Son compagnon n'en prêta pas attention, il se rapprocha du cadavre. Un jeune homme, comme d'habitude…Pas plus de 15 ans. Tom avait un penchant malsain mais tellement appétissant. Il avait en adoration le sang de jeunes éphèbes, d'une grande beauté. Alexandre, lui-même, n'avait pas encore 20 ans quand Tom le transforma.

Jeune orphelin qu'il avait recueillit…Il avait servit de calice pendant un temps avant que Tom ne décide de le transformer…Sans lui demander son avis. Ce qui, et il l'apprit bien plus tard, était contraire aux règles de vie des vampires.

Les Vampires…Jamais il n'avait une race aussi complexe. Il n'existait aucune autorité parmi eux mais tous suivaient des règles, des lois qui sortaient dont ne sait où…des lois éternelles que chaque créateur enseignait à leur(s) progéniture(s). Des règles que Tom ne suivait jamais.

« Allons, ne va pas te fâcher pour si peu…Et puis, il faut bien que je passe derrière toi… » dit Alexandre, sans quitter ce petit air moqueur et dédaigneux qui avait tant plut à son créateur. Il prit le cadavre dans ses bras et lui lécha le cou, juste à l'endroit où Tom l'avait mordu.

« Fait attention, Alexandre…Tu commence à dépasser les bornes…Ne m'oblige pas à te quitter comme les autres. » l'avertit Tom avant de partir aussi vite.

« Oh, mais je le sais…Tom…Je sais qu'un jour, tu me quitteras…Je ne le sais que trop bien ! » murmura Alexandre en regardant ce vampire, si cher à son cœur, partir dans le cœur de la nuit.

**1790, Paris, Révolution française**

Tom était enfermé dans son appartement luxueux qui se trouvait au centre de Paris. Il avait de la chance, on n'avait pas encore cherché à le tuer. Pourtant, il faisait partie de la noblesse comme les autres...Les autres qui avaient perdu la tête sur la place sur la place de l'hôtel de ville…Hôtel qui était situé à deux pas de son appartement. Il avait dut résister à l'appel de ce sang qui coulait abondamment sur cette place…

Heureusement qu'il y avait ses domestiques. Tous des éphèbes qu'il avait sauvé de la misère et qui lui était redevable. Ce sont eux qui empêchèrent la milice de le prendre alors qu'il dormait dans son cercueil…C'était un bienfaiteur alors on le laissait en paix…En prison, oui ! Il ne pouvait même pas boire à sa faim, il devait se contentait de son calice et de quelques morsures sur ses gens. Mais il y avait toujours cette soif de liberté qui lui rongeait les entrailles. Il devait sortir !

Il se détourna de la fenêtre où il pouvait voir les sans-culottes fêter leur réussite. Il passa à côté de son lit où paressait son calice…nu. Il devait sortir, il avait trop faim…Il avait faim de meurtre…Il avait envie de sentir la mort s'approcher de lui, encore. Sa présence lui était devenue familière, elle était devenue sa compagne, la seule qu'il garde précieusement à ses côtés.

« Holà, monsieur le nobliau ! Je ne pense pas qu'on t'ai autorisé à quitter ton palace ! » l'interpella un sans-culotte, d'après son accent, il s'agissait d'un paysan.

Tom prit son air hautain et se rapprocha de l'homme. Certes, ce n'était pas une proie du premier choix, mais il n'allait pas faire la fine bouche maintenant…Et puis, il est temps que les mortels comprennent leur infériorité. Ils n'étaient rien face à lui, juste bon à leur servir de serviteur et de garde-manger…

« Qui crois-tu être pour m'interdire de sortir de chez moi ? Ne sais-tu donc pas qui je suis ? »

« Tu n'es qu'une petit nobliau qui passera bientôt à la guillotine ! »

Tom éclata de rire…Il n'est pas encore né, celui qui le tuera. Et ce sera sûrement pas un mortel aussi insignifiant que ce petit paysan qui se prenait de haut…Maudite révolution…Il se rapprocha de sa proie, à pas lent et en utilisant tout son pouvoir de séduction. Il faudrait bien cela pour que cela rendre dans le crâne épais de ce mortel.

« Allons… Je suis la mort évidemment ! » lui murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille, juste avant de le mordre.

Le pauvre paysan, totalement perdu dans les brumes de plaisir (déclenché par le pouvoir de séduction de Tom) se raccrocha au vampire. Celui-ci approfondit sa prise et suça avec plus de vigueur. Elle arrivait enfin…Sa douce compagne. Sa proie se mit à gémir doucement…Un gémissement à la limite entre celui provoquer par la douleur et le plaisir.

« Voilà, je vois que tu as compris…Tu n'es rien…rien que mon garde-manger… » dit Tom en lâchant sa proie.

Celle-ci s'effondra comme une poupée de chiffon sur les pavés humides des rues de Paris. Tom le regarda encore quelque instants avant de tourner les talons. Une douce idée s'était infiltré dans son esprit pervertit par sa soif de pouvoir…Il allait briser toutes les règles ancestraux des vampires. Il est temps que les mortels sachent qu'ils existent et qu'ils ne sont rien…D'insignifiants petits insectes…

**2000, Irlande, Début du renversement.**

Quelque part en Irlande, dans une sombre forêt dont on dit qu'elle était hantée, se dressait un château délabré et sinistre…Enfin, c'est ce que l'on racontait puisque personne n'avait jamais pu le voir. Oh, quelques curieux avaient tenté l'expérience…Ils n'étaient jamais revenus. Pourtant, on disait qu'il était habité, mais personne n'avait pu voir le propriétaire. On ne voyait les quelques domestiques qui venaient au village pour faire les courses.

Ce château était bien habité par quelqu'un…Un jeune homme de 20 ans aux yeux aussi rouge que le rubis qu'il portait en médaillon. Un jeune homme d'une grande beauté mais froid et malveillant. Tom avait acheté ce château dans un but bien précis…Un but sur lequel il travaillait depuis plus de 200 ans…Il était temps maintenant.

« Bonsoir à tous…Je vous remercie d'avoir répondu à mon appel. » dit Tom d'une voix forte et claire.

Intérieurement, il jubilait. Il était revenu au temps des romains où il charmait ses compatriotes par son charisme…Cela recommençait mais cette fois-ci, il ne laisserait personne lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues…Il est temps que le monde comprenne quel est sa puissance et le craigne comme il aurait du le faire depuis bien longtemps !

Dans la salle de bal, il avait réunis tous les vampires qui pensaient comme lui ou qui lui étaient attaché…Il y avait la plupart des vampires dont il était le père…mais aussi ses amants de passage…Et des vampires qui voulaient la suprématie de leur espèces…Plus des 2/3 de leur races…Mais malheureusement, aucun anciens…Non, ils préféraient se terrer, comme les lâches qu'ils sont...

Bien, qu'ils fassent ce qu'ils veulent…Mais Tom n'aurait aucun remord à les supprimé s'ils venaient à l'empêcher de mener son plan à terme….

« Nous savons tous pourquoi nous sommes ici…Il est temps, mes frères, il est temps de nous montrer… » dit-t-il avec rage.

Oui, il était temps que les mortels comprennent où étaient leur place…Il est temps qu'il établisse son règne…Il est plus que temps…Il laissa un blanc et sa salle fut secoué par le hurlement des vampires…De ses vampires…de ses soldats. Mais cette fois-ci, il était prêt…Il était préparé, rien ne pourra l'arrêter.

« Il est temps que ces maudits mortels comprennent la peur…Il est temps de leur montrer qu'ils ne sont rien face à nous…NOUS sommes la suprématie du monde…Et il est l'heure de leur montrer ! » hurla Tom

**2002, Irlande, Deux après le début du règne de Tom**

La guerre avait fait rage dans tout le monde…Jamais on n'avait vu une guerre d'une ampleur…Même les deux guerres mondiales n'avaient pas mobilisé autant de moyen que cette guerre. Pourtant l'adversaire n'était pas si nombreux que cela…À peine une centaine…Mais ils avaient réussis à mettre à mal une armée à la pointe de la technologie.

Ils n'avaient pas compris ce qui c'était passé…Ils n'avaient pas compris à qui ils avaient eu à faire…Dans son château, Tom avait regardé cette guerre, amusé par cette lutte vaine. Il avait vu ces mortels se rassembler en une armée d'une puissance encore jamais égalée…mais tellement pathétique par rapport eux.

« Bienvenue dans mon royaume, messieurs ! » accueillit-il ses invités.

Il était assis dans un trône en pierre noire d'une grande valeur, entouré de ses plus fidèles sujets…Des vampires d'une grande beauté…Ses calices, ses amants…Il donnait une impression de grandeur, de luxure…de puissance.

Les quatre personnes qui lui faisaient face étaient les quatre grands généraux de cette guerre. Ils étaient venu déposer les armes devant cet ennemi, bien trop fort pour eux. Tom les toisa avec mépris. Enfin, les mortels avaient compris leur insignifiance face à eux. Il se leva et s'avança dans la salle. Celle-ci était inquiétante par sa grandeur et par l'obscurité qui y régnait.

« Enfin, vous vous rendez compte de votre faiblesse…de votre insignifiance… » se moqua Tom avec allégresse.

Les généraux étaient partagés entre la peur panique et une dignité mal placé dans ses lieux. Cependant Tom n'en prit pas ombrage…Il n'avait que faire de ses hommes. Une fois qu'ils lui auraient donné les clés des plus grandes institutions, il se ferait un plaisir de les tuer rapidement. Quoique…Il pourrait faire une petite exception pour ce petit brun…Il avait l'air appétissant.

« Maître…Est-ce qu'on pourrait en avoir un pour se divertir ? » demanda Alexandre, son amant anglais.

« Bien sûr, mon petit Alexandre…Prenez-en chacun un ! » s'exclama Tom avec un sourire qui ne signifiait rien de bons pour ces mortels.

« Mes biens chers frères…En cette nuit, nous pouvons dire que nous avons réussi ! Nous avons établi un nouveau règne. Notre règne !!

Les mortels ne sont plus les maîtres sur cette terre. NOUS sommes les maîtres et ils devront nous obéir. Chaque personne se trouvant dans cette pièce aura droit à gouverner un pays…Ne vous en faites pas, tout le monde sera récompensé !

Cependant, j'établis une règle immuable…Personne n'aurait le droit de déposséder un vampire de ses mortels…Celui qui enfreindra cette loi aura à faire à mon jugement.

Je vous souhaite une vie éternelle à la mesure de vous attente ! »


	2. Chapter 2

**Amour sanglant**

**Chapitre 2 : Harry, poupée de collection.**

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

**2007, Irlande, Château de Tom**

Harry était dans sa chambre…Une magnifique chambre, où la blancheur prédominait, où le luxe se marquait de façon ostentatoire…Une chambre qu'il détestait par-dessus tout dans ce château. Encore une fois, il se perdit dans ses souvenirs… Il repensa à sa vie d'avant, une vie où il avait encore une famille, une vie où il se sentait aimé et non rabaissé à un objet…

**2000, Irlande, Début du renversement.**

Harry était né de James Potter et de Lily Evans. Son père était un ancien noble mais parce qu'il avait refusé de se marier selon les ordres de son père, celui-ci l'avait destitué. Ne sachant pas faire grand-chose (il ne pensait pas un jour être dans une telle situation), il se retrouva ouvrier dans une petite usine. 

Mais cela ne l'importait pas…Ou très peu. En tout cas, il ne l'a jamais reproché à sa femme, pour qui il avait tout abandonné. Jamais…Aux souvenirs d'Harry, ils formaient une famille soudée même dans l'adversité. Il avait été heureux et malgré le manque de moyen, il n'avait jamais manqué de rien.

Il avait eu une scolarité comme tout le monde et avait même eu droit à un loisir pourtant coûteux… La chance lui avait permis de devenir un très bon violoniste. Oui, un gros coup de chance et la rencontre d'un gitan qui avait le cœur sur la main.

Il avait, à l'âge de 10 ans, l'habitude de traîner près de la rivière qui coulait derrière chez lui. Ce qui était aussi le lieu de résidence des saltimbanques quand il y en avait. C'était peut être pour cela que Lily n'aimait pas beaucoup que son fils aille dans ce coin. Mais il était aussi buté et casse-cou que son père.

« Alors gamin, on se promène ? » lui dit un jour un homme avec un doux sourire.

Il avait de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux tout aussi noirs. Sa peau était bronzée par le soleil et il portait une sorte de tunique à l'espagnol noir. En fait la seule touche de couleur était ce foulard rouge attaché à son poignet, lequel tenait un violon. Harry, peu impressionné par cet homme, se rapprocha tout en continuant à regarder cet instrument de musique.

« Je vois que mon violon t'intéresse, gamin…Il est vrai qu'il n'est pas banal de voir un violon aussi noir…Mais bon. Tu sais jouer ? » lui demanda le saltimbanque en s'asseyant sur une pierre.

Harry s'assit en face de lui et secoua vigoureusement la tête. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il n'arrivait pas à parler…Peut être les vieux commandements de sa mère qui lui recommandait à chaque fois de ne pas parler aux inconnus. Le gitan n'en prit pas ombrage. Il mit doucement le violon sur son épaule et commença à jouer.

Il s'agissait d'une berceuse très douce qu'Harry avait déjà entendue. Il se mit à fredonner l'air doucement. Il savait qu'il avait une jolie voix mais il était trop impressionné pour la faire entendre plus fort.

« Ah…Au moins, je sais que tu n'es pas muet… Au fait, je m'appelle Sirius. »

« Harry ! » s'était contenté de dire le garçon avant de partir à toute vitesse.

C'est ainsi que naquit une étrange amitié. Harry revient tous les jours retrouvé Sirius…Malgré l'interdiction de Lily qui l'avait trouvé plus d'une fois au côté du violoniste. Elle n'avait rien contre les saltimbanques mais elle se méfiait toujours quand il était question de son fils. Elle le surprotégeait mais cela ne dérangeait pas Harry. Il aimait être cajolé comme un enfant.

Sirius lui appris quelques petites choses, parfois à la limite du légal. Il lui apprit par exemple la position des étoiles et leur nom…Mais aussi à jouer du violon et cela Harry l'en remercia toute sa vie. Car, c'est ainsi qu'il se découvrit une passion et un moyen d'aider ses parents.

Sirius, lui, trouva en Harry, un élève plus que doué. Il lui apprit à avoir l'oreille musicale, puis l'oreille parfaite, c'est-à-dire qu'il apprit à Harry à reproduire une musique dans les bons tons. Cela prit du temps mais Harry était quelqu'un de persévérant et eut tôt fait de l'avoir…Et il l'eut à l'âge de 14 ans. Cela fait quatre ans qu'il venait s'entraîné aux côtés du gitan.

Mais tout changea l'année de ses 15 ans. Il n'avait pas comprit ce qui se passait à l'époque. Il était encore trop jeune pour faire attention à la politique et pensait encore naïvement que son monde ne pouvait changer…Comme il avait eu tord…

« Salut Gamin…C'est la dernière fois qu'on se voit, 'tit ! » lui dit Sirius d'une voix enjoué qui masquait mal sa tristesse.

« Pourquoi ? » lui demanda Harry

« La guerre, p'tio, la guerre. Elle a éclaté un peu partout dans le monde et tout le monde en âge est réquisitionné…Même nous, alors qu'ils nous méprisent… » dit Sirius d'un ton amer.

Harry se tut. Il n'y avait rien à dire, ni à changer…La vie était comme cela et il en était bien conscience. Il y a toujours un moment où on finit par se perdre de vue…Toujours et toujours trop tôt. Il s'assit aux côtés de Sirius et lui prit son violon. Il commença une balade lente et triste…Une balade qui reflétait son moral.

Il fut interrompu par le départ de Sirius. Il resta un moment sans rien dire, avant de se rappeler que le violon qu'il avait encore dans les mains était celui de Sirius. Il lui courut après mais jamais il ne rattrapa le gitan. Il fut arrêté par une vieille femme qui lui avait souvent raconter des histoires.

« Laisse, gamin…Laisse. Il est temps pour toi de rentrer. »

« Mais…Et son violon… ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela…Il te le donne jusqu'à son retour…Ne t'inquiète pas, va ! » dit-elle avant de reprendre ses activités.

Harry rentra chez lui la tête basse. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais son cœur lui faisait mal. Il avait l'affreux pressentiment qu'il ne verrait plus jamais Sirius. La même sensation qu'il avait eu quand son père leur avait annoncé son départ pour l'armée…Le même pressentiment d'abandon. Il ne savait encore à quelque point il allait avoir raison…Il aurait préféré avoir tord.

Harry avait 14 ans à l'époque

**2002, Irlande, Deux après le début du règne de Tom**

La guerre…Jamais Harry n'avait connu cela. Pourtant, il avait vécu des bouleversements…comme la guerre au Kosovo. Mais rien ne l'avait préparé à cette horreur…Tout cela lui donnait l'impression d'être dans un mauvais rêve…Un mauvais film de série B.

Cette guerre n'opposait plus des humains contre d'autres humains…Non, c'était la race humaine contre les vampires…La première fois qu'on en avait parlé, il avait comme les autres, il avait rit…ou pensé à une métaphore…Il lui fallut de le voir pour le croire.

Il avait vu des soldats se faire mordre et se faire tuer par ces créatures, tout droit sortit de l'imagination de Bram Stoker…Il les avait sourire à l'écran, montrant au monde entier les deux canines synonyme de mort…Il les avait vu mais il n'y avait pas cru…Comment croire que cela puisse exister ?

Pourtant, ils existaient bien et maintenant, ils étaient leurs maîtres. Le jeune homme ne voulait pas y croire…Ils étaient revenus à une sorte d'esclavage…Son esprit d'un jeune homme de 16 ans ne voulait pas l'accepter. Pourtant c'est ce qu'il était devenu…Oui, le monde était devenu une sorte de centre d'élevage de bétails pour vampire…

Oh, les humains continuaient à vivre, c'est à dire à se nourrir, à travailler…à prospérer…La volonté de vivre des hommes étaient beaucoup plus grande que l'horreur d'être rabaissé à l'état de bétails pour buveur de sang. Oui ils continuaient à vivre…Ou plutôt à survivre pour des familles dans le même cas qu'Harry.

Cette guerre lui avait coûté chère…peut être même trop chère. Il avait perdu sa maison…Il avait perdu son père…Il avait perdu sa mère. Sa maison avait brûlé leur d'un raid des vampires…Son père était tombé sous les coups de canines, à la guerre…Sa mère, elle, était morte d'une simple pneumonie…Ils n'avaient pas eut assez d'argent pour lui permettre de guérir.

Maintenant, il vivait avec les saltimbanques, avec Sirius qui était revenu dans un sale état…Le gitan ne voyait plus…Il était aveugle et complètement perdu dans son délire. Il n'était pas rare qu'il réveille Harry par ses cauchemars… Et le jour, il ne parlait plus, même à Harry…Il ne parlait plus et ne jouait plus. C'était maintenant Harry qui jouait dans les rues, essayant vainement d'avoir un peu d'argent pou pouvoir manger.

Alors, tous les jours, il s'armait de courage et jouait pour des foules aussi désoeuvrés que lui…Il ne fallait pas être dupe. La guerre avait fait des ravages qui ne guérissaient pas en un claquement de doigts. Les temps étaient durs pour tout le monde. Ce qui n'empêchait pas les gens de compatir hypocritement à sa misère.

« Oh, le pauvre petit…Tu sais, j'aimerais beaucoup t'aider mais… »

Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait entendu cette sinistre phrase qui lui donnait envie de vomir. Mais il se retenait…Il fallait se contrôler si il voulait manger un petit quelque chose.

C'est aussi durant cette période sombre de sa vie qu'il avait le plus changer physiquement…Il avait beaucoup grandit et de ce fait avait minci. Son corps avait perdu de sa tonicité pour gagner une silhouette svelte, féminine…Trop pour Harry. Sa peau avait prit un doux hâle. Il ressemblait à une poupée…Une poupée malade…

« Bonjour…Je suis venu chercher ce que l'on m'a vendu… » dit un soir un homme possédant une belle allure.

Harry qui était assis au coin du feu avec quelques autres gitans le regarda surprit. Le jeune homme (il ne devait pas plus d'une vingtaine d'année) possédait un je ne sais quoi d'irréel…C'était peut être à cause de sa peau si blanche…Ou de ses yeux marrons qui brillaient tellement. Il ne savait pas exactement le dire mais il se sentait attiré par lui…Comme le serait un papillon de nuit d'une lumière vive.

« Bien sûr…Harry, lève-toi. » dit le chef de la communauté.

Le brun grinça un peu des dents…Des gitans, Peter était le seul qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter et c'était réciproque. Mais il ne pouvait pas défier le chef sans risquer sa maison et celle de Sirius. Alors il obéit. L'étranger se rapprocha de lui et lui prit son menton.

Harry le foudroya du regard, alors que l'inconnu le regardait comme s'il s'agissait d'un esclave…Il cru même un instant qu'il allait regarder ses dents, comme dans ses livres d'histoires…C'est alors qu'il comprit qu'il avait en face de lui un vampire et que Peter l'avait vendu.

« Parfait…Une vraie petite merveille… » chuchota le vampire avant de jeter un sac à la face de rat.

Harry se débattit pour sauter à la gorge de ce connard mais la poigne du vampire était beaucoup trop forte pour qu'un gamin sous alimenté puisse le faire lâcher. Alors il se contenta de lui cracher au visage avant de se tourner avec le vampire.

« J'accepte de vous suivre…à une condition. Que je puise aller chercher mes affaires et régler une histoire familial… » dit Harry d'une voix ferme.

« Et pourquoi j'accepterais…Tu n'es pas vraiment en position pour marchander quoi que ce soit. » répondit le vampire avec un sourire moqueur.

« Je ne pense pas que tu souhaites me voir mort…En tout cas pas tout de suite. » dit Harry en sortant le poignard qu'il avait toujours à la ceinture. Il se le mit sous la gorge et défia le vampire.

« Soit…mais fais vite. » dit son maître sans départir de son sourire moqueur.

Harry hocha la tête et rangea le couteau…Il avait décidé de faire confiance au vampire. Bon d'accord de penser qu'il possédait un minimum de paroles. Il put ainsi prévenir Nana et Sirius de son départ et prendre la seule chose qui lui tenait à cœur…Son violon…Ensuite, il suivit le vampire, la mort dans l'âme.

**Quelques jours plus tard, château de Tom Riddle **

A bien y repenser, Harry ne se souvenait absolument pas de son arrivé au château. Seulement qu'il faisait affreusement tard et qu'Harry tombait de sommeil. Son « _propriétaire_ » dut même le porter car il n'arrivait plus à marcher.

C'est pourquoi, quand il se réveilla dans une chambre digne des contes de fées, Harry était complètement perdu. Il était allongé su un lit à baldaquin qui pouvait facilement accueillir 4 personnes. Le lit prenait toute la place, avec une coiffeuse et une armoire en cerisier. A sa droite, un doux soleil entrait par une énorme fenêtre. Elle donnait sur un parc qui semblait immense et mal entretenue…Une sorte de jungle sauvage qui ravie Harry…Lui qui adorait partir à l'aventure. Devant cette fenêtre, il y avait une banquette couverte de coussins blancs. En fait il n'y avait que du blanc dans cette chambre si on ne comptait pas l'armoire et la coiffeuse.

Harry se leva et enfouit avec un ravissement un peu craintif, ses pieds dans l'épaisse moquette blanche. Il ne savait toujours pas où il était et son vampire (si on peut dire) avait décidé de se la jouer fille de l'air… Il alla ouvrir une porte au hasard et tomba sur la salle de bain…qui ressemblait beaucoup à une sorte d'Harem mais sans les filles. C'est-à-dire, une baignoire à même le sol, des miroirs et des colonnades un peu partout des fontaines qui alimenté le bassin aux quatre coins…De quoi donner l'envie à Harry de s'enfouir dans l'eau pour ne plus en ressortir. Surtout que cela faisait une plombe qu'il n'avait pas prit de bain chaud.

Cependant, il résista à l'envie…Ou plutôt sa curiosité non apaisé était beaucoup plus forte. Il ressortit de la salle de bain et ouvrit la dernière porte. Là, il tomba sur un couloir sombre et totalement silencieux. Ce silence le mit mal à l'aise…Il avait la sinistre impression qu'un monstre allait surgir de nulle part pour le tuer…le vider de son sang. Car, après tout n'était-il pas dans le domaine d'un vampire ?

« Salut…Tu dois être le nouveau. » dit une voix éthérée. Harry surprit sursauta violement avant de regarder son interlocuteur.

Il s'agissait d'une fillette, un peu plus jeune que lui. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds, mais pas d'un blond lumineux…Non, un blond terne, effacé, délavé…comme ses yeux bleus et son teint si pâle. Un instant Harry crut qu'on l'avait passé à la machine à laver trop souvent…Avant de comprendre qu'elle avait du être le repas du vampire.

« Oui…Tu es exactement comme il les aime…Touchant par leur beauté et leur innocence. » reprit la gamine, avec un petit rire amusé

Harry frissonna. Il y avait quelque chose chez elle qui la rendait étrangère, intouchable…Comme si elle n'était pas là. Cette pensée dérangea atrocement Harry…Lui qui haïssait les fantômes, il en avait peut être un devant les yeux.

« Tu es un fantôme… ? » demanda doucement Harry, redoutant la réponse.

« Fantôme ? Non, je suis tout simplement Luna… » dit-elle juste avant de disparaître aussi brutalement qu'elle était arrivé.

Harry se mit à trembler de la tête au pied et, sans demander son reste, se mit à courir le plus loin possible de sa chambre. Il avait une sainte horreur des fantômes…Depuis qu'il avait vu le fantôme d'un homme mutilé par la guerre, il avait 5 ans à l'époque. Celui-ci avait cherché à le tuer en le noyant. Il ne voulait pas rester dans un endroit où il en avait. Il ferma les yeux et courut aussi vite que possible.

Soudain, il fut projeté violemment sur le sol. Il avait rencontré quelque chose qui n'était ni un fantôme ni un mur…Il espéra seulement que ce ne soit pas le vampire ou il pouvait dire adieu à sa petite vie.

« Holà, eh petit, ça va ? » demanda quelqu'un en lui tendant une main, qu'Harry refusa.

Il leva la tête et regarda le jeune homme roux qui se tenait devant lui. Lentement, il recula…C'était peut être encore un fantôme…Il était très mignon, une sorte d'aventurier au cœur tendre…L'effet était renforcé par l'étrange boucle d'oreille qu'il avait, une sorte de croc ou de crochet…Harry ne savait pas très bien et ne voulait pas le savoir.

« Bill, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda la nouvelle arrivante. Une brune qui ressemblait beaucoup à une poupée des temps anciens.

« Rien, seulement le nouveau… » dit-il d'une voix dégagée.

La brune le dépassa et vient se planter devant Harry qui recula un peu plus. Il était totalement paniqué…Ce château était-il plein de fantôme ?!? Il voulait partir…Il voulait quitter ce château de fou…Quitte à subir le courroux d'un vampire…

« Salut…je m'appelle Hermione et le sauvage derrière moi c'est Bill…Bienvenue dans le château de Tom Riddle. » dit-elle d'une voix enjoué qui sonnait faux.

« …Fantôme… ? » murmura Harry.

« Des fantômes ? Cela n'existe pas, voyons…certes, on peut nous considérer entre la vie et la mort…Mais des fantômes ? Nous n'en sommes pas encore à ce point-là. » rigola la jeune fille.

Son ton était amusé mais surtout beaucoup plus chaleureux que celui de Luna. Harry se releva, rouge de honte d'avoir réagi comme cela. Il se présenta aux deux autres. Ceux-ci le salut chaudement et l'entraîna vers les cuisines…Où se trouvait le reste de la troupe. En chemin Harry en profita pour les regarder…Enfin surtout leur vêtement.

Bill portait un short kaki qui lui remontait en dessous de ses fesses et qui le moulait fortement. Le haut était une sorte de chemise de la même couleur que le short mais en beaucoup…Beaucoup plus transparent. La tenue était sexy mais quelque peu déplacée dans ce château…

Celle d'Hermione était un peu mieux. Elle portait une robe style médiéval de couleur rouge…Le corset était d'un rouge sanguin et la jupe évasé était rouge bordeaux. Elle était très jolie dans cette tenue…Une sorte de châtelaine chaleureuse et très accueillante… Surtout que la rondeur de sa poitrine donnait envie de s'y réfugier.

« Je suppose qu'Alexandre ne t'a rien dit…Il n'est pas croyable celui-là. » pesta Hermione en rentrant dans une pièce très lumineuse, à un tel point qu'Harry dut fermer ses yeux pour ne pas souffrir.

Quand il décida de les rouvrir, il fut nez à nez avec sept nouvelles personnes dont la plupart étaient roux. Timidement, il avança à la suite de Bill et d'Hermione qui, très naturellement, alla s'asseoir avec le reste de la troupe.

« Allez, viens t'asseoir, on va te présenter. Alors il y Molly et Neville, nos cuisiniers attitrés, Olivier, notre chauffeur…Bien que ce soit rare qu'on sorte de ce château. Puis, on a Ginny, Charlie, Fred et Georges…Les…comment dire… »

« Les putains de sire Tom alias Voldemort… » dit Fred (ou Georges, il ne savait pas très bien) d'un ton badin.

« Oui, on peut dire cela. » fit Hermione avec une moue mitigée.

« Je…Je ne comprends pas. Qui est ce Tom ? Et pourquoi je suis ici ? » demanda Harry, inquiet de la tournure que prenait les choses…Il avait peur de comprendre.

« Alexandre ! » soupirèrent toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce.

« Alexandre est le vampire qui t'a acheté pour son maître…Ou amant, on ne sait pas très bien. Tom est le maître des vampires et le maître de ce château. Son petit plaisir est tout ce qui est beau…Surtout chez l'homme. » dit Charlie d'une voix rauque et blasé.

Pendant un instant, Harry se demanda depuis combien de temps ils étaient là. Ils ne semblaient pas avoir peur…Au contraire, ils paraissaient totalement blasés à leur sort. Le jeune homme frissonna…Il avait l'impression qu'ils avaient perdu quelque chose de précieux…

« Et toi, tu es une nouvelle pièce à sa collection…Si l'on peut dire. »

« Une très jolie pièce » ajouta Ginny en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Harry ne put s'empêcher de rougir…Mais où il était tombé.

Il passa le reste de la journée avec les membres de cette étrange famille. Olivier et Neville étaient tous les deux, les fils des généraux les plus combatifs. Tom s'assurait ainsi leur entière coopération. Molly et sa famille avait toujours fait partie de la vie de ce château. Son époux, feu Arthur, était le régent de ce château, pendant la journée. Il avait été tué par des hommes avec Ron, le fiancé d'Hermione. Elle en gardait une certaine rancune…

Puis, à la nuit tombante, Harry avait regagné sa chambre avec la peur latente de rencontrer à nouveau Luna…Il ne savait toujours pas qui elle était. Il n'avait pas osé en parler aux autres…Il ne les connaissait pas suffisamment pour savoir s'ils allaient se moquer ou non.

Heureusement il ne l'avait pas rencontré…Mais peut être aurait-il préféré. Dans sa chambre l'attendait le vampire qui l'avait acheté à Peter. Il était assis sur son lit et le dévisageait avec son éternel air moqueur. Harry ne sut pas pourquoi mais il rougit…De honte ? De colère ? Il ne le savait pas.

« Le lord t'attends…Mais avant…Tu dois te changer. Ta tenue est dans la salle de bain. » dit-il sans le quitter du regard. Harry eut un frisson d'horreur. Il y avait quelque chose de malsain chez lui.

Il se revêtu de toute sa dignité et alla d'un pas fier dans la salle de bain. Comme l'avait dit le vampire, sa tenue l'attendait sur une banquette qu'Harry n'avait pas vu lors de sa première visite. Il alla voir de quoi elle était composé…Sexy…un peu trop provocateur. Voilà ce qu'il pouvait dire de sa tenue. Elle était totalement en cuir noir, composait d'un short…tellement petit qu'on pouvait l'appeler Boxer sans mal…et d'une sorte de veste sans manche ouverte à partir de son nombril.

« Magnifique mais je pense qu'un bon bain ne te fera pas de mal. » dit le vampire…Harry sursauta et se retourna…Pour faire face à un torse.

Il était tellement absorbé par la décence de la tenue qu'il n'avait même pas entendu le vampire s'approcher. Le brun se recula très vite et le foudroya du regard…Ce qui semblait amusé le vampire.

« Est-ce qu'il serait possible que vous sortiez de cette pièce ?...Je ne souhaite pas me déshabiller en votre présence. »

« Et si je refuse ? » demanda le vampire, clairement amusé par l'attitude du nouveau.

« Je crains que votre chef n'ait à attendre très longtemps…Je ne prendrais pas mon bain avec vous dans la même pièce. »

« Mm, bien, je te laisse tranquille pour cette fois…Mais sache que tu ne pourras pas toujours me refuser ce petit plaisir…Tu n'es pas de taille, mon cher. » lui répondit agressivement Alexandre avant de sortir…

Quelque peu plus tard, dans une pièce inconnue, Harry entra suivant Alexandre. Le salaud avait profité pour le trajet pour le mordre et le peloter sans son consentement…Histoire de vérifier la marchandise…Il s'en était sortit avec une belle marque rouge sur sa peau…Comme quoi, même les vampires sont sensible au argument frappant…

« Mm, je vois que tu as de nouveau essayez de toucher ce qui est mien ! » dit une voix de baryton, aussi froide que la pièce.

Harry fit avec stupeur Alexandre frémir de peur et partir aussi vite que possible. Il ne comprit pas tellement pourquoi…Avant de voir celui qui allait devenir son maître…Finalement il préférait Alexandre…Au moins, il avait l'impression qu'il possédait encore une étincelle de vie. Ce qui n'était pas le cas du vampire qui s'approchait de lui.

« Mm, magnifique…Une pure merveille…J'espère que ton sang le sera aussi… »

Tom, car c'était lui, était un homme aussi froid qu'un tombeau. Il avait des yeux rouges sangs qui donna la nausée à Harry…Il pouvait lire dans ce regard toute la cruauté de cet homme…Tout l'envie de sang, de cri, de douleur…Et lui n'était plus qu'un objet entre ses mains…Une misérable poupée qui venait enrichir sa collection.

**2007, Irlande, Château de Tom**

000000**Chambre** **d'Harry**000000

Harry secoua la tête…Il ne voulait pas se rappeler ce qui s'était passé après…Il ne voulait pas se souvenir de la douleur…Cette même douleur qui le côtoyait depuis 5 ans maintenant…la douleur de sa morsure. Lui qui avait toujours cru qu'on pouvait ressentir un plaisir immense en se faisant mordre…Il était tombé de haut.

Pourtant, quand Alexandre le mordait, il ne ressentait pas une telle douleur…Peut être aussi parce que le vampire se contentait de son sang…Et non de son corps comme Voldemort. Un nom barbare pour un homme aux mains ensanglanté. Il n'y avait pas un jour, sans que Tom ne tue un humain…Parfois même sous ses yeux. Harry avait l'impression de n'être qu'une putain, un traître à sa race…à son sang.

Cette pensée le mangeait jour après jour…Il en venait même à dépérir…Il n'arrivait plus à se nourrir correctement. Il pouvait manger normalement pendant un mois, avant de faire une crise si forte qu'il ne mangeait plus sans vomir. Bien sûr, Tom s'en était aperçut et le laissait tranquille…Au niveau sanguin…En contre partie, il réclamait de plus en plus souvent son corps…Un cercle vicieux en fait.

« Putain…Tu fais chier ! » jura-t-il entre ses dents.

Il était venu dans sa chambre pour éviter de broyer du noir, comme il avait trop tendance à faire…Et bien non, même dans sa chambre, il n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Pourtant, il devrait être habitué…Cela faisait 5 ans que c'était la même chose. Enervé, il se leva et alla prendre son violon…Un truc en plus qui le rendait indispensable pour Tom…

« Où tu vas ? » demanda quelqu'un qui était allongé nonchalamment sur son lit…Alexandre.

Ce vampire sarcastique et dragueur était devenu son ami, un confident, un soutien parmi le peuple de ce château. Il aurait pu trouver ce soutien parmi les autres mortels de ce château…Mais leur bonne humeur et leur joie de vivre, l'insupportait plus qu'à raison.

En fait il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils étaient si «_ heureux_ »… disons plutôt qu'ils ne semblaient pas ressentir le même dégoût de soi qu'Harry et c'est surtout cela qu'il ne comprenait pas. Alors il s'était isolé. Mais le vampire ne l'avait pas laissé tranquille pour autant. Chaque soir, il était venu s'incruster dans sa chambre et peu à peu, il avait réussi à percer la carapace du jeune mortel.

« Jouer dans le salon…Il y a une meilleure acoustique. » répondit Harry.

« Bien, fais attention à Luna…Je n'aime pas te voir dans un tel état. »dit Alexandre en fronçant des sourcils.

Le vampire parlait de ses rencontres avec Luna. De manière épisodique, il n'était pas rare qu'il rencontre la jeune femme dans le couloir attenant sa chambre. Et plusieurs fois, il était rentré précipitamment dans sa chambre, au bord des larmes et de la panique. Surtout depuis qu'il savait ce qui lui était arrivé.

Hermione lui avait raconté que Luna était en fait la première femme à avoir servit d'esclave à Voldemort…Mais celui-ci n'avait pas sut se contrôler à l'époque et elle mourut dés sa première rencontre avec le Lord. Pourtant, il ne l'enterra pas. Il se contenta de la laisser pourrir dans les bas-fonds du château…Mais Harry était le seul, jusqu'à présent, à voir la jeune femme…Et à vrai dire, les autres l'avaient pris pour un fou…Sauf Alexandre.

« Et bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? » lui avait demandé Alexandre, peu après avoir percé sa carapace.

Harry, qui venait de rencontrer à nouveau Luna, se jeta dans ses bras et pleura de toutes ses forces…Il pleura la mort de ses parents, sa vente, ses nuits avec Tom et le fantôme…il était à bout de force. Le vampire avait été très compréhensif. Il l'avait bercé et bordé sans la tentation. Cependant, il avait réussi à le faire parler…Chose qu'Harry n'aurait jamais cru, lui qui était si secret. Depuis, lui et le vampire avaient tissé des liens d'amitié assez complexe. Un mélange de séduction et d'amitié très forte…En fait, il ne savait pas très bien si le vampire l'aimait ou s'il était dans sa nature d'être ainsi. Mais pour lui, c'était claire. Harry y voyait un ami sincère et rien de plus.

« Oui, papa…Mais tu sais, si tu veux, tu peux venir avec moi… » dit Harry d'une petite voix

Alexandre le regarda, perplexe…C'était la première fois que le brun lui proposait de venir le voir joué…Et il savait parfaitement que personne, même pas Tom, n'avait eu cet honneur. Certes tout le monde pouvait l'entendre mais personne n'avait été dans la même pièce que lui.

« Bien sûr…Allons-y avant que tu ne change d'avis. » lui dit Alexandre en lui prenant le bras, faisant sourire Harry.

Ce sourire lui fit chaud au cœur…Il y avait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait vu ce sourire…Le dernier datait de 5 ans, le soir où il était venu prendre de ses nouvelles, après la crise qu'il lui avait faite. Il soupira doucement…Tom avait tellement changé…Avant jamais un de ses amants n'aurait été dans le même état d'abattement qu'Harry…La soif de pouvoir avait rendu Tom mauvais et avide. Plus rien ne comptait sinon lui et lui seul.

000000**Petit** **salon**000000

La pièce était éclairée par la pleine lune. Les rayons de l'astre lunaire pénétraient dans la pièce grâce à la grande baie vitrée que possédait cette pièce. On y voyait par là, le parc laissé à l'abandon par le propriétaire des lieux. C'était, avec sa chambre et ce parc, l'endroit favori d'Harry. Pourtant, il n'y avait rien dans ce salon. A peine, un siège tapissé de velours rouge, râpé et usé et une cheminée le plus souvent éteint. Cependant, elle possédait de hauts plafonds qui permettaient au son de s'élever et de prendre une sonorité plus riche. Il n'était pas rare d'y voir Harry jouer…Parfois, Tom venait et s'asseyait sur ce siège mais cela était rare, car Harry répugnait à jouer devant lui. En fait, seul Alexandre l'y voyait souvent.

Il aimait à regarder Harry jouer…Il était tellement beau…Dans un état d'abandon qui lui donnait envie de le câliner jusqu'à la fin des temps…Surtout que la musique –qu'on disait reflet de l'âme- avait quelque chose de strident…de coupant, comme une pierre précieuses qu'on aurait brisé…Ce gamin que Tom avait brisé pour son plaisir…Il ne lui avait pas laissé, comme pour les autres, un temps d'adaptation…Ce fut son échec, même s'il ne s'en rends pas compte.

Soudain, il releva la tête. Il y avait un autre vampire ici…Plus jeune que lui…Un intrus. Il se redressa et se leva, tout en regardant la porte qui venait de s'ouvrit. Harry, en le voyant si sérieux, s'arrêta et se tourna vers la porte à laquelle il tournait le dos. Il en oublia de respirer…devant lui, se dressait un ange, façon renaissance, une beauté slave…

« Ah, Draco ! Te voilà ! » dit Tom en l'accueillant à bras ouvert

…Un vampire…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

**1410, début de l'ère renaissance en Italie.**

La Renaissance…Une ère de changement dans toutes les domaines…Mais surtout dans les domaines artistiques, quel qu'ils soient littéraire, architectural, dans la peinture ou la sculpture. Mais c'est aussi le début de l'essor de la famille Malfoy. Ceux-ci, voyant l'engouement général pour ces arts qui semblaient impie dans le passé, eut tôt fait d'investir quelque capitaux dans des artistes prometteurs.

Ce clan était régit par un jeune loup du nom d'Orphéo Malfoy. Il avait pris la tête de ce clan à l'âge de 15 ans…Ce qui même pour l'époque était jeune. Son père était mort d'une grave maladie. Il régnait sur son clan d'une main de maître, il épousa sa lointaine cousine qu'il enfanta très vite. De cette union, il eut un fils. Mais cela ne l'intéressait guère…Seul le pouvoir lui importait.

Et le pouvoir, il en gagna encore et encore, si bien que le pouvoir en place à l'époque ne put passer outre les conseils de cet homme. Bientôt on le fit très vite dans toutes les soirées où il fallait se montrer. Cependant, tous furent d'accord pour dire que cet homme, malgré un physique angélique, était froid et manipulateur. Et bien qu'on l'admirait, on redoutait par-dessus tout sa colère.

« Enfin, en voilà qui sort…Marre d'attendre dans le froid ! » s'exclama une voix rocailleuse

Orphéo, qui sortait d'une soirée particulièrement arrosé, se retourna et scruta l'obscurité. Deux hommes s'avancèrent doucement vers lui. Tous les deux arboraient un sourire moqueur et carnassier. Le jeune maître, âgé de 19 ans à ce moment-là, recula de peur. Il sortit une fine épée de sa canne, mais la peur le paralysait plus qu'il ne l'aurait jamais cru.

« Oh, le p'tit nobliau sort son arme…Est-ce qu'il croit nous faire peur ? » railla le plus bâtis des deux hommes. L'autre s'exclama de rire.

Soudain, ils sautèrent sur Orphéo qui ne sut se défendre. Ils l'entraînèrent dans une ruelle sombre et le ruèrent de coups. Il tenta malgré tout de se défendre et d'un coup d'épée, trancha dans le gras de la cuisse d'un de ses agresseurs. Celui-ci s'écarta d'un bond et grogna de colère.

« Salaud !! »

« Que me voulez-vous ? » s'exclama Orphéo en se débattant vaille que vaille. Mais son agresseur qui le tenait était beaucoup trop fort.

« Ton pognon…Ta vie, putain de noble ! Pendant qu'on se crève à la tâche, toi qui te la coule douce…Tu me fais gerber !! » lui rétorqua celui qu'Orphéo avait blessé.

Sans crier gare, son compagnon sortit un poignard effilé et le planta dans l'abdomen u comte Malfoy. Celui-ci se plia en deux et cracha du sang…Son sang…Le goût métallique et âcre du sang le dégoûta. Perclus de douleur, il ne fit pas attention à ses agresseurs. Les deux hommes détachèrent la bourse et disparurent dans l'obscurité.

Orphéo se laissa glisser le long du mur de cette sinistre ruelle. Il avait froid, très froid mais cela l'empêchait au moins d'avoir mal. Il leva la tête et regarda les étoiles, perdu dans ses pensées qui se faisaient de plus en plus confuses. Mais une seule idée revenait tel un leitmotiv…Le pouvoir n'est rien face à la mort. Le pouvoir n'est rien face à une vie illusoire ?

« Oui ton pouvoir ne peux rien pour battre la mort…Mais si tu le souhaites, je peux t'aider à vaincre cette mort ! » dit une voix froide mais cajoleuse.

Vaincre la mort ? Quel idée intéressante…mais telle idée devait coûter cher…Très cher. Pourtant, alors que la mort s'emparait de plus en plus du corps d'Orphéo, il ne put qu'accepter l'offre de cette inconnue…Bien que ce soit des bouts des lèvres ! Orphéo vendit son âme au diable et d'ange à la poigne de fer, il en devient un démon à la beauté insolente.

L'inconnue se pencha sur le chef du clan et sauvagement le mordit au cou. Orphéo haleta sous la douleur du coup. Il sentit la mort se faire plus proche encore et un instant crut que l'homme l'avait berné…Il y crut si bien qu'il se laissa sombrer dans l'étreinte de la mort…

« Là…C'est fini maintenant. Allez, bois…mon enfant, bois et tu vivras éternellement… »

Orphéo sentit sur ses lèvres une douce chaleur…Non, un liquide poisseux, chaud et au goût âpre comme son sang…Mais étrangement, il n'en fut pas dégoûté. Bien au contraire, il en trouva le goût exquis et ne put qu'en demander plus. Il s'agrippa à la source, un poignet fin et délicat…Tendre et savoureux. Il suça avec avidité le sang qui s'écoulait de cette blessure.

« Il suffit maintenant, il suffit !! » dit une voix qui lui parut lointaine, très lointaine.

Soudain, le poignet s'arracha à son étreinte, emmenant loin de lui, ce sang si délicieux. Il voulut se lever pour la rechercher mais ses sens lui firent tout à coups défaut. Il ne voyait plus rien, ne sentait plus rien…Ni le vent sur sa peau, ni la saveur de ce sang sur son palais. Il ne sentait plus la pierre froide sous ses doigts. Il n'y avait plus que la douleur qui traversait son corps dans des salves qui le faisait convulser. Des larmes perlèrent au coin des yeux…Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait.

« Ce n'est rien, mon fils…Mon splendide enfant…Ton corps se meurent et non ton âme…Elle, elle sera immortelle et traversera les âges… » lui dit son _créateur_…Son _père_.

Ainsi naquit le clan Malfoy…La seule famille de vampire…Le seul clan avec un tel pouvoir sur ceux de leur race. Mais pour cela, il fallut à Orphéo tout sa poigne de fer et toute son ingéniosité. Il décida qu'il y aurait trois chefs, chacun gouvernant pendant un siècle. Les deux autres chefs furent choisis par Orphéo lui-même. Ainsi il eut comme chefs de clan :

-Orphéo, (19 ans) transformé en 1414

-Mattéoli, (21 ans) transformé en 1710

-Lucius, (30 ans) transformé en 1900

Mais ils ne furent pas les seuls vampires de la famille…Le premier vampire, non-chef, fut le propre fils d'Orphéo. Celui-ci devient par la suite, un brillant chef d'entreprise…Comme tous les autres vampires (1 tout les 5 ans)…Car la famille Malfoy avait l'ambition comme trait de caractère. Tous eurent une grande carrière…sauf un…

**1904, Manoir des Malfoy, Italie.**

Dans une des tours du manoir, un enfant guettait l'arrivé de son père…Celui-ci avait beaucoup changé depuis la mort de sa mère. Le gamin ne comprenait pas pourquoi…Lui aussi était triste de sa mort mais il n'était pas devenu sans vie comme son père…Sans sensibilité…Sans sentiment. Son père était devenu froid et intransigeant envers lui…Et cela il ne le comprenait pas

« Draco, veux-tu venir en bas de cette tour tout de suite ! » dit une voix froide et cassante.

Le garçon quitta son refuge et se carapata au pied de celui-ci. Là, l'attendait un homme d'une grande beauté. Il avait de longs cheveux blonds, à la limite de l'argent. Draco adorait les cheveux de son père…Cela lui donnait l'air d'un ange…Un ange de glace…Mais d'une beauté à tout égale.

« Te voilà enfin. Tu sais que je ne veux pas te voir dans cette tour ! »

« Mais Papa… »

« Silence. En plus, j'ai appris que tu t'es enfui de ton cours de maintien ?! Tu sais que j'ai par-dessus tout en horreur la désobéissance ! » dit d'un ton sec et dur Lucius.

Le jeune Draco ne répondit pas à son père. Il n'y avait rien à répondre. Il savait qu'il avait fait une bêtise mais…Mais son père ne comprenait pas qu'il avait ces cours en horreurs. Ce gamin de 5 ans préférait courir dans la poussière du grenier du manoir, poursuivant les fantômes de cette famille si grande par son histoire.

« Bien, je vois que tu te rends compte de ta sottise. Je ne veux plus entendre une telle chose de ta part…Jamais, tu entends ! » clama Lucius en regardant son fils de haut.

Draco baissa la tête et la releva tout aussi rapidement, sachant très bien que son père n'accepterait jamais un tel rabaissement de sa part. Il était le fils du chef de la famille…Il se devait, malgré son jeune âge, de paraître fort et présomptueux…Inspirant la crainte et le respect aux membres de la famille.

« Allons, Luc'…Tu sais aussi bien que moi, que tu étais pareil à son âge. » dit une voix moqueuse

« Ce n'est pas une raison, Gadriel…Ce n'est pas une raison. Je n'étais pas le fils du chef…Mais celui d'un lointain petit cousin à Mattéoli, le précédent chef ! » soupira Lucius avant de tourner les talons.

Gadriel eut un sourire peiné pour le garçon qui regardait tristement son père partir. Draco ne fit pas attention au jeune homme. Gadriel était son seul ami parmi les membres de la famille. Lui seul comprenait son désir d'aventure…Son désir de rêve…Son désir d'amour de la part d'un père qui s'évertuait à le fuir.

« N'es crainte, gamin…Tu comprendras plus tard ! » lui Gadriel en posant une main sur son épaule. Draco s'en défit brutalement et repartit dans les greniers…où l'attendaient ses rêves.

**1914, Première guerre mondiale.**

Dans le grenier du manoir Malfoy, une personne regardait la file de soldat qui s'agglomérait devant l'hôtel de ville…devant chez lui. Il n'y avait que des hommes…Des jeunes hommes. Il était même sur que certains avaient le même âge que lui. Tous partaient faire la guerre, défendre leur pays, leur dignité bafoué…Et lui ? Lui restait là à les regarder s'agglomérer comme des fourmis autour d'une goutte de miel…Des fourmis qu'on allait piétiner pour le plaisir de leur reine…

Pourtant, malgré l'incongruité de ce comportement de masse, il en vient à les jalouser…à les envier. Il soupira avant de tourner les talons et de repartir dans son refuge. Draco Malfoy avait 16 ans depuis deux mois maintenant. Pourtant, jamais il n'était sortit du domaine…Il ne savait pas ce qu'était l'extérieur…La vrai, pas l'extérieur le parc, non l'extérieur le monde.

Il aurait voulu comme ces soldats, voyager, se faire des compagnons d'arme…Avoir une existence propre et non être un fantôme…Car, c'est ce qu'il était devenu. Plus personne ne venait le chercher dans les greniers du manoir…Personne ne s'inquiétait pour lui quand il manquait un repas…Personne…mais il n'était pas inculte pour autant.

Il avait eu des précepteurs quand il était jeune. Ceux-ci lui avaient appris à lire, à écrire et à diriger une entreprise…Ce dont Draco n'avait absolument pas envie. Il voulait peindre. Il avait découvert son talent seul et personne ne savait qu'il peignait…Car personne n'était monté dans son refuge…Sauf Gadriel.

Mais celui-ci était différent des autres…Il fut (et est encore parfois) son amant, son initiateur dans les arts amoureux…Dans l'art de faire plaisir à quelqu'un qu'il soit homme ou femme…Bien que l'amour avec une femme restait pour le blond théorique et risquait de le rester un bon moment. Il n'avait aucune attirance pour ce sexe-là…Trop pinailleur à son goût.

« Dray, ne reste pas près de la fenêtre, tu sais que tu ne dois pas être vu !! » s'exclama justement Gadriel en montant dans les combles.

« Je sais, je sais. Mais…j'ai de plus en plus l'impression d'étouffer Gadriel…J'étouffe, je veux sortir !! » s'énerva d'un seul coup Draco.

Il n'en pouvait plus de ce manoir qui sentait le renfermé et la mort…Il n'en pouvait plus de cette atmosphère morbide qui régnait en ses lieux. Il voulait…il voulait…Il ne savait même plus ce qu'il voulait. Soudain, la bouche douce et chaude de son ami l'écarta de ses pensées.

« Draco…Tu dois comprendre que l'histoire de notre famille n'est pas aussi simple qu'il y parait. Tu dois comprendre que ton père ne peut se permettre de te perdre dans des histoires aussi stupides que la guerre… » lui chuchota Gadriel en entraînant Draco vers le lit.

Non, Draco ne comprenait pas pourquoi son père le maintenait enfermé encore et encore dans ce manoir… Il ne comprenait pas mais personne ne voulait lui expliquer…Car le seul qui lui parlait encore dans ce domaine était Gadriel et à chaque fois que Dray lui posait la question, il esquivait encore et encore. Si bien que le blond avait abandonné. Il faut dire qu'il avait de sacrés arguments.

Gadriel poussa le blond vers le lit, sur lequel Draco se laissa tomber. Le brun se releva et regarda son amant. Draco avait les épaules carrées et des hanches étroites. Son torse était dessiné tout en délicatesse. Tout en lui hurlait sa virilité. Une virilité douce et protectrice…Contrairement à Gad qui était du genre fluet.

« Gad… » soupira le blond, quand il sentit une main froide lui caresser doucement le ventre.

« Il est temps de t'apprendre à dominer ta proie…Il est temps pour toi de mener la danse… » lui chuchota Gad à l'oreille.

Draco le regarda, stupéfait. Jamais encore Gadriel avait accepté de le laisser le prendre…Jamais. Pris au dépourvu, il ne sut que faire et Gadriel le remarqua très bien. Il s'allongea à côté de Draco et le tira vers lui, jusqu'à ce que le blond le surplombe. Il l'embrassa avec toute la tendresse qu'il put, l'aidant ainsi à se rassurer.

Comme il l'avait espérer, Draco ne mit pas longtemps à prendre les rennes et se montra un amant tout particulièrement doux et attentionnée. Il n'avait pas grand-chose à lui apprendre dans ce domaine. Draco ferait un excellent amant…Dans tout les sens du terme.

« A quoi penses-tu pendant que je m'occupe de toi ? » demanda le blond, s'apercevant du peu de réaction de son amant…Pourtant diablement excité, s'il en juge par ce qu'il a sous le menton.

« A toi…Uniquement à toi… » soupira Gad juste avant de crier quand une langue, bien indiscrète, vient le taquiner de la meilleure façon imaginable.

Il cria encore plus fort quand son amant le prit totalement en bouche. Son antre était chaude et humide, Gadriel se sentit durcir en sentant cette bouche qui allait et venait sur son sexe. Il s'agrippa aux draps qui l'entouraient, tentant de ne pas partir tout de suite, tellement cette bouche lui faisait du bien. Il se cambra, haleta, griffa même les avant-bras du blond…Il ne se contrôlait plus. Soudain, il eut un grand froid…

« P'tain…Ne me fait pas ça ! » cria-t-il de frustration.

« Chut…Laisse-toi faire…Je te promets le nirvana mon cher. »railla Draco. Car si son amant ne s'en souvenait pas, lui se souvenait très bien de la frustration que Gad lui faisait endurer…C'était maintenant son tour.

Délaissant l'érection luisante, il remonta pour taquiner les tétons durcis par le plaisir et le froid de la pièce. Gad se cambra en sentant le corps de son amant contre le sien, leur sexe se touchant dans un délicieux frottement. Il ne se plaignit même pas quand le mordillement du blond se fit plus violent…quand il le mordit franchement. Draco ne se rendit même pas compte…mais la goutte de sang qui perla l'excita bien plus que le contact physique.

« Ton sang…J'adore le goût de ton sang… » murmura Draco contre la peau de Gad qui gémit sourdement.

Il continua à lécher les tétons de son amant, pendant que ses mains descendirent de plus en plus vers son intimité, son antre inviolé. Mais de cela, Draco n'en tient pas compte et le pénétra avec violence. Mais l'excitation de Gad était trop importante pour qu'il ait mal, pour qu'il y ressente de la douleur.

Draco haleta en sentant la chaleur de Gad l'entourait. Il comprit pourquoi son amant aimait tant le prendre…Aimait tant l'acte en lui-même. Car il ne se faisait pas d'illusion…Il n'était sûrement pas le seul amant de Gadriel. Mais cela de ne gênait pas…Il ne l'aimait pas.

« Accélère, p'tain de blondinet, accélère…j'en peux plus ! » gémit sourdement Gadriel en s'agrippant aux bras de Draco

« Tes désirs sont des ordres ! » railla Draco en donnant un ample mouvement de rein, qui fit crier Gadriel

« Encore…Encore… » dit-il en se cambrant, excitant encore plus Draco.

Ce qui se passa après ne fut ni gracieux, ni doux…Seulement la recherche de soulagement des deux hommes…Un moyen comme un autre d'atténuer la tension de l'avant-guerre, de se sentir libre, sans entrave.

« Je crois que j'ai plus rien à t'apprends, petit blond…Mais n'hésite pas à faire appelle à moi de temps en temps. » dit Gadriel en quittant le refuge de Draco.

Celui-ci lui fit un vague mouvement de la main. Il était encore perdu dans les limbes du plaisir, perdu dans les draps de son lit. Son ami rit doucement et quitta les combles pour rejoindre le père de Draco. Celui-ci l'embrassa avec fureur.

« Il est prêt, votre excellence. » répondit Gad quand Lucius le libéra.

« Bientôt…Il lui manque encore un peu de…comment dire…de beauté. Le physique n'est pas encore présent. Il est encore trop tôt. Dans trois ans…Oui, dans trois ans et il sera prêt pour ce qu'on attend de lui. » dit Lucius avant de tourner les talons.

**1917, Manoir de Malfoy**

Cérémonie d'introduction de Draco Malfoy, minuit dans les sous-sols du manoir.

_Une musique envoûtante et lancinante envahit la pièce. Draco était en son centre, nu, les yeux bandés. Il pouvait sentir l'air humide et glacial des sous-sols. Il ne savait pas comme il était arrivé là. Et à vrai dire, il ne s'en souciait plus…Il était complètement envoûté par la musique. Sans s'en rendre compte, il se mit à se balancer sur le rythme de la musique._

_« Nous sommes ici, car il est l'heure pour que l'un d'entre nous rejoignit la nuit. Cette nuit sera celle de la naissance de Draco Malfoy au don obscur. Il y a-t-il une objection ? » dit une voix froide et platonique. Une voix qui ne dérangea pas Draco._

_« Oui, il ne possède pas de descendance ! » répondit une autre voix, beaucoup plus hargneuse Cela dérange fortement le blond. En quoi ne pas avoir de descendance était un mal ?_

_« Et j'en aurais jamais...Je n'aime pas les femmes...Je suis gay ! Est-ce un mal ? » rétorqua Draco d'une voix ferme et intelligible. Enfin c'est ce qu'il crut…Il n'arrivait pas à savoir si c'était bien sa voix._

_« Non, ce n'est pas un mal. Il y a-t-il encore des objections ? » personne ne répondit. _

_« Que la cérémonie commence ! » _

_La musique prit de nouveau sa place dans la cave. Draco n'entendit plus qu'elle. Etrangement, alors qu'il savait qu'il y avait du monde, il n'entendit aucune respiration. Puis, petit à petit, une douce odeur de cerisier en fleur vient chatouiller ses narines. Cette odeur était forte, l'écoeurant légèrement mais comme la musique, il fut rapidement envoûté par cette odeur._

_Si bien qu'il ne se rendit même pas compte que quelqu'un venait de le mordre férocement à la nuque. Il s'en rendit seulement compte quand ses jambes se mirent à trembler sous son poids. Il n'avait plus de force. Sa respiration ralentit tout comme son cœur. Il se sentait nauséeux et comme en transe...Comme si son corps n'était plus le sien...Comme s'il planait au-dessus de tout cela._

_Pourtant il sentait bien que cela n'était pas normal, qu'il aurait du se débattre, essayer de sauver sa vie...Car celui qui le mordait était belle et bien en train de le tuer...Lentement...Agréablement...Mais le tuer quand même. Draco gémit et se cala un peu plus contre le torse de son assassin. Un rire léger se fit entendre dans la salle._

_« Regardez-le...À se lover ainsi contre Dante, on dirait un chat. »_

_« Oui, il fera un excellent chaton...Un excellent amant...Dévoué et très demandeur. »_

_Les voix étaient enthousiastes et légèrement excités. Mais Draco ne comprenait pas pourquoi...En quoi sa mort était un bien ? Il ne comprenait pas le sens de ses paroles...Il ne les comprenait plus. Le son qui lui parvenait était déformé, comme si un épais coton lui bouchait les oreilles. Doucement, des larmes se mirent à couler...Il laissa tomber sa tête lourde sur l'épaule de son assaillant et essaya de contrôler sa respiration rauque et difficile. _

_« Il sera bientôt prêt, votre excellence... » dit un homme au loin. Mais qui était bientôt prêt ? Lui ? Pourquoi ?_

_Soudain, il se sentit partir en arrière. Son soutien avait disparut et il était incapable de tenir sur ses jambes. Son corps ne lui répondait déjà plus. Il allait mourir, c'était une certitude maintenant. Il allait mourir, selon le souhait de son père...Car, il le savait, c'était son père qui avait organisé tout cela...Il allait mourir avec la bénédiction de son père. Pour un peu, il en aurait rit._

_« Chut...Tout cela sera bientôt fini ! Bois maintenant... Bois et tout sera fini. » la voix était douce, cajoleuse_

_Un liquide chaud et visqueux coula sur ses lèvres, s'infiltrant doucement dans sa bouche. Cela lui refit penser à Gadriel... Il sentit la même envie destructrice...La même excitation qui s'emparant de son être. Il tendit sa main vers la personne qui lui donnait ce sang... _

_« Bois encore mon fils, bois... Tu iras mieux après, tu iras beaucoup mieux après ! »_

_« Regarde comme il aime ça ! Il bande... » railla quelqu'un dans l'assistance._

_Draco ne s'en soucia pas. Il avait la source de ce sang qui l'enivrait tellement contre ses lèvres... Un poignet ouvert. Il se nourrissait du sang de quelqu'un d'autre...Cette pensée aurait du le dégoûté, le faire vomir. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de boire encore et encore à ce poignet à la chair si tendre. Il ne prit même pas conscience de ces mains qui le caressaient presque avec vénération._

_« STOOP ! » cria quelqu'un en lui arrachant brutalement le poignet. Draco battit l'air pour récupérer le poignet...Il avait encore soif, il en voulait encore._

_« Un bon petit...Il en veut encore...Un vampire gourmand, il y avait longtemps que cela n'était plus arrivé dans la famille. » s'enthousiasma quelqu'un._

_Mais Draco ne l'entendait déjà plus. Une douleur remplaça soudainement, le plaisir du sang...L'excitation. Il avait mal, une douleur qu'il n'avait jamais encore connue. Il se recroquevilla sur le sol glacial de la cave. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose se déchirait en lui. Il avait mal..._

_« Là, la douleur est nécessaire...Tu renais, mon enfant...Mon vampire ! » entendit Draco avant de s'évanouir._

**2002, début du règne de Voldemort **

Cela faisait deux ans que la face du monde avait changé…au profit des vampires. La famille Malfoy, déjà puissante sans cela, en profita pour asseoir complètement sa domination sur la politique italienne. Cependant, contrairement à d'autres vampires, ils ne changeraient pas le fonctionnement de leur pays…Ils l'adaptèrent, créant un îlot de paix dans un monde en plein chaos. Les vampires n'étaient pas, pour la plupart, habitués à être projeté ainsi devant tout le monde. Ils n'étaient pas habitués à gouverner.

Cela faisait aussi deux ans que Lucius avait laissé le pouvoir à Orphéo qui était beaucoup plus strict que lui sur l'avenir des vampires de son clan. Ainsi, il ne supportait pas de voir Draco peindre dans les combles du manoir. Ce n'était pas un boulot pour un Malfoy…Car, bien qu'il fût un mécène, il ne supportait pas de voir un artiste naître dans la famille. Ce n'était pas un métier digne d'un gentilhomme comme les Malfoy devaient l'être.

Aussi, lors de la remise des armes des dernières armées récalcitrantes, il en profita pour glisser quelques mots à Tom. Celui-ci fut pendant un temps son amant…Un amant puissant et tellement alléchant qu'Orphéo avait eut du mal à le laisser partir. Tom en parut enthousiasmer…Il avait toujours apprécié la beauté de la famille Malfoy, et aurait très bien pu prendre Orphéo comme amant permanent, s'il avait aimé son caractère. Or, Orphéo était beaucoup trop indépendant et dominateur à son goût.

« Amène-le-moi dans quelques temps. Mais attention, je veux qu'il soit totalement formé en temps que vampire…je ne veux pas d'un môme à qui je dois faire l'éducation ! Je n'ai pas le temps pour cela ! » dit Tom avant de quitter la salle.

Orphéo le regarda partir avec un sourire carnassier. Il allait s'occuper de l'éducation de Draco. Il en ferait un vampire soumis…en apparence, car il comptait bien propulser le clan le plus haut possible…C'est-à-dire qu'il comptait bien prendre la place de Tom. Draco sera parfait comme porte d'entrée pour cela…Peu lui importait la sensiblerie de ce môme. On ne fait pas une omelette sans casser des œufs…Et quelle omelette de rois, il allait faire grâce à lui…

**2007, Irlande, château de Tom**

Draco regarda le château avec horreur. Son grand-père avait passé cinq ans à lui apprendre à devenir un vampire parfait…Sanguinaire, gourmand. Il lui avait appris aussi le pouvoir du sexe sur les hommes. En clair, il avait de lui une putain…une putain de luxe, certes, mais une putain quand même. Il en voulait à son père pour cela. Comment avait-il pu l'abandonner comme cela ? Dans les mains de cet homme glacial et tellement manipulateur.

Il aurait voulu se révolter mais Orphéo lui avait promis de l'offrir au soleil s'il n'obéissait pas. Il aurait pu s'enfuir…Mais quelque part, il refusait de quitter le domaine, la sécurité…Il soupira en se disant qu'il était en fait très lâche. Il s'avança et toqua à la porte. Personne ne lui répondit. Il poussa légèrement la porte pour découvrir que la porte était ouverte.

« Ouhouh, il y a quelqu'un ? Je suis Draco Malfoy … » dit-il en entrant. Seul un lourd silence lui répondit.

Il s'avança dans le château, espérant rencontrer quelqu'un qui puise l'aider. Soudain, il sentit une odeur caractéristique aux vampires…L'odeur de sang, l'odeur de la mort. Se laissant guider par son instinct, il se dirigea vers l'odeur. Il tourna à droite et se retrouva dans un couloir étroit et sombre.

« Un nouveau ? Non, un vampire…Un amant…Un nouveau chaton pour le maître. » dit une voix derrière lui.

Draco se tourna mais il n'y avait personne derrière lui. Haussant les épaules, il décida de ne pas s'en soucier. C'est alors qu'il entendit une musique…Le son caractéristique à un violon. Oui, c'était cela, un violon qui pleurait… Etrangement, ce son le rendit mélancolique…alors qu'habituellement la musique ne le touchait pas autant. Il ne se préoccupa même plus de l'odeur vive et piquante que dégageait le vampire…ou les vampires. Il se laissa diriger par le son…Par ce violon qui l'attirait tellement.

Il arriva devant une porte simple…presque aussi simple que celles qui conduisaient dans les quartiers des serviteurs…Si ce n'était la présence d'une rose qui grimpait le long du bois. Il entendit une porte s'ouvrit derrière lui, mais n'y prit pas garde. Il ouvrit la porte d'où émanait le son du violon. Il tomba nez à nez avec un garçon androgyne… un mortel, incarnation de la beauté délicat d'une fleur fragile.

« Ah, Draco ! Te voilà ! » dit Tom en l'accueillant à bras ouvert

La voix de son nouveau maître le fit sursauter. Il se tourna vivement, comme un gamin pris en faute. Mais le vampire était tellement enthousiasmé par sa beauté qu'il n'en prit pas garde. Draco se laissa enlacer par cette inconnue qui sera dans peu de temps son amant. Il se laissa docilement mener dans les appartements de cet homme…Appartement qu'il allait très vite partager… Il en était certain.


	4. Chapter 4

_Juste pour avoir 4000 mots. Ne soyez pas étonné du comportement de Draco. C'est la vision de Tom. C'est ce qu'il voit, ou pense voir._

Chapitre 4

**2004, Irlande, Château de Tom**

Tom regardait l'étendue de forêt que montrait la fenêtre de sa chambre. Tout cela lui appartenait maintenant. Tout cela et bien plus encore. Il était devenu le maître du monde, amenant avec lui la gloire pour les vampires. Il avait montré la supériorité de sa race sur les mortels. Un sourire ravi illumina son visage. Depuis le temps qu'il voulait être reconnu à sa gloire!

«Qu'est-ce qui peux bien te faire sourire ainsi, Tom» demanda une voix ensommeillé.

«Rien, seulement un souvenir heureux!»

«J'espère qu'il est de moi ce souvenir!» dit l'homme en se levant.

Il alla se lover contre le dos de son amant, aussi nu qu'à sa naissance.Tom se tourna et l'embrassa avec fugue. Son amant lui répondit avec la même passion. Un léger filet de sang se mit à couleur le long de son menton. Un échange de sang…Chez les vampires, cela représentait énormément…par là, on reconnaissait l'importance de l'autre et sa puissance. Tom venait de faire d'Orphéo, un égal, son bras droit. C'était la première fois que Tom lui faisait un tel présent. Mais Orphéo rompit brutalement le baiser. Il ne pouvait accepter une telle chose.

«Je suis désolé Tom, je ne peux accepter un tel présent.»

«Pourquoi?» demanda Tom, agacé. Il n'avait pas l'habitude que quelqu'un se refuse à lui. Personne n'avait osé se refuser à lui. Surtout pas quand il faisait un tel présent. Orphéo allait devoir lui fournir une très bonne explication…sinon, il se pourrait bien que la vie d'Orphéo se termine plus vite que prévu!

«Voyons, Tom! Tu sais parfaitement que si je le pouvais, j'accepterais avec joie. Mais je suis le chef du clan Malfoy. Je ne peux pas le laisser. Je suis la base de ce clan. Et si tu me reconnais comme ton égal, c'est surtout parce que je suis la pierre de fondation de ce clan. Tu ne peux pas me reprocher de me refuser à toi.» dit doucement Orphéo mais d'un ton convaincant. Il savait très bien qu'il risquait sa vie.

«Bien…Mais tu me devras quelque chose en échange!» soupira Tom. Orphéo lui sourit doucement. Il savait très bien que ce n'était pas de gaité de cœur que Tom acceptait son offre. Il allait devoir tout faire pour le contenter.

«Pour le moment, je te propose de passer le restant de la nuit avec moi…Et un jeune et beau vampire pour te dédommager.» dit Orphéo d'une voix câline. Il savait parfaitement quel vampire il allait lui donner. Le jeune Draco! Celui-ci n'avait pas l'étoffe d'un vrai Malfoy. Il en voulait d'ailleurs à Lucius de l'avoir transformer en vampire.

«Un jeune vampire? Non, pas question! Je ne veux pas à avoir à le former. Je ne suis pas un éducateur. Je veux un vampire digne de ma personne!» dit Tom d'un ton présomptueux.

«Il en ira selon tes désirs…Tom.» dit Orphéo en caressant le torse dénudé de Tom. D'un ongle, il traça une fine ligne rouge qu'il lécha avidement. Voilà ce qu'adorait Tom…Un amour physique où se liait étreinte passionnée et la douleur d'un sang versé. Voilà pourquoi il adorait les vampires. Eux seuls étaient capables de supporter une telle étreinte!

Tom souleva le vampire et le porta jusqu'au lit défait. Il le jeta sans douceur sur le matelas. Sans lui laisser le temps de se remettre, il se jeta sur le vampire pour lui dévorer le cou. Il y but avec avidité, pendant qu'Orphéo gémissait de plaisir sous les sucions de son maître. Tom se redressa peu de temps après. Sans prendre le temps de le préparer, il le pénétra avec force. Orphéo ne s'en plaignit pas. Il adorait la force que Tom mettait dans leur étreinte. C'était le seul amant qui l'avait pris avec autant de passion. Comme il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir accepter la proposition de Tom. Comme il regrettait de ne pas être à la place de Draco. Mais il l'éduquerait de façon à en faire un parfait amant pour son maître…Un moyen de substitutions pour cet amour qui le dévorait.

**2007, Irlande, château de Tom**

Cela fait trois ans que Tom attendait avec impatience le jeune vampire qu'Orphéo lui avait promis. Il commençait doucement en avoir assez d'attendre. Il se promit d'attendre encore un mois avant d'aller chercher lui-même ce qu'il voulait. Mais cela ne sera pas le jeune vampire, mais Orphéo lui-même. Il deviendra, non son égal, mais son esclave. Comme ses bijoux. Ces mortels à la beauté arrogante. Ils étaient tous à son service, n'ayant pas le choix de s'offrir corps et âme à lui, leur seigneur. Il n'y en avait qu'un qui osait encore se refuser à lui, mais bientôt il comprendrait qu'il n'avait nul autre choix que de se soumettre. Cependant, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il répugnait tant à le prendre de force. Peut être à cause de sa beauté irréelle. Peut être oui!

«Maître? Quelque chose ne va pas?» demanda la jeune femme allongé à ses côtés.

Elle s'appelait Hermione et était la seule femme de sa collection depuis Luna, la princesse de ce château. Il l'avait tué sans réellement le vouloir. Elle était belle, d'une beauté fragile. Il n'avait pu résister à l'envie de lui boire son sang…Un sang à la fragrance délicate. Il n'avait pas pu s'arrêter à temps. Il l'avait tué sans même s'apercevoir. Depuis, le goût de son sang reste collé à sa mémoire, le torturant de temps en temps. Seul Harry, ce tzigane sans importance, avait réussi à le lui faire oublier. Seulement il était trop fragile pour qu'il puisse en jouir trop souvent.

«Ce n'est rien ma douce. Dors, la nuit fut longue pour toi!» se contenta de dire Tom tout en caressant le dos dénudé de la jeune femme. Celle-ci poussa un soupir et se lova un peu plus contre son maître, tel un chaton.

Tom se permit de sourire devant un tel comportement. Il était rare les personnes mortels qui se laissaient ainsi avec lui. Elle et Bill étaient les seuls à profiter ainsi de sa présence. Mais il fallait avouer que la vie n'avait pas été tendre avec eux. Bill était partit très tôt du château où il vivait avec sa famille. Il avait voulu devenir quelqu'un mais il n'était devenu qu'un gigolo des bas quartiers comme Hermione, avant qu'Alex les trouve et les ramène au château. Eux qui n'avaient connu que la misère, voilà qu'ils vivaient dans un château…en échange de leur corps et de leur sang.

Soudain, il se redressa, tous ses sens en éveil. Quelque chose venait de pénétrer dans son château…un inconnu. Une voix se fit entendre. Elle était belle et charma très vite le lord. Une voix grave et puissante mais aussi très mélodieuse. Une voix qui prend aux tripes. Il eut un sourire lubrique. Il avait hâte d'entendre cette voix quand il le ferait crier de plaisir. Il avait hâte.

«Ma douce Hermione, je crois qu'il est temps pour toi de retourner dans tes appartements.» dit Voldemort en sortant de son lit, aussi nu qu'à sa naissance. Hermione hocha la tête mais resta quelque instant pour se rassasier de la vue. Tom ne perdit pas de temps pour se vêtir et sortit tout aussi hâtivement de sa chambre. Il parcourt quelques couloirs avant de le trouver.

Il trouva le jeune homme devant une salle qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il fut surpris par la beauté angélique de ce jeune vampire. Il avait une chevelure blonde, proche de l'argent, qui descendait en dessus de ses épaules. Un physique tout en finesse, sans pour autant départir d'une certaine virilité.

«Ah, Draco! Te voilà!» dit Tom en l'accueillant à bras ouvert

Le jeune vampire se tourna pour faire face à son interlocuteur. Tom fut enchanté de voir un visage aussi délicat, mangé par de grands yeux gris. Orphéo avait bien choisit. Il était magnifique. Il espéra seulement que l'éducation de ce jeune vampire était tout aussi parfaite. Il supporterait mal de devoir se battre pour avoir ce qu'il faut. Il était le maître des lieux et en cela, il demandait une obéissance sans bornes. Mais bon, s'il ne pouvait lui demander ce que tom voulait, celui-ci n'aurait qu'à le tuer.

Il s'approcha de lui et brusquement l'enlaça. Le jeune vampire n'eut aucun geste de recul. Au contraire, il posa délicatement sa tête sur son épaule…tel un esclave parfaitement docile. Tom eut un sourire satisfait. Il avait hâte de voir ce jeune éphèbe nu dans ses bras. Cependant, il devra attendre avant de le faire sien. Il allait bientôt faire jour, ce serait dommage de commencer pour ne pas terminer! Mais il pouvait très bien dormir dans ses bras. Il retourna dans ses appartements avec le blond dans ses bras. Du coin de l'œil, il fit le jeune Harry tenant contre lui son violon mais surtout Alex. Il faillit se retourner pour avoir une explication, mais finit par se dire qu'il avait mieux à faire pour le moment.

«Je te présente mes appartements…Tes appartements à présent.» dit Tom avec beaucoup de fierté.

Sa chambre était dans les cachots mais on n'y ressentait pas l'humidité des lieux. Le cadre était même plutôt chaleureux. Le sol était couvert par un épais tapis blanc. Au centre, il y avait un grand lit rond, couvert de coussins. D'ailleurs la pièce était remplie de coussins de toutes les couleurs. En fait, cette chambre ressemblait plus à un Lupanar qu'à une chambre.

«Tu ne dis rien, jeune Malfoy?»

«Je suis désolé, maître. Je suis seulement ébloui par la magnificence de ce lieu.» dit doucement Draco.

Tom le regarda avec un sourire satisfait. Orphéo avait vraiment fait du bon travail avec ce vampire. Il était parfait, un gentil petit vampire, esclave de son désir. Il le poussa sur le lit où Draco s'effondra de tout son long. Tom le regarda avec envie. Il était parfait. Il fit Draco fermer ses yeux avec volupté et se laisser aller dans la sensualité du moment.

«Je ne te ferais rien à ce jour, jeune Malfoy. Cependant, sache que tu es à moi. Tu devras te soumettre à mon autorité. Tu ne devras pas aller en travers de mes opinions. Car, je n'aurais aucun scrupule à te tuer. J'espère que tu me comprends!» dit Tom d'une voix autoritaire. Il fit avec satisfaction le jeune Draco fit un signe de tête positif. Parfait, tout simplement parfait.

**Le lendemain, chambre d'Harry.**

Tom entra sans se faire annoncer dans la chambre du petit dernier. Cette chambre était la plus luxueuse du château, car elle était la dernière demeure de la princesse. Il ne fit pas surpris d'y retrouver Alex. Il savait depuis un moment déjà que le jeune vampire s'était épris de ce jeune tzigane. Cependant, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'Alex puise le défier de cette façon.

«Ai-je bien vu? Un de mes hommes oserait me défier?» s'étonna Tom

Alexandre se redressa vivement du lit où il était allongé. Harry était, quand à lui, assis près de la fenêtre. Il regardait le parc ensevelis sous la neige de ce mois de décembre. Il ne semblait même pas faire attention à Tom. Ce qui énerva encore un peu plus le vampire. Il lui avait laissé trop de souplesse et maintenant, cet humain osait le défier.

«Je suis désolé, mon seigneur. Je…Je…» dit pitoyablement Alexandre. Il ne savait plus quoi faire pour calmer la fureur de son seigneur. Il n'aurait jamais cru que sa présence, quoique presque quotidienne, auprès d'Harry puise mettre Tom dans une telle colère.

«Peu m'importe tes excuses! Tu as osé me défier. Tu sais que je ne pardonne pas facilement. Que vas-tu faire pour calmer ma fureur?» dit Tom en regardant Harry dans les yeux. Le jeune homme comprit que c'était à lui de calmer la fureur du vampire.

Tom vit avec une joie morbide le jeune homme déglutir et se redresser pour lui faire face. Il vit aussi du coin de l'œil Alexandre se lever totalement et regarder Harry épouvanté par ce qui se passait. Ce vampire était décidément beaucoup trop sentimental pour être son bras droit. Draco sera une meilleure recrue pour se poste.

«Laissez Alexandre, en dehors de cela. Je sais très bien ce que vous voulez…Et ce n'est pas la tête d'Alexandre. C'est moi que vous voulez. J'accepte. Mais pas sans une condition.» dit Harry d'un air fier qui ne le quittait jamais. Un instant, Voldemort cru voir le fantôme de la princesse derrière lui. A bien y réfléchir, il est vrai qu'il avait les manières de la princesse.

«Qui es-tu pour oser me demander une telle chose?» demanda Tom, outré d'un tel affront.

«Tu sais qui je suis Tom. Je suis ce que tu as toujours désiré…Je suis…» dit alors Harry d'une voix d'outre-tombe. Soudain, il secoua la tête et regarda le Lord d'un regard étonné. Tom eut un frisson dans le dos quand il comprit que ce n'était pas Harry qui venait de parler.

«Soit, j'accepte. Quelle est ta condition?» dit Tom, légèrement effrayé par ce phénomène qu'il ne comprenait pas.

«Je…Je…Je souhaite qu'Alexandre demeure à mes côtés pour toujours. Il m'appartiendra, comme je vous appartiendrais. Il sera mon protecteur. Je souhaite aussi pouvoir sortir librement. Cependant, je vous jure de ne jamais sortir de l'enceinte du château.» dit Harry d'une voix forte et puissante.

«Soit. Qu'il en soit ainsi. Mais ne t'avise jamais de te refuser à moi, sinon, je n'aurais aucun scrupule à te faire disparaître!» dit Tom d'une voix dure et menaçante. Il partit après qu'Harry est accepté ce qu'il lui disait.

Il rejoignit Draco qui l'attendait dans la bibliothèque du domaine. Il avait adoré se réveiller avec ce jeune vampire dans les bras. Il l'avait embrassé, il l'avait câliné…comme l'aurait fait un amant tendre et amoureux…Pour ne pas l'effrayer. Il avait espéré un geste de la part du blond. Mais celui-ci s'était contenté de se laisser faire. Il n'avait pas bougé. Tom, vexé par cette absence, l'avait pris alors brutalement. Et depuis ce moment, le blond était fuyant avec lui.

«Enfin, je te retrouve. J'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre, mon tendreenfant!» dit Tom d'une voix douce et cajoleuse.

«Non, maître. Je me divertissais avec ce livre en vous attendant.» dit Draco d'une voix douce et calme. Sans réelle intonation. Tom serra les dents. Certes, il avait demandé après un vampire docile, mais il se retrouvait avec une poupée gonflable.

«Bien, je souhaite votre présence dans mes appartement ce soir. Je souhaite que vous participiez à…mon déjeuner, si l'on peut dire.» dit Tom avec un sourire en coin.

«Il en ira selon vos désirs.»

«Il va s'en dire que tu participeras bien évidemment.» dit Tom avant de sortir de la bibliothèque. Il allait devoir avoir une explication avec Orphéo. Le comportement, beaucoup trop docile de son enfant, commençait à lui porter sur les nerfs. Il alla ensuite prévenir Molly qu'il souhaitait la présence des jumeaux pour ce soir.

**Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, chambre de Tom.**

Deux jeunes hommes à la chevelure rousse flamboyante, au sourire provocateur et aux corps tout aussi charmeurs. Ils s'agissaient des jumeaux de Molly. Tom n'avait jamais comprit comme une telle femme avait-elle pu faire d'aussi beaux enfants. Mais cela ne l'importait peu. Grâce à cette femme, il avait de très beaux hommes à sa disposition. De plus, la particularité de ces deux hommes était qu'ils refusaient de se séparer, même lors de l'acte sexuel.

«Bonsoir, mes doux agneaux.» dit Tom en allant s'allonger entre les deux. Draco s'arrêta à l'entrée de la chambre.

«Mon seigneur.» se contentèrent de dire les jumeaux. Il est vrai qu'ils n'étaient pas si enthousiasme que Bill ou Hermione mais ils possédaient une vigueur insoupçonnée et pouvaient, si on les titillait comme il le fallait, se montrer d'une excellente compagnie. Ils adoraient se faire mordre.

«Je vous présente Draco Malfoy…Mon possible bras droit. J'espère que vous ne verrez aucun inconvénient à sa présence parmi nous, ce soir. Approche mon ange blond.» dit Tom avec un sourire diabolique.

Il sentit les deux jeunes hommes se tendre à ses côtés. Il pouvait sentir leur peur, mais aussi leur dégoût. Il adorait sentir cette odeur envahir leur peau, la sentir sur son palais quand il leur faisait l'amour…Ce dégoût qui augmentait quand ils sentaient leurs corps réagir à leur dépend, contre leur gré.

«N'ayez nul crainte, mes agneaux. Je vous promets qu'il sera doux avec vous.» dit Tom en nichant sa tête dans le cou de l'enfant à sa gauche.

Sans plus attendre, il le mordit à la carotide pour s'abreuver de ce doux nectar qui coulait dans ces veines. Comme à chaque fois, il sentit le plaisir monter dans les veines de sa victime. Son cœur battait plus vite, sa respiration s'accéléra jusqu'à en devenir haletante. Il adorait provoquer ce genre de réactions chez ses victimes. Doucement, il glissa une main, bien indiscrète, dans le pantalon large de sa victime. Celle-ci se cambra en poussant un gémissement de plaisir. Il ne contrôlait plus son corps. Tom en profita pour voir où en était son disciple.

Draco était toujours en train de s'abreuver de au corps de sa victime. Cependant, il semblait à Tom qu'il était plus délicat, plus à l'écoute du corps de sa victime. Il ne sentait pas la peur qui aurait du suinté de la victime. Il ne sentait pas non plus, l'excitation du corps. Et cela lui déplut très fortement. D'une main ferme, il arrêta le blond, le repoussant de sa couche, ivre de colère!

«Comment oses-tu…?» hurla Tom. D'un geste de la main, il congédia les jumeaux qui sortirent sans se faire prier. Il n'était pas bon de provoquer la colère de leur seigneur.

«Je ne comprends pas maître…N'était-ce pas ce que vous désiriez…Que je participe à votre déjeuner?» demanda Draco en penchant la tête sur le côté. Tom soupira en comprenant qu'il avait fait une méprise.

«Viens, approche mon garçon. Je crois que tu m'as mal compris.» Draco monta sur le lit et se lova contre son maître, comme le chien obéissant qu'il était.

«Je dois t'expliquer quelque chose. Je n'ai pas besoin de me nourrir comme un jeune vampire…que tu es encore. Quand je me nourris, j'aime à jouer avec mes proies. Je mêle toujours, nourriture et plaisir de la chair. Une très vieille habitude que je n'ai jamais su perdre.»

«Vous voulez dire que…Mais ils ne voulaient pas…Je pouvais le sentir…Il ne voulait pas. Je ne comprends pas.» dit Draco totalement dépassé.

«Je n'ai que faire de leur désir. Seul le mien compte…Le notre. Ils ne sont d'aucune importance pour nous. Ils ne sont qu'amusement et nourriture…Rien d'autre, mon enfant. Je pensais qu'Orphéo te l'aurait appris. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Tu comprendras dans peu de temps. Tu comprendras!» dit Voldemort tout en caressant l'intérieur de la cuisse de Draco.

Celui-ci se laissa faire. Quand, d'une main sur le torse, Tom le poussa à se coucher. Il obéit sans faire d'histoire. Il se laissa déshabiller. Mais Tom ne renouvela pas la même expérience que ce matin. Il voulait que Draco participe.

«J'aime te voir aussi docile, petit ange! Mais je voudrais te voir participer un peu. Touche-moi…Suce-moi.»

**Deux jours plus tard, chambre de Tom.**

Tom eut l'heureuse surprise, quoique pas vraiment, de trouver Harry dans sa chambre. Il y entra suivit de Draco. Ce dernier avait parfaitement comblé le vampire pendant les deux jours. Mais, à présent, il avait hâte de goûter la chair fraiche de ce jeune tzigane, lui qui avait osé le défier. Il était assis, les jambes pliés sous lié, nu, totalement nu. Il présentait un tableau d'une fragilité bouleversante. Le vampire ne put s'empêcher de se lécher les babines. Il allait adorer violer cet être la pureté insolente.

«Bien que j'aimerais te voir à l'offre, mon ange, aujourd'hui, tu ne bougeras pas. Je te présente Harry, le joyau de ma collection. Jamais personne ne le touchera à par moi!» dit Tom, totalement subjugué par la beauté de son joyau.

Il s'avança d'un pas félin vers son lit. Un sourire lubrique apparut sur son visage quand il vit Harry se reculer. Il sentait la fragrance délicate de la peur envahir son odorat. Mais, ce qu'il aimait par-dessus tout, était que malgré la peur, Harry continuait à le défier du regard. Il savait pourtant qu'il n'avait aucune chance de lui échapper.

«Allons, tu sais que tu ne peux m'échapper. Tu es ma créature…un être voué à me servir…à me faire plaisir et cela, même contre ton gré!» dit Tom avant d'éclater de rire.

**Le lendemain, salon du Lord.**

Tom attendais depuis un moment maintenant Orphéo. Il devait lui parler de Draco. Mais comme le vampire avait du retard, Tom se permit de partit dans ses pensées où plutôt dans ses souvenirs. Il repensa à la splendide soirée qu'il avait passé en compagnie de son joyau. Cependant, il n'avait pas comprit pourquoi il ne s'était pas réveillé à ses côtés. Bah, c'était surement Alexandre qui était venu le cherché. Et bien que cela l'embête, il n'avait plus le droit de le toucher… Ce qui le fit grincer des dents. Heureusement Orphéo entra avant qu'il ne parte à la recherche d'Alexandre pour le punir d'avoir enlevé son joyau.

«Je suis enchanté de te revoir, mon cher Tom.» dit Orphéo en inclinant le buste pour saluer son maître…son roi.

«Moi de même. Mais je doute que tu sois très content parce que tu vas apprendre.» répondit Tom avec un sourire narquois.

«Que se passe-t-il?»

«Je crains que tu n'es trop bien éduquer ton petit. Il est tellement docile qu'il commence à me lasser. Je te demande donc de me trouver un amant plus combattif que celui-là.»

«Bien, je reviendrais très vite avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je suis désolé pour la médiocrité de Draco. Je crains qu'il ne soit pas un très bon vampire. J'en veux d'ailleurs à son père de l'avoir transformer. Je suis désolé.»

«Stop, attends deux secondes. Ne pense pas pouvoir le tuer aussi facilement Orphéo. Comment je sais? Simple. Tu ne lui as pas appris à cacher ses souvenirs. J'ai donc vu la menace que tu lui as faite! Je compte le garder. Pour ma collection. Un être aussi beau ne mérite pas de mourir. Il vivra au château, ainsi je profiterais de sa présence!»

«Très bien, mon seigneur. Puis-je me retirer?» demanda Orphéo en grinçant des dents.

Lui non plus n'avait pas pour habitude qu'on lui refuse quelque chose. Surtout quand cela concernait son clan. Mais Tom étais son maître. Il ne pouvait pas aller à l'encontre de sa volonté. Cependant, il se jura de tuer ce petit imbécile de Draco. UN REVEUR! C'était un rêveur. Jamais il n'avait eu de rêveur dans la famille. Dieu comme il regrettait d'avoir laissé le pouvoir à Lucius…lui qui avait été pourtant un vampire si prometteur…

«Tu peux te retirer! Mais soit plus rapide cette fois-ci pour me fournir un amant digne de moi. Je ne serais pas aussi clément la prochaine fois.» dit Tom avant de se retirer lui-même dans ses appartement où Hermione l'attendait avec impatience.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

**2007, Irlande, château de Tom**

Draco suivit le Lord sans comprendre ce qu'il voulait. Il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi Orphéo lui avait demandé de venir ici. Cependant, il n'osait demander à son seigneur le pourquoi de sa présence. L'odeur que dégageait cet homme était tout simplement abominable. Un relent de sang et de mort, mêlé à quelque chose comme de la pourriture. Ils descendirent dans les sous-sols du château. L'air y était froid et humide. Draco se demanda comment on pouvait y vivre décemment.

«Je te présente mes appartements…Tes appartements à présent.» dit Tom en ouvrant une porte

La chambre était chaleureuse mais plutôt glauque. Elle puait le renfermé et une vieille odeur de sexe qui écœura très vite Draco. Il dut se retenir de fuir en comprenant qu'il allait devoir dormir dans cette pièce…Et avec Jedusort…puisque de tout évidence, il n'y avait qu'un lit. Cependant, il ne put s'empêcher de frisson de dégoût. Il comprit quel était le but de sa présence ici.

«Tu ne dis rien, jeune Malfoy?»demanda Tom le sortant brutalement de ses pensées.

«Je suis désolé, maître. Je suis seulement ébloui par la magnificence de ce lieu.» mentit Draco. Il en connaissait assez sur Voldemort pour comprendre qu'il était dans son intérêt de taire un quelconque malaise.

Le seigneur eut un sourire en coin avant de rentrer dans la pièce. Sans une once de pudeur, il se déshabilla et s'installa nu sur cet étrange lit rond. Draco le regarda, redoutant cet instant plus que de raison. Il aurait voulu rester dans son incompréhension, mais le regard lubrique du vampire ne lui laissait aucune illusion. Orphéo avait fait de lui la putain d'un homme sans cœur, à la réputation d'être d'une cruauté et d'une perversité sans borne.

«Je ne te ferais rien à ce jour, jeune Malfoy. Cependant, sache que tu es à moi. Tu devras te soumettre à mon autorité. Tu ne devras pas aller en travers de mes opinions. Car, je n'aurais aucun scrupule à te tuer. J'espère que tu me comprends!» dit Tom d'une voix autoritaire. Il avait du sentir le malaise de Draco. Et bien qu'il se trompe sur la réelle raison de ce malaise, le jeune homme se garda bien de l'en dissuader.

Il entra à son tour dans la chambre et se déshabilla tout en essayant de se soustraire au regard de Jedusort. Ce qui ne fut pas une grande réussite. Tom gardait sur regard rivé sur le vampire blond, le faisant frissonner de dégoût plusieurs fois. Dans son fort intérieur, Draco espéra qu'il prenne cela pour du désir. Il s'allongea au côté de Voldemort, tout en essayant d'être le plus loin possible de cet homme. Il ne portait comme unique défense que le ridicule bout de tissu qu'était son boxer.

Voldemort ne le laissa pas rester aussi loin de lui. Il le rapprocha pour l'emprisonner dans une étreinte, à la fois douce et écœurante. Draco n'osa pas bouger…Pourtant le souffle chaud de ce vampire lui donnait la nausée. Des larmes perlèrent au coin de ces yeux. Il ne comprenait pas comme Orphéo avait pu lui faire cela. Il était un membre du clan et de ce fait, il méritait plus de considération que celle qu'on a pour un vulgaire putain. N'était-il pas aussi le fils d'un des chefs du clan?

Puis, ses pensées se mirent à dériver, cherchant ainsi à oublier l'espace d'un instant qu'il en était réduit à une putain. Il se remit à penser à l'étrange jeune homme qu'il avait croisé juste avant de rencontrer Tom. Jamais encore il n'avait vu une aussi belle créature…Pourtant il venait du clan Malfoy, qui avait la réputation d'être un clan possédant les plus beaux vampires. Mais peut être aussi était-ce parce qu'il était mortel…peut être… Il se souvenait de la couleur de ses yeux. Un vert magnifique, ressemblant à la couleur des émeraudes. Ses lèvres pulpeuses, un vrai appel aux baisers et son corps si androgyne, si beau. Jamais encore Draco n'avait ressentit une telle chose pour quelqu'un. Un mortel surtout! Mais il dut aussi s'avouer qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré d'autres personnes que les membres de son clan.

**Le lendemain, chambre de Tom**

Draco fut réveillé de la plus douce des manières…S'il y avait eu un quelconque sentiment amoureux dans cette histoire. Il se réveilla en sentant deux lèvres prendre possession des siennes. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux en comprenant que Tom était en train de l'embrasser. Il voulu se débattre mais le lord l'en empêcha en tirer ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête. Il se redressa et sourit à Draco. Celui-ci laissa la panique l'envahir. Il comprit que rien ne pourrait empêcher le Lord de le faire sien. Alors, il serra les dents et attendit. Tout en tenant les poignets du jeune homme, il parcourut le corps du vampire de l'autre, s'attardant sur les endroits les plus sensibles.

Tom le faisait avec délicatesse et Draco sentit avec horreur son corps réagir. Il aurait voulu crier son désespoir, sa colère face à un acte qui le révulsait, mais aucun son ne voulut sortir. Il voulut se débattre, sortir de l'étreinte qui le dégoûtait, mais il n'arrivait plus à bouger. Son corps ne lui répondait plus, même quand Tom lui lâcha les poignets.

Il n'arrivait plus à bouger…mais ressentait tout. Soudain…bien qu'il s'y était attendu, il ressentit une violente douleur. Il avait l'impression de se faire écarteler, qu'on le déchirait en deux. Il sut qu'on venait de lui retirer une part de son innocence. Il aurait voulu pleurer, lui faire comprendre que cela le blessait…mais il ne put que rester stoïque. Pourquoi? Il ne serait le dire. Puis, il ne sentit plus le poids immonde de Tom. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, Tom venait de le marquer de son essence et de cela, jamais il ne pourrait s'en débarrasser.

Aussi, il ne bougea pas quand il sentit Tom se lever. Au contraire, il se referma sur lui-même, essayant de se protéger du regard. Il sentit avec horreur les doigts de son maître passer le long de son dos. Il ne put réprimer un frisson de dégoût qui passa heureusement inaperçu.

«Je dois régler une affaire urgente. Je te prierai de m'attendre.» entendit-il avant d'entendre la porte se fermer.

Dès qu'il fut sur qu'il était seul, il se leva chancelant et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Celui-ci, malgré tout le confort qu'offrait le 21éme siècle, était des plus rustiques. Il s'agissait d'une baignoire en pierre grise et d'un évier de la même matière que la baignoire. Il trouva un peu plus loin, une sorte de W.C, caché par un mur de pierre bleuté. Mais Draco ne se soucia pas de la décoration, une fois ces toilettes retrouvées. Il se précipita pour y cracher toute l'amertume et le dégoût de soi qu'il éprouvait.

Quand il revient dans la chambre, il comprit qu'il ne pouvait pas rester dans cette pièce. Tout lui rappelait ce qui venait de se passer, et une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Une boule tellement opaque qu'il avait du mal à respirer. Il se rua en dehors de la pièce et se mit à courir dans les couloirs. Il s'arrêta quand il n'eut plus de souffle. Il constata alors qu'il était perdu. Il ne savait plus du tout où il était mais quelque part, cela était aussi bien. Il regarda autour de lui et remarqua une porte ouverte. Il la poussa un peu plus et s'aperçut avec joie qu'il s'agissait d'une bibliothèque. Il avait enfin trouvé un lieu où il pourrait trouver un peu de paix. Sans perdre un instant, il se mit à parcourir les aller, trouvant de très bons ouvrages comme des moins bons.

«Enfin, je te retrouve. J'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre, mon tendreenfant!» dit Tom d'une voix douce et cajoleuse, le faisant brutalement sursauter.

«Non, maître. Je me divertissais avec ce livre en vous attendant.» dit Draco d'une voix douce et calme. Il craignait l'ire de son maître. Il craignait que ce qui s'était passé dans cette chambre ne recommence.

«Bien, je souhaite votre présence dans mes appartement ce soir. Je souhaite que vous participiez à…mon déjeuner, si l'on peut dire.» dit Tom avec un sourire en coin

Draco pencha la tête sur le côté. Il ne comprenait pas très bien où voulait en venir Tom, mais fini par se dire qu'il ne devrait pas s'inquiéter outre mesure. Après tout, Tom était aussi un vampire, aussi malfaisant qu'il était. Il devait bien se nourrir de temps en temps, comme tout vampire. Après tout, un peu de sang ne pouvait fermer de mal.

«Il en ira selon vos désirs.» dit-il, avoir un sourire en coin. Voilà longtemps qu'il refoulait son envie de sang.

«Il va s'en dire que tu participeras bien évidemment.» dit Tom avant de sortir de la bibliothèque.

Draco le regarda bizarrement. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui disait cela. Il était évidemment qu'il allait participer avec lui. Draco se voyait mal résister à l'appel du sang…Surtout qu'il était un jeune vampire, donc l'appel du sang était encore très fort. Il regarda Tom sortir de la bibliothèque où il passa la majeure partie de la soirée. Il rejoignit la chambre de son maître, alors que la nuit entrait dans son dernier quart. Il fut surprit de voir deux hommes roux dans le lit de son maître.

«Bonsoir, mes doux agneaux.» dit Tom en allant s'allonger entre les deux. Draco s'arrêta à l'entrée de la chambre. Finalement, il le sentait très mal ce repas.

«Mon seigneur.» se contenta de dire les jumeaux

«Je vous présente Draco Malfoy…Mon possible bras droit. J'espère que vous ne verrez aucun inconvénient à sa présence parmi nous, ce soir. Approche mon ange blond.» dit Tom avec un sourire diabolique.

«N'ayez nul crainte, mes agneaux. Je vous promets qu'il sera doux avec vous.» dit Tom en nichant sa tête dans le cou de l'enfant à sa gauche.

Draco se rapprocha de l'autre jumeau, comme son frère, il dégageait une désagréable odeur de peur. Il n'aimait pas du tout cette odeur, alors il se rapprocha tout en souriant, espérant ainsi calmer le rouquin. Mais celui-ci continua à le regarder avec crainte. Draco comprit alors qu'il n'y avait rien à faire, qu'il devrait faire avec cette odeur qui faussait le goût du sang.

«Je sais que ce n'est pas agréable, mais je te demande de ne pas paniquer. Je ne supporte pas l'odeur de la panique. Elle est âcre et trop amère pour moi!» dit-il, amusé. Il vit avec plaisir le rouquin sourire à sa blague minable.

Il s'assit derrière le rouquin et l'enlaça tendrement. Il savait que cette tendresse était parfois nécessaire pour détendre la victime. Le rouquin se laissa petit à petit aller dans les bras de Draco.

«Au fait, quel est ton nom?» demanda Draco, se penchant dans son cou

«Fred» dit doucement le rouquin. Il ne semblait pas tellement avec lui. Draco sourit doucement…il était prêt à se faire mordre. L'odeur de la peur avait pratiquement disparu. Il le mordit avec douceur. Fred sursauta à peine et se laissa un peu plus aller contre la poitrine du blond. Un sang à la fragrance envahit le palais de Draco qui dut se retenir de gémir. Il y avait bien trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas goûté à un sang aussi bon. Mais il fut brutalement rejeté hors du lit.

«Comment oses-tu…?» hurla Tom. D'un geste de la main, il congédia les jumeaux qui sortirent sans se faire prier. Il n'était pas bon de provoquer la colère de leur seigneur. Draco regarda les deux jeunes sortirent sans comprendre ce qu'il avait fait de mal. Il se redressa péniblement et regarda Tom. Celui-ci le foudroyait du regard.

«Je ne comprends pas maître…N'était-ce pas ce que vous désiriez…Que je participe à votre déjeuner?» demanda Draco en penchant la tête sur le côté. Tom soupira, sa colère légèrement calmé.

«Viens, approche mon garçon. Je crois que tu m'as mal compris.» Draco monta sur le lit et, par un malheureux effet du sort, il glissa sur un coussin et se retrouva coller contre Tom.

«Je dois t'expliquer quelque chose. Je n'ai pas besoin de me nourrir comme un jeune vampire…que tu es encore. Quand je me nourris, j'aime à jouer avec mes proies. Je mêle toujours, nourriture et plaisir de la chair. Une très vieille habitude que je n'ai jamais su perdre.»

«Vous voulez dire que…Mais ils ne voulaient pas…Je pouvais le sentir…Il ne voulait pas. Je ne comprends pas.» dit Draco, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir. Non, en fait, il avait peur de comprendre où il voulait en venir. Cet homme était un homme cruel et barbare.

«Je n'ai que faire de leur désir. Seul le mien compte…Le notre. Ils ne sont d'aucune importance pour nous. Ils ne sont qu'amusement et nourriture…Rien d'autre, mon enfant. Je pensais qu'Orphéo te l'aurait appris. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Tu comprendras dans peu de temps. Tu comprendras!» dit Voldemort tout en caressant l'intérieur de la cuisse de Draco. Celui-ci frissonna violement en comprenant que tout allait recommencer.

A nouveau, son corps échappa à son contrôle. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à contrôler son corps, quand le vampire le touchait. Il ne comprenait pas et cela lui faisait peur, très peur. Il sentit une main ferme appuyé contre son torse, comme un pantin, il se laissa tomber sur le lit. Il se laissa même déshabiller. Mais Tom ne renouvela pas la même expérience que ce matin. Il se redressa et se mit à genou au niveau du visage de Draco.

«J'aime te voir aussi docile, petit ange! Mais je voudrais te voir participer un peu. Touche-moi…Suce-moi.»

Il regarda, effaré, sa main se diriger vers le sexe tendu du vampire. Tout en lui hurlait son dégoût mais son corps était en totalement opposition avec son esprit. Ne sachant que faire, il ferma les yeux et pria pour oublier ce qui allait se passer. Une image s'imposa derrière ses yeux. Une image qui lui permit un instant d'oublier ce qu'il faisait. L'image de cet enfant tzigane qui jouait au violon dans une pièce vide de ce château.

**Le lendemain, tard dans la soirée. Cuisine du château.**

Draco venait dans les cuisines pour la première fois, mais il fut charmé par l'ambiance chaleureuse qu'elle dégageait. Une ambiance familiale qu'il n'avait jamais connu…Sa famille était tout sauf chaleureuse. Il fut accueillit par une femme aussi rousse que les jumeaux, à l'allure d'une matrone. Elle le dévisagea avant de lui sourire.

«Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour toi, blondinet?» demanda-t-elle avec un gracieux sourire.

«Euh…Je voulais voir Fred. Un rouquin qui a un jumeau…Il est ici?» demanda Draco, gêné par la gentillesse de cette femme.

«Oh, Fred. Je l'appelle tout de suite, il doit être dans le jardin avec George, son jumeau.» dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte arrière.

Elle cria au pas de la porte et retourna à ses fourneaux. Peu de temps après, il fit arriver les jumeaux. Ceux-ci stoppèrent en remarquant le vampire. Ils savaient très bien qu'il était le chien de manchon de Tom mais ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi il était ici. Il était rare qu'un vampire traine dans les cuisines. Draco leur fit signe de s'asseoir, les jumeaux s'assirent sans poser de questions, malgré qu'elles devaient lui brûler la langue.

«Je suis venu m'excuser pour le comportement de mon maître…et le mien par la même occasion.» dit Draco en baissant la tête. Il ne s'aperçut pas de la présence de deux autres personnes. Il s'agissait d'une femme, jeune et à la chevelure en broussaille, et d'un homme aussi roux que les jumeaux mais au physique beaucoup plus virile.

«Oh toi, tu dois être un nouveau dans le château.» dit l'un des rouquins. Draco n'aurait pas su dire duquel il s'agissait.

«Ouep, parce que tu serais alors que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il nous fait ce coup-là.»

«Oh non, c'est même le contraire. Il adore jouer avec nous. Après tout, nous sommes sa collection!» intervient la jeune femme. «Au fait, je m'appelle Hermione.»

«Draco. Mais cela n'explique pas tout! Bien qu'il possède le monde, il n'a pas le droit de vous traiter de cette façon!» s'exclama Draco en se levant. La jeune femme le regarda bizarrement. Puis, comme si rien ne s'était passé, elle eut un léger sourire.

«Je suis désole de détruire vos illusions mais que vous soyez pour ou contre, cela n'y changera rien. Il est notre maître et se révolter contre lui reviendrait à se faire tuer.» dit-elle, avec un air narquois…et un air supérieur qui ne lui allait pas du tout. Draco regarda la réaction des autres personnes et remarqua qu'à part le garçon qui se tenait près d'elle, personne n'avait cet air supérieur. Il comprit alors qu'elle ne devait pas déplorer son sort.

Il se retient de faire une grimace plus qu'éloquente. Il ne comprenait pas comme une créature à la vie si fragile osait se détruire aussi facilement. Surtout qu'elle possédait surement la force nécessaire pour faire ce qu'elle voulait de la vie…Une chose que Draco ne possédait absolument pas. Sinon, il aurait refusé de devenir vampire. Il serait devenu peintre, peut être de renom. Et il serait mort avec les gloires où dans l'inconscience la plus totale…mais ce n'était pas grave car il aurait vécu chaque moment intensément.

**Deux jours plus tard, chambre de Tom.**

Draco entra dans la salle de réunion, comme lui avait demandé Voldemort. Il ne savait pas pourquoi le lord lui avait demandé de venir le rejoindre là. Surtout qu'il était étrange avec lui ces temps-ci. Il était à la fois plus collant et plus distant que d'habitude. Il ne savait pas s'il devait s'en réjouir ou pas.

«Ah, Draco! Viens, approche, je te présente Macnair, l'un de mes meilleurs hommes.»

Macnair était un homme à la carrure d'une armoire à glace, chauve et au regard très déplaisant. Il regarda Draco de haut en bas, avant de rigoler doucement. Une lueur lubrique s'illumina dans son regard et il se rapprocha doucement de Draco. Le blond eut du mal à rester stoïque. Heureusement Tom se mit en travers de sa route.

«Désolé, Macnair, mais ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite. J'en ai encore besoin. Mais bien, je te promets qu'il sera à toi. Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser…je dois mettre quelque petites choses au clair avec ce jeune homme.»

«Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser. Il est toujours bon de prendre du bon temps.» dit Macnair en rigolant d'un rire graveleux. Draco eut un frisson de dégoût et se hâta à la suite de Tom.

Cependant Draco n'eut pas l'occasion de savoir ce que lui voulait Tom. Quand ils entrèrent dans la chambre, une autre personne avait déjà pris possession des lieux. Une créature troublant par sa fragilité et sa force de caractère. Draco regarda, surprit, le jeune homme au violon de sa première journée. Un jeune homme à la chevelure noire et aux yeux incroyablement vert. Cependant, au lieu de trouver cette présence normal, vu ce que Voldemort faisait de sa collection, Draco fut choquer par sa présence. Jamais il n'aurait cru le voir ici…En fait, jamais il aurait voulu le voir ici. Il trouvait sa présence déplacée, comme une injure à sa beauté. Il était assis à la japonaise, comme une geisha. Ses grands yeux verts se fixa sur Tom et le fusilla du regard.

«Bien que j'aimerais te voir à l'œuvre, mon ange, aujourd'hui, tu ne bougeras pas. Je te présente Harry, le joyau de ma collection. Jamais personne ne le touchera à par moi!» dit Tom, totalement subjugué par la beauté de ce jeune mortel. Ses yeux étaient rivé sur le brun et semblait un peu fou.

Draco le regarda, écœuré par son comportement, et non celui de Voldemort, mais le sien. Il voyait bien dans le regard d'Harry qu'il ne voulait pas ce qui allait arriver. Pourtant, il ne voulait pas ça…Il voulait empêcher cette horreur. Harry allait y perdre quelque chose de très précieux…quelque chose que Draco ne voulait qu'il perdre. Mais son corps refusait de bouger. Il était assis au milieu de coussins blancs et regardait Voldemort caresser la peau tendre, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Il aurait voulu sauter sur Tom, le rejeter loin de cette fragile. Mais il n'arrivait même pas à bouger le petit doigt. Son comportement l'horrifiait…Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il restait ainsi figé à se faire du mal…à le regarder lui faire du mal.

Il ne put que fermer les yeux quand il vit la douleur s'inscrire dans les yeux verts de ce mortel. Il ne savait pas pourquoi cette douleur le touchait beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il sentit son cœur se briser en entendant les cris de souffrance de ce petit être. Très puérilement, il aurait voulu se boucher les oreilles, comme quand il était enfant et que son père battait férocement sa mère…comme la nuit où elle est morte. Mais son corps refusait toujours de bouger…Il dut supporter les cris encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que son esprit s'évade dans le néant noir.

«Vous pouvez ouvrir les yeux…monsieur l'ange!» dit une voix moqueuse et rauque. Draco sursauta violemment. Il n'avait pas eu conscience de la fin du viol. Enfin, il était toujours en train d'entendre les cris de douleur de ce jeune homme.

«C'est fini?» demanda-t-il, doucement, tel un enfant. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir le mortel le regarder étrangement. Mais il ne savait rien de sa vie pour pouvoir comprendre sa réaction…Il ne savait pas que ces cris l'avait renvoyé à l'âge de 5 ans…

«Je…Tu es sûr que tu va bien?» demanda le jeune tzigane. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

«Oui, c'est…ce n'est rien. Qu'est-ce que…Je…» bégaya Draco. Il ne savait que faire, que dire. Comment doit-on réagir quand on a assisté à un viol? Personne ne peut répondre à cette question.

«Calme-toi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es ici. Mais j'ai vu dans ton regard que cela ne te plaisait. Crois-le ou non, mais je sais lire dans les regards des gens.» dit Harry en se redressant. Soudain, les traits de son visage se crispèrent en une grimace de douleur.

«Je…je suis désolé.» C'est tout ce que parviens à dire Draco. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il s'excusait. Il n'avait rien fait pourtant mais c'est tout ce qui lui venait à l'esprit…Ce tout ce qu'il arrivait à dire…Un rire cristallin et quelque peu peiné se fit entendre. Il regarda surprit cet homme qui riait. Il venait de se faire violer mais il riait doucement. Etait-il fou?

«Comme s'est étrange de recevoir des excuses d'une personne qui n'a rien fait…A part de pas bouger…Vraiment étrange!»Il avait dit cela sur un ton aigre, moqueur. Un ton qui fit mal à Draco mais il n'en fit pas la remarque. Il comprenait très bien pourquoi le brun réagissait comme cela.

Il regarda sans bouger le brun se relever et sortir, les jambes tremblantes, de la pièce. Draco se garda bien de le suivre, ou même de lui proposer son aide. Il savait parfaitement que cela aurait été mal reçu…Après tout, il était un vampire…un être semblable à Tom, tout en étant différent. Mais cela, le tzigane ne pouvait pas le savoir. Alors Draco resta là et contempla avec horreur le lord dormir avec un sourire écœurant.

**Le lendemain dans un couloir du château.**

Draco regarda Orphéo avec crainte. Il voyait bien qu'il était en colère. Mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. En fait, il ne comprenait même pas sa présence dans le château…Après tout, il avait le clan Malfoy à diriger. Mais malgré sa peur du vampire, il fut content de le rencontrer. Il voulait avoir des nouvelles de Gadriel. Il était après tout son meilleur ami et son premier amant. Un excellent professeur. Il avait pris plaisir à apprendre avec lui…Mais cela avait changé avec le retour d'Orphéo. Le chef de clan avait pris sa place…

«Père, je suis enchanté de vous revoir. J'espère que tout se passe bien en Italie.» dit Draco en s'inclinant pour le saluer ainsi que le voulait la tradition.

«Il n'en ai pas de même pour moi Draco. Je pensais que ce que je t'avais fait allait contenter le maître. Mais il parait que tu as mal réagit à mon sort.» répondit-il d'une voix basse et menaçante.

«Je ne comprends pas…» dit Draco en reculant doucement. Il savait parfaitement de quoi était capable le vampire. Son dos en portait encore les marques.

«Bien sur que tu ne comprends pas…Tu ne possède pas le savoir que je possède. J'ai vécu tellement longtemps que mes pouvoirs vampiriques se sont accrus…Certes, je ne possède pas la puissance du Lord, même si celui-ci ne l'utilise pas…Quel gaspillage!» soupira Orphéo

«Je…Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parler?» dit encore Draco. Le comportement de son chef de clan le perturbait.

«Est-ce que quelque fois, ton comportement te parait bizarre…?» demanda Orphéo en le regardant de travers.

«Euh…En effet. Il arrive que mon corps ne me réponde plus. Mais je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir.»

«Je suppose que cela arrive quand Tom te donne un ordre!»

«En effet, mais…» demanda Draco en fronçant les sourcils. Peu à peu, une idée se formait dans son esprit…Une idée que Draco refusa. Cela n'était pas possible… N'est-ce pas? Impossible?!?

«Je vois, mon sort doit être trop fort. Je t'avais envouté pour être un vampire obéissant…D'après Tom, tu serais devenu une poupée sans vie entre ses mains…Je suppose que c'est de ma faute. Mais bon, c'est un sort que je ne peux enlever, tant pis!» dit Orphéo en lui tournant le dos.

Draco resta un instant à regarder Orphéo partir. Il venait de comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé. Un grondement sourd s'échappa de sa gorge. S'il n'avait pas pu aider le brun hier soir, c'était de la faute de ce vampire qui s'éloignait, nullement choqué par ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait détruit la volonté de Draco face à un vampire cruel et cela ne le dérangeait pas…

«N'essaye pas de me tuer Draco! Tu n'es pas de taille…J'ai vécu beaucoup plus longtemps que toi. Je suis plus fort. Tu ne peux rien contre moi!» dit Orphéo sans se retourner.

Mais cela n'empêcha pas Draco de grogner à nouveau. Cet homme affichait tant d'assurance et d'arrogance qu'il en devenait un monstre particulièrement antipathique. Il resta jusqu'à ne plus voir le dos du vampire. Puis une larme coula le long de sa joue. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi son corps l'avait obligé à obéir à ce vampire si cruel. Il se sentit doublement violé et cela ne s'arrêterait jamais…Il n'y avait pas moyen de briser ce sortilège. Un rire sans joie lui échappa alors qu'il retournait dans la chambre de son maître, lui, la petite poupée sans volonté.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6:

**2004, Irlande, Château de Tom**

Harry regarda le blond partir sans faire un geste. Derrière lui, Alexandre essayait d'attirer son attention mais en vain. Harry ne savait pas pourquoi il était attiré par ce vampire à la chevelure blonde. Pas attiré physiquement…non, ce vampire l'intriguait plus que de raison. Il ressentait quelque chose près de lui…Une sorte de mélodie à la fois sensuelle et extrêmement triste…Une mélodie que ses doigts, son être mourrait d'envie de jouer mais il ne bougea pas, son corps restait figé.

«Petit être a vue un dragon…petit être a vu un dragon…Petit être a vu un dragon et tout va changer…Tommy, fais attention!» chantonna une voix éthérée. Harry frissonna violement et avant de s'effondrer comme une masse.

«Harry!» s'écria Alexandre en le rattrapant avant qu'il ne touche le sol.

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0

Harry se réveilla dans sa chambre, Alexandre assit au niveau de sa tête. Il avait la tête qui résonnait comme la cloche d'une église. Il soupira en comprenant ce qui avait du se passer. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela lui faisait le même coup.

«Cela a recommencé, n'est-ce pas?» dit-il en se redressant lentement. Il s'arrêta un instant, laissa à sa tête le temps d'arrêter de tourner

«Oui, mais beaucoup plus fort que les autres fois. Elle va finir par te tuer!» dit Alex d'une voix dure.

Harry se laissa à nouveau tomber sur son lit. Cela fait un mois maintenant que régulièrement Harry faisait des crises. Il s'agissait surtout de tremblements, de perte de connaissance et parfois, son cœur cessait de battre. Il ne savait pas très bien pourquoi il réagissait comme cela.

«Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit?» soupira Harry en se mettant un bar sur les yeux. Chaque crise le laissait sans force et le crâne pulsant au rythme de son cœur.

«Une histoire de Dragon et tu as fais référence à Tom…avec un surnom qui relèverait de l'insubordination.» dit Alexandre avec un sourire en coin.

«Elle est de plus en plus présente. Elle m'épuise, Alex, elle m'épuise!» dit Harry avant de se rendormir.

Alexandre le regarda avec de la tristesse dans les yeux. Il savait mieux que quiconque ce qui se passait. Surtout parce qu'il était le seul au courant. A force de vivre avec les tziganes, Harry avait développé une certaine sensiblerie aux forces paranormales…Mais de ce fait, il était beaucoup plus ouvert à leur présence. Le fantôme qui rodait dans les couloirs de ce château prenait un malin plaisir à prendre position de son corps.

Le problème était que le plus souvent ce que ce fantôme disait n'avait aucun sens. Elle parlait souvent d'un dragon qui changerait la vie d'une personne qu'elle appelait «petit être». Elle faisait aussi référence à Tom, sous le surnom de Tommy, mais aussi à un ange au nom à l'envers et à un empereur sans royaume. Alexandre soupira et s'allongea à ses côtés. Il plaignait sincèrement le jeune mortel. Il n'avait pas assez à faire avec la cruauté de Tom.

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0

_Une jeune femme se dressait devant Harry. Elle avait l'apparence d'une jeune femme fragile et malade, pourtant Harry voyait dans ses yeux une force insoupçonnée. Elle portait une robe blanche aussi légère que la soie. Mais quelque chose choqua Harry, sa robe était rouge de sang au niveau de son cou._

«Bonjour, petit être…tu n'es pas né tzigane, pourtant tu possèdes bien des talents…petit être, tu seras, je le déplore mais c'est inévitable, mon instrument de vengeance.» dit-elle avec un sourire bien cruelle. Pourtant Harry ne ressentait pas la moindre animosité venant de sa part.

«Qui êtes-vous? Pourquoi me hantez-vous? Je ne suis rien dans ce château…rien qu'une putain sans importance pour un vampire imbu de sa présence.» dit Harry au bord des larmes.

«Non, ne pense pas cela. Tu es beaucoup plus que cela. Tu es la clé du changement…»

«Je ne comprends pas…je ne comprends pas?» répéta sans cesse Harry en secouant la tête

_La jeune femme lui sourit doucement avant de disparaître. Harry voulut la retenir mais le décor changea brutalement. Alors qu'il était blanc, il se chargea de couleur. Harry vit apparaître le gris des murs d'un château, le tissu bleu pâle d'un lit à baldaquin et le rose caractéristique de la chair d'un être humain._

«Je te présente ma chambre, au temps où j'étais vivante…où j'étais la princesse de ce château.» dit une voix qu'il reconnut facilement, celle du fantôme.

_Un brui__t__ de fenêtre qu'on ouvre brutalement fit __sursauter__ Harry et la princesse qui dormait dans son lit. Elle se redressa et regarda autour d'elle…Mais la pièce était tellement noire qu'elle ne fit rien. Cependant elle savait, tout comme Harry, qu'il y avait quelqu'un__ dans la chambre. Ils entendirent la respiration de quelqu'un._

_«Qui es là?» demanda la princesse_

«Une nuit sans lune, il est venu me trouver…Non, la mort est venu me trouver, sans que j'y comprenne quelque chose.»

_La princesse alluma une bougie et scruta la chambre. Soudain, un homme à la peau extrêmement blanche apparut dans la lumière. Il avait les yeux rouges, des yeux de la couleur du sang__. Cependant la princesse ne bougea pas. Elle resta à le regarder sans bouger. Harry voulut lui crier de s'enfuir mais il n'arrivait pas à parler._

«Tu ne peux changer le passé, aussi fort que tu sois. Tu ne peux changer ma mort, seulement la regarder et comprendre.»

_Harry secoua la tête mais cela ne changea rien. Il vit avec horreur le vampire s'approcher de la princesse avec un sourire qui se voulait séducteur, mais Harry le trouva carnassier et le fit frémir._

_«Petite princesse…Tu possèdes une beauté bien insolente, une beauté qui ne devrait pas exister chez les mortels. Une beauté privilège des vampires.» dit l'homme en se rapprochant encore. La princesse ne bougea pas. Elle était perdue dans les yeux du vampire, dans les yeux rouge de cet homme qui allait la tuer._

«Il aime les jolis choses…qu'il ne peut posséder.Il aimerait pouvoir nous transformer en vampire…Mais il sait parfaitement que note beauté insolente est la preuve d'un pouvoir trop grand. Il nous aime par la beauté…Mais cherche avant tout nous avoir à sa merci!»

_Tom s'assit face à la princesse et la tira à lui. La jeune femme se laissa faire. Elle n'arrivait à bouger. Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle se laissait faire ainsi. Elle parlait de vengeance, mais elle n'avait rien fait pour se défendre._

«Je n'ai rien pu faire. Tu ne connais pas son pouvoir de séduction. Un pouvoir qu'il n'utilise plus, trop sur de lui. Il ne l'utilise plus et cela le rends de plus en plus vulnérable. Il est devenu un vampire sans pouvoir…un vampire affaiblit par la perversité de son être. Tu es la clé pour le combattre...pour l'abattre!"

_Harry ne comprenait pas grand-chose à ce qu'elle lui racontait. Il assista, impuissant à la mort de la princesse. Tom transperça la peau tendre de son cou et but goulument à sa gorge. Il voyait le sang qui coulait le long du cou et le long de la mâchoire de Tom. Celui-ci avait les yeux fermés et gémissait de plaisir. Il ne se souciait pas de la princesse qui convulsait de plus en plus. Elle avait les yeux renversés en __arrière, la bouche entre-ouverte. Ses mains se refermaient sporadiquement. Puis Tom s'arracha brutalement à sa proie, la laissa retomber inerte sur le lit qui se mit à se teinter de sang._

«Cette nuit-là, je suis morte…Mais pas tout à fait. J'ai décidée de me venger de cette créature qui pense que la beauté est une atteinte à sa puissance. J'ai décidé d'attendre quelqu'un possédant un pouvoir comme le tien. J'ai vu du monde passé dans ce château…Du monde parfois perfide, parfois aussi pure que tu es…mais personne ayant un tel pouvoir. N'es nul crainte, tu n'auras pas souffrir de ma vengeance!»

**Le lendemain, chambre d'Harry.**

Harry s'était réveillé en sursaut, une sueur froide coulant le long de son dos. Il était horrifié par son rêve…bien qu'il ne se rappelle pas exactement ce dont il avait rêvé. Il savait seulement que cela concernait la jeune Luna, le fantôme qui rodait autour de sa chambre. Il fut surprit de se trouver seul dans son lit. D'habitude, il se réveillait dans les bras d'Alexandre, mais le vampire n'était pas là, pour le moment. Il ne s'en inquiéta pas. Il était naturel pour le vampire de disparaître de temps en temps…Après tout, il devait bien se nourrir! Surtout en vivant avec Harry…le jeune tzigane était du genre maladroit et se blessait très souvent.

Et lui aussi devait bien se nourrir. Il se leva et s'habilla avec les mêmes habits qu'il avait en arrivant dans le château. Tom avait bien mit des habits à sa disposition mais Harry les trouvait trop provoquant…La plupart était des habits en cuir et trop petit même pour lui. Alors il mettait le même pantalon encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait des trous dedans. Récemment Alexandre lui avait ramené des habits mais il ne se sentait pas l'aise dedans…bien qu'il lui ait assuré qu'il ne les avait pas pris sur une de ses proies.

«Bonjour madame Weasley.» dit-il poliment.

«Ah, Harry, je me disais bien que tu allais passer. Cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne t'avait pas vu par ici. Les jumeaux sont dehors si tu les cherches!» dit-elle avant de retourner à ses fourneaux. Elle lui prépara une assiette de pancake qu'elle déposa devant lui.

Les jumeaux étaient les seuls mortels qu'il arrivait à supporter dans le château, eux et leur mère. Celle-ci était une perle pour lui. Elle comprenait qu'il ait du mal à supporter sa situation. Elle avait son plus jeune fils se suicider à cause de cela, alors elle faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour empêcher qu'il arrive la même chose à Harry et aux jumeaux.

«Merci, madame Weasley…Mais je suis seulement venu manger. Vous direz aux jumeaux que je serais ravi de les voir un peu plus tard dans la journée.» dit-il en finissant de manger ses pancakes. Il se dépêcha de sortir de la cuisine. Bien qu'il aime madame Weasley et les jumeaux, il y avait des personnes qu'il n'arrivait pas à supporter.

«Mais si ce n'est pas Harry, le protégé d'Alexandre!» dit quelqu'une d'une voix mesquine…Ce genre de personne.

«Hermione!» dit-il sans se retourner.

«Tu ne pourras pas toujours t'échapper Harry. Nous sommes tous loger à la même enseigne. Ne te prends pas pour ce que tu n'es pas!»

Il soupira et continua son chemin. Il savait parfaitement de quoi elle parlait. Tom n'aimait pas seulement boire le sang de ses «protégés», il aimait aussi leur contact. Harry, à cause de sa fragilité et de ses crises d'anorexie, y avait pour le moment échappé. Il savait aussi qu'elle avait raison…Tom ne tarderait à venir le chercher…

Mais il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait pas qu'une personne aussi instruite comme Hermione pouvait s'abaisser ainsi à jouer la catin dans les bras de Tom. Elle était intelligente, il n'était rare de la voir dans la bibliothèque, mais elle possédait une aura de perversité et de méchanceté qui effrayait quelque peu Harry. Aussi il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour l'éviter. Elle et Billy qui était de la même engeance.

Quand il retourna dans sa chambre, il eut l'agréable surprise de retrouver Alexandre. Celui-ci sortait de la salle de bain et remettait une mèche derrière ses oreilles. Harry lui sourit et alla s'asseoir à la fenêtre. Depuis qu'il était là, il n'avait pas pu sortir dans le parc du domaine et l'air pur lui manquait, lui qui avait toujours vécu au grand air.

«Ne t'en fais pas. Je fais essayer de le convaincre de te laisser sortir. Je lui raconterais un truc du genre: si tu le laisse sortir, il en sera plus fort…»dit-il en s'affalant, peu élégamment, sur le lit d'Harry.

«Et je devrais à nouveau lui donner mon sang et mon corps. Non, laisse Alexandre. Ce n'est pas grave.»

Soudain la porte alla claquer contre le mur de la chambre et Tom entra avec superbe. Une aura de colère l'entourait. Il regarda autour de lui et trouva celui qu'il était venu chercher. Et étrangement e n'était pas Harry.

«Ai-je bien vu? Un de mes hommes oserait me défier?» s'étonna Tom

Alexandre se redressa vivement du lit où il était allongé. Harry, quand à lui, ne s'en occupa pas. Il savait que son tour arriverait bien assez tôt. Il s'abima dans la contemplation du parc. Il regardait le parc ensevelis sous la neige de ce mois de décembre. Il ne semblait même pas faire attention à Tom. Mais ses oreilles étaient grande ouverte. Il sentait bien que c'était de sa faute si Alexandre tombait en disgrâce auprès de son maître. Il ferait tout pour aider son ami, comme il l'avait aidé par le passé.

«Je suis désolé, mon seigneur. Je…Je…» dit pitoyablement Alexandre.

«Peu m'importe tes excuses! Tu as osé me défier. Tu sais que je ne pardonne pas facilement. Que vas-tu faire pour calmer ma fureur?» dit Tom en regardant Harry, qui s'était retourné pour défier le lord du regard, dans les yeux. Le jeune homme comprit que c'était à lui de calmer la fureur du vampire.

Le jeune homme déglutit et se redressa pour lui faire face. Il savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire. Et bien que cela le répugnait, il avait décidé de faire tout ce qu'il était possible pour aider Alexandre. Il ne laisserait plus l'un de ses amis se faire blesser ou tuer par sa faute. Alexandre se leva totalement et regarder Harry épouvanté par ce qui se passait. Soudain, il sentit un courant d'air froid s'approchait de lui. Sur le moment, il ne s'en soucia pas. Il avait plus important à faire. Comme sauver la tête d'Alexandre.

«Laissez Alexandre, en dehors de cela. Je sais très bien ce que vous voulez…Et ce n'est pas la tête d'Alexandre. C'est moi que vous voulez. J'accepte. Mais pas sans une condition.» dit Harry d'un air fier qui ne le quittait jamais.

«Qui es-tu pour oser me demander une telle chose?» demanda Tom, outré d'un tel affront.

«Tu sais qui je suis Tom. Je suis ce que tu as toujours désiré…Je suis…» dit alors Harry d'une voix d'outre-tombe. Soudain, il secoua la tête et regarda le Lord d'un regard étonné. Il lui avait semblé dire quelque chose mais il ne se souvenait absolument. Il fut surprit de voir Tom et Alexandre le regardé comme s'il était un fantôme.

«Soit, j'accepte. Quelle est ta condition?» dit Tom, légèrement effrayé par ce phénomène qu'il ne comprenait pas.

«Je…Je…Je souhaite qu'Alexandre demeure à mes côtés pour toujours. Il m'appartiendra, comme je vous appartiendrais. Il sera mon protecteur. Je souhaite aussi pouvoir sortir librement. Cependant, je vous jure de ne jamais sortir de l'enceinte du château.» dit Harry d'une voix forte et puissante, se reprends très vite.

«Soit. Qu'il en soit ainsi. Mais ne t'avise jamais de te refuser à moi, sinon, je n'aurais aucun scrupule à te faire disparaître!» dit Tom d'une voix dure et menaçante. Il partit après qu'Harry est accepté ce qu'il lui disait.

Dès que le Lord fut hors de la chambre, Alexandre se jeta sur le jeune tzigane.

«Tu es fou d'avoir accepté une telle chose. Tu n'avais pas à faire cela pour moi!» dit-il en secouant légèrement Harry. Celui-ci se dégagea de la prise d'Alexandre.

«Lâche-moi! Tu sais que c'est ce qu'il voulait. Il ne voulait pas ta tête mais la mienne! Cela devait arriver un jour ou l'autre!» dit-il avant de retourner à sa contemplation. Soudain, il se tourna vers Alexandre avec un énorme sourire.

«Si on allait dehors? J'ai enfin le droit de jouer dans la neige. Allez viens avec moi!»

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0

Le reste de l'après-midi se passa dans une tendre insouciance. Il avait rejoint les jumeaux dans le jardin et avec Alexandre, ils avaient fait une énorme bataille de neige…comme il y avait bien longtemps qu'Harry n'en avait pas fait. Mais la dureté de la réalité s'était vite rappeler à eux. La mère des jumeaux était venue les chercher. Le maître les demandait dans sa chambre. Harry les regarda rentrer sans rien dire. Il se détourna et se mit à marcher, sans but réelle.

«Je suis désolé Harry, j'aimerais pouvoir de sortir de là…Mais le monde est aux mains des vampires et Tom ne nous laissera jamais en paix.» dit Alexandre en lui mettant sa veste sur les épaules. Il ne ressentait pas comme les mortels la morsure du froid.

«Ne t'en fais…petit être a un dragon pour le protéger…Petit être a un dragon comme gardien!»dit Harry avec un sourire un peu fou sur les lèvres. Il avait les mains croisées dans son dos et semblait hors du temps. Alexandre ne put que répondre à son sourire. Mais il ne comprenait toujours pas où voulait en venir le fantôme. Qui pouvait bien ce dragon dont elle faisait souvent appelle.

**Deux jours plus tard, chambre de Tom.**

Harry était arrivé tôt dans la chambre de Tom. Heureusement celui-ci était vide, mais une odeur particulièrement désagréable vient le prendre au nez et lui donna la nausée. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, il se déshabilla et déposa ses habits proches du lit. Il n'avait pas l'intention de s'éterniser, une fois que Tom aura fini. Déjà qu'il s'obligeait à rester et non à s'enfuir comme il le souhaitait au plus profond de lui.

Soudain, il entendit la poignée de la porte se mettre en mouvement. Prestement, il alla s'asseoir sur le lit, couvrant ses parties les plus intimes du mieux qu'il put. Mais il n'en eu pas le temps. Le Lord entra dans sa chambre, accompagné par le jeune vampire blond qu'il avait vu quatre jours auparavant. Il ne s'étonna pas de le voir ici. En fait, il s'étonnait surtout de la tristesse qu'il pouvait lire dans ses yeux.

«Bien que j'aimerais te voir à l'offre, mon ange, aujourd'hui, tu ne bougeras pas. Je te présente Harry, le joyau de ma collection. Jamais personne ne le touchera à par moi!» dit Tom, totalement subjugué par la beauté de son joyau.

Il s'avança d'un pas félin vers son lit. Un sourire lubrique apparut sur son visage quand il vit Harry se reculer. Harry serra les dents et recula doucement. Il voulait mettre le plus de distance entre lui et le moment où il allait se faire…Cependant, malgré la peur, Harry continuait à le défier du regard. Il savait pourtant qu'il n'avait aucune chance de lui échapper, autant sombrer la tête haute.

«Allons, tu sais que tu ne peux m'échapper. Tu es ma créature…un être voué à me servir…à me faire plaisir et cela, même contre ton gré!» dit Tom avant d'éclater de rire.

Harry serra les dents et concentra son esprit sur une partition de violon. Il se remémora une mélodie que Sirius lui avait apprise, alors qu'il faisait des cauchemars sur la guerre…Une guerre qui lui avait retiré ses parents. Comme toujours quand il se remémorer cette mélodie, il oubliait ce qui se passait autour de lui. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de sentir les mains de Tom qui le violait de la pire façon qu'il connaissait. Ainsi il sut quand cela fut fini. Il sentit un liquide chaud mais poisseux se répandre en lui. Il dut prendre sur lui pour ne pas vomir. Il tourna la tête pour ne plus voir le sourire satisfait de Tom. Il tomba sur le jeune homme blond qui plissait les yeux comme pour refuser la réalité.

_«Petit être…Ton dragon__ ne peut s'en sortir seul pour le moment. Tu devras l'aider, si tu veux retrouver la liberté qui t'es du!»_ dit une voix à son oreille. Un dragon? Non, il ressemblait plus à un ange, quoique quelque peu déchu, pensa Harry.

«Vous pouvez ouvrir les yeux…monsieur l'ange!» dit une voix moqueuse et rauque. Le vampire sursauta violemment.

«C'est fini?» demanda-t-il, doucement, tel un enfant. Harry le regarda bizarrement. Il vit un voile sur ses yeux gris. Il ne comprit pas ce que ce voile signifiait et cela l'intriguait tout comme cela l'inquiétait. Si, comme le disait le fantôme, ce vampire était celui-ci qui allait le sauver, il y avait de quoi s'inquiéter.

«Je…Tu es sûr que tu va bien?» demanda le jeune tzigane.

«Oui, c'est…ce n'est rien. Qu'est-ce que…Je…» bégaya le vampire

«Calme-toi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es ici. Mais j'ai vu dans ton regard que cela ne te plaisait. Crois-le ou non, mais je sais lire dans les regards des gens.» dit Harry en se redressant. Soudain, les traits de son visage se crispèrent en une grimace de douleur. Il en avait presque oublié ce que Tom lui avait fait.

«Je…je suis désolé.» Harry le regarda surprit avant d'éclater de rire. Mais ce n'était pas un rire joyeux. C'était un rire noir et emplie de tristesse.

«Comme s'est étrange de recevoir des excuses d'une personne qui n'a rien fait…A part de pas bouger…Vraiment étrange!»Il avait dit cela sur un ton aigre, moqueur. Il avait du mal à croire que ce vampire était son sauveur. Surtout qu'il n'avait rien fait pour empêcher Tom de faire sa besogne.

Harry se releva, s'habilla et sortit, les jambes tremblantes, de la pièce. Il parcourt la distance de la chambre de Tom à la sienne en un temps record. Il se sentait nausée, il avait la tête lourde et se sentait au bord des larmes. Le fantôme devait se tromper. Le blond, malgré sa beauté et l'aura de douceur qui l'entourait, ne pouvait être le dragon dont elle parlait.

«Harry…» dit Alexandre quand il entra dans la chambre. Il s'avança pour prendre Harry dans ses bras mais celui-ci s'esquiva.

«Je…Je vais d'abord prendre un bain! Tu reste dormir avec moi ce soir?» dit Harry d'une petite voix. Alexandre acquiesça et le regarda entrer dans la salle de bain, une larme coulant sur sa joue blanche.

**Le lendemain dans un couloir du château.**

Harry revenait de la salle où il avait déversé toute sa tristesse et sa rancœur dans la musique. Cela lui avait du bien…Il se sentait vide de tout émotion comme souvent après une telle séance. Des séances où personne, pas même Alexandre ne pouvait assister.En sortant il fut surprit de voir un vampire qu'il ne connaissait pas et le vampire blond qui avait assisté à son viol. Il lui sembla de là où il était que le vampire inconnu était en colère. Comme il devait irrémédiablement passer devant lui pour rejoindre sa chambre, il resta dans son coin. Il n'avait pas envie de mourir à cause d'une idiotie de sa part.

«Père, je suis enchanté de vous revoir. J'espère que tout se passe bien en Italie.» dit Draco en s'inclinant pour le saluer ainsi que le voulait la tradition.Harry ne comprit pas ce que le blond voulait dire. Les vampires n'avaient pas de parents. N'est-ce pas?

«Il n'en ai pas de même pour moi Draco. Je pensais que ce que je t'avais fait allait contenter le maître. Mais il parait que tu as mal réagit à mon sort.» répondit l'autre d'une voix basse et menaçante.

«Je ne comprends pas…» dit Draco en reculant doucement. Il n'était pas le seul à ne pas comprendre. Dans son coin, Harry se rapprocha autant qu'il pu sans se faire remarquer. Sirius lui avait pourtant répéter des milliers de fois que la curiosité était le pire des poisons qu'il puise exister sur terre.

«Bien sur que tu ne comprends pas…Tu ne possède pas le savoir que je possède. J'ai vécu tellement longtemps que mes pouvoirs vampiriques se sont accrus…Certes, je ne possède pas la puissance du Lord, même si celui-ci ne l'utilise pas…Quel gaspillage!» Harry en eut le souffle coupé. Comment un être pouvait être aussi cruel même avec un de ces parents? Il ne comprenait pas, lui qu'on avait toujours aimé même si on n'était pas de sa famille au sens propre du terme.

«Je…Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parler?» dit encore Draco.

«Est-ce que quelque fois, ton comportement te parait bizarre…?»

«Euh…En effet. Il arrive que mon corps ne me réponde plus. Mais je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir.»

«Je suppose que cela arrive quand Tom te donne un ordre!»

«En effet, mais…»

«Je vois, mon sort doit être trop fort. Je t'avais envouté pour être un vampire obéissant…D'après Tom, tu serais devenu une poupée sans vie entre ses mains…Je suppose que c'est de ma faute. Mais bon, c'est un sort que je ne peux enlever, tant pis!»

Harry eut le souffle coupé. Il venait de comprendre pourquoi le vampire n'avait pas bougé lors de son viol, alors que tout en lui refusait ce qui se passait. Il comprenait que ce jeune homme, à peine plus âgé que lui, s'était fait piégé par quelqu'un de sa propre famille. Bien que cela ne le concerne pas, il se sentit trahit, bien au-delà des mots. Un grondement sourd lui parvient. Il se retourna pour voir Draco et ne fut pas surprit de le voir tendu, les poings serrés à le faire saigner.

«N'essaye pas de me tuer Draco! Tu n'es pas de taille…J'ai vécu beaucoup plus longtemps que toi. Je suis plus fort. Tu ne peux rien contre moi!»

Mais cela n'empêcha pas Draco de grogner à nouveau. Pendant un instant, Harry voulut le prendre dans ses bras pour le calmer, pour l'aider. Mais il sentit que sa présence ne serait pas bien venu…après tout il l'avait rejeté sèchement la nuit dernière. Il resta dans son coin, jusqu'à ce que le blond disparaisse.

«_Il est temps pour le monde de trouver un visage serein…Il est temps pour que ma vengeance s'accomplisse. Par l'union __forte__ de ces deux êtres et par l'amitié__ métissée qu'ils amèneront, Tommy, tu périras, je te le promets!_»

Dans un coin du château, une forme spectrale éclata de rire, effrayant les chauves-souris qui dormaient encore.


	7. Chapter 7

Amour sanglant

Bon, une fois n'est pas coutume, je mets un petit moment avant le nouveau chapitre…Je serais brève. Récemment, parce que je devais aller chercher des morceaux de textes dans les autres chapitres, je me suis rendu compte que je me contredisais souvent. Donc, j'ai décidé de mettre laquelle des deux versions est vrai :

Harry n'a donné son corps que très peu de fois. En tout, il y a du avoir cinq fois. Cependant, Tom adore le montrer…mettant sa beauté en avant comme pour se glorifier avec un adorateur devant un dieu.

Hermione, bien qu'elle ait perdu son fiancé utopique (car elle a rencontré Ron lors de sa venue au château…je pense faire un chapitre sur son histoire), possède une âme de profiteuse. Elle se sert de son corps pour avoir un certain pouvoir au sein du château. Disons qu'elle aime à se prendre pour la châtelaine et Tom aime cette attitude.

Si jamais, je me contredits encore, n'hésitez pas à me le dire. Je remercie encore tout ceux qui ont mis cette histoire dans leur favori…cependant, il est plus réchauffant de recevoir des rewiews…ainsi je sais plus ou moins, ce que je peux modifier…j'ai d'ailleurs eu une très bonne idée en lisant une rewiew. Et bien qu'elle se trompe de perso, je vais suivre son idée !

p.s: j'en profite pour demander de l'aide pour une fic, dont j'ai perdu le nom. Il s'agit d'HPDM où nos deux protagonistes perdent la mémoire après avoir réussi un morceau de toit sur la tête, à la suite d'une bagarre. Je me souviens aussi qu'ils s'appellaient "yeux bleus" et "yeux verts" entre eux...si vous savez de quels fics, il s'agit n'hésitez pas à me le dire.

Merci encore et bonne lecture

Chapitre 7 : chapitre Flash-back sur Luna

_** 1845, dans un château dans le Nord de l'Irlande.**_

Une petite fillette de 5 ans courait sans faire de bruit dans les couloirs du château. Ceux-ci étaient sombres et froids. Ses pieds nus lui brûlaient désagréablement, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de courir dans les couloirs. Elle courait jusqu'à la chambre de sa mère. Cependant elle ne rentra pas. Des hurlements de douleurs s'en échappèrent, mais ce n'est pas cela qu'il l'empêcha de rentrer. Son père attendait devant.

« Luna ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu devrais dormir à cette heure ! »

« J'ai fais un cauchemar…je voulais dormir dans les bras de maman… Dis, pourquoi elle a mal maman ? »

« Parce que ton petit-frère ou ta petite sœur arrive. »

« Et bien, je l'aime pas ! Il fait mal à maman. »dit-elle avant de se mettre à bouder

Son père soupira. Comment expliquer à une enfant de 5 ans qu'il est normal que sa mère hurla ainsi ? Il prit la fillette dans ses bras et alla s'asseoir sur son fauteuil. Puisqu'elle était réveillée, ils allaient attendre ensemble. Cela lui permettrait de se préoccuper d'autre chose que de calmer son anxiété.

« Comment te dire ? La naissance d'un enfant est la plus belle chose qui puise arrivé. C'est un miracle. Tu comprends ma puce ? »

« Oui, mais pourquoi elle a mal alors ? »

« Parce que Dieu demande un prix en contre partie » répondit son père. Celui-ci était que peu croyant contrairement à sa femme.

La fillette se tût et regarda la porte d'où s'échappaient les hurlements de sa mère.

« Et bien, je n'aime pas Dieu. Il n'a pas le droit de faire mal à maman » dit-elle d'un air convaincu. Son père éclata de rire. Lui non plus n'était pas un fervent adorateur de Dieu…mais il était mal vu de le dire à voix haute. Mais on ne peut pas en vouloir à une enfant !

Son rire résonna dans les couloirs et couvrit un instant les cris de la mère de Luna. Celle-ci se retourna vers son père et lui sourit avec innocence. Elle adorait l'entendre rire. On avait l'impression entendre des carillons…Les mêmes qui étaient accrochés dans les arbres préférés de sa mère. Les arbres dans lesquelles elle adorait causant des frayeurs à sa nounou.

« Monseigneur ? Je puis je vous voir ? » demanda le médecin familial en regardant fixement Luna. Celle-ci ne comprit pas pourquoi cet homme le regardait ainsi mais son père comprit. Son sourire disparut et il se leva doucement.

Luna sauta sur le sol et le regarda. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui se passait. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua que sa mère avait arrêté de crier. Elle se tourna vers la porte entrouverte de la chambre de sa mère.

Elle se tourna vers son père mais celui était en train de discuter avec le médecin. En haussant les épaules, elle se dirigea vers la chambre de sa mère. Elle passa la tête par la porte entrouverte et vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais quelque chose en elle lui disait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de rentrer dans cette pièce.

Voyant qu'il n'y avait personne, elle rentra. La chambre était tout le contraire de ce qu'elle était d'habitude. Sa mère était une maniaque de la propreté et du rangement…Là, il y avait des bandes de tissus dans tous les coins. Il y en avait des blanches et des rouges et même des mélanges. Elle fronça le nez. Il y avait une odeur métallique dans l'air qui la dérangeait mais elle ne voyait pas d'où cela pouvait venir ?

« Maman ? Maman, tu as terminé d'avoir mal ? » demanda-t-elle en montant sur le lit. Cependant elle ne put la voir, parce que quelqu'un la souleva et l'emmena sans douceur dans le couloir.

Luna se laissa faire, tout en ne comprenant pas pourquoi son père ne voulait pas qu'elle voit sa mère. Elle avait reconnu la chaleur de ses mains puissantes. Dès qu'il l'eut posé sur le sol, elle se retourna vers lui, avec une moue boudeuse.

« Pourquoi je ne peux pas voir maman ? Et le bébé, il est où » demanda-t-elle

« Parce qu'elle nous a abandonné. Elle est partit avec le bébé ! »dit son père doucement. Luna fronça les sourcils et pencha la tête sur le côté. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa mère l'avait abandonné…Ne l'aimait-elle plus ?

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle avant d'éclater en sanglot. Son père soupira, s'agenouilla et l'enlaça avec force.

« Ne t'en fais, je suis là…je ne te laisserais pas. Toi non plus, hein, ma belle princesse… »

* * *

_** 1856, dans la plus haute tour du château en Irlande.**_

Luna soupira. Elle était accoudée à l'appuie de fenêtre et regarda le parc qui s'étendait au lieu. Il y avait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas joué dans ce parc. Elle avait à présent seize ans et était en âge de se marier…chose qui n'arriverait jamais. Depuis la mort de sa mère, son père était devenu beaucoup trop…couvant.

Elle savait maintenant où était partit sa mère. Elle avait entendu les servantes, dont sa nounou à l'époque. Elles parlaient du comportement étrange de son père. Celui-ci la couvrait de cadeaux mais l'empêchait de sortir, de rencontrer du monde. Sa nounou avait rétorqué que cela était normal, qu'il était encore bouleversé par le décès de sa mère.

Le soir même, la nounou fut mise à la porte. Luna, voulant savoir la vérité, alla trouver son père. Celui-ci était rentré dans une colère noire.

_« Non, elle nous a abandonnée…ELLE NOUS A ABANDONNEE !! »hurla son père en le secouant avec force._

_« Mais…pourquoi elles disaient que tu n'étais pas dans ton état normale…Je… » essaya de dire Luna tout en un gémissement de douleur._

_« TAIS-TOI !! TAIS-TOI !!! »_

_« Mais papa… »_

_« NON ! ARRETE !! TOI AUSSI, TOI AUSSI. TU VEUX M'ABANDONNER !!C'EST CA ? TU VEUX ME LAISSER ? TOUT COMME TA FOUTU MERE !! » hurla son père, la voix se brisa dans un sanglot_

_Luna se recula, effrayée par la crise de son père. Celui-ci tomba à genou et enlaça avec force sa petite fille. Il se mit à pleurer doucement tout en continuant à murmurer une demande, la même qu'aux cinq ans de Luna._

_« Ne m'abandonne pas…ne me laisse pas. Tu ne me laisseras pas, hein ? Oui, tu ne peux pas me laisser…non, pas toi, ma belle petite princesse. »_

_Luna eut un sourire triste, elle avait compris. La mort de sa mère avait brisé son père. Elle était maintenant en âge de s'occuper de lui…même si cela était à double tranchant. Elle lui caressa doucement la tête. Elle avait dix ans alors._

_« Je ne te laisserais pas…s'il te plait, calme-toi…je t'aime papa ! »_

Elle soupira. Si elle avait su que ce serait un tel poids, jamais elle n'aurait dit ces mots. Depuis qu'elle les avait prononcés, son père était devenu fou. Il la traitait comme une reine…presque comme une amante. Mais elle ne voulait pas, elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas le concevoir.

Mais, dès qu'elle essayait de lui en parler, son père commençait à lui hurler dessus, à pleurer, à geindre comme un enfant. Elle n'aimait pas le voir dans cet état-là. Elle le détestait même quand il commençait à délirer.

« Luna ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu veux t'enfuir ? C'est pour cela que la fenêtre est ouverte… » dit une voix aux intonations enfantine…la voix de son père. Luna se retourna et recula lentement. Elle s'éloigna de la fenêtre, sans quitter son père des yeux.

« Tu m'as mentit ! Tu disais que tu m'aimais…mais c'était faux ! Tu es aussi fausse que ta mère ! » dit-il en fonçant sur sa fille. Il lui agrippa le bras droit et la balança sur le lit.

« Papa…mais qu'est-ce que… » s'étonna Luna. Son père monta sur le lit et la bloqua avec son corps.

« Montre-moi que tu m'aimes…Montre-le à papa ! » dit-il avec une lueur de folie dans les yeux. Luna écarquilla les yeux en sentant l'alcool dans l'haleine de son père.

Elle se mit à se débattre…Elle sentait que son père ne la laisserait, cette fois-ci. Son cœur se brisa et des larmes envahissent ses yeux avant de dévaler sur les joues. Elle se mit à haïr son père, un père qui lui disait pourtant qu'elle l'aimait telle une princesse. Mais on ne fait pas cela à une princesse…on ne fait pas ça à sa fille !

« Pauvre petite chose sans défense…Tellement belle. Quelle dommage qu'il t'ait brisé. » dit une voix rieuse et froide.

Luna se tourna tout en se recouvrant de son drap. Son corps se plaignit de la façon brutale dont elle se retourna. Son visage portait encore les traces de larmes qu'elle avait versée durant…Elle se refusait à se le dire. Ce n'était pas possible, son père ne pouvait pas lui avoir fait cela.

« Pauvre…pauvre petit joyaux. La cruauté humaine n'a d'égale que son hypocrisie. »

Un homme se tenait devant elle. Elle ne le connaissait pas, elle ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. Elle écarquilla les yeux avant de reculer le plus loin possible. Comment avait-il pu monter dans sa chambre ? Son père avait fermé la porte à clé en sortant.

Il était d'une pâleur effrayante et beaucoup plus grand que son père. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs qu'il avait rassemblés en une queue basse. Ses lèvres étaient rose pâle et une aura glaciale se dégageait de lui.

« Tu ne parles pas ? Oh, quel dommage. Je ne pensais pas qu'il t'avait autant brisé. »ria l'homme.

« Qui…qui es-tu ? » murmura Luna d'une voix tremblante…mais était-ce de la peur ou dû à ce qui venait de se passer.

L'homme lui fit un sourire carnassier et s'approcha de la jeune femme. Celle-ci ne put détacher son regard des yeux rouges de son inconnu. Elle sentait pourtant qu'il allait la tuer… Elle le sentait, mais elle n'arrivait pas à bouger.

« Petite princesse…Tu possèdes une beauté bien insolente, une beauté qui ne devrait pas exister chez les mortels. Une beauté privilège des vampires. »

L'inconnu s'assit sur son lit et d'un geste vif, l'attira contre lui. Elle se sentit mal mais elle n'arrivait pas à bouger. Son corps refusait de lui obéir. Avez-vous déjà été en présent d'un animal beaucoup plus dangereux que vous ? Un animal tellement beau dans sa dangerosité qu'on ne peut que subir son attaque sans chercher à se défendre ? C'était ce que ressentait Luna en ce moment-là.

Avec horreur, Luna sentit la bouche de son inconnu contre sa gorge. Elle avait l'impression de revivre ce que son père lui avait fait…sauf qu'elle ressentait une chaleur malsaine dans son ventre. Soudain, elle sentit des crocs contre la peau de son cou. Les mêmes crocs qui déchirèrent la peau pour s'abreuver de son sang. Un sang chaud qui glissait le long de son corps. Elle aurait voulu se débattre…Même si elle n'aimait pas sa vie, elle ne voulait pas mourir…pas maintenant…elle avait encore quelque chose à faire.

Mais il était déjà trop tard. Elle ne voyait déjà plus, son corps était lourd…Elle se laissa aller contre le corps du vampire…bien que ce soit avec réluctance. En la tuant, il l'avait privé d'une vengeance qu'elle voulait faire subir à son père. Il la lâcha brutalement et repartit par la fenêtre, la laissant mourir comme une moins que rien sur le lit où les hommes s'étaient amusé à la tuer lentement et le plus cruellement possible. Pourtant, juste avant de mourir, un sourire effrayant apparut sur son visage exsangue.

* * *

_ 1857, château fin fond de l'Irlande_

Cela faisait un an que Luna avait rendu l'âme. Cela faisait un an qu'elle en était réduite à l'état de fantôme. Cela faisait surtout un an qu'elle ruminait sa haine et sa vengeance contre l'homme qui lui avait tout retiré. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était devenue un fantôme. Selon une vieille femme, c'était parce qu'elle avait encore à faire sur terre…et elle savait exactement ce qui lui restait à faire…Tuer ce bâtard de Tom…

« Mais comment le tuer si il ne peut même pas me voir…S'il ne ressent même pas mon contact ? » ragea Luna en parcourant sa chambre de long en large.

Son corps finissait de pourrir sur le lit. Personne n'était plus rentré dans sa chambre depuis son meurtre. Son père était venu au matin, mais il était vite repartit. Apparemment, il pensait à un suicide…chose qui l'arrangeait, puisqu'il allait se tuer…Si Tom ne l'avait pas fait à sa place. Heureusement, il avait décidé de rester dans le château. Chose qui l'arrangeait puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas quitter le domaine.

« Je sais…je dois déléguer la tâche à quelqu'un d'autre…mais qu'est-ce qui est plus fort que…oui, peut être que cela pourrait marcher… » dit-elle en sortant de sa chambre.

Elle descendit tout en ruminant ces pensées. Depuis qu'il avait tué son père, Tom avait viré tout le personnel et l'avait remplacé par des vampires et quelques éphèbes totalement sous son contrôle. Ebènes qu'elle amusait à terroriser en faisant trembler des meubles ou en refroidissant l'atmosphère. Elle avait réussi à faire fuir deux d'entre eux. Elle aurait bien fait fuir les autres mais ces petits tours la fatiguaient énormément.

Cependant, Tom avait tellement été en colère de la fuite de ces deux créatures qu'il en avait tué deux autres. Ce qui réduisait son harem à trois jeunes hommes à l'aspect androgyne Qu'elle ce qu'elle avait rit, ce jour-là. Elle descendit jusqu'à la cave où logeait Tom et ses vampires…ses amants.

« Bonjour, Tom. » dit-elle en rentrant dans la chambre.

Un grognement animal et un halètement lui répondit. Elle avait encore bien choisit son moment. C'est pas vrai…ce vampire était pire qu'une bête, ou c'est elle qui avait le chic pour entrer à chaque fois qu'il faisait l'amour…Bon, qui était-ce, aujourd'hui ? Oh, un petit éphèbe…facile à faire peur…Au moins dans son malheur, elle avait de la chance. Elle se concentra et la température se mit à baisser subitement, coupant les deux amants dans leur activité.

« Et merde, cela recommence ! Je me demande si j'ai bien fait de prendre ce château ! » grogna Tom, sans pour autant arrêter à câliner son joyau. Mais celui-ci s'écarta de lui

« Je…je suis désolé, maître mais…mais, là je ne peux pas…je ne peux vraiment pas. » dit-il avant de s'enfuir, sans même penser à prendre ses habits.

« Mais…oh putain ! Ces mortels sont peut être beaux mais merde…quel plaie ! »

« N'est-ce pas…Toi, qui leur sont supérieur, tu te fais totalement manipulé par ces créatures tellement fragile qu'ils sont éphémère. » susurra Luna en enlaçant Tom par derrière.

Elle avait remarqué, il y a peu de temps, qu'elle pouvait guider plus ou moins les pensées du vampire. Mais, seulement pour cela, elle devait se coller à lui. Et bien que cela la répugne, il fallait bien faire quelques sacrifices pour arriver à sa fin !

« Oui, tellement fragile… » chuchota Tom, le regard perdu au loin.

« Tom ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je viens de voir Thomas passé nu dans les couloirs. » dit un jeune vampire. Celui-ci ne possédait pas une beauté exceptionnelle (qui faisait la caractéristique des serviteurs de Tom) mais avait de très jolis yeux marron.

« Humm ? Rien, Alexandre…Il ne se passe rien. Pourrais-tu me renvoyer Thomas ? Qu'il vienne me chercher ses vêtements… »

Luna jura entre ses dents. Ce vampire était vraiment une plaie. Bon, d'accord, c'était la première fois qu'il venait la déranger. Mais il fallait toujours qu'un imbécile vienne sortir Tom de son état le plus vulnérable à croire qu'ils le faisaient exprès. Mais elle n'allait pas lâcher aussi facilement !

* * *

_ 2002, début du renversement, Irlande_

Luna hurlait dans les catacombes du château. Elle avait passé plus d'un siècle à le pousser à se battre contre les mortels, comme il aimait les appelés. Mais ce p…..de vampire de mes deux n'avait même pas était sur le lieu des combats !

Jamais elle n'avait quelqu'un d'aussi lâche, d'aussi profiteur que ce type. Il avait réussi (avec l'appui de plusieurs clans de vampire) à envoyer des vampires de basses qualités se faire tuer pour pouvoir gouverner le monde. Et le pire dans cette histoire était qu'il avait réussi ! Soudain, elle sentit la présence d'inconnu dans le château. Elle monta dans la salle de réunion.

« Bienvenue dans mon royaume, messieurs ! » accueillit-il

Luna regarda avec tristesse les quatre hommes qui faisaient face à Voldemort. Elle ne pensait pas que Tom allait réussir à les battre…avec toutes leurs technologiques, ils auraient pouvoir tuer facilement les vampires…Ils s'étaient fait laminer.

Au pied du siège, se trouvaient toute la troupe de Tom. La plupart étaient des vampires dont Alexandre, Orphéo et ses principaux généraux. Mais il y avait aussi des mortels. Les débuts d'une collection. La plupart était des hommes mais il y avait une ou deux jeunes femmes. Tous ces mortels étaient très beaux. Dans un coin de la salle, il y avait deux enfants terrorisés.

« Enfin, vous vous rendez compte de votre faiblesse…de votre insignifiance… » se moqua Tom avec allégresse. Il se lécha les babines en regardant l'un des quatre militaires.

« Maître…Est-ce qu'on pourrait en avoir un pour se divertir ? » demanda Alexandre, son amant anglais. Ses canines dépassaient sa lèvre inférieure et il regardait l'un des enfants qui tremblaient dans le coin.

« Bien sûr, mon petit Alexandre…Prenez-en chacun un ! » s'exclama Tom avec un sourire qui ne signifiait rien de bons pour ces mortels.

Tous les vampires sourirent avec appétit et se levèrent. Ils entouraient Tom qui éclata de rire. Les quatre militaires, malgré tout leur apprentissage, ne purent s'empêcher de reculer. Ils avaient peur, Luna pouvait le sentir, ils avaient peur et cela amusait les vampires présents dans cette salle.

« Mes biens chers frères…En cette nuit, nous pouvons dire que nous avons réussi ! Nous avons établi un nouveau règne. Notre règne !!

Les mortels ne sont plus les maîtres sur cette terre. NOUS sommes les maîtres et ils devront nous obéir. Chaque personne se trouvant dans cette pièce aura droit à gouverner un pays…Ne vous en faites pas, tout le monde sera récompensé !

Cependant, j'établis une règle immuable…Personne n'aurait le droit de déposséder un vampire de ses mortels…Celui qui enfreindra cette loi aura à faire à mon jugement.

Je vous souhaite une vie éternelle à la mesure de vous attente ! »

Dès que Tom termina sa phrase, les vampires se jetèrent sur les mortels. Un seul fut épargné, un des enfants des soldats. Un nouveau membre pour la collection de Tom. Celui-ci lui ordonna de se lever et de le suivre. L'enfant, terrorisé, obéit. Luna se détourna de lui et alla s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs du château. Elle savait ce qui allait se passait. L'appétit de viande fraîche…Tom allait lui apprendre les règles.

« Bienvenue dans l'horreur de la collection ! » chuchota Luna en traversant plusieurs murs.

Soudain, elle se retrouva dans une salle inconnue…Enfin, qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Il s'agissait d'une bibliothèque. Celle-ci n'avait pas été ouverte depuis un bon moment…Les livres étaient poussiéreux. Elle déambula dans la salle, oubliant l'horreur qu'elle avait créée sans le vouloir.

« Qu'est-ce que… ? » s'étonna Luna en tombant sur un livre ouvert.

Elle avait acquis de plus en plus de perception au fils des années, de telle manière qu'elle put prendre le livre et lire la page. Il faisait état d'une prophétie…Une prophétie qu'elle pouvait mettre à son profit. Elle eut un sourire carnassier…Enfin, elle avait un certain pouvoir dans ses mains. Elle allait faire payer Tom…Elle allait le tuer par une créature qu'il aimerait plus que tout.

* * *

_ 2007, dans une des tours du château._

Luna attendait avec impatience la personne qui lui permettrait d'asseoir sa vengeance. Cela faisait cinq ans qu'elle l'attendait…Cela pourrait paraître longtemps pour un mortel…mais pas pour elle. Elle avait bien attendu depuis 1856 pour accomplir sa vengeance. Elle devait trouver un être qui pourrait la voir, qu'elle pourrait posséder comme elle le voudrait.

Soudain, elle vit un homme qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs qu'il avait attachés en une queue basse avec un ruban rouge. Il portait un pantalon large noir et une tunique dévalé. Un tzigane…elle eut un sourire en coin. Elle sentait qu'il s'agissait que la personne qu'elle attendait.

« Salut…Tu dois être le nouveau. » dit Luna en le regardant. Le jeune homme se tourna vers elle. Ses deux yeux verts s'agrandirent sous l'effet de la peur. Son sourire s'agrandit. Il était celui dont elle avait besoin

« Oui…Tu es exactement comme il les aime…Touchant par leur beauté et leur innocence. » dit-elle en éclatant de rire. Elle pouvait voir dans son physique qu'il allait rapidement devenir la coqueluche de Tom.

« Tu es un fantôme… ? » demanda-t-il.

« Fantôme ? Non, je suis tout simplement Luna… » dit-elle juste avant de disparaître aussi brutalement qu'elle était arrivé. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas dit. Peut être parce qu'elle avait vu la panique envahir le regard de ce jeune homme.

Cependant le soir même, elle comprit ce qui l'avait retenu. Elle avait suivit Harry lors de sa première rencontre avec Tom. Elle voulait voir comment il allait se débrouiller avec le vampire. En fait, elle s'attendait à quelque chose…de plus…D'accord, elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre mais pas à cette passivité écœurant. Le jeune homme avait subit tout le long, la torture que lui imposait Tom. Une idée s'imposa alors à son grand dégoût. Peut être n'était-il pas le bon.

Fatigué par cet espoir morbide, elle retourna dans la bibliothèque pour réétudier le bouquin. Elle le frotta avec un chiffon pour enlever le plus de moisissure possible. Elle le relit plus attentivement.

« Et merde ! Comment ai-je pu passer à côté de cela ? » gueula-t-elle en jetant le livre à travers la pièce. Il était évident qu'un être aussi faible ne pouvait pas lutter contre la puissance d'un vampire. Il lui vaudrait l'aider de quelqu'un…Un vampire…différent des autres par sa sensibilité, mais qui ? Alexandre ? Non, il était resté trop longtemps sous l'influence de Tom pour se rebeller contre lui.

Plusieurs mois passèrent sans qu'elle ne découvre le vampire dont elle aurait besoin. Et elle commençait doucement à désespéré. Au fil des mois, elle avait vu sa pièce maîtresse dépérir et s'affaiblir encore et encore. Mais elle avait vu aussi une amitié étrange se former entre Alexandre et Harry. Peut être que cela pourrait…Oui sûrement ! Cela lui sera d'une grande aide quand le moment sera venu

Mais pour s'assurer que cette amitié n'était détruite par la jalousie des autres pensionnaires ou que sa pièce maîtresse soit blessée par inadvertance, elle le suivait tout le temps. Cela lui était pénible car ce garçon avait une peur panique des fantômes et cela lui coûtait pas mal d'énergie de rester invisible. Vivement qu'elle trouve le vampire dont elle avait besoin.

Soudain, alors que son protégé jouait du piano, elle comprit d'où venait le titre de Dragon dont faisait mention le bouquin. Un nouveau vampire venait de faire son entrée dans le château…Et d'après la réaction d'Harry et du vampire en question, tout s'annonçait très…très bien. Ivre de joie, elle se mit à chantonner, ne se souciant pas de se faire entendre par Harry. « Petit être a vue un dragon…petit être a vu un dragon…Petit être a vu un dragon et tout va changer…Tommy, fais attention ! »

Elle allait enfin pouvoir commencer. 1er étape : lui apprendre son histoire pour qu'il soit plus…réceptif à sa vengeance. Elle espéra qu'il accepterait mieux sa présence ainsi.

C'est pourquoi, elle entra dans sa tête alors qu'il dormait dans les bras d'Alexandre. Elle devait faire vite. Elle n'avait pas assez de pouvoir pour rester longtemps dans ses rêves.

« Bonjour, petit être…tu n'es pas né tzigane, pourtant tu possèdes bien des talents…petit être, tu seras, je le déplore mais c'est inévitable, mon instrument de vengeance. » dit-elle avec un sourire bien cruelle. Quel mensonge, elle ne déplorait pas du tout qu'il soit devenu son instrument. Elle n'était pas sujette au remord ou à la compassion.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Pourquoi me hantez-vous ? Je ne suis rien dans ce château…rien qu'une putain sans importance pour un vampire imbu de sa présence. »

« Non, ne pense pas cela. Tu es beaucoup plus que cela. Tu es la clé du changement… »

« Je ne comprends pas…je ne comprends pas ? » Pauvre petit être…elle ria doucement avant de transférer ses souvenirs dans la tête d'Harry.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de Luna…Enfin sa cellule. Elle ne lui avait pas montré son père en train de la détruire. Elle devait se concentrer sur l'essentiel.

« Je te présente ma chambre, au temps où j'étais vivante…où j'étais la princesse de ce château. »

_Un bruit de fenêtre qu'on ouvre brutalement fit sursauter Harry et la princesse qui dormait dans son lit. Elle se redressa et regarda autour d'elle…Mais la pièce était tellement noire qu'elle ne fit rien. Cependant elle savait, tout comme Harry, qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans la chambre. Ils entendirent la respiration de quelqu'un._

_« Qui es là ? » demanda la princesse_

« Une nuit sans lune, il est venu me trouver…Non, la mort est venu me trouver, sans que j'y comprenne quelque chose. »

_La princesse alluma une bougie et scruta la chambre. Soudain, un homme à la peau extrêmement blanche apparut dans la lumière. Il avait les yeux rouges, des yeux de la couleur du sang. Cependant la princesse ne bougea pas. Elle resta à le regarder sans bouger. Harry voulut lui crier de s'enfuir mais il n'arrivait pas à parler._

« Tu ne peux changer le passé, aussi fort que tu sois. Tu ne peux changer ma mort, seulement la regarder et comprendre. » dit-elle en sentant le désir d'Harry

_Harry secoua la tête mais cela ne changea rien. Il vit avec horreur le vampire s'approcher de la princesse avec un sourire qui se voulait séducteur, mais Harry le trouva carnassier et le fit frémir._

_« Petite princesse…Tu possèdes une beauté bien insolente, une beauté qui ne devrait pas exister chez les mortels. Une beauté privilège des vampires. » dit l'homme en se rapprochant encore. La princesse ne bougea pas. Elle était perdue dans les yeux du vampire, dans les yeux rouge de cet homme qui allait la tuer._

« Il aime les jolis choses…qu'il ne peut posséder. Il aimerait pouvoir nous transformer en vampire…Mais il sait parfaitement que note beauté insolente est la preuve d'un pouvoir trop grand. Il nous aime par la beauté…Mais cherche avant tout nous avoir à sa merci ! »

_Tom s'assit face à la princesse et la tira à lui. La jeune femme se laissa faire. Elle n'arrivait à bouger. Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle se laissait faire ainsi. Elle parlait de vengeance, mais elle n'avait rien fait pour se défendre._

« Je n'ai rien pu faire. Tu ne connais pas son pouvoir de séduction. Un pouvoir qu'il n'utilise plus, trop sur de lui. Il ne l'utilise plus et cela le rend de plus en plus vulnérable. Il est devenu un vampire sans pouvoir…un vampire affaiblit par la perversité de son être. Tu es la clé pour le combattre...pour l'abattre!"

_Harry ne comprenait pas grand-chose à ce qu'elle lui racontait. Il assista, impuissant à la mort de la princesse. Tom transperça la peau tendre de son cou et but goulument à sa gorge. Il voyait le sang qui coulait le long du cou et le long de la mâchoire de Tom. Celui-ci avait les yeux fermés et gémissait de plaisir. Il ne se souciait pas de la princesse qui convulsait de plus en plus. Elle avait les yeux renversés en arrière, la bouche entre-ouverte. Ses mains se refermaient sporadiquement. Puis Tom s'arracha brutalement à sa proie, la laissa retomber inerte sur le lit qui se mit à se teinter de sang._

« Cette nuit-là, je suis morte…Mais pas tout à fait. J'ai décidée de me venger de cette créature qui pense que la beauté est une atteinte à sa puissance. J'ai décidé d'attendre quelqu'un possédant un pouvoir comme le tien. J'ai vu du monde passé dans ce château…Du monde parfois perfide, parfois aussi pure que tu es…mais personne ayant un tel pouvoir. N'es nul crainte, tu n'auras pas souffrir de ma vengeance ! »

Enfin, elle l'espérait. Mais si ce n'était pas le cas, cela ne faisait aucune différence pour elle. Elle aurait sa vengeance à n'importe quel prix !

_Quelques jours après_

Luna avait le sourire aux lèvres, depuis qu'elle avait montré le rêve à son pantin, celui-ci était de plus en plus ouvert à sa présence. Elle avait de plus en plus de facilité à rentrer dans son esprit et à le posséder. Ce qui l'arrangeait parfaitement puisque Tom s'intéressait de plus en plus à ce petit être. En fait, il était surtout jaloux de la proximité entre Alexandre et Harry. Elle se souvient parfaitement du premier jour où elle est rentrée en résonnance avec Harry

Tom était venu réclamer, une nouvelle fois, le corps de sa petite merveille…A cause de la jalousie qui le consumait doucement. Luna éclata de rire…tout se passait à merveille. Elle avait besoin de cette jalousie pour que marche comme prévu. Tom n'en aurait rien à faire que l'un des ses hommes s'entiche d'un de ses joyaux, si celui n'avait aucune importance pour lui. Et puis, cela lui ferait encore plus de mal.

« Ai-je bien vu ? Un de mes hommes oserait me défier ? » s'étonna Tom

Alexandre se redressa vivement du lit où il était allongé. Harry, quand à lui, ne s'en occupa pas. Il savait que son tour arriverait bien assez tôt. Il s'abima dans la contemplation du parc. Luna posa une main sur son épaule. Elle ne comprenait pourquoi il ne lui faisait pas face…Elle savait qu'il était faible physiquement mais il possédait une force mentale…Alors pourquoi Harry se contentait de regarder le parc.

« Je suis désolé, mon seigneur. Je…Je… » dit pitoyablement Alexandre.

« Peu m'importe tes excuses ! Tu as osé me défier. Tu sais que je ne pardonne pas facilement. Que vas-tu faire pour calmer ma fureur ? » dit Tom en regardant Harry, qui s'était retourner pour défier le lord du regard, dans les yeux.

Jamais Luna n'aurait cru possible d'entrer en résonance avec un mortel. Harry devait posséder une force psychique des plus fortes. Elle s'était sentit absorbé et avant de dire « ouf » elle était dans le corps d'Harry…Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur de la pièce, le froid venant de la fenêtre. Toutes ses sensations lui tournaient la tête. Elle avait l'impression d'être ivre…c'était enivrant.

« Laissez Alexandre, en dehors de cela. Je sais très bien ce que vous voulez…Et ce n'est pas la tête d'Alexandre. C'est moi que vous voulez. J'accepte. Mais pas sans une condition. » dit Harry d'un air fier qui ne le quittait jamais.

« Qui es-tu pour oser me demander une telle chose ? » demanda Tom, outré d'un tel affront. Luna sentant que Tom allait devenir agressif et que cela n'allait pas du tout dans le profil de sa vengeance. Maintenant que tout était lancé, elle n'avait pas le courage d'attendre encore et encore. Sa haine, celle qui la maintenait sous forme de fantôme, n'était pas éternelle, elle !

« Tu sais qui je suis Tom. Je suis ce que tu as toujours désiré…Je suis… » dit alors Luna en prenant le contrôle d'Harry pendant un bref instant. Elle n'avait pas assez de force pour prendre possession d'Harry plus longtemps. Mais cela avait était suffisant pour rappeler à Tom son existence…

« Soit, j'accepte. Quelle est ta condition ? » dit Tom, légèrement effrayé par ce phénomène qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Luna perdit le fils de la conversation. Elle n'avait plus assez de force, elle commençait à disparaître…Elle devait tenir encore un peu…juste un peu. Son esprit vacilla un instant avec de rentrer à nouveau en résonance avec Harry. Elle ne le comprit pas tout de suite. Elle le comprit qu'elle entendit la voix grave d'Harry résonnait dans la chambre.

« Ne t'en fais…petit être a un dragon pour le protéger…Petit être a un dragon comme gardien ! »

* * *

Un jour plus tard 

Luna n'en revenait pas. Apparemment le destin lui en voulait particulièrement. Elle avait un pion qui avait une peur bleue des fantômes, alors qu'il est le seul à la voir et le Dragon était sous l'influence d'un sort qui l'empêchait de se rebeller contre Tom. Vraiment…à moins que cela l'aide… plus tard…pour…oui, peut être.

Elle allait tenter le coup mais s'il s'avère que le sort n'est pas contrôlable, elle prendrait le pouvoir sur le corps d'Harry et l'utiliserait pour tuer Tom…alors que celui-ci profiterait de son corps. Tant pis si cela conduisait à la mort d'Harry. Elle voulait sa vengeance à tout prix.

Pour le moment, elle devait convaincre Harry qu'il devait aider Draco pour la sauvegarde…sa sauvegarde… sa vengeance…

_« Petit être…Ton dragon ne peut s'en sortir seul pour le moment. Tu devras l'aider, si tu veux retrouver la liberté qui t'es du ! »_ dit-elle en tenant Harry au niveau de ses épaules. Elle regardait, comme le brun, le vampire qui se balançait d'avant en arrière dans un coin de la chambre.

« _Il est temps pour le monde de trouver un visage serein…Il est temps pour que ma vengeance s'accomplisse. Par l'union forte de ces deux êtres et par l'amitié métissée qu'ils amèneront, Tommy, tu périras, je te le promets !_ » pensa-t-elle alors qu'Harry quittait la chambre.

Elle caressa la joue du seigneur du château presque avec amour…Mais peut être que c'était ce qui s'était passé. Elle était tombée amoureuse de son tueur…comme d'abord tomber amoureux de son ravisseur…après tout Tom était aussi un ravisseur…il lui avait pris la vie. Mais contrairement aux kidnappées, elle n'oublierait jamais sa vengeance, elle ne vivait que pour sa vengeance !!

Dans un coin du château, une forme spectrale éclata de rire, effrayant les chauves-souris qui dormaient encore.

* * *

Bon, je sais qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre-là...tout comme dans le suivant (puisqu'il est déjà terminé). Cependant comme ce personnage est un peu la base de tout, il est normal qu'on en apprenne un peu plus. Disons qu'elle cloture la première partie de cette histoire. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Amour sanglant**

_Chapitre 8_

_Un vent froid et glacial soufflait depuis plusieurs jours maintenant, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas parcourir les rues humides de la capitale en quête d'un peu de nourriture ou d'argent. Alexandre était un jeune de la campagne qui avait vu ses rêves brisés par un noble rancunier. Il avait du talent dans la musique…On lui avait toujours dit qu'il avait une jolie voix. Grâce à cela, il avait été pris sous l'aile d'une noble…en compensation de quelques petits services, si on peut dire. Mais un de ses amants, jaloux de l'attention qu'elle lui portait, convainquit Alexandre de partir avant qu'il ne lui arrive un malheur. Il avait fini à la rue, ses parents étant morts._

_Il portait une chemise blanche devenue grisâtre et informe avec le temps. Son pantalon était troué partout mais il n'avait pas l'argent pour le changer. Il n'avait même pas de quoi se payer à manger depuis trois jours maintenant. En temps normal il aurait trouvé une jeune dame en quête de sensation forte ou de personne légèrement crédule qu'il aurait détroussé mais à cause de ce temps pourri, personne ne sortait à moins d'y être obligé…Ce qui ne l'aidait pas dans ses affaires._

_« Et merde ! » jura-t-il en se relevant péniblement._

_Les rues étaient tellement défoncé et remplie d'eau qu'il n'était pas rare qu'il mette le pied dans un nid de poule et qu'il s'écrase sur le parvis. Il était complètement trempé et tremblait de froid. Sa tête lui tournait et il lui semblait que son estomac se dévorait de l'intérieur. Il était à bout de force. Aujourd'hui encore, il n'aurait pas de quoi manger. Il se traîna dans une ruelle à l'abri du vent et se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Puisqu'il y avait personne, autant dormir_

_« En voilà un mignon petit chaton » s'exclama une voix grave et froide_

_Alexandre leva la tête et regarda d'un air absent la personne qui lui faisait face. Il s'agissait d'un homme d'une grande beauté. Il possédait de longs cheveux bruns et des yeux rouges. Alexandre se leva péniblement tout en fixant ces yeux étranges. Il lui faisait peur mais en même temps, il l'attirait. Et cela lui faisait peur._

_« Qui…qui êtes-vous ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante_

_« Ton nouveau maître, suis-moi maintenant ! » dit l'homme avant de tourner les talons._

_Un frisson parcourut le dos d'Alexandre. Tout son être lui criait de s'enfuir le plus loin possible de cet homme. Mais il le suivit quand même…De tout façon, il n'avait plus trop le choix. Soit il restait dans la rue et mourait à coups sûr, soit il suivait cet homme et avait peut être une chance de s'en sortir._

**_Deux ans plus tard_**

_Alexandre parcourait les rues de la capitale au pas de courses. Dieu qu'il haïssait son boulot. Certes il n'avait plus faim et il avait tout les habits qu'il voulait mais son boulot avait un revers des plus désagréables…Il devait sans arrêt trouver de la nourriture et puis la cacher sans jamais se faire prendre…Si c'était le cas, il pouvait dire adieu à la vie car Tom ne viendrait jamais l'aider._

_« Et merde !! »_

_Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il tournait en rond sans trouver âme qui vive. Pourtant il avait fait les pires endroits, celle où, en tant que mendiant, il vivait. Mais là, il n'y avait plus personne. Cela s'annonçait très mal pour lui. Il pensa un instant à fuir le plus loin possible pour ne pas subir la colère de son maître…Mais quelque chose en lui, lui disait que son maître ne le laissera pas partir aussi facilement._

_« Alors Alexandre…Tu n'as toujours pas trouvé quelqu'un pour me sustenter ? » demanda Tom en tournant autour d'Alexandre_

_Celui-ci était rentré bredouille après trois heures passé en ville. Il savait que la colère de son maître allait lui coûter la vie. Il le savait au plus profond de lui et pourtant il était toujours là, à lui faire face. S'il devait mourir autant le faire avec dignité. Soudain, il sentit deux crocs lui transpercer la gorge. Il ferma les yeux pour oublier qu'il était aux prises d'un vampire affamé._

_« Tu es magnifique ainsi. Cela fait un moment que je te cherchais. On m'avait dit que tu étais quelqu'un de très serviable… » dit Tom d'une voix langoureuse_

_Alexandre comprit que Tom l'avait pris pour son corps…qu'il devrait encore se prostituer pour pouvoir manger à sa faim. Mais il y avait un petit problème : il n'aimait pas les hommes…Il n'aimait pas cette sensation déchirante d'être pris par un homme. On l'avait déjà forcé à le faire et il avait détesté cela. Il s'était sentit répugnant et sale…Il ne voulait plus connaître cette sensation…Il ne voulait pas mais il n'avait plus choix. Une larme coula doucement le long de sa joue. Il sursauta en sentant une langue boire cette larme. Et malgré son dégoût, il ne recula pas…_

_« Parfait…un petit chaton des plus dociles. » ricana Tom avant de le pousser sur le lit._

_« Réveille-toi, petit chaton. Réveille-toi et goûte à la vie qui s'ouvre à toi. » murmura une voix douce et câline._

_Pendant un instant Alexandre crut que tout ce qui s'était passé n'était qu'un rêve, avant qu'un froid immense ne prenne possession de son être. Il se cambra en ouvrant les yeux. Il avait froid, il avait mal…si mal. Il était en train de mourir. Il se mit à pleurer, il ne voulait pas mourir…Il ne voulait pas mourir. Pitié que quelqu'un l'aide._

_« Chut…Tout va bien…Calme-toi, ce n'est pas la fin de ta vie. » murmura Tom, couché à ses côtés. Alexandre planta son regard embrumé dans celui de son patron et gémit de douleur. Un sourire cruel apparut sur les lèvres de Tom_

_« Bienvenu dans le monde des ténèbres, petit chaton. » dit Tom quand Alexandre ouvrit de nouveau les yeux._

* * *

_**2007, Décembre, château de Tom**_

Cela faisait quatre mois qu'Alexandre vivait dans la chambre du petit joyau de son maître. Cela faisait quatre mois qu'il éprouvait de la tendresse pour ce mortel aux yeux verts. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il éprouvait de tels sentiments. Il n'était pourtant pas homo…il détestait l'idée de pénétrer ou d'être pénétrer par un homme. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir l'envie de s'enfermer dans la chambre du brun avec lui pour l'éternité. Surtout que depuis quelque temps, Harry le fuyait de plus en plus. Et, sans qu'il sache pourquoi, cela lui portait sur les nerfs.

Bien décidé à comprendre pourquoi le brun le fuyait et surtout pourquoi cela lui portait sur les nerfs, il parcourut le château à la recherche du brun. De temps en temps, il jetait un regard dehors, car, depuis qu'il avait la possibilité de se promener comme il voulait Harry ne s'en privait pas…Il veut dire qu'il avait vécu la plupart du temps dehors. Et il avait raison de regarder dehors. Il y trouva Harry qui, vêtu d'un épais manteau blanc, jouait du violon avec, pour seul compagnie la neige, les étoiles…et…ce petit arriviste de blondinet. Une bouffée de rage s'empara de son être en se rendant compte qu'il jouait avec le blond. Harry ne jouait devant personne…même lui n'avait qu'une seule fois la chance de l'écouter et de savoir qu'une autre personne avait ce privilège le mettait hors de lui.

« Harry, rentre s'il te plait…j'aimerais te parler ! » cria-t-il en ouvrant la fenêtre. Les deux hommes sursautèrent et le regardèrent surpris. Il vit avec stupeur Harry sourire au blond avant de rentrer en courant. Alex respira profondément et retourna dans la chambre du brun. Il arriva peu de temps après lui. Une bonne chose ! Il ferma la porte à clé et rangea la clé dans sa veste.

« Alex ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Harry, légèrement inquiet. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Alexandre l'avait enfermé dans la chambre.

« Je suis désolé Harry…Je suis désolé mais c'est de ta faute ! » dit Alexandre d'un air un peu fou et en se rapprochant d'Harry.

Celui-ci prit peur et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Alexandre ne le suivit pas. Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen pour sortir de cette chambre et il en avait la clé. Il alla s'effondrer sur le lit et s'endormit doucement. Il n'avait plus d'inquiétude à avoir. Harry ne lui échappera plus jamais. Un énorme poids disparut de ses épaules.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire là petit démon ? » demanda Alexandre avec un sourire en coin.

A cause de ses sens surdéveloppés, Alexandre se réveillait au moindre bruit. C'est pourquoi il n'avait pas été surpris de voir Harry près de lui. Il avait entendu la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et les pas délicat du saltimbanque. Par contre, il avait été plus surpris de sentir les mains de son ami sur lui. Harry n'avait jamais éprouvé le besoin d'avoir des contacts avec le vampire. En vérité, la plupart du temps, il les fuyait. Il regarda le brun qui rougit violemment et qui retira prestement les mains de sa veste. C'est alors qu'Alex se rappela de ce qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt.

« Tu veux encore t'enfuir ? Pourquoi tu cherches à me fuir Harry ? Je ne comprends pas ! » demanda Alexandre en se redressant et en enfermant le brun dans une étreinte douloureuse.

« Aah…Alex…Tu me fais mal… » geignit Harry en essayant de se défaire de l'emprise du vampire.

« Tu me fais mal aussi, mon ange…Tu te me fuis de plus en plus et cela me fais mal…très mal. » dit le vampire en plongeant son visage dans le cou du brun.

Harry haleta en sentant la morsure du vampire. Sans se retenir, il se mit pleurer. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son ami, son seul ami dans le château le trahissait de cette manière. Il sentit son cœur se déchirer de la pire manière qu'il soit. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller. Tout de suite après, Alexandre tenait son visage dans sa main et regardait la porte de la salle de bain. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé. En fait, il ne se souvenait même pas de ce qui s'était passé. Son esprit était complètement blanc et il ne ressentait qu'une faim dévorante.

Sans se soucier d'Harry, il sortit de la chambre qu'il referma derrière lui. Il ne comprenait pas d'où venait cette faim…Cela faisait plus d'un siècle qu'il n'avait pas sentit une faim aussi dévorante. En temps normal, il avait son repas annuel et cela lui suffisait largement…Le problème était qu'il l'avait déjà fait. Il avait déjà tué…Et cette nuit, il allait recommencer.

« Aah, Alexandre. Cela faisait longtemps qu'on te voyait dans cette partie du château. » ricana une jeune femme à la chevelure mauve

« Bella… » grogna le vampire « Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment. » Sa voix était basse et rocailleuse, mais ce n'était pas uniquement du à la colère de voir cette pétasse…la faim jouait aussi une grande part

« Allons, pourquoi tant de haine alors qu'on vient de se retrouver. » plaisanta la jeune femme en se rapprochant félinement d'Alexandre. Elle avait été pendant un moment l'amante d'Alexandre, avant que Tom ne la repère et qu'elle devienne l'amante du grand patron, comme elle aimait l'appeler.

« Cela ne sert à rien Bella ! Tom ne te reprendra jamais dans son lit…Surtout si tu passe par moi. » ricana Alexandre en repoussant fermement la jeune femme. Elle la répugnait…mais en même temps, il pouvait sentir le sang attrayant qui coulait en elle. Il avait tellement faim….

« Allons, ne soit pas si modeste. Et puis…Cela a marché une fois, pourquoi pas une deuxième fois ? » dit-elle d'un ton cajoleur. Alexandre ne répondit pas…sa faim se faisait beaucoup trop présente pour qu'il puise se contrôler encore d'avantage. D'un geste vive, il plongea sur la jeune femme et la mordit férocement. Celle-ci, étant beaucoup plus jeune, ne put se défaire de la prise d'Alexandre.

« Parce qu'il est en disgrâce auprès de moi, ma douce…Et surtout parce que tu vas mourir ! » dit Tom en se penchant sur la jeune femme dont le regard se voilait de plus en plus. Alexandre ne remarqua même pas la présence de Tom, avant qu'il n'ait terminé de calmer sa faim. Il releva la tête, la bouche maculée de sang et regarda surpris le brun.

« Et bien…Cela faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu ainsi Alexandre…Tu pourrais presque me faire regretter de ne plus t'avoir dans mon lit ! » plaisanta Tom. Alexandre le regarda et se releva doucement. A ses pieds, la vampire se transforma d'un coup en poussière. Il la regarda d'un œil désintéressé

« Au fait, pendant que tu es là. Je te présente Gadriel. » dit-il en lui montrant un vampire à la peau basanée…fait étrange pour un vampire. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs aussi noirs que ces yeux qui brillaient d'une lueur amusée, tout en le regardant de haut en bas.

« Enchanté de faire ta connaissance… » dit-il d'une voix enjôleuse.

« Doucement…n'oublie pas à qui tu appartiens ! » dit Tom en pinçant les fesses de son nouvel ami qui gloussa comme une pintade. Alexandre s'essuya négligemment la bouche tout en se demandant ce qu'avait pu faire le blond pour être destitué aussi rapidement…

« N'empêche qu'elle n'avait pas tord…Il est rare de te voir dans cette partie du château…Et aussi affamé. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer ? » s'étonna Tom en dardant Alexandre d'un regard perçant. Alexandre regarda le couloir menant à la chambre d'Harry. Sans répondre, il tourna les talons et repartit d'où il était venu….Il devait voir Harry et voir comment il allait.

« Ne fais pas attention à lui. Alexandre…n'est pas vraiment un vampire digne de moi. Il n'est là que pour faire plaisir à l'un de mes joyaux…ma plus belle pierre. » dit-il avec un sourire un peu rêveur.

Alexandre parcourut le château d'un pas vif…avant de stopper net. Il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Qu'il avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Soudain, il vit dans un flash ce qu'il avait à son précieux ami. Il l'avait blessé…atrocement blessé. Il ne pouvait pas retourner dans la chambre de son petit ange…pas après ce qu'il avait fait…Il ne pouvait…d'un pas plus lent, il alla se réfugier dans sa chambre, la mort dans l'âme.

* * *

_**Deux jours plus tard**_

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'Alexandre n'avait pas été voir Harry…Pourtant, il savait pertinemment que le jeune mortel était enfermé dans sa chambre, sans moyen d'en sortir…Il devait avoir faim depuis le temps…Et aussi soif. Peut être qu'il était en train de mourir. Cette pensée fut immédiatement repoussée de son esprit. Harry ne pouvait pas mourir, il en avait la ferme conviction ! Mais il était temps d'aller lui rendre visite et de s'excuser auprès de lui…Comme le brun devait le haïr !

« Alexandre ? Tu es bien Alexandre, l'ami d'Harry ! » s'écria quelqu'un derrière le vampire. Celui-ci se tourna et fusilla le blond. Après tout, cela était de sa faute s'il en arrivait à enfermer le brun dans sa chambre. Cependant, il se contient dans sa rage. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais l'innocence qu'il voyait dans le regard du blond l'apaisait réellement.

« Oui pourquoi ? Il est demandé par Tom ? » demanda Alexandre, tout en redoutant une réponse affirmative

« Euh…non, enfin je ne crois pas. Je n'ai plus de contact avec le Lord depuis plus d'une semaine maintenant. C'est à se demander pourquoi je suis encore ici. » dit Draco en riant doucement. Un rire amer.

« Mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je suis ici. Je voulais savoir si tu avais des nouvelles d'Harry…Cela fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas vu…et cela m'inquiète un peu. » dit-il en rougissant légèrement. Ce vampire était bien trop innocent pour son bien

« Je…euh…Il est malade...enfin, il était malade. Je vais de ce pas voir comment il va. » mentit Alexandre en se tournant.

« Je…peux t'accompagner ? » demanda doucement le blond en retenant Alexandre par le poignet. Celui-ci se dégagea vivement avant de regarder le blond de son regard le plus noir. Il avait du mal à apprécier le blond.

« Non ! » dit-il sèchement. Non mais…Il savait que son comportement était puéril et il allait d'ailleurs s'en excuser auprès d'Harry…mais il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander non plus…Une chose à la fois. D'abord Harry et puis, il verra…parce que si le brun ne voulait plus lui parler, il ne voyait pas la peine d'apprendre à apprécier le blond….En faite, il ne voyait pas pourquoi, si Harry ne voulait plus lui parler, pourquoi il resterait encore au château.

Il fit d'abord un détour à la cuisine pour prendre de quoi nourrir le brun. Là, encore, on lui demanda des nouvelles du brun…Il mentit un peu plus difficilement…Sûrement parce qu'il se rendait compte des conséquences de son comportement. Il n'était pas le seul à apprécier, à aimer le brun…Cependant, il n'avait jamais eu un ami comme Harry…peut être que cela expliquer pourquoi il avait eu si peur de le perdre…Mais avec son comportement…il avait sûrement déjà perdu son amitié. C'est pourquoi il hésita tant à ouvrir la porte de la chambre du brun.

« Alexandre ? Je sais que tu es derrière cette porte…ouvre !! » cria une voix rauque et légèrement cassé…comme si elle n'avait pas servi depuis un moment. Alexandre sursauta…Il avait pourtant utilisé ses dons pour ne pas se faire entendre…Comment Harry avait pu l'entendre et surtout le reconnaître ? Impossible lui cria son cerveau

Lentement, il ouvrit la porte et entra en la refermant aussitôt derrière lui. Il avait peur qu'Harry ne tente de le fuir et, ainsi, qu'il ne puisse pas s'expliquer…s'excuser. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il avait pu penser, Harry n'était pas derrière la porte mais tranquillement assis sur son lit…Comme une fillette malicieuse…avec un sourire narquois, presque méchant. Alexandre soupira et alla mettre son plateau sur le bureau de la chambre, avant de se tourner vers le brun, qui n'avait pas bougé.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Pourquoi ne laissez-vous pas Harry tranquille ? »

« A quoi cela peut te servir de savoir qui je suis et pourquoi je suis là ? Et surtout pourquoi te soucier d'Harry, maintenant…après deux jours de silence ? Tu sais que tu as vraiment été très méchant. Le pauvre petit, quand il a comprit que tu l'avais trahi…Il a été dévasté…Tu savais qu'il a essayé de se noyer ? Non, c'est vrai que tu ne peux pas le savoir… » dit Harry sans départir de son sourire moqueur…comme s'il était heureux de ce qui était arrivé au brun.

Alexandre le regarda, effaré et totalement meurtri…Il avait essayé de se tuer par sa faute…Un sentiment de dégoût s'empara du vampire, lui tordant le cœur avec une violence qu'il n'avait jamais connu…même quand il se « donnait » à Tom. Il secoua la tête, refusant d'admettre cette réalité…Après tout, Harry était toujours devant lui…Enfin son corps…à la peau si pâle. Alexandre aurait voulu pourvoir le toucher pour sentir si la peau était froide mais son corps lui refusait cette requête, le forçant à imaginer le pire…

« Oh…mais je dois aussi te remercier. Tu as créé la plus belle faille que je n'ai jamais vu dans son esprit…Il doute de tout le monde et ne fais confiance à personne…sauf à moi ! C'est tellement facile maintenant d'investir son esprit et de le contrôler. Il s'abandonne totalement…D'après lui, rien ne le retient au château. Même pas Draco…tu sais, ce blond dont tu as tellement peur. Il n'est pas assez proche d'Harry pour pouvoir autant compter que toi…Enfin, c'était avant… » continua Harry en balançant des jambes et en regardant le plafond.

« Arrête…ARRETE !... arrête s'il te plait, arrête ! » dit Alexandre en s'effondrant par terre. Il ne retenait plus ses larmes. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte de l'importance de son acte…mais c'était trop tard maintenant, il avait tout perdu. Il avait comprit…il savait ce qui lui restait à faire.

Il se leva difficilement et, d'un pas chancelant, se rapprocha d'Harry qui, pour la première fois, le regardait dans les yeux. Etouffant un sanglot, il caressa avec douceur la peau de son ange, comme il l'avait si longtemps appelé. Il la caressa du bout des doigts, sans voir la lueur terrifiée dans le regard d'Harry. Celui-ci ne bougea pas, ne parla pas…et chose étrange ne se dégagea pas de la caresse. Mais, c'était normal puisque ce n'était plus Harry.

« Je suis désolé, petit ange…vraiment désolé. Rien ne peut excuser mon comportement. Mais je voulais seulement que tu sache pourquoi je l'ai fait. Après, je te laisserais tranquille. Je partirais très loin, tu n'aura plus à me protéger…Tom ne pourra plus faire pression avec moi. » dit Alexandre avec un sourire triste. Les larmes continuaient à dévaler sur son visage, colorant de rouge sa peau de porcelaine.

« Je t'aime…non pas comme un amant, mais comme un frère…Je n'ai jamais connu cette sensation et j'ai pris peur… Tu commençais à sortir de plus en plus souvent…avec l'autre vampire, le blond tu sais. Jamais je n'ai eu aussi peur que quelqu'un m'abandonne, et pourtant dieu sais que j'en ai l'habitude…je ne voulais pas te perdre, je refusais de te perdre. Tu m'es trop précieux pour que je te laisse partir sans me battre. » sa voix tremblait mais cela ne lui importait peu. Il émit un rire amer.

« Mais finalement, je t'ai quand même perdu, alors que je te possédais toujours…Je ne suis qu'un sombre idiot qui as créé lui-même sa perte…ta perte. Je suis désolé ! » soupira Alexandre en embrassant doucement la joue d'Harry

Sans plus un mot, il se tourna et se dirigea vers la porte. Harry n'avait pas dit un mot et le vampire n'en attendait pas…En fait, il ne savait plus très bien ce qu'il voulait en réalité. Il ravala un sanglot et ouvrit la porte. De quel droit pleurait-il ce lien détruit alors qu'il était l'assassin ? Il n'en avait pas le droit. Soudain, alors qu'il allait sortir, une masse chaude et à l'odeur enivrante s'abattit sur son dos, l'enlaçant comme personne ne l'avait jamais. Alexandre ne bougea plus…Il n'osait plus bouger de peur de se rendre compte que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve. Après tout Harry ne pouvait pas être derrière lui, l'empêchant de partir…Ce n'était pas possible… n'est-ce pas ?

« Où tu crois aller comme cela…C'est bien beau d'avouer ces fautes…mais cela n'exclue pas la punition. » dit Harry d'une voix joyeuse et tremblante.

« Tu…tu veux encore de moi après de toi…après ce que j'ai fait ? Tu es fou ? » demanda Alexandre sans se retourner.

« Peut être…mais qui ne deviendrais pas fou en vivant ici. Et sache que je ne t'excuse pas totalement. Tu m'as fait du mal, beaucoup de mal. Tu vas devoir ramer pour retrouver notre amitié, mais disons que je te laisse une chance. J'ai besoin de toi, malgré ce que tu m'as fait. Draco est un ami…mais je ne peux pas lui faire confiance pour le moment… » dit Harry en resserrant l'étreinte.

Une autre personne que le vampire aurait mal et s'en serait dégager mais il l'accepter avec joie. Harry voulait toujours de lui…il voulait bien accepter tout ce que le brun pouvait lui donner. Mais, très vite, le brun se détacha de lui et Alexandre ressentit le froid comme jamais auparavant. Il se tourna pour voir s'il n'avait pas rêvé ce qu'il venait de se passer. Harry était assis sur le bureau et dévorait allégrement le contenu du plateau. Alexandre le regarda avec un tendre sourire…son petit frère.

« Ben quoi ? J'ai faim…La faute à qui si je n'ai pas mangé depuis deux jours ? » plaisanta à moitié Harry

« Je suis désolé » répéta le vampire. Il s'approcha d'Harry et s'assis sur la chaise avant de poser sa tête sur les genoux du brun. Celui-ci soupira et se mit à caresser lentement les cheveux du vampire.

« Je sais, Alex…Je sais. »

* * *

**_Deux semaines plus tard._**

Alexandre les regardait avec un soupçon de jalousie. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher…Il n'arrivait pas à accorder sa confiance dans le blond. Il était encore beaucoup trop proche du Lord pour devenir un ami fiable pour son ange. Bien que celui-ci lui répète encore et toujours que ce n'est pas de sa faute, qu'il y a une explication derrière…bien qu'il ne veuille toujours pas lui dire de quoi il s'agit. Cela lui rappelait qu'il n'avait pas encore récupéré la confiance de son frère d'âme.

« Petit Alexandre, encore en train de t'abimer les yeux ? » ricana une voix qu'il avait rapidement haït, sans réellement savoir pourquoi.

Sa voix le faisait frissonner…pas un frisson de plaisir, loin de là. Un frisson qui remontait le long de la colonne vertébral pour mourir au niveau de sa nuque et qui laissait un grand froid. Sa peau se hérissait, ses mains devenaient moites. Il savait ce que ces sensations signifiaient…chose qu'il n'avait pas éprouvé depuis que son maître l'avait initié au don obscur…LA PEUR. Mais il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait peur…Il ne savait pas mais il n'en avait parlé à personne. Pour dire quoi, de toute façon ?

« Laisse-moi en paix Gadriel…Tu n'as pas le Lord à contenter ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix acerbe. Il savait qu'il risquait gros…Il s'attaquait au favori du Lord et au Lord lui-même…c'était risqué mais sa haine le rendait plus assuré, plus confiant en lui.

« Rentre tes griffes…ou je risque de faire du mal à ton petit ange ! »répondit l'autre vampire en fixant le brun qui jouait dans la neige avec un loup blanc.

« Ahahaha…N'essaye pas ! Tu fais cela et tu te feras tuer ! N'oublie pas que le petit « ange » n'est autre que le joyau préféré du Lord ! » ricana Alexandre avec un sourire en coin…

« Oh, du moment que je ne le touche pas physiquement… » sous-entendit l'italien tout en continuant à fixer le brun. Celui-ci s'était arrêté de jouer et regarder le vampire, légèrement effrayé par sa présence. Le loup était devant lui et menaçait ouvertement le vampire. Celui-ci le regarda avec un sourire moqueur.

« Serait-ce des menaces ? N'oublies pas que nous sommes des vampires ! Et si tu t'attaque à Draco, je n'hésiterais pas à l'aider à te tuer ! » grogna Alexandre en foudroyant le vampire.

« Peut être…mais tous ces amis ne sont pas des vampires ! » se contenta de dire Gadriel avant de retourner dans le château.

Alexandre sentit une rage incommensurable le prendre. Ses dents s'allongèrent, ainsi que ses ongles. Il prenait tous les attraits physiques caractéristiques des vampires. Ses yeux se mirent à briller d'une lueur malsaine. Il savait qu'il devait se calmer avant que…trop tard. Une envie de sang le prit…La même envie qui lui avait fait tuer Bellatrix. Une envie si dévorante qu'il n'arrivait plus du tout à se contrôler.

« Alexandre ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? » demanda quelqu'un derrière son dos. Une voix enchantant qui dégageait une odeur enivrante. Il se tourna et regarda Harry. Il savait qui il était…mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir envie de son sang, envie de le dévorer.

« Harry…fait attention ! » dit Draco d'une voix menaçante.

Il regardait Alexandre, attendant qu'il fasse le premier pas. Il savait très bien ce qui se passait, même s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était dans cet état. Mais Harry ne l'écouta. Il repoussa le bras du blond et s'approcha d'Alexandre qui recula doucement. Il avait peur…peur de ce qu'il pourrait lui faire. Il ne voulait pas lui faire du mal.

« Alexandre…je sais que tu m'entends ! Calme-toi…je t'en pris, calme-toi. Ne me fais pas regretter de te faire confiance à nouveau… »

Sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi, Alexandre sentit sa faim se calmer…Ses ongles et ses dents reprirent leur état normal. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui se passait…Normalement, il était incontrôlable…il pouvait tuer son meilleur ami. Il avait tué son meilleur ami…Et là, un mortel au physique délicat venait de le calmer en à peine de deux minutes. Il regarda Draco qui regardait le brun, stupéfait de ce qui venait de se passer…Il était déjà assez vieux pour connaître cet état de folie. Alexandre, à bout de force, se laissa tomber dans la neige et se mit à pleurer.

La neige immaculée se teinta de rouge, offrant un contraste qui représentait si bien sa relation avec le brun…Il n'était que sang immaculés la pureté du brun. Il se détesta pour offrir une vie si sombre pour son « ange ».

« Calme-toi, Alexandre…Je sais ce que tu ressens…Je le sais parce que je pense la même chose. Mais tu arriveras à le sortir de là…lui et les autres ! » dit Draco en posant une main sur l'épaule du vampire. A côté de lui, Harry les regardait sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Par ce geste, Draco remonta dans l'estime du vampire.

« Tu devrais le crier plus fort, je crois que le patron n'a pas entendu… » rigola doucement Alexandre. Il savait maintenant ce qu'il devait faire. Il allait les protéger. Il voyait ce que voulait dire le fantôme. Harry se mit à sourire…mais pas de son sourire habituel…non un sourire calculateur.

* * *

**Son plan allait de mieux en mieux…Alexandre allait être d'un grand secours pour Harry…Il allait être sa force, son bouclier devant le Lord. Bientôt Tom…bientôt Tom, très bientôt…**

* * *

Je suis désolé pour ma grande absence...en fait ce chapitre est prêt depuis un moment déjà, mais je ne savais si j'allais d'abord poster celui-là ou le chapitre 9...Il fallait que je garde une certaine cohérence.

Finallement, je garde ma mise en page que j'avais décidé au départ...Promis pour la suite, cela arrivera plus rapidement normallement

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**Amour sanglant**

_Chapitre 9_

(_Se passe peu avant le chapitre _8)

Le parc du château ressemblait plus à une forêt vierge qu'à un parc noble comme on pouvait voir ailleurs. Mais cela ne gênait pas Harry. Il adorait se promener dedans, trouvant parfois des anciens meubles de jardin, comme une fontaine envahi par la mousse ou ce banc perdu au milieu d'un bosquet de rose. Et comme personne d'autre n'osait s'aventurer aussi loin dans la forêt, il avait l'impression que c'était son petit coin de paradis à lui, rien qu'à lui. Ici, il oubliait qu'un vampire en avait après son sang et son corps, qu'un fantôme se servait de lui pour une sombre vengeance. Alors il s'isolait de plus en plus, oubliant les règles de survie élémentaire.

Car Tom avait instauré depuis peu des règles que ses joyaux ne devaient pas enfreindre. Apparemment sa domination ne se déroulait pas comme il l'aurait voulu. Ses vampires prenaient de plus en plus de liberté et ce n'était pas pour lui plaire. Surtout s'ils se mettaient à côtoyer les humains sur un même pied égalitaire. Mais bon…Harry en avait toujours fait à sa tête et ce n'est pas maintenant qu'il allait changer.

«Harry, tu devrais peut être pas y aller maintenant. Attends qu'il fasse jour, cela faut mieux.»

«Oh, Alexandre…Je veux sortir! J'étouffe dans ce château. Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que c'est.» s'exclama Harry, avant de claquer la porte à la figure d'Alexandre et de sortir dans le parc.'

Il alla dans le parc d'un pas vif, sans se rendre compte que quelqu'un le suivait. Arrivé dans une petite clairière qu'il avait trouvé, il y a peu, il déposa sa mallette sur le banc qu'il avait dégagé et regarda autour de lui, avec un sourire rêveur. La pleine lune illuminait l'endroit, se reflétant dans le bassin en marbre blanc. Il prit son violon et commença à jouer, un air lent et doux, s'accordant parfaitement à l'ambiance dans la clairière.

Mais cette paix irréelle fut brusquement interrompue par le craquement sec d'une branche d'arbre. Harry s'arrêta et se tourna vers le château. Un homme s'avança dans la lumière blafarde de la lune. Celle-ci révélait la pâleur morbide de sa peau et la couleur irréelle de ses yeux. Harry recula doucement. Il faisait face à un vampire qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Eve, ni d'Adam. Il ne l'avait jamais vu au château. Ce qui était très mauvais pour lui.

«N'ait pas peur, petit chaton…Je ne te ferais pas de mal.» dit doucement le vampire en s'approchant du brun. Celui-ci eut l'impression que sa tête devenait plus légère, comme s'il s'endormait doucement. Il secoua vivement la tête. Il savait à quoi cet état était du. Tom avait utilisé le même stratagème lors de sa première fois. Le vampire l'avait voulut docile, pensant qu'il le resterait par après.

«Mm…Apparemment tu as déjà rencontré un vampire, et tu es toujours en vie? Etrange, mais pas surprenant. Tu es tellement beau qu'il serait dommage de te tuer.» dit le vampire avant de se retrouver derrière Harry.

Le jeune mortel sursauta violemment quand le vampire se mit à caresser sa joue. Sa main était froide et rêche, pas du tout comme cela d'Alexandre ou de Draco. Il frissonna au contact et s'éloigna rapidement, en se retournant. Le vampire eut une moue déçue puis se mit à sourire. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent un peu plus. Ce fut la dernière chose qu'Harry se rappela, car tout de suite après, il perdit tout contrôle de ses sens. Il ne voyait plus, il ne sentait plus, il ne bougeait plus mais cela l'importait plus…Il ne pensait plus non plus.

«Bien, tu es un bon petit!» ricana le vampire en se rapprochant de sa proie.

Tout en gardant le contrôle sur elle, il la déshabilla et la coucha sur le sol glacial de la clairière. Elle était si belle qu'il était bien dommage de ne profiter que de son sang. Ses gestes étaient lents et son regard plongé dans celui voilé de sa proie. Jamais encore il n'avait vu un vert d'une telle intensité. Pendant un instant, il avait même cru à un vampire, mais la chaleur et l'odeur enivrante qu'il dégageait l'écarta bien vite de cette idée. Un sourire pervers s'inscrit sur son visage…Tom savait vraiment bien accueillir ses invités.

«Tu es si beau…Ton odeur m'enivre, elle me donne faim…laisse-moi te goûter, laisse-moi m'enivrer de toi.» chuchota le vampire d'une voix basse et rocailleuse. Comme un pantin, le brun pencha la tête sur le côté, lui laissant un plus grand accès à son cou si doux.

Les mains glissèrent le long de son corps, éprouvant la douceur et la chaleur de cet être alangui sous lui. Sans prêté attention au gémissement d'angoisse de sa proie, il se pencha pour enfin goûter à ce sang si prometteur. Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps d'y goûter. Il fut violemment arraché de sa proie et vola à travers la clairière pour se prendre un arbre. Il fut sonné pendant un instant, avant de se relever, tout croc dehors. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne supportait pas, c'est se faire déranger pendant un bon repas.

«Qui es-tu pour oser me déranger?» grogna-t-il. L'autre vampire le regarda avec dédain mais ne semblait nullement impressionné par l'aura de menace que dégageait le vampire.

«Qui es-tu pour oser t'attaquer à ce mortel?» répondit son agresseur. Le vampire se redressa, totalement interloqué et choqué par l'attitude hautaine par son agresseur. Soudain, il retrouva le nom de ce vampire. Il avait toutes les caractéristiques de ce clan italien si ancien. Un Malfoy, il avait devant lui un Malfoy. Pourtant celui-ci semblait si faible par rapport aux autres, qu'il avait du mal à le croire.

«Un Malfoy? Tu es un Malfoy? D'accord, je te le laisse!» soupira le vampire avant de faire demi-tour. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de sortir de la clairière, avant de retourner dire bonjour à un arbre. Celui-ci craqua avant de tomber dans un grondement sourd. Le vampire se releva et essuya le sang qui coulait de sa bouche.

«On peut s'avoir ce qu'il te prend. Je t'ai dit que je te le laissais. Je ne savais pas que tu le convoitais aussi. Sinon, je te l'aurais laissé.» râla le vampire. Alors qu'il allait de nouveau quitter la clairière, il se stoppa de surprise. Malfoy riait comme un tordu, comme s'il n'était qu'un clown. Cela le fit grogner, il était quand même le président du Luxembourg.

«Il n'est pas à moi et toi, tu es mort!» répondit Malfoy en prenant le brun dans ses bras. Il l'avait recouvert de son manteau.

«Hein?» s'étonna le vampire, mais son agresseur ne lui répondit pas, il se contenta de retourner au château, portant le brun comme s'il était quelqu'un de très précieux. Intrigué, il se mit à le suivre.

Malfoy entra dans le château et se mit à monter dans les étages, arrivé au dernier étage, il alla dans la dernière chambre qui s'ouvrit sur un vampire à la chevelure brune.

«Harry? Qu'est-ce…C'est toi?» s'exclama le vampire en prenant le mortel dans ses bras.

«Non. C'est lui…MAIS» dit-il fermement en empêchant le brun de sauter sur le vampire «je pense qu'il sera mieux accueillit par Tom…si tu vois ce que je veux dire.»

Le brun foudroya Malfoy avant d'hausser les épaules et de retourner s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Le vampire regarda la porte sans réellement comprendre. Mais il ne resta pas longtemps à regarder cette porte, car Malfoy venait de l'empoigner et de le traîner à l'étage inférieur. Sans prendre le temps de taper à la porte, il entra dans la chambre, traînant toujours le vampire. Dedans, il y avait seulement un lit, mais il prenait toute la place. Dedans il y avait deux personnes, un vampire aux yeux rougeoyant et une jeune femme. Celle-ci avait la tête entre les cuisses du vampire.

«Draco? Mais qu'est-ce que…Tu ne vois pas que je suis occupé! Arrête-toi!!» hurla le vampire aux yeux rouges. Le chef du Luxembourg comprit alors qu'il était en face de son supérieur, en face de Tom. Aussitôt, il s'arracha à la prise de Draco et de s'agenouiller devant son maître. Celui-ci le regarda d'un œil surprit.

«Sieur Fudge, que nous faut l'honneur de votre visite?»

«Mais c'est vous que m'avez invité…»dit le vampire

«Ah…peut être. Mais cela ne me dit pas ce que vous faites dans ma chambre. Normalement, mes entretiens se passent dans la grande salle…où vous devriez y être.» dit calmement Tom tout en caressant le dos de la mortelle qui gémit doucement

«Il n'y était pas…Apparemment le parc était beaucoup plus attirant…Surtout ce qu'il y avait.» dit Draco en s'appuyant nonchalamment sur le mur.

«Ce qui s'y trouvait? C'est-à-dire?» demanda Tom tout en continuant à regarder le vampire agenouillé sur le sol

« Euh…il ne s'agissait que d'un mortel sans grande importance. Il se baladait avec insolence dans votre parc.» déclara le vampire sans relever la tête. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il avait fait une connerie, sans savoir laquelle.

«Oui, un mortel sans grand importance…Enfin, cela dépend du point de vue. Il s'agissait d'Harry, maître.» dit Draco tout en regardant ses ongles.

«Harry…comme Harry Potter, mon joyau aux yeux émeraudes, la perle de ma collection…» Au fur et à mesure qu'il décrivait le jeune mortel, sa voix augmentait en puissance et le vampire comprenait qu'il avait fait une connerie, une très grosse connerie.

«Bien…Dire que je voulais te féliciter de ton travail. Est-ce que tu as un «enfant»?» demanda Tom d'une voix doucereuse. Le vampire ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais un coup de pied dans les côtes l'obligea à répondre.

«Oui, maître. Une jeune femme du nom de Tonks. Elle est ravissante, bien qu'un peu extravertie, et elle possède une grande intelligente, surtout au niveau de la politique. Mais pourquoi cette question? …Maître?» demanda le vampire en se redressant.

«Parce que je voulais savoir qui te remplacera.» dit Tom en se levant et en se rapprochant du vampire qui ne comprenait rien. Il regarda Malfoy et celui-ci se contenta de le regarder avec un sourire en coin.

«Je…je ne comprends pas maître.»

«Je déteste qu'on touche à mes joyaux…surtout celui-ci!» dit Tom avant de mordre le vampire et de le vider de son sang. Fudge n'eut même pas le temps émettre le moindre son qu'il ne fut plus que poussière.

Harry se réveilla difficilement le jour…enfin la nuit d'après. A force de vivre avec Alexandre (qui, étant vampire, était plutôt un noctambule), il avait fini par prendre le même rythme de vie, ce qui le coupait un peu du reste de la collection, ce qui n'était pas plus mal. Il avait toujours du mal à supporter Hermione et ses comparses, trop imbue d'eux même…A croire qu'ils étaient fiers d'être les poupées de Tom. En fait, les seuls qu'il arrivait encore à supporter étaient Molly, toujours très câline avec lui, et les jumeaux avec qui il jouait très souvent.

«Enfin tu te réveilles…Tu es pire que la belle au bois dormant.» plaisanta une voix qui lui était inconnu, elle ne ressemblait pas du tout à celle d'Alexandre. Il ouvrit les yeux et papillonna pour fixer sa vue. Il sursauta violemment en voyant le visage de Draco aussi près de lui.

«Qu'est…qu'est-ce que vous faites ici? Où est Alexandre?» demanda-t-il en se redressant. Aussitôt Draco lui posa un plateau repas sur les genoux.

«Mange d'abord. Alexandre est partit manger et, comme j'étais dans les parages, je me suis permis d'apporter à manger et de voir comment tu allais depuis hier soir.» répondit calmement Draco en s'asseyant aux côtés d'Harry qui s'écarta, mal à l'aise.

«Ce qui s'est passé hier? Je…oh…le vampire! Qu'est-ce… est-ce qu'il m'a…touché?» demanda Harry, légèrement paniqué que le vampire ait pu le violer.

«Il n'en a pas eu le temps, je suis arrivé juste à temps. Tu sais, normalement tu n'aurais pas du sortir. Tom l'avait interdit…pour une bonne raison.» gronda gentiment Draco

«Rien à foutre des lois de Tom. S'il m'avait laissé où j'étais dès le départ, je n'aurais jamais ce problème.» répondit sèchement Harry. Il poussa le plateau et se levé, sans s'apercevoir qu'il était encore nu. Il n'avait pas envie de discuter avec le vampire blond, surtout si c'est pour se faire rabrouer. Il se tourna pour fur er le toiser, mais fut surpris par la fixité du vampire. Il avait une lueur de désir dans les yeux, une lueur qu'Harry ne comprit pas…Enfin pas tout de suite. Un courant d'air lui fit comprendre ce qui se passait.

«Aaah, mais vas-y, rince-toi l'œil pendant que tu y es. Tu ne veux pas un défilé non plus?» hurla-t-il avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Un rire sonore lui répondit depuis la chambre. En maugréant contre les blonds pervers, il entra dans l'eau chaude et entreprit de se délasser. Cependant, il ne resta pas seul très longtemps. Alexandre avait, depuis un petit moment maintenant, trouvé le moyen d'ouvrir la salle de bain sans devoir défoncer la porte. Une fois lui avait suivit… Cette seule fois avait bien failli être la dernière pour Harry…sa première nuit avec Tom…sa première tentative de suicide, et étrangement la seule.

«Harry? Tu es enfin réveillé. On peut savoir ce qu'il t'a pris d'aller te balader la nuit, sans que je t'accompagne?» dit Alexandre d'une traite, se souciant guère de la nudité de son protégé et de sa gêne. Derrière lui, Draco se moquait allégrement du brun qui tentait vainement de sauver sa dignité.

«Euh…Alex, est-ce que tu peux attendre que j'ai terminé avant de me gueuler dessus…de même pour vous, sieur Draco.» Les vampires eurent un reniflement de dédain avant de sortir. Ils avaient du mal à saisir la timidité maladive du brun…enfin des mortels en général. Mais il est vrai qu'ils avaient toujours vécu dans une aura de luxure, ce qui à la longue, ôtait toute timidité.

«Bien…Allons-y pour les engueulades. AVANT» dit Harry, coupant Alexandre dans son élan « je vous dois des remerciements, sieur Draco. Vous m'avez sauvé la vie. Cependant, puis-je vous demander ce qu'il est advenu du vampire? »

«Voilà justement la raison de ma présence ici. Tu dois te douter que cette histoire a eu des…répercussions peu glorieuses…N'ayant pas le droit de toucher un vampire, surtout un supérieur, j'ai du demander le concourt de Tom…»

«Pourquoi ne pouvez-vous pas toucher un vampire? En quoi était-il votre supérieur?» s'étonna Harry. Peu au faite de la vie à l'extérieur du château, il ne savait pas comment se dérouler la gestion du monde sous la domination vampirique. Tout ce qu'il savait était que Tom était le maître incontesté et c'est pour cela qu'il se trouvait dans une telle galère.

«Je suis ce que l'on appelé un enfant pour les vampires… Je suis encore très jeune. Je n'ai donc que peu de pouvoir sur les autres vampires. Alexandre, par exemple, fait partit des plus anciens vampires, il possède une très grande puissance dans les mains. Il pourrait avoir plusieurs jeunes vampires, comme moi, sous ses ordres. Il pourrait me tuer que personne ne me défendrait. Ce serait normal» expliqua difficilement Draco

«Mouais, c'était avant que Tom me désavoue auprès de la société vampirique…Maintenant je suis considéré comme un paria. Je n'ai plus droit à rien, sauf vivre, parce que tu me «protège» avec le consentement de Tom.» dit-il en regardant Harry. Celui-ci eut rapidement les larmes aux yeux. Il n'avait jamais su quelles étaient les conséquences de son amitié pour Alexandre. Maintenant qu'il savait, il se sentait très mal, très égoïste.

«Pourquoi ne m'avoir jamais dit Alexandre…Tu sais, j'aurais très bien pu comprendre.»

«Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait si tu avais su? Tu te serais isoler, t'enfermant sur toi-même, jusqu'à en mourir. Ose venir me dire le contraire. Je ne t'en veux absolument pas pour l'amitié que tu as offert…Elle m'est beaucoup plus précieuse que le pouvoir…parce qu'elle est vrai et infinie, contrairement à la puissance qui, tôt ou tard, fini par te trahir et disparaître, te laissant sans défense.»

«Bon, je continue…» intervient Draco car cette discussion prenait un tour très sombre qu'il n'aimait pas beaucoup. Surtout qu'il était légèrement jaloux qu'Harry puise tenir autant au vampire. «Le vampire qui t'attaquait, bien qu'étant un sombre crétin imbu de lui-même, était aussi, et avant tout, un chef d'Etat.»

«Tous les pays, après la fin de la guerre, fut distribué entre les plus anciens vampires. Pour tout te dire, j'étais et je suis toujours, aux dernières nouvelles, le gouverneur du Japon.» expliqua Alexandre en voyant la moue incrédule d'Harry.

«Fudge, ton agresseur, était celui du Luxembourg. Bien qu'étant chef d'un pays ridicule, il n'en était pas moins un chef. J'ai déjà pris des gros risques en l'attaquant. Mais je ne pouvais pas le tuer…je n'en ai pas la force, j'ai donc du demander à Tom de faire vengeance, en lui expliquant la situation.» poursuivit Draco.

«Vous…Tu…veux dire que Tom…es au courant?» s'inquiéta, à raison, Harry. Le vampire blond hocha la tête tout en gardant ses yeux fixé sur le sol. Harry déglutit difficilement, en comprenant la raison de la présence du blond.

«Il veut me voir, n'est-ce pas?» dit-il d'une voix tremblante. Draco hocha une nouvelle fois la tête. Le jeune homme inspira profondément pour calmer l'anxiété qui lui enserrait violement le cœur.

«Bien, allons-y…le plus tôt sera le mieux. Alexandre, tu viens avec moi…histoire qu'il ne tente pas de me toucher. Je ne veux pas à avoir à le supporter ce soir…J'ai failli me faire violer hier, je ne suis pas en état de supporter ses assauts…» dit péniblement Harry en s'agrippant à Alexandre, il avait les jambes qui tremblaient légèrement en pensant à ce que Tom pourrait lui faire…Après tout, il lui avait sciemment désobéi.

Tous les trois parcoururent rapidement le château et entrèrent silencieusement dans la chambre. Tom était assis dans son lit, son dos reposant contre la tête de lit. A côté de lui, une jeune femme, Hermione, dormait, entourant la taille du vampire de ses bras graciles. Harry retient une exclamation dégoûtée. Comment pouvait-elle aimer une telle horreur? Un monstre de cruauté, avide de sang et de meurtre!!

«Allons Harry…Tout le monde ne peut aimer les faibles et les couards!» ricana Tom. Apparemment, il n'avait pas su masquer son dégoût pour la jeune femme. Celle-ci s'était réveillée par la voix froide de Tom. Sans s'apercevoir de leur présence, elle se redressa et embrassa Tom avec ferveur.

«Ma douce…nous avons des invités, un peu de tenue très chère.» dit doucement Tom tout en caressant avec langueur le dos de son amante, découvrant peu à peu sa nudité. Elle gloussa et se redressa pour faire face à Harry. Celui-ci redressa le menton et la toisa du regard. Il savait qu'il avait l'air hautain mais il ne s'en soucia pas. Il n'avait que mépris pour une telle créature.

«Tu veux que je te laisse?» demanda-t-elle avec une pointe de déception

«Non, tu peux rester…mais n'interviens pas, sinon il se pourrait bien que cela ne me mette en colère.» dit-il en se détachant de la jeune femme. Il se leva, exposant sa nudité à tous. Hermione se délecta de cette vision alors qu'Harry recula d'un pas…trop de mauvais souvenirs.

«J'ai appris, avec colère, que tu avais pris la liberté d'outrepasser mes règles…Ce que je ne supporte absolument pas!» dit Tom avec dureté. Il se rapprocha rapidement et emprisonna Harry d'une main, lui tenant la nuque, faisant gémir le brun. Alexandre s'avança d'un pas, voulant obliger son maître et «père» à lâcher son protégé, mais Harry secoua la tête négativement. Il se doutait bien que la colère de Tom allait se retourner vers lui et il ne le voulait pas. Mais Draco ne se sentit pas concerner par cet avertissement.

«Pourquoi, Harry?» demanda-t-il en resserrant sa prise sur le cou du jeune homme, l'empêchant ainsi de répondre. «Sache, que bien que tu sois une pure merveille, le clou de ma collection, tu n'es pas irremplaçable!» Deux grognements distincts se firent entendre. Surpris, Tom se retourna vers le vampire blond.

«Draco? Tu oses te rebeller contre moi?» s'étonna Tom, avec une pointe de menace latente dans la voix.

«Non, seigneur, je n'oserais jamais…mais maître, peut être auriez-vous du les…avertir de ces visites…» répondit le blond d'un ton condescendant.

«Peut être, en fait. Bien, je laisserais passer pour cette fois. MAIS, je vais m'assurer que tu restes à ta place, celle d'un serviteur…d'un joyau de collection! Draco, tu resteras avec lui…Tu seras son gardien, puisque Alexandre ne fut pas capable de surveiller mon petit joyau.» dit d'un ton impérial Tom.

Alexandre renifla avec rancœur mais ne dit rien. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Aller contre Tom signerait sa mort. Draco hocha la tête. Tom lui sourit et embrassa violemment Harry, lui déchirant les lèvres, s'abreuvant du sang qui envahissait leur bouche. Harry, malgré la nausée qui lui enserrait le cœur avec une rare violence, ne put s'arracher au baiser sanglant de Tom. Il dut attendre le bon vouloir de celui-ci pour pouvoir s'écrouler dans les bras d'Alexandre, du sang coulant toujours de ses lèvres malmenées. Sa tête lui tournait désagréablement, accentuant sa nausée. Alexandre, suivit de Draco, s'empressa de quitter la chambre de son seigneur.

* * *

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'Harry était sous la bonne garde de Draco. Sa présence ne lui plaisait pas mais il ne pouvait demander à Draco de partir…il ne savait que trop bien, ce qui risquait de lui arriver. Il ne voulait pas mettre Draco dans la situation d'Alexandre…Surtout si Draco était considéré comme quelqu'un de faible parmi les siens. Et puis, il aimait bien le blond…le chahuter était devenu un jeu des plus agréable.

«Harry, ralentit s'il te plait…»cria Draco alors qu'ils courraient dans la forêt du parc.

Le brun rit sous cape en voyant le blond passer devant lui, sans s'apercevoir de sa présence dans l'ombre du bosquet. Il savait qu'il avait un comportement puéril, mais ne s'en inquiétait pas. Cela lui permettait d'oublier un court instant qu'il n'était qu'un prisonnier, un esclave voué à satisfaire le bon plaisir de son maître. Car, bien que Tom ait pris Hermione comme favorite, il réclamait de plus en plus souvent la présence d'Harry…soit pour son corps, soit pour son sang, mais surtout pour cumuler les deux, détruisant à petit feu la santé déjà fragile du brun. Celui-ci avait perdu du poids et sa peau, le doux hâle doré, au profit de celui pâle et cireux d'un homme malade.

Soudain, alors qu'il allait tranquillement retourner auprès d'Alexandre qui était resté sur la terrasse du château, il se sentit soulevé et jeter dans une congère. Son cri, si peu masculin, se répercuta dans le parc, provoquant le vol des quelques moineaux encore présents. Péniblement Harry se dégagea de la neige qui le trempait jusqu'aux os. Devant lui, sur le sol, Draco riait comme jamais. Son visage en était rayonnant, charmant et bouleversant Harry au plus profond de son âme. Cela le rassura dans son entreprise...Le blond, bien qu'il soit vampire, gardait une humanité, le rendant capable de tant de belle chose…tout comme Alexandre.

Harry se tourna pour se plaindre à Alexandre, mais celui-ci n'était plus sur la terrasse. Il se secoua pour enlever la neige de ses cheveux et grelottant, il se dirigea vers le château. Il fut très vite rejoint par Draco qui le prit par la taille, riant toujours de sa blague. Harry se butina un peu plus contre le torse du vampire, car, malgré que le vampire soit froid comme la mort, Harry avait l'impression qu'une douce chaleur entourait son corps.

«Harry, rentre s'il te plait…j'aimerais te parler!» cria Alexandre. Harry se détacha, avec une pointe de regret, de Draco et courut rejoindre Alexandre. Il le retrouva dans sa chambre. Mais avant qu'il est pu dire quelque chose, Alexandre lui tourna le dos et ferma la porte à clé.

«Alex? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?» demanda Harry, légèrement inquiet. Il recula vers la fenêtre, alors que le vampire s'avançait. Il y avait dans le regard d'Alexandre une lueur de folie qui ne rassurait pas du tout Harry

«Je suis désolé Harry…Je suis désolé mais c'est de ta faute!» dit Alexandre. Celui-ci prit peur et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, espérant que le vampire ne le suive pas. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait…pourquoi Alexandre agissait comme cela, comme si Harry lui appartenait…un peu comme Tom. Il avait la même folie dans les yeux.

Harry resta près d'une demi-heure dans la salle de bain, n'osant pas sortir pour ne pas tomber le vampire, surtout s'il était toujours dans le même état. Mais quand il sortit, le vampire était toujours là, allongé sur le lit, dormant profondément. Harry s'approcha sur la pointe des pieds de la porte et essaya de l'ouvrir mais elle était toujours fermé à clé. Il devait reprendre la clé à Alexandre. Cependant, il n'en eut pas le temps de trouver la clé. Alexandre se réveilla avec toujours cette lueur dans les yeux. Harry voulu reculer pour retourner dans la salle de bain, mais Alexandre l'agrippa par les poignets.

«Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire là petit démon?»ricana-t-il méchamment, resserrant son emprise sur le brun. Harry ne répondit pas, il avait peur, très peur. Il se débattit pour échapper à la prise du vampire mais il était beaucoup trop fort pour le frêle tzigane. Il gémit quand il sentit la prise se resserrer.

«Tu veux encore t'enfuir? Pourquoi tu cherches à me fuir Harry? Je ne comprends pas!»

«Aah…Alex…Tu me fais mal…» geignit Harry en continuant à tirer pour se défaire de la prise du vampire. Il tirait comme un fou mais Alexandre ne semblait même pas le remarquer. Il réussit même à tirer le brun sur le lit…sur lui.

« Tu me fais mal aussi, mon ange…Tu te me fuis de plus en plus et cela me fais mal…très mal.» murmura-t-il avant de le mordre.

Harry haleta en sentant la morsure du vampire. Sans se retenir, il se mit pleurer. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son ami, son seul ami dans le château le trahissait de cette manière. Il sentit son cœur se déchirer de la pire manière qu'il soit. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller. Il n'arrivait plus à se débattre contre Alexandre, il n'arrivait même plus à bouger. Il se rendit à peine compte que le vampire l'avait lâché et était partit. Il était plongé dans un état comateux tout sauf tranquille. Il ne réagit même pas en sentant une main lui caresser la tête.

«Pauvre petite chose…Il t'a fait du mal, n'est-ce pas? Pauvre petite chose…»chuchota une voix éthérée.

«Luna??» demanda-t-il en se redressant. Il essuya ses larmes et regarda la silhouette transparente de la jeune femme.

«Oui, pauvre petite chose…je suis là, je serais toujours là pour toi. Jamais je ne te trahirais, ma pauvre petite chose.»continua le fantôme en continuant à caresser la tête d'Harry.

«Arrête!» dit Harry en se levant. Il alla dans la salle de bain pour laver son cou du sang qui le maculait encore. Il caressa ensuite les creux qui lui avaient laissé Alexandre.

«Pourquoi Alex? Pourquoi?» demanda-t-il à son miroir. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre qu'est-ce qui avait prit le vampire…Alors qu'il allait vers la porte, dans la ferme intention de sortir, il sentit un vent glacial le traverser. Ses yeux se vidèrent et ses muscles se relâchèrent…Luna venait de prendre possession de son être…une nouvelle fois!

_«Je suis désolée, petit être, mais…__ne t'inquiète pas, tu vois voir…tu vois aimer ce que tu vas découvrir. N'ai pas peur, n'ai jamais peur de moi.!»_

Ce fut la dernière chose qu'il entendit avant de sombrer dans le néant. Il se réveilla dans une salle froide et sombre qui ne connaissait pas du tout. Il était assis à une table dans une sinistre bibliothèque. Il regarda autour de lui, ne comprenant pas comment il était arrivé là. Soudain, une douce lumière éclaira les lieux, le rendant un peu plus accueillant. Il se redressa et étouffa une exclamation enthousiaste…

«Luna?...LUNA, où est-ce que je suis?» hurla Harry, sans départir du sourire ravi qui illuminait son visage.

«Je suis là…tu es dans une bibliothèque qui date d'avant ma naissance…bien avant ma naissance. N'est-elle pas magnifique?» dit le fantôme en s'élevant dans les airs, les bras écartés.

«Si, mais cela n'explique pas comment je suis arrivé ici et pourquoi je suis ici.» dit Harry tout en regardant le nom des livres qui peuplaient la bibliothèque.

«Je…Je te montrerais plus tard, c'est trop compliqué à t'expliquer. Je voulais que tu viennes ici pour te montrer ce livre. Il devrait t'aider pour Draco.»

Elle lui présenta un livre d'apparence vétuste et très poussiéreux. Il se rapprocha et souffla dessus pour lire le titre. «Art sombre et manipulation»…Harry cligna des yeux, ne comprenant pas très bien en quoi ce bouquin pouvait l'aider. En fait, il avait plus l'impression de ce n'était qu'un ramassis de sottises comme la plupart des bouquins qui parlait de magie.

«Luna, pourquoi ce livre en particulier?» demanda Harry en s'asseyant devant le bouquin. Il le feuilleta deux minutes, sans vraiment le lire. Le fantôme se pencha sur le jeune homme et s'appuya sur ses épaules, le faisant frissonner désagréablement.

«Ne crois-tu pas en la magie?...Voilà qui est bien étrange! Pourtant tu côtois vampires et fantômes au quotidien…Tu t'intéresse même à un vampire ensorcelé par un charme très puissant. Pourtant tu nies l'existence de la magie…» se moqua gentiment le fantôme avant de reprendre possession de son corps…chose qu'Harry détestait par-dessus tout.

Cependant il ne sombra pas dans le néant comme la dernière fois. Il était conscient de ses actes, sans pouvoir contrôler ses gestes. Il se voyait appuyer sur un bouton près d'un escalier. Un bruit de glissement sourd se fit entendre et il vit une lumière provenir du haut. Il se sentit monter les escaliers qui débouchèrent étrangement en dessous de son lit. Harry s'en étonna encore quand Luna se retira de lui, le laissant étrangement vide.

«Appuis sur le bouton, caché en dessous de ton lit, au niveau de la tête de lit.» dit le fantôme avant de s'évanouir. Harry se pencha et appuya sur le bouton. A nouveau le lit bougea et vint recouvrir l'ouverture de la bibliothèque. Soudain, un bruit sourd se fit entendre, le faisant sursauter violemment. Il fit la clenche bougé mais la porte refusa de s'ouvrir. Lentement, il se rapprocha.

«Harry? Harry, tu es là?» entendit-il à travers la porte. Il se rapprocha jusqu'à se coller contre la porte.

«Draco…c'est toi?» demanda-t-il avec beaucoup d'espoir.

«Oui…mais pourquoi es-tu enfermé? Où est Alexandre?»

«Je ne sais pas…je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Aide-moi, je t'en prie…il est devenue fou…il…il m'a mordu, Draco, il m'a mordu!!»dit Harry en s'effondrant en larmes, refusant d'admettre de ce que lui avait fait Alexandre.

«Je…Ecoute Harry, je vais aller lui parler…Mais je pense qu'il y a une bonne raison derrière tout cela. Je ne cherche pas à minimiser ce qu'il a fait mais tu ne dois pas oublier que c'est un vampire…»

«Et alors, je lui faisais confiance!! Pourquoi m'a-t-il trahi? Je lui faisais confiance!!» pleurait Harry, sans arriver à se calmer.

«Calme-toi…petit ange, calme-toi. Un vampire est quelqu'un de très possessif et…si il sent que quelqu'un essaye de lui piquer ce qui est à lui, il peut devenir très violent…très très violent. Je pense qu'il a cru que tu voulais le fuir et cela lui a fait mal…très mal.» tenta de le rassurer Draco, même si lui-même ne comprenait pas vraiment

«Je…Je ne dit pas que je comprends, il m'a trahit, Draco, il m'a trahit. Je ne peux pas lui refaire confiance!» dit Harry en se relevant. Sans écouter ce que lui disait le vampire blond, il alla s'effondrer sur le lit et se mit à pleurer. Soudain, une main froide passa dans ses cheveux.

«Calme-toi, petit être…nous n'avons pas le temps pour les larmes…pas pour le moment.» dit-elle d'une voix ferme. Harry se redressa et la foudroya du regard.

«Je ne sais pas ce que vous prévoyez…mais je ne suis pas d'accord d'être votre pantin…ni celui de Tom. Je suis mon propre maître. Est-ce que vous avez compris!» Le fantôme ne lui répondit pas, elle se contenta de sourire froidement et de disparaître. Néanmoins, ce coup de gueule lui avait permit de lui changer les idées. C'est pourquoi, au lieu de réfléchir sur la trahison d'Alexandre, il prit le livre et l'ouvrit.

«_La_ _magie existe depuis la nuit des temps, mais peu de personne le savent…Ils n'ont pas les compétences nécessaires pour comprendre tout l'art de faire une potion ou de réciter un sortilège. Ils sont trop __imbriqués__ dans leur moral étriqué pour se rendre compte que le Diable ne possède rien, comparé à la puissance de la magie.__»_

_«Sortilège d'obéissance_

_Ce sortilège fut très apprécié par nos anciens rois. Ils s'assuraient ainsi d'avoir tout leur peuple sous leur ordre, empêchant toute tentative de rébellion. Cependant, au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, le sortilège fut perdu…sûrement à cause de la peur des rois de voir le sort se retourner contre eux. Il ne fut retrouvé que bien plus tard. Pour que le sort soit efficace, il veut avoir, au départ, un certain pouvoir sur la personne que l'on veut ensorceler. La peur est une très bonne emprise._

_Plonger votre regard dans la personne à ensorceler et dit de façon intelligible cette phrase «TE QUOQUE DEIUS ABILIUS TE QUOQUE EQUIS MAGNUS»__. Sceller le sort par une goutte de votre sang et une des siennes. Mélangez-les et embrasser votre nouvel esclave sur la bouche. Il ne faut pas nécessairement y mettre de la passion, mais cela apporte une plus grande emprise sur votre esclave. Sachez aussi que__ votre esclave ne se rappellera rien, donc n'ayant aucune hésitation.»_

Harry grogna, cela ne l'aidait pas. Comment aider Draco s'il n'était pas capable de se rappeler avec précision du sortilège? Surtout que, d'après le bouquin, la force du sort dépendait de certains paramètres. Elle en avait des bonnes le fantôme…Il n'avait aucun moyen de libérer le blond.

«_Il y a jusque peu aucune solution pour enlever ce sortilège__. Mais, depuis peu, un homme, ayant une apparenté avec des vampires de haute noblesse, dit avoir une solution. Selon lui, il suffirait de peu de chos__e pour rendre la liberté à __s__es esclaves. Un peu d'attention de la part d'une personne dénuée d'envie de domination, ainsi qu'un sacrifice de la part de la même personne._

_Le sacrifice dépend de la puissance mit par le possesseur de l'esclave. Plus celui-ci est fort, mentalement, plus le sacrifice sera important... pouvant même aller jusqu'à la mort de la personne libératrice.»_

* * *

_Sincérement? Je n'aime pas ce chapitre...mais alors pas du tout. Il ne montre pas ce que je voulais réellement pour cette fic. Il est trop superficiel...Mais j'ai eu beau le réécrire encore et encore, je ne suis pas arrivé à montrer ce que je voulais. Et cela m'énerve énormément!!_

_Oh, pour la phrase en latin...ne chercher pas à la traduire, elle ne veut rien dire. Ce sont des vrais mots, ce n'est qu'un reste de latin que je faisais en secondaire...Bon, j'espère qu'il vous plaira malgré qu'il ne soit pas génial...je me rattraperais sur le suivant!! _


	10. Chapter 10

Amour Sanglant

Chapitre 10 

_2003, Angleterre, dans les bas-fonds de Londres._

_«Hey, toi là-bas, dépêche-toi te ramener tes__ miches par ici. Tu as encore du boulot. Allez, dépêche-toi, je ne te paye pas pour rien faire!» gueula un homme ventripotent et dégoulinant de sueur. Le vin et son mauvais état de santé y étaient pour beaucoup._

_Voilà ce qu'elle était devenue…Un «toi» impersonnel et méprisant, un objet __que__ tous pouvait maltraiter à sa guise…__tant qu'__ils payaient bien. Mais ce n'était pas grave__, elle en avait l'habitude. Cela faisait depuis qu'elle avait treize ans qu'elle vivait dans de telles conditions. Orpheline, elle avait vécu dans la rue avant d'atterrir dans cette maison de passe. Voilà, le mot est dit. Elle était une fille de joie, une pute de bas-quartier._

_Hermione s'__avança pour retrouver son client avec son habituel sourire remplit de charme et de sensualité. Elle avait perdu l'habitude de ressentir du dégoût pour elle-même et pour ce qu'elle faisait. Elle avait perdu sa dernière once d'humanité depuis pas mal de temps déjà. Son client était un marin qui revenait de mission…un habitué, quelqu'un de très bien, de doux et d'attentif à elle. Son sourire s'agrandit, elle était heureuse de le voir. Il était rare qu'elle tombe sur des personnes comme lui…Elle avait plus l'habitude de gros porcs qui venaient la sauter avec brutalité et assouvissement._

_«Bonjour, maître Lewis. Je suis heureuse de vous revoir parmi nous. Si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine de me suivre.»_

_«Ma charmante petite esclave…Qu'il est bon d'être à nouveau à vos côtés.» dit le marin avec un sourire en coin. __Bien__ qu'il soit beaucoup plus doux que ses autres clients, il n'en était pas moins__ un homme avec des fantasmes malsains qu'il assouvissait avec Hermione. Il aimait savoir qu'Hermione soit totalement à sa merci, comme une esclave dévouée au bon plaisir de son maître._

_Hermione le conduisit jusqu'à sa chambre. Celle-ci était vétuste et délabré mais c'était le maximum qu'elle pouvait avoir…Surtout dans un bordel d'aussi basse qualité. En faite, la pièce ne contenait qu'un grand lit au matelas épais et aux couvertures de soie…seul petit luxe dont elle pouvait profiter. Elle alla s'asseoir devant le lit, la tête baissée dans une attitude de repentit. Le marin eut un sourire entendu._

_«Bien…j'aime quand tu sais où est ta place__, ma délicieuse petite esclave. Viens, montre-moi à quel point tu es dévouée envers ton maître!»_

_«Oh, Hermione, tu savais qu'une nouvelle putain était arrivé__e__ dans la soirée? Il parait qu'elle n'est pas comme les autres, que le patron en ferait un usage personnel…si tu vois ce que je veux dire.» dit une femme alors qu'elle s'asseyait à la cuisine. Elle portait encore les coups de son dernier client. Elle portait un œil au beurre noir et la lèvre fendue._

_«Non, j'étais occupé…avec le gros Dorwy, tu sais, le boucher du coin.» répondit-elle avec une voix fatiguée. L'autre femme qui lui parlait eut une grimace de douleur, elle connaissait aussi la brutalité de cet homme._

_«Ben…__Ah, tiens voilà la nouvelle. Elle doit avoir terminé avec le patron!» ricana-t-elle en se levant pour retourner au travail._

_Un jeune homme s'approcha d'eux et s'assit en face d'Hermione, le regard vide. Elle pouvait voir un liquide blanchâtre au coin de sa bouche. Celle-ci était rouge et enflée, inhabituellement gonflée. Hermione eut un sourire en coin…le patron avait du bien s'amuser ce matin. Elle n'était surprise de voir un homme ici. Le patron, étant plus porter sur les hommes, n'avait pas hésité à avoir recours à des gigolos. Celui qu'elle avait devant elle était roux et assez mignon. Mais il était visible qu'il était bien trop innocent pour un tel endroit. Bah…il apprendra__it__ comme les autres à oublier sa dignité et à sourire au geste pervers des hommes qui venaient ici prendre du bon temps._

_200__5__, Bas-fond de Londres, maison de passe._

_Elle ne savait pas pourquoi le patron avait demandé à les voir dans son bureau. Il était rare qu'il demande à les voir…sauf si c'était pour satisfaire un plaisir. Mais, elle n'était pas toute seule, il y avait Billy avec elle. Billy était le rouquin innocent qu'__elle avait rencontré il y a 2__ ans__. Sauf qu'il avait bien changé…Il s'était endurcit comme Hermione. Il avait compris tout ce qu'il __y __avait à comprendre._

_«Monsieur? Vous avez demandé à nous voir?» demanda-t-elle en entrant. Cependant son patron n'était pas dans le bureau…Enfin oui et non. Il était là, les yeux grands ouverts, mais le liquide rougeâtre qui coulait de son cou leur indiqua qu'il n'était pas…plus avec eux. Mais qui avait bien pu les appeler alors?_

_«Bonjour…mm, il avait raison. Vous êtes de loin les plus beaux. Je suis sur que vous lui plairez infiniment.__» dit un homme qui sortit de l'ombre. Il portait un élégant costume noir qui lui donnait un côté noble qui lui allait à merveille. Seulement, il y avait aussi les tâches de sang qui immaculées sa chemise blanche et son menton gracile. Hermione et Bill reculèrent aussitôt._

_«Qu'est-ce…Que faites-vous ici? Qu'avez-vous fait au patron?» demanda rapidement Hermione tout en continuant à reculer. _

_«Allons, pourquoi me fuir alors que je peux vous apporter un luxe qui vous siéra mieux que ce taudis répugnant.» répondit l'homme en se retrouvant, sans que les deux prostitués y comprennent quelque chose, entre eux et la porte._

_«Je ne comprends pas…qui êtes-vous et que nous voulez vous?» demanda Bill parlant pour la première fois._

_«Je te connais, non? Ton odeur m'est familière comme ta voix… Serais-tu un Weasley?» demanda l'homme sans répondre au rouquin. Celui-ci hocha la tête, complètement perdu tout comme Hermione._

_«Ne serais-tu pas ravi de revoir ta famille? De vivre auprès d'eux, sans jamais avoir à te soucier de rien?»_

_«Il est vrai qu'il serait agréable, mais ma famille est morte!»_

_«Non, elle ne l'est pas. Elle vit en Irlande dans un château appartenant à mon patron…Là, où je voudrais vous emmenez…si vous le souhaitez» dit-il avec un sourire carnassier._

_"Vous auriez pu le dire plus tôt__! On part quand?" râla Hermione en s'avançant, aguicheuse, vers le vampire. Son sourire s'agrandit._

* * *

_ 2007, Irlande, château de Voldemort_

Hermione entra dans la cuisine et alla aussitôt s'asseoir aux côtés de son seul ami ici…Bill Weasley. Elle n'arrivait pas à se mêler aux autres membres de sa famille. Sûrement parce que Bill avait vécu la même chose qu'elle, ou parce qu'ils la mettaient à l'écart. Mais ce n'était quand même pas de sa faute, si elle arrivait à trouver un certain intérêt dans ce qui leur arrivait. Elle était opportuniste mais qui ne l'était pas à notre époque?...

«Est-ce que quelqu'un a vu Harry récemment?» demanda Ginny, la cadette de Bill. Hermione la fusilla du regard. Elle détestait cette petite ingénue qui lui faisait concurrence dans le lit de Tom. Pas qu'elle soit heureuse de ce qui lui arrive, elle était la seule fille dans le château avec Hermione. Cela la faisait rager.

«Non, et c'est tant mieux! Cette petite pute aux yeux verts!» s'exclama Hermione, sans le moindre remord. Quatre regards se tournèrent vers elle et la foudroyèrent. Elle se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Elle ne pouvait pas aimer tout le monde, non?

«Tu ferais mieux de te taire, quand tu es dans ma cuisine, petite!» râla Molly avant de poser le plat de nourriture, un peu durement sur la table. Elle ne supportait cette gamine que du bout des lèvres. Et seulement parce qu'elle avait pris soin de son petit Billy dans la galère où il était tombé. Hermione renifla de dépit mais ne rajouta rien. Elle avait encore besoin de manger. Mais bientôt, quand elle aurait suffisamment d'emprise sur Tom, elle lui demanderait de faire d'elle une vampire et sa principale concubine…Elle tuerait alors cette petite pute aux yeux verts qui avait tant…trop… d'importance pour le Lord.

«Ah trop vouloir le pouvoir, on y perd tout…» dit l'un des jumeaux sur un ton de conversation badine

«…et surtout son âme!» compléta l'autre jumeau sur le même ton.

«Foutez lui la paix, les jumeaux. Elle a le droit comme tout le monde de dire ce qu'elle pense!» s'exclama vivement Bill en claquant ses mains sur la table. Tous sursautèrent avant de se taire dans un silence plus que désagréable.

«Bonjour tout le monde!» cria soudain quelqu'un en entrant violement dans la cuisine. Harry s'étonna un instant du silence avant de voir Hermione et de comprendre.

«Oh…je vois…» dit-il avant de s'asseoir entre les jumeaux qui l'enserrèrent avec violence. Hermione les regardèrent avant de détourner le regard, dégoûtée par un étalage de sentiment qui n'avait pas sa place dans ce château…Après tout, même si le cadre avait changé, ils étaient toujours dans une maison de passe…un harem!

«Où étais-tu…»

«Passé? On se faisait…

«Du soucis!» Encore cet échange débile que les jumeaux faisaient beaucoup au grand damne d'Hermione.

«J'étais…encore…malade. Alexandre m'a soigné tout le temps et m'a interdit de sortir pour plus de sécurité.» répondit Harry avec un grand sourire.

«Etrange…d'après mes connaissances, il serait partit…pour calmer une soif de sang trop forte pour lui.» dit l'air de rien Hermione. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter qu'Harry rappelle qu'il avait eu droit à un esclave pour lui tout seul…un vampire qui plus est!

«Je…Possible, je n'étais pas très conscient de ce qui se passait autour de moi pendant ces deux jours.» répondit piteusement le brun avant de sortir de la cuisine.

Il n'avait rien mangé. Hermione, malgré les regards noirs dirigés vers elle, jubilait. Elle haïssait de toute son âme le brun et rêvait de lui faire du mal…de le voir mort! Comme si un voile se déchirait au fond d'elle, une lueur illumina ses yeux. Elle allait le détruire…le mettre à bas, le pousser à se suicider ou pousser Tom à le tuer. Ainsi, elle serait la seule à être première dans le cœur de son seigneur…elle serait la châtelaine de ce château!

Forte de cette idée, elle se leva et sortit de la cuisine. Elle avait des choses à préparer pour le détruire efficacement. Mais, tout d'abord, elle devait aller se préparer pour ce soir. Le lord était de retour d'une de ses visites à l'étranger, il allait sûrement l'appeler ce soir. Elle se devait d'être prête pour lui. Elle se devait à lui, toute entière!

* * *

_Deux jours plus tard_

Elle traversa le château d'un pas rageur. Elle n'arrivait pas à se calmer, malgré Bill qui lui avait fait l'amour avec sauvagerie, ce qui la calmait très vite d'ordinaire, mais là rien…Elle descendit au sous-sol, se dirigeant vivement vers le domaine du seigneur Tom. Normalement personne n'avait le droit d'aller dans ses appartements sans y avoir été convié avant…Mais elle ne faisait pas partie de ces minables sans importance. Elle était la première concubine du Lord…Elle était sa préférée!

Mais si tu es sa préférée, pourquoi ne pas t'avoir appelé ce soir? persiffla sa conscience, lui rappelant douloureusement la raison de sa colère.

Le lord était rentré depuis plus de 5 heures maintenant, et personne n'était encore venu la chercher, alors qu'elle était toujours la première qu'il visitait quand il rentrait de voyage, même si celui-ci était cours. Elle aurait pu penser qu'il s'amusait avec un nouveau petit vampire ou un nouveau petit bijou. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, elle le savait… Elle était toujours au courant de tout dans ce château, preuve de son importance dans ces lieux. De plus, le dernier vampire était aussi pervers que le Lord et ne se gênait pas pour participer aux ébats de son maître, à la grande joie de celui-ci.

«Où crois-tu aller comme cela, petit bijou?» demanda une voix basse et sinistre. Hermione stoppa net sa marche et se tourna lentement. Un homme se détacha de l'ombre du couloir.

«Gadriel» s'exclama-t-elle avec soulagement «Tu m'a fais peur. Je suis venue voir le Lord.» dit-elle très naturellement. Elle ne s'était pas attendu à se retrouver le dos coller à la paroi humide des murs.

«A qui crois-tu parler, petit bijou? N'oublie pas que je suis le bras droit de Tom et un vampire. Toi, tu n'es rien…rien qu'un petit bijou de pacotille auquel le maître adresse un regard de tant en tant. N'oublie pas ta place, catin!» murmura le vampire à son oreille, la ramenant brutalement à la réalité…Une réalité sombre et dégoûtante…une réalité qu'elle voulait fuir…

Elle se débattit, mais le vampire ne la lâcha pas. Il se contentait de la fixer d'un regard hautain et froid…Il lui fit sentir qu'elle n'avait aucune importance, qu'elle n'était rien. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui montrer cela…Il n'avait pas le droit de la ramener à la réalité, il n'avait pas le droit de lui rappeler qu'en fin de compte, elle n'était qu'une putain et que quoiqu'elle fasse, elle ne resterait qu'une putain.Soudain, le vampire la lâcha et lui tourna le dos. Elle le regarda, surprise d'un tel revirement.

Un grincement sinistre lui fit détourner le regard du dos de Gadriel. La porte des appartements de son propriétaire venait de s'ouvrit sur une personne qu'elle aurait voulu voir morte et enterré le plus loin possible d'elle. La pute aux yeux verts comme elle avait l'habitude de l'appeler. Elle n'en revenait pas, il l'avait remplacé par la pute aux yeux verts. Ce dernier ne semblait pas avoir conscience de leur présence. Il ferma la porte et s'éloigna quelque peu, avant de vomir contre un mur. Il semblait aller très mal…peut être était-il vraiment malade…

«Tout le monde n'est pas fait pour le métier de putain!» dit le vampire avec un demi-sourire. Hermione se raidit en se rendant compte que cette phrase était pour elle. Cependant, elle fut entendue par la pute aux yeux verts qui les foudroya du regard.

«Que suis-je sensé comprendre?» demanda-t-il. Il s'avança dans la lumière, dévoilant ses lèvres écorchés et le bleu qui apparaissait doucement sur sa pommette droite. Il y avait aussi des marques de griffures dans son cou.

«Rien…Il n'y a rien à comprendre. Tu verrais mieux de retrouver Alexandre avant qu'il se mette dans tous ses états et qu'il fasse une connerie. Bonne nuit!»

«Ouais, c'est ça! Oh, Hermione, il veut te voir. Apparemment, il n'en a pas eu assez…Mais peut être est-ce de ma faute?» répondit Harry avec un sourire cruel. Sans attendre la réaction de la jeune femme, il tourna les talons et rejoignit les étages.

«Et voilà, ton souhait de voir le maître s'est accomplie…bonne nuit…je ne me joindrais pas à vous pour cette nuit.» dit Gadriel en poussant violemment Hermione dans la chambre de son maître. Il salua celui-ci d'un signe de la tête et partit. Hermione, déséquilibrée, s'étala sur le lit du Lord de façon assez ridicule… Elle se releva difficilement et regarda le Lord dans les yeux attendant une réaction de sa part. Mais il se contenta de sourire. Apparemment, il aimait bien cette attitude de soumission que sa chute avait créée.

«Maître…» susurra-t-elle sans se relever. Elle se mit à genoux et s'avança vers son seigneur. Celui-ci ne bougea pas, il était appuyé contre le mur, dans une attitude nonchalante. Ses yeux étaient dilatés et sa peau couverte d'une fine couche de sueur. Elle grogna dans son fort intérieur mais ne dit rien…Il n'y avait rien à dire. Même si la petite pute n'avait pas remplie sa demande, il était évident que Tom avait pris son pied! Dieu qu'elle détestait ce type!!

«Approche, mon petit diamant…ma belle pierre!» _Un diamant? Cette pierre insipide, sans couleur?_pensa-t-elle avec regret. Elle avait donc si peu d'importance pour son maître?...Son cœur se serra douloureusement, avant de se remplie d'amertume. Elle allait lui faire payer…à lui et à sa pute aux yeux verts!

* * *

_Le lendemain_

«Puisque que je te dis que c'est ce que j'ai vu!» hurla Hermione en tapant ses mains sur la table.

«Arrête, veux-tu. On s'est train bien que tu détestes Harry à un point inimaginable!» soupira Fred tout en continuant de manger. Son frère hocha de la tête pour acquiescer, sans même regarder Hermione.

«Très bien, penser ce que vous voulez…Mais je sais ce que j'ai vu! Et j'ai très bien vu Harry sortir de la chambre de Tom, avec un sourire satisfait!» répondit-elle avec hargne. Mais personne ne prit la peine de lui répondre. Elle n'en valait pas la peine…Et puis, à force de crier au loup, on y croyait plus.

«Très bien, pensez ce que vous voulez, mais je vous préviens seulement. Harry n'est pas la personne innocente que vous croyez!»dit-elle avant de sortir de la cuisine. Elle eut un petit sourire que personne ne vit. Elle savait très bien qu'elle allait rencontrer de la résistance…mais elle savait aussi qu'elle allait semer le doute dans l'esprit de certaines personnes. Elle devait continuer comme cela. Semer le doute de plus en plus…mais pour cela il lui fallait plus de munitions contre lui et surtout des preuves!

Elle y réfléchirait plus tard. Pour le moment, elle devait se reposer. Le Lord avait été très enthousiaste hier, malgré la présence de la pute aux yeux verts avant elle. Cela lui avait plaisir…elle avait, quand même, une certaine importance pour le Lord puisqu'elle était la seule à pouvoir dormir dans ses bras. Cependant, elle oublia tous ses désirs de dormir quand elle passa devant une fenêtre. Dehors, il neigeait abondamment, l'empêchant de voir le parc. Mais elle voyait très bien le couple qui s'amusait à se lancer des boules de neiges. Un sourire cruel apparut sur son visage. Elle savait ce qu'elle allait faire maintenant.

Personne ne pourrait la contredire quand elle montrerait les liens qui unissait le brun avec le vampire blond…déjà que son lien avec Alexandre fut accepté du bout des lèvres…De plus, elle allait faire d'une pierre deux coups. Tom n'accepterait jamais de perdre un nouveau vampire, même pour sa précieuse émeraude. Il allait le mettre en bouillie. Il lui suffisait de prouver l'existence de ce lien et de le pousser à son maximum…mais d'abord, elle devait vérifier quelque chose. Elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers les sous-sols…Là, où se trouvaient les appartements des vampires.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici toi? Ne me dis pas que Tom t'a encore appelé. Cela m'étonnerait beaucoup!» dit une voix désagréable qu'elle reconnut aussitôt. Elle se raidit et se tourna vers son interlocuteur, un air dégoûté sur son visage.

«Gadriel…» dit-elle d'une manière que son dégoût fut parfaitement perceptible. Le vampire eut simplement un sourire avant de s'avancer vers la jeune femme qui recula aussitôt. Elle avait encore le souvenir de sa rencontre avec le mur, inscrit dans son dos.

«Réponds, maudit mortelle!» grogna le vampire.

«Je…je suis ici, sur l'ordre du vampire Malfoy. Il veut que j'aille l'attendre dans ses appartements.» dit-elle fermement. On lui avait toujours appris qu'un bon mensonge était un mensonge auquel on croyait fermement. Gadriel la regarda de haut, semblant juger la jeune femme, avant de la laisser passer.

«Je ne sais pas si ce que tu dis est vrai…Après tout, les mortels ne sont pas réputés pour dire la vérité. Mais je vais faire semblant de te croire.» dit le vampire en partant de l'autre côté. Hermione, qui avait retenu son souffle jusque là, se permit un soupir de soulagement.

Elle se remit en route, en espérant que personne d'autre ne la verrait dans les environs. Elle avait de la chance…elle n'en aurait pas une deuxième fois! Elle ne tarda pas à arriver aux appartements du vampire Malfoy. En regardant autour d'elle, elle entra prudemment dans la chambre. Celle-ci était plus grande que celle de Tom…mais cela était surtout à la différence des lits. Le lit de Malfoy était beaucoup plus petit. En fait, il s'agissait seulement d'un matelas une personne posé à même le sol. Cependant, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de place pour se déplacer. Toute la place était occupée par des chevalets et des toiles posées contre le mur ou sur le sol.

«Waouh, je ne savais pas qu'il était aussi doué.» dit-elle en regardant certaines de ses toiles. Soudain un sourire cruel apparut sur son visage. Elle avait trouvé ce qu'elle voulait! Elle s'approcha d'un tas de papier noirci par du crayon noir. Elle en prit quelques uns qu'elle mit soigneusement dans sa poche. Qui aurait pu penser à cela? Elle…elle se doutait bien que la relation entre la pute aux yeux vert et le vampire blond était douteuse…elle en avait la preuve maintenant!

«On peut savoir ce que tu fais dans ma chambre?» dit soudain quelqu'un dans son dos. Hermione sursauta et se retourna vivement. Devant elle, se trouvait le vampire blond. Il avait les vêtements débraillés et les cheveux couverts de neige. Apparemment, il avait terminé de jouer avec Potter dehors…Ou alors… Automatiquement, Hermione adopta un sourire enjôleur et s'approcha de sa proie d'une démarche chaloupée.

«Je suis ici pour toi…beau blond. Tu dois t'ennuyer ici, tout seul…Sans personne pour te réchauffer…le soir…dans ton lit. Surtout, depuis que le Lord a décidé de te remplacer…» dit-elle d'une voix basse et rauque. Elle caressa le torse du vampire du bout des doigts avant de s'y coller avec félicité. Finalement, elle n'avait pas menti à Gadriel…elle allait réchauffer le lit du blond, quelle vengeance sur Potter!! Mais, elle fut brutalement poussée. Si brutalement, elle tomba, renversant avec elle quelques chevalets et toiles.

«Tu te prends pour qui? Espèce de catin!! Je ne suis pas un de tes clients que tu peux sauter quand tu en as envie. Tu me dégoûte tellement que jamais tu ne réchaufferas mon lit, comme tu le voudrais tellement. Maintenant dégage, avant que je m'énerve!!» dit froidement le vampire, avant d'empoigner le bras d'Hermione qui gémit de douleur et de l'envoyer dehors de sa chambre. Emporté par la force du vampire, la jeune femme fut violement projeté contre le mur. Sonnée, elle se laissa glisser contre celui-ci alors que Draco fermait sa porte, sans se soucier de la jeune femme.

«Alors qu'est-ce que cela fait d'être utiliser et jeté comme un vieux Kleenex?» ricana Gadriel en aidant la jeune femme à se relever. Celle-ci le repoussa fermement et le foudroya du regard. Mais cela eut pour seul effet de faire rire le vampire. Vexée et blessée, chose qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis un moment, elle s'arracha à la prise du vampire et tourna les talons. Elle n'avait plus aucune raison de rester dans les environs, elle avait eut ce qu'elle voulait.

* * *

_Une semaine plus tard_

Hermione n'en revenait pas de sa chance. Elle n'avait jamais cru que Tom lui demanderait de venir le rejoindre dans sa chambre. C'était peut être un peu trop tôt selon son plan, mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser passer une telle occasion. Vêtue d'une robe blanche en lin légèrement transparent…Surtout que cette transparence était accentuée par ses sous-vêtements noirs en dentelles. Elle s'était faite belle pour son maître. Elle voulait lui prouver qu'elle valait mieux que cette petite pute aux yeux verts!!

«Tu es magnifique, ma douce…Une beauté fragile mais froide…Une beauté aussi forte que le diamant!» flatta le Lord, sans se rendre compte qu'Hermione grimaçait douloureusement. Elle ne voulait pas être un diamant, elle voulait être une pierre de lune…une opale…Une pierre, peut être moins rare que le diamant, mais tellement plus vivant…

Sans rien dire, elle alla s'allonger sur le lit, tout en gardant une certaine félinité dans ses gestes. Elle voulait se donnait l'apparence d'un chat qu'on devait cajoler…Elle voulait se parer d'indépendance malgré sa situation. Le Lord eut un sourire en coin et caressa lentement, comme il l'aurait fait pour un chat, son dos. Hermione se cambra exagérément et se mit à ronronner de plaisir. Elle se sentait bien, choyé par son maître, son seigneur…son amant… Mais quelqu'un vient casser son rêve, la ramener brutalement à la réalité. Une personne s'interposa entre le cœur de son maître et le sien…

«Gadriel? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici? Je te pensais à Venise, pour voir de la famille…» s'exclama le Lord en voyant le vampire se détacher de l'ombre.

«Je sais maître, mais je voulais vous faire cette surprise. Ma visite s'est faite plus rapide que prévue…Mais je peux vous laisser, si ma présence vous dérange!»

«Mais non, mais non…J'ai l'agréable souvenir de nos étreintes…A nous trois…Ils me sont restés très agréables et il me plairait de recommencer.» répondit le Lord avec un sourire en coin. Il tendit sa main en direction du vampire qui se fit une joie de les rejoindre, au grand damne d'Hermione qui vit sa magnifique occasion lui filer sous le nez. Etrangement le vampire devait le deviner car il la gratifia d'un sourire moqueur et extrêmement vexant.

Elle se raidit sous la caresse de Gadriel, supportant très mal que ce vampire qui se moquait tellement d'elle ose quémander ses faveurs. Seulement, le Lord le remarqua et s'en étonna. Il ne se mêlait pas assez aux habitants du château pour se rendre compte des changements qui s'opéraient au sein de son château. Le fait de se trouver ainsi devant le fait accomplit (même si sa pierre essayait de le lui cacher) le dérangeant plus que de raison.

«Hermione? Que ce passe-t-il? Dois-je comprendre que tu te refuse à ce que Gadriel se joigne à nous?» demanda Tom d'un ton froid et méprisant. Hermione frémit de peur et baissa la tête, se forçant à se détendre sous les caresses de Gadriel qui continuait sans se soucier de son seigneur.

«Non, mon seigneur…Je suis désolée…mais les mains du maître Gadriel m'ont surpris... plus ce que je le pensais.» dit piteusement Hermione, en ravalant ses larmes de honte et de colère.

«Bien, je préfère cela. J'aime quand mes joyaux sont dociles…» ricana le Lord en joignant ses mains à celles de Gadriel

«Tous? Maître? Cependant qu'en est-il de votre émeraude?» demanda innocemment Gadriel en pinçant violemment le sein droit d'Hermione.

«Aaah…mon émeraude…Elle est la seule à pouvoir me montrer un tant soit peu d'hostilité…J'aime le voir se débattre contre moi pour mieux se céder…» dit Tom avec un sourire rêveur. Il dénuda Hermione sans se soucier des larmes qui coulaient doucement sur le visage de la jeune femme. Elle venait de se rendre compte que «l'émeraude» aurait toujours beaucoup plus d'importance qu'elle dans le cœur de son maître. Elle ne devait plus compter sur la jalousie de Tom pour faire tuer le brun…Elle devait compter sur sa fragilité du brun pour le voir disparaître de sa vue pour toujours.

«Pleure Hermione…pleure! Rien n'est plus beau qu'une femme qui pleure!» chuchota Gadriel en volant une nouvelle fois la virginité bafouée de la jeune femme, qui se laissa faire, trop faible pour se battre…

* * *

_Deux jours plus tard_

Hermione était dans la cuisine depuis plus de deux heures, mais personne n'avait osé lui demander pourquoi elle restait là, apathique. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Mais c'était tellement plus agréable que de l'entendre répandre son venin sur le château qu'on la laissait en paix. Cependant, Molly ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour la jeune femme…car, même si elle n'appréciait la jeune femme, elle était un peu la mère de tous les humains de ce château.

«Hermione? Que se passe-t-il? Cela fait presque trois heures que tu es dans la cuisine à regarder par la porte vitrée…» demanda la vieille femme en s'asseyant devant Hermione. La jeune femme se redressa et adressa un regard larmoyant à la vieille femme qui ne comprit plus ce qui se passait.

«Je suis désolé…j'aurais tellement voulu avoir tord…j'aurais tellement voulu, cela vous aurait causé moins de douleur.» soupira Hermione en se retournant à nouveau vers la fenêtre. Molly suivit son regard. Elle tomba sur un couple bien étrange.

Elle reconnut bien sûr Harry, ce délicat petit tzigane, qui avait su redonné le sourire aux jumeaux et à sa petite fille. Elle avait était charmé par ses deux grands yeux verts et l'apparence fragile de ce petit être. Elle éprouvait pour lui, l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour ses enfants. Soudain, elle vit un autre homme se jeter sur le brun. Avec stupeur, elle reconnut l'un des favoris de Tom…Un certain Draco Malfoy, totalement dévoué à la cause de Tom. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Harry s'amusait avec autant d'innocence avec un vampire de Tom, lui qui haïssait tellement le maître de ses lieux…

«Je…Je ne comprends pas…Qu'est-ce que…» s'étonna Molly, sans apercevoir le sourire vainqueur d'Hermione…qu'elle cacha rapidement.

«Je…Je…Dieux que cela m'est difficile, maintenant que je sais exactement de quoi il s'agit! J'ai trouvé cela dans la chambre du vampire.» dit-elle en sortant les croquis qu'elle avait volé. «J'y avais été envoyé sur l'ordre de notre seigneur…et j'ai trouvé cela…Comme j'aurais voulu avoir tord, comme j'aurais voulu!!»

Elle déposa doucement les croquis sur la table et se retourna vers la fenêtre. Elle devait retenir avec difficulté le sourire vainqueur qui voulait tant se marquer sur son visage. Elle allait enfin pouvoir assoir sa vengeance contre la pute aux yeux verts!! Enfin! Les croquis représentaient Harry dans différentes positions. Sur l'un, il y était allongé sur le dos dans un lit, recouvert d'un drap…mais seulement à partir des hanches. Sur l'autre, il était assis, tenant le drap comme pour se couvrir pudiquement, contredisant l'air mutin affiché sur son visage. Il y en avait d'autre où il était totalement nu, où il y représentait l'innocent qui lui allait si bien…Mais quelque chose était sûr. Il avait du posé pour le vampire pour que celui le représente aussi bien…Hermione avait donc raison??? Molly ne pouvait y croire…elle s'y refusait. Elle envoya les croquis sur la table.

«Il suffit Hermione, Je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches à faire…mais il suffit maintenant. Je ne peux te laisser détruire cette famille de cette façon!» hurla la vieille femme en se redressant dans toute sa beauté matriarcale. En entendant ses hurlements, à la limite du strident, toute la famille entra en trombe dans la cuisine…même le couple qui s'amusait dehors. En les voyants, Molly recula, dévoilant ainsi les croquis. Draco blanchit violemment…si violemment que tous purent le voir sur son visage.

«Ce sont…Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ici?» s'étonna-t-il avant de se tourner vers Hermione qui se sentit mal tout à coups. Elle avait soudainement peur pour sa vie. «C'est toi, n'est-ce pas? C'est toi qui es venu prendre mes croquis…Espèce de sale petite…» dit-il en se ramassant, comme s'il se préparait pour sauter sur la jeune femme.

«STOP!! Je veux des explications! Harry, est-ce que tu poses pour ce vampire?» demanda Molly en crachant sur le nom «vampire»

«Non…mais pourquoi me demander cela? Je ne comprends pas…» dit le brun en regardant Molly avec tant d'innocence qu'elle le crut sur parole…Surtout en voyant le vampire se mordre violemment la lèvre inférieur et s'empressa de prendre les croquis et de les presser contre son corps!

«Non, il n'a jamais posé pour moi…Tout cela n'est que mon imagination…Il n'y a rien que son visage qui soit vrai. Mais c'est seulement du par-cœur…je suis désolé si cela vous a choqué…Pardon!» dit-il avant de s'enfuir en courant. Harry le regarda partir sans comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, comme la plupart des personnes qui se trouvaient dans la cuisine. Ils regardaient, en alternance, Hermione qui se recroquevillait sur elle-même et Molly dont la fureur ne cessait de grandir.

«Non seulement tu cherches depuis ton arrivé à détruire cette famille mais, maintenant, tu ose me MENTIR??? ME MENTIR…voilà quelque chose que je ne peux supporter! Bien que je n'aie aucun pouvoir sur ce château, j'en ai sur cette cuisine. Je te bannis, Hermione Granger…tu ne pourras venir manger avec nous…Je te laisserais un plateau à l'heure des repas et voilà tout ce que je ferrais pour toi!!» dit Molly avec une voix si calme qu'elle en était que plus terrifiante. Hermione recula, apeurée, avant de fuir, la tête basse.

Soudain, alors que Molly se calmait entouré de ses enfants, une personne inattendue entra dans la cuisine et vient s'asseoir devant la fratrie, sans faire de bruit. Cependant, tout le monde l'avait remarqué et le regardait avec surprise…Il était rare de voir des vampires dans la cuisine, à part Draco et Alexandre…mais eux n'était accepté que grâce à la présence d'Harry…Alors que venait-il faire ici? Un sourire moqueur apparut sur le visage du vampire.

«Bonjour…»dit-il d'une voix chantante…

* * *

Oh, une question Gadriel...pour vous, il est gentil ou méchant? Avec ou contre le Lord? 


	11. Chapter 11

**Amour sanglant**

Chapitre 11

Draco marchait à grand pas en direction de sa chambre. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait de se passer…Comment avait-elle pu faire cela? Elle n'avait pas le droit…Elle n'avait pas le droit de prendre ses dessins…Et elle n'avait surtout pas le droit de les montrer devant tout le monde. Personne n'avait le droit d'étaler ainsi les sentiments d'autrui!!

Maintenant tout le monde devait savoir ce qu'il éprouvait pour Harry, alors que lui-même n'en était pas vraiment sur. Il adorait passer du temps avec le brun…Il adorait voir son sourire illuminer son visage, son air candide. Mais cela ne signifiait globalement rien…Il éprouvait simplement un attachement très fort pour lui. Certes, il le dessinait dans des positions assez lascive…Mais cela ne voulait rien dire…n'est-ce pas?

Soudain, alors qu'il avait presque atteint sa chambre, il rencontra une surface dure et chuta en arrière. Il resta un moment sur le sol, sans bouger. Pas que le choc ait été rude, mais la personne qui l'avait en face de lui, le terrifia…Plus encore quand il le vit ramasser ses dessins…surtout ce dessin!

Dans une clairière, avec un étang assez conséquent et une cascade, Harry se baignait. Le dessin n'était pas d'un érotisme flagrant. Pourtant il montrait la naissance de ses sentiments. C'était le premier dessin qu'il faisait d'Harry. La première fois qu'il dessinait son visage et son corps de mémoire. Harry était nu et tournait le dos au spectateur. Son visage était tourné de trois quart et regardait le spectateur avec un sourire coquin. Un très beau dessin, même s'il manquait l'innocence qu'il caractérisait si bien le brun.

«Draco? Qu'est-ce que…Debout et suis-moi!!» dit Tom en le fusillant du regard. Draco déglutit et se leva prestement. Tom regarda une nouvelle fois le dessin avant de le jeter sur le sol. Il écrasa les dessins avec une fureur qui fit peur à Draco. Il n'osa même pas ramasser les dessins.

«Assis!» ordonna Tom en montrant son lit. Ils étaient dans sa chambre. Draco s'assit au bord du lit, nerveux et effrayé. Le lord se mit à faire les cents pas, tout en s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour le foudroyer du regard. Draco savait parfaitement que c'était une méthode pour le déstabiliser…Et cela marchait fort bien. Car, même s'il ne l'aimait pas, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de craindre son courroux.

«Ainsi donc…Tu oses me trahir…toi aussi!!» dit Tom d'une voix grave et glaciale. Draco leva la tête et le regarda. Il ne répondit rien. Il n'avait rien à dire, il était déjà condamné alors pourquoi se défendre. Cela ne servirait à rien.

«Dire qu'Orphéo m'avait promis que tu serais acquis à ma cause…totalement à ma cause. Tu viens de me prouver le contraire.» continua le Lord. Il s'arrêta et oblige Draco à le regarder. Il lui prit le menton et d'un geste brusque, l'amena à lui.

«Tu es à moi, jeune Malfoy, à moi, complètement mien!!» grogna le lord, avant de l'embrasser avec sauvagerie.

Il lui meurtrit les lèvres, les blessant de ses crocs. Draco saigna mais ne se déroba pas. Et bien qu'il ait essayé, il n'aurait pas pu. La main de Tom le tenait fermement, lui entrant les ongles dans la peau, le faisant saigner. Soudain, le lord se détacha de lui et le jeta avec violence sur le lit.

«Tu serais mien que tu le veuilles ou non!»

Il recommença à l'embrasser, avec toujours la même sauvagerie. Mais il ne se contenta pas de cela. Il lui arracha ses vêtements et se mit à le griffer. Les plaies étaient douloureuses, très douloureuses, cependant elles ne saignaient pas et ne tardèrent pas à se refermer. Tom prit un malin plaisir à les rouvrir encore et encore. Draco, sous la douleur, se cabra et essaya de se défaire de la prise de Voldemort. Mais Tom emprisonna ses mains et les bloqua d'une prise plus ferme.

«Tu cherche donc à me fuir…Tu oses me fuir, maudit!» murmura rageuse Tom à l'oreille de Draco qu'il mordit avec violence, le faisant saigner de nouveau. Le sang maudit du blond fit tourner la tête de Tom. Il devient fou. Il lui mordit le cou, s'abreuvant comme un assoiffé à son cou, le vidant peu à peu de ses forces. Draco avait du mal à rester conscient, sa vue avait de plus en plus de mal à se stabiliser. Il se sentait partit…Ainsi le châtiment de son maître était de le tuer.

«Oh non, tu ne mourras pas…je te veux toujours à mes côtés, malgré ta trahison…Tu m'appartiens en tout peine, mon jeune ami.» chuchota Tom avant de ricaner. Il embrassa à nouveau Draco avant de se lever, laissant le jeune homme nu, sur son lit.

«Cependant ta trahison met trop douloureuse pour que tu puisses rester en ma présence…Tu retourneras en Italie auprès de ta famille. Tu seras en pénitence jusqu'à ce que je te rappelle auprès de moi. Et quand tu reviendras Draco…j'espère que tu seras acquis à ma cause…totalement à ma cause. Et Si jamais une telle infamie devait à nouveau se reproduire…Je crains que ma sentence soit plus douloureuse, bien plus douloureuse!» dit Tom avant de quitter sa chambre.

Draco resta sur le lit, sans bouger, aussi nu qu'un nourrisson. Il avait peine à croire à ce qui venait de se passer. Il était renvoyé en Italie…dans la famille d'une personne qui le haïssait et s'était débarrassé de lui en le «vendant» à son maître. Il allait le payer cher, très cher. Et il le redoutait par-dessus tout. Tom avait trouvé, là, le pire châtiment qu'il soit.

* * *

Draco regarda d'un œil morne, le grenier qui allait l'accueillir dans les havres de sa solitude et de sa punition. Celui-ci n'avait pas changé depuis qu'il l'avait quitté, peut être un peu plus poussiéreux…mais sans plus. Même ses toiles étaient encore là, à vieillir docilement en silence. Il jeta sa valise sur son lit, soulevant un nuage blanc de poussière. En soupirant, il ouvrit la fenêtre et regarda au dehors. 

La place avait peu changé, elle était seulement plus vide. Les maisons semblaient grisâtres, sans vie. Les herbes avaient repris leur droit sur l'humain. Soudain un enfant traversa la place, courant après un ballon…riant d'une voix cristalline. Mais sa voix mourut quand sa mère le saisit pour le ramener dans la chaleur de son foyer. Draco les regarda sans comprendre. Puis, peu de temps après, deux vampires, à l'air éméché, atterrirent avec la grâce de deux baleines au milieu de la place. L'un d'eux s'approcha du ballon et le prit dans ses mains. L'autre regarda autour de lui, cherchant l'improbable. Le vampire, tenant le ballon, le fit exploser dans ses mains avant que les deux compères ne s'en aillent.

«Tu vois là, la beauté du monde des vampires…La beauté créé par Orphéo…Quel beau monde, n'est-ce pas?» ricana une femme derrière lui. Sa voix était éraillée et moqueuse…mais surtout triste et amère.

«Nathalie? Dieux que tu as changé…Tu n'étais qu'une gamine quand je suis parti. Tu es devenue une jeune femme tout aussi charmante.» s'écria Draco avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

Nathalie était la seule mortelle qu'Orphéo avait accepté de garder dans le manoir, après que Lucius ne lui laisse le commandement. Elle était la seule car, elle était promise au dernier Malfoy encore mortel. La ligne des Malfoy ne pouvait s'éteindre, même si les vampires ne mourraient pas. Il devait toujours y avoir un Malfoy mortel pour sauver les apparences face au monde. Mais cela avait du changer…maintenant que les vampires dirigeaient le monde.

«Arrête de dire des bêtises! Je suis exactement la même que quand tu es partit, avec quelques mois en plus. Ne sais-tu donc pas, à quel point, il est impoli de faire sentir à une dame qu'elle est vieillissante?» dit Nathalie en lui tournant le dos, d'un air faussement vexé.

«Je vois surtout que tu n'as pas abandonné le goût de la tragédie, ma douce. Que deviens l'Italie et le clan, depuis que je suis parti?» dit Draco d'une voix moqueuse.

«Pourquoi aurais-je abandonnée, alors que père m'a enfin promis que je pourrais faire du théâtre. Je n'ai même plus besoin d'épouser Orlando…Il a fait de moi une Malfoy à part entière.» répondit-elle avec un grand sourire. Un sourire qui dévoila deux très jolies canines…légèrement plus grande que la moyenne.

«Je vois. Orphéo t'aime toujours autant.» constata Draco en soupirant. Oui, il aimait toujours autant cette gamine de 15 ans, alors que lui, il le détestait. Mais Draco n'arrivait à détester la gamine. C'était la seule qui semblait l'apprécier un tant soit peu dans cette maison.

«En ce qui concerne le monde, cela est simple. Les vampires mènent la vie dure aux mortels. La plupart reste enfermé chez eux. Les grands bals que j'adorais ont cessés. La musique a disparut des rues…Il n'y a que les vampires qui aimaient cette ambiance. Et bien que je fasse partie de la famille, je déteste cette ambiance.» râla Nathalie en laissant tomber sur le lit. A nouveau, un nuage de poussière s'éleva.

«Pouah! Tu aurais me prévenir!!» dit-elle en se relevant très vite. Draco la regarda avec un sourire en coin.

«Je viens de rentrer…Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de faire le ménage…Mais si tu veux bien m'aider, tu pourras t'affaler sur mon lit autant de fois que tu le voudras, sans te soucier de la poussière.»

«N'importe quoi. Je suis une dame, maintenant…pas une vulgaire femme de ménage!!» répondit hautainement Nathalie. Elle se leva et sortit de la chambre.

«Oh…Draco, un petit conseil. Fais attention à toi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es revenu, mais tu aurais mieux de rester chez maître Tom. Orphéo te déteste, mais tu le sais parfaitement. Pourquoi es-tu là? Pourquoi risques-tu ta vie en revenant ici?» demanda-t-elle sans le regarder.

«Ce n'est rien petite sœur…Orphéo me déteste, soit. Il ne peut me toucher et il le sait parfaitement. Je ne risque rien!»

C'est ce qu'il pensait, mais il avait oublié à quel point Orphéo pouvait être cruel et sans pitié.

* * *

«Draco, viens ici tout de suite!» hurla Orphéo en bas de l'escalier qui menait au grenier. Draco qui était en train de peindre, descendit sans plus attendre. Il portait un tablier blanc couvert de peinture et on pouvait repérer quelques gouttes dans sa chevelure blonde. 

«Comment oses-tu paraître ainsi devant moi. N'as-tu aucun respect pour notre famille?» s'écria Orphéo.

«Je ne comprends pas, my lord. Qu'ai-je fais de mal pour mériter un tel traitement.»

«Tu es la honte de la famille. Ton père n'aurait jamais du te transformer en vampire. Tu aurais du mourir, comme tous ceux qui font la honte de la famille. Mais il a toujours été beaucoup trop tendre envers sa famille proche. Tu es son joyau, mais pour moi, tu n'es rien…Et je tiens à ce que tu le comprennes, le plus tôt sera le mieux.» dit Orphéo en agrippant Draco par le col. Le jeune homme ne bougea pas. Il savait déjà tout cela. Ce n'était pas une nouveauté.

«Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es ici…Mais sache que tu n'es pas le bien venu…Et tu ne le sera jamais. Tu entends, jamais. Je ne veux pas te voir, reste invisible et tout ira bien!» continua-t-il avant de le jeter dans les escaliers. Draco tomba, mais ne se releva pas. Il regardait fixement le lord avant que celui-ci ne parte.

Cela faisait un mois que Draco était enfermé dans cette chambre, sous les combles. Il s'ennuyait, mais n'osait pas se plaindre. En fait, c'est à peine, s'il avait le courage de sortir de ses combles pour aller se nourrir. Orphéo le terrifiait, même s'il ne lui montrait pas. Il l'avait fait suivre par deux vampires, plus ancien et totalement acquis à sa cause. Ses deux vampires le haïssaient et ne perdaient jamais une occasion pour le blesser.

«Enfin, je te trouve. Espèce de sale …» grogna quelqu'un, le sortant de son apathie. Il se leva de son lit pour y être jeté de nouveau. Il avait à peine eu le temps de voir son assaillant.

Un coup de poing rencontra sa joue, le sonnant légèrement. L'inconnu le rua de coups, atteignant le plus souvent son ventre, lui bloquant la respiration. Quand il reprit constance, il se dépêcha de bloquer les poings et de retourner la situation. D'un coup de hanche, il plaqua son assaillant sur son lit et se releva pour le voir.

«Alexandre? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec Harry?» s'étonna le blond en se levant totalement, libérant son agresseur. Il grimaça en s'installant à ses côtés. Le brun n'y avait pas été avec le dos de la cuillère.

«C'est de ta faute…C'est de ta faute, maudit!!» grogna Alexandre sans bouger

«Ma faute de quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait?»

«Depuis que tu es partit, Tom s'est vengé sur Harry. Il a vu tes dessins et il semble penser que c'est de sa faute si tu es partit du château. Que c'est de sa faute, s'il a perdu un serviteur.»

«Il n'a rien dit?» s'étonna le blond en se levant. «Il n'a rien dit! Oh, le…Il l'a fait exprès. Il voulait un moyen pour anéantir Harry. Un moyen de le briser totalement.» S'écria Draco avec passion et rancœur. Alexandre le regarda sans comprendre.

«Raconte-moi, Alexandre. Qu'a-t-il fait à Harry. Raconte-moi.» supplia Draco.

Et Alexandre, bien que n'y comprenant rien, se mit à raconter. Il raconta combien Tom avait pris Harry dans son lit…Combien il l'avait détruit en lui interdisant tous les avantages qu'il avait avant. Il lui avait même pris son violon, son seul lien avec son passée. Le seul moyen qu'avait Harry pour se sentir mieux après une séance avec le lord. Il lui raconta combien Harry s'était renfermé sur lui-même, mangeant à peine, parlant à peine et seulement à Alexandre…Et seulement si le vampire lui posait des questions. Il passait son temps plongé dans des livres dont Alexandre ignorait la provenance. Il lui raconta tout et Draco se surprit à pleurer.

«Mais…tu pleures? Ainsi tu l'aimes sincèrement» s'étonna Alexandre en se redressant et en le regardant. Draco ne répondit pas. Il n'y avait rien à répondre. Le vampire avait compris.

«Mais pourquoi…pourquoi es-tu partit sans dire un mot? Pourquoi l'avoir abandonné?» demanda Alexandre.

«Je n'ai pas eu le choix, Alexandre. Il ne m'a pas laissé le choix. Il a vu mes dessins…Il a comprit le sens de mes dessins. Mon attachement pour l'un de ses joyaux, son préféré de plus.» se plaignit Draco, ses larmes continuaient de couler le long de son visage blafard.

Alexandre le regarda avec surprise. Soudain, il comprit et un sourire illumina son regard. Draco le regarda et fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas la raison de ce sourire.

«Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que cela signifie, Draco…Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que cette amour pour signifier pour Harry. Outre le fait que Tom s'acharne sur lui, il est mal parce que tu n'es plus là. Je crois qu'il t'aime, même s'il ne s'en rend pas compte!» dit Alexandre en éclatant de rire.

«Tu dis n'importe quoi. Comment un mortel pourrait aimer un vampire? Soit réaliste!» soupira Draco allant se mettre à la fenêtre. Mais il se détourna très vite. Les deux vampires…ses deux gardes du corps avaient réussis à attraper le gamin au ballon et se nourrissait de son sang.

«Ne crois pas cela. Harry est quelqu'un de foncièrement bon. Que tu sois vampire ou non, ne change rien.» Alexandre n'arrivait pas à se départir de son sourire.

«Il suffit, Alexandre. Tu sais tout comme moi que cette histoire n'a pas lieu d'être. Si ce n'est pas parce que je suis un vampire, c'est Tom qui empêchera cette histoire d'éclore.» soupira Draco.

Orphéo était dans les escaliers et écoutait avec attention. Il avait été prévenu de la présence d'Alexandre par ses gardes. Il faut dire que l'arrivée du vampire favori de Tom n'était pas passé inaperçue. L'homme avait carrément défoncé la porte d'entrée et blessé plusieurs de ses hommes. Il avait même faillit tuer Nathalie dans sa rage. Et cela, il avait du mal à l'accepter. Nathalie était sa protégée…mais lui était le protégé de Tom.

«Ainsi donc…voilà pourquoi il est revenu, le petit bâtard. Cela va lui en coûter cher de se payer de ma tête.» grogna-t-il en descendant les escaliers, sans faire le moindre bruit. Il devait attendre avant de pouvoir mettre à bien sa vengeance…Il ne pouvait le faire devant Alexandre. Mais il ne perdait pour attendre.

* * *

Draco ne comprit pas ce qui venait de se passer. Il ne comprenait pas. Il s'était pourtant endormi dans sa chambre, sous les combles. Il était certain d'avoir vu la lumière du jour percer le volet de bois. Il était certain d'avoir maudit les oiseaux du matin qui éblouissait la vie de leur chant. 

Pourtant, là, il ne les entendait plus. Leurs chansons étaient remplacées par le chant de la pluie qui ruisselait le long des murs. La lumière avait place à une obscurité trop profonde pour être celle de la nuit. Et la lumière vacillante des flammes se reflétait contre les pierres nues des profondeurs du manoir. Il était dans les donjons…Mais pourquoi?

«Te voilà réveillé…On peut dire que tu en as mis un temps…sale petit traître!» ricana une voix déplaisante et froide. Draco n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître celle d'Orphéo. Il se leva en vitesse et alla à la porte qu'il frappa de ses poings.

«Pourquoi suis-je ici? Qu'est-ce donc fait?» cria Draco tout en continuant de frapper la porte.

«Ce que tu as fait? Ne le sais-tu donc pas? Où me mens-tu comme toujours?» continua à railler Orphéo.

«Je ne comprends pas…Je ne comprends pas. Qu'ai-je donc fait pour que tu me haïsses à ce point?» s'écria Draco avec rage.

«Tu es quelqu'un de faible…Malgré ta transformation, tu restes faible. Tes sentiments sont trop humains, ils sont trop…haïssables. Nous sommes des vampires, l'antithèse des humains. Ils nous haïssent comme nous les haïssons. Et voilà que j'apprends que tu as des sentiments pour un mortel? Ne possèdes-tu donc aucune once de moralité…es-tu donc à ce point un animal pour oser vouloir frayer avec des mortels?»

«Je…Je…C'est vous, mon seigneur qui ne comprenait rien à la beauté des mortels. Ne voyez-vous donc point leur beauté?»

«Leur beauté? A ces êtres méprisables? Allons, arrête de te voiler la face, maudit. Ils sont laids et éphémères…Comment peux-tu voir une quelconque beauté dans leur existence. Ils ne sont que de la nourriture, rien de plus!!»

«Certes certains ne sont pas très beau…du point de vue physique. Mais tous ont une grande part de beauté, de part leur innocence…Et surtout parce qu'ils sont éphémères, comme vous le dites si bien. Comment ne pas être touché par cela? Comment?» contra Draco. Seul un épais silence lui répondit.

«Voyez mon seigneur, vous-même n'arrivez pas à nier cette évidence.» ria Draco en retournant s'asseoir sur la banquette de bois. Aussitôt l'humidité de la pierre s'infiltra dans ses vêtements. Mais cela l'importa peu…Après tout, un vampire est toujours froid. Alors un peu plus ou un peu moins.

_Une semaine plus tard_

Draco avait faim…Une faim immense qui le dévorait de l'intérieur. Il avait faim de meurtre, de sang. Cela faisait une semaine que personne n'était venu, le laissant moisir dans son cachot. Il avait l'impression de devenir fou, de sombrer doucement dans la folie. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme qui tremblait de froid…et de peur. Tel un animal, Draco renifla l'air et s'approcha de la jeune femme. Celle-ci le regarda avec frayeur, les larmes coulaient sans discontinuité sur ses joues.

Elle était jolie, magnifique et si fragile. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs comme l'encre, une bouche pulpeuse et de grands yeux verts d'eau. Quelque part, il lui trouva une ressemblance avec son ange…son Harry. Un doux sourire illumina son visage en pensant au jeune homme. Il s'avança doucement, il voulait la réconforter…comme il aurait voulu réconforter l'ange noir après ses viols. Mais quand il fut proche de lui, son odeur le ravagea. C'était une odeur métallique, reconnaissable enter mille…Comment était-ce possible?

«Je…Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis là… J'ai peur, aidez-moi, s'il vous plait, aidez-moi…j'ai mal. S'il vous plait.» gémit-elle en s'accrochant à la chemise de Draco. C'est là qu'il vit la raison de cette odeur. Elle était blessée. Sa robe jaune était tâchée de sang au niveau de son abdomen. Une auréole rougeâtre s'étendait de plus en plus sur le tissu.

Il se recula en vitesse, fuyant la jeune femme. Il ne voulait pas la tuer…Mais il avait tellement faim…tellement faim. Il allait la tuer, il le savait et il maudit Orphéo pour cela. Car, à ne pas y manquer, ce «cadeau» était de sa part.La jeune femme le regarda sans comprendre, elle s'avança vers lui, titubant, manquant de tomber plusieurs fois. Elle tendit les bras vers lui…cherchant son aide, son soutien.

«Aidez moi, aidez moi…» murmura-t-elle, son visage ravagé par ses larmes.

Draco recula encore, tout en secouant la tête. Il ne voulait pas…Il devait combattre cette faim qui l'envahissait, qui le torturait. Il devait le combattre…il devait…il devait …il…

«Vois…Draco…Vois l'impossibilité de votre histoire. Vois jusqu'à quel point les mortels et les vampires peuvent vivre ensemble.» ria Orphéo en regardant la scène depuis l'extérieur.

Draco avait cédé à sa faim. Il tenait la jeune femme contre son corps, le visage plongé dans son cou. La jeune femme était alanguie contre lui, les yeux fermés, ses bras entourant son cou, comme une délicieuse amante. Elle donnait l'impression de s'endormir tout doucement. Pourtant, le sang qui ruisselait le long de sa gorge montrait que sa vie s'échappait, qu'elle mourrait. Et bien qu'il avait, quelque part, gagné, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que sa victoire était bien amère… Jamais il n'avait une mort aussi belle, jamais il n'avait vu une créature aussi belle, même chez les vampires. Cette pensée le mit en rage. Il en voulait à Draco de le mettre devant une telle vision…Il ne voulait pas voir la réalité des choses. Il ne voulait pas voir que depuis que Tom était à la tête du monde, celui-ci avait perdu sa beauté…Il ne voulait pas le voir…Il ne voulait pas…

_Au château de Tom, deux mois après que Draco soit mis en exil._

Quelque chose n'allait pas…Quelque chose n'allait pas. Voilà tout ce que pensait le lord alors qu'il regardait sa collection. Il manquait quelque chose mais il n'arrivait pas à déterminer quoi. Et cela l'énervait plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. En fait, c'était comme quand on chercher un mot, qu'on l'a sur le bout de la langue, mais qu'on n'arrive pas à le dire…qu'il nous échappe totalement.

Devant lui, sa collection s'interrogeait de leur présence dans cette pièce. Jamais encore le Lord leurs avait demandé de se réunir tous dans un même lieu. Car, outre sa collection, il y avait aussi tous les vampires résidant de manière permanente dans le château. Ils n'étaient pas nombreux mais ils étaient là quand même.

«Gadriel…je ne comprends pas. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passé pour que je ressente une telle chose.»

«Mon seigneur?»

«Regarde-les, Gadriel, regarde-les. Il manque quelque chose. Il manque quelque chose!!» s'écria-t-il avec rage. Quelques unes parmi sa collection sursautèrent violemment. A côté de lui, Gadriel semblait toujours peiné à comprendre. Bien qu'en vérité, il sache très bien ce qui pouvait manquer au Lord…C'était le sourire d'Harry. Celui-ci était de plus en plus renfermé sur lui-même, amenant un vague à l'âme parmi tous les membres de la collection et même chez certains vampires. Et seul une chose lui rendrait le sourire…une seule personne…Draco Malfoy.

«Ne vois-tu pas? Ils ont l'air si…triste…morne…C'est d'un désolant. Mais pourquoi, voilà ce que je n'arrive pas à savoir.» grogna Tom en se levant de son siège.

«Je pense savoir ce qui se passe, maître…Mais cela ne vous plaira pas…soyez-en certain!» dit doucement Gadriel.

«Ah, Gadriel…Tes conseils me sont très chers, certes, mais je ne te permets pas de supposer de ce qui me plait ou non…Tu m'es précieux mais indispensable. Parle, maintenant.»

«Bien, maître…je suis désolé d'avoir abusé de ma position. Cette ambiance au château a commencé après le départ de l'un de vos hommes. Je pense que c'est son départ qui amena cette situation…qui vous déplait tant.» dit Gadriel, tout en reculant prudemment. Il redoutait une réaction très vive de la part de son seigneur.

«Draco Malfoy? Ce petit vampire? Non, je ne pense pas qu'il ait une telle importance au sein de ce château. Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi.» s'étonna Tom. Mais peu à peu, il comprit que l'importance de Draco n'avait pas lieu dans le château mais dans l'esprit d'un homme. Un homme qui était devenu, peu à peu le centre de ce château. De rage, il prit son siège et le jeta contre le mur. Le centre du château se devait d'être lui et de personne d'autre…Personne!!

Pourtant sa place avait été usurpé…sans même qu'il s'en rende compte. Il était trop souvent absence, trop souvent enfermé dans sa chambre pour voir que le monde changeait petit à petit. Cela devait changer et très vite. Il se redressa et regarda l'assemblé d'un air impérial.

«Bien…Toi, va en Italie chercher sieur Draco Malfoy. Toi et toi, préparez mes bagages…Je pars. Prévenez les principaux clans. Il est temps que rappeler au monde que Je suis, et que je serais, le maître du monde.»

«Oh Gadriel, pendant mon départ, je te charge de prendre soin de mon domaine…Et de tous ce qu'il contient. Hermione…mon petit diamant et toi, Bill, ma topaze…Je vous veux pendant mon voyage. Préparez vos plus beaux habits. Il ne sera dit qu'un mortel fasse honte à mon nom!» continua Tom avant de quitter la pièce, sans le moindre regard pour le reste de ses gens. Il ne vit donc pas le sourire vainqueur de Gadriel…Sourire qu'il adressa à Harry qui le regarda avec peur et incompréhension. Le voyage de Tom allait changer beaucoup de choses.

* * *

_Salut...je sais que j'ai du retard, cependant avec mes examens, ce n'était pas facile. De plus, j'ai fait un léger blocage sur cette fic, et ce, à cause de ma béta (je t'adore ma chéri). Elle m'a proposé un défi que je ne pouvais pas refuser. Il sera d'ailleurs posté dans peu de temps. Je me suis donc consacré à cette fic, oubliant légèrement AMOUR SANGLANT au passage. Mais promis, vous aurez le nouveau chapitre dans peu de temps._

_Sinon, concernant les rewiews. Je sais que je n'ai pas répondu...ou à très peu d'entre vous. Mais je n'avais vraiment pas le temps de m'y consacrer. Sachez pourtant que je les garde pour y repondre par apres._

_Gros bisou !! _


	12. Chapter 12

**Amour Sanglant**

Chapitre 12

Cela fait un moment que je suis dans cette pièce…Et je dois dire que la scène est très plaisante à regarder. Finalement, elle a du cran, je dois bien le reconnaître. Mais cette pét….ne fait que rendre mes plans encore plus difficile. Déjà que je vais devoir conjuguer avec ce mortel brun pour convaincre Draco de participer dans mes plans!

Depuis que le blond est partit de la cuisine, je dois dire que l'ambiance s'est pas mal refroidi. Imaginez le tableau. Nous avons notre petit brun, émeraude de ce cher Tom, assis, le regard dans le vide, ne sachant que croire. Il est vrai qu'il n'est pas courant de voir un vampire aimer un mortel. Derrière lui se tient Alexandre, le plus étrange vampire que je connaisse mais cela ne l'empêche pas d'être très mignon. Donc, Alexandre se tient derrière l'émeraude dans une attitude défensive, ce qui est, je crois, une très bonne idée.

En face de lui, Diamant et Rubis…Bill je crois, jubilent en silence pendant que le reste des rouquins semblent atterrer…en particulière la mère et Topaze. En ce qui concerne les deux Perles, elles hésitent entre le rire et les larmes. Cependant, une lueur est présente dans tous les yeux…une lueur de trahison. J'en viendrais presque à plaindre Emeraude…Presque j'ai dit! Ne me prenez pas pour un vampire comme Draco et Alexandre. Je pense d'ailleurs qu'ils sont beaucoup trop sensibles pour être vampire.

Mais pourquoi compter sur Draco alors? Parce qu'il me faut un Malfoy pur souche pour me soutenir. Cela évitera que la famille se rebelle contre moi. Parce que oui, je ne suis pas un Malfoy pur souche. Je suis le résultat d'une liaison extraconjugal. Je suis un bâtard et je n'ai vécu au manoir parce que mon père est l'actuel chef…C'est aussi comme cela que j'ai pu devenir vampire. Mais, autrement, je n'ai aucun pouvoir au sein de la famille…

«Bonjour» dis-je d'une voix douce. Il est temps que j'intervienne avant qu'Emeraude ne pète un plomb…Bon dieu, je crois que si j'avais crié BOUH, j'aurais eu la même réaction. Ils se sont retourné tellement vite qu'un instant, j'ai cru entendre une série de craquement.

Maintenant, j'ai droit à…De la curiosité de la part de la matrone, Perles (les deux) et Topaze, de la haine de la part du reste avec de la méfiance de la part d'Emeraude et Alexandre. Bah, quelque part, je les comprends. Il est rare qu'un vampire vienne s'aventurer dans la cuisine…Enfin, c'est surtout que nous n'avons plus l'utilité de cette pièce, contrairement à eux. En ce qui concerne la méfiance…c'est logique tout comme la haine. On ne peut pas dire que Tom est encouragé la confiance dans notre race. Ce qui est idiot!

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?» me demande, toujours très aimablement, Alexandre. Par contre, lui, je me demande ce que j'ai pu lui faire pour qu'il se méfie autant de moi? Cela ne m'arrange pas du tout!

«N'ai-je pas le droit de me trouver dans la cuisine? Je pensais que j'avais le droit d'aller et venir comme je le voulais. Il vaudra que j'en parle à Tom» D'accord, j'avoue…c'est méchant. Je joue avec leur peur pour le seigneur des lieux pour m'imposer dans le groupe. Mais la fin justifie les moyens.

«Si bien sûr. Cependant, il est rare de voir d'autres vampires qu'Alexandre et Draco dans ma cuisine.» me répond doucement la matrone. Je suppose qu'elle essaye de calmer le jeu pour ne pas avoir à affronter les foudres de Tom. Ce que je comprends tout à fait.

«Mm, disons que je suis là pour Diamant. Le maître voulait savoir ce que tu faisais dans la chambre de Draco…Il n'a pas pour habitude de prêter ses pierres à d'autres personnes.» J'adore la voir blêmir de rage en me foudroyant du regard. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle est la plus belle…enfin pour moi. Tom la préfère plus docile et câline.

«Hermione? Tu m'avais dit qu'il t'y avait envoyé…Pourquoi m'avoir mentit?» lui demanda la matrone. Elle serre les dents mais ne réponds pas. Pourtant tout le monde attends sa réponse.

«Simple, si elle avait dit qu'elle était rentrée dans la chambre de Draco pour trouver de quoi détruire Emeraude…Vous ne l'auriez pas autant cru que maintenant.»

Holà, mais on se calme, la belle. Encore heureux que les rouquins la retiennent, sinon elle m'aurait sauté dessus pour me défigurer avec ses ongles. En fait, ce n'est pas tellement elle qui m'a fait peur, mais ma réaction. J'ai tendance à me défendre violemment quand on essaye de me blesser d'une quelconque manière. Le dernier qui a essayé est…mort, égorgé par mes griffes…

«Est-ce que tu pourrais nous laisser régler ça en famille?» me demanda Emeraude d'une voix chargée de colère. Mais euh…pour une fois que cela s'annonçait très intéressant…Ce n'est pas juste!

* * *

Finalement, même si je l'avais voulu, je n'aurais pas pu rester plus longtemps dans la cuisine. Tom avait envoyé un vampire me chercher. Celui-ci était complètement terrorisé, ce qui ne s'annonce pas bon du tout pour moi. Alors qu'il m'accompagnait vers la chambre de Tom, je lui ai demandé pourquoi le maître me faisait demandé. Il ne m'a pas répondu. Il a seulement dit que c'était important et qu'il fallait faire vite parce que le maître était sur les nerfs.

«Mon maître? Vous m'avez fait demandé?» demandais-je calmement en entrant dans la chambre. Waouh, je crois que je ne l'ai jamais dans un tel état…Je parle de la chambre. Le maître semble…calme…

Dans toute la pièce, on peut voir des plumes voler de-ci, delà. Celles-ci viennent des coussins explosées sur le sol. Le lit n'existe plus…enfin, disons qu'il reste que l'armature. Le matelas est lacéré tout comme les draps qui traînent sur le sol. J'espère qu'il ne m'a pas appelé pour faire le ménage, je suis une vrai brêle quand il s'agit de remettre quelque chose en état.

«Te voilà, enfin. Je peux savoir où tu traînais encore?» me demande le Lord d'une voix rauque et basse. Je retire tout ce que j'ai dit…Il n'est pas calme mais au bord de l'explosion. Je crains pour ma peau. Surtout en le voyant se rapprocher de moi avec cette lueur de rage dans ses yeux rouges.

«Euh…ben…je…» Bon, je crois que cela ne sert à rien de s'acharner. Mon vocabulaire, celui qui faisait ma fierté, vient de disparaître face à l'aura de colère qui se dégage de Tom. Soudain, sans que j'y comprenne quelque chose, je me retrouve sur le sol, une douleur au niveau de la mâchoire. Je n'en reviens pas…Il m'a frappé. Oh Tom, je te jure que tu me le payeras et très cher.

«Est-ce que tu savais que ta famille héberge un traître?» me dit-il en me toisant du regard. Je ne me relève pas…il aime m'avoir à ces pieds. Moi, l'effigie du clan si fier des Malfoy…Bâtard!! De rage, je préfère me taire plutôt que de lui cracher au visage et de me faire tuer. Le plan…pense au plan…

«Et oui, un traître!! Il a des sentiments pour un de mes joyaux…pour un mortel, dois-je le rappeler?» continue-t-il avant de taper dans le mur. Quand il retire son poing, je soupire de soulagement en pensant que ce n'est pas moi à la place du mur. Il y a mit tant de force qu'on voit la marque de son poing dans le mur.

«Je ne le savais pas, maître…» dis-je doucement, tentant de ne pas l'énerver plus que de raison.

«Je ne sais pas si je dois te croire…Cependant, comme tu me fus fidèle et très obéissant, tu n'aura pas le même sort que ton cousin.»

«C'est-à-dire…?»

«Il est mis en exil! Il retourne dans en Italie dans son clan.» réponds mon maître avec un sourire en coin que je qualifierais de diabolique. Je lui réponds avec le même sourire, même si je plains sincèrement Draco de se retrouver avec Orphéo.

«Bien, maintenant sort et va me chercher Emeraude. Il sera parfait pour me calmer efficacement.»

Il est plus de six heures du matin quand on vient me chercher. Moi qui étais sur le point de dormir…et merde! Il fait vraiment chier le Tom, quand il veut.

«Et je suppose que c'est urgent!»

«Euh…pas vraiment. Il a seulement dit que vous deviez venir chercher sa pierre. Il l'a un peu trop malmené.» me répond le vampire avant de tourner les talons et de partir très vite. C'est vrai qu'il est très jeune et que le soleil peut être mortel pour lui.

Heureusement pour moi, le soleil ne me fait plus rien, ou un léger endormissement. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de Tom, chose très étrange, je trouve. Mais bon, qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire. De toute façon, il va finir par mourir, alors pourquoi s'en soucier.

«Ah te voilà. Comme tu peux le voir, j'y suis allé un peu trop fort. Je te demanderais de le réparer. Et, mon Emeraude, tu peux dire adieu à ton violon…Ta punition pour ça.» dit-il en désignant la griffure qui zèbre son torse. A ses côtés, Emeraude pleure sans bruit, enroulé dans les couvertures. Celles-ci sont tachées de rouges. L'odeur du sang emplit la pièce de manière presque écœurante. J'hoche la tête et prends le corps du mortel, sans faire attention à ses blessures. Il gémit et sombre dans l'inconscience…Tant mieux pour lui.

«Tu le conduis chez Alexandre, tu le soignes et tu me ramènes son violon. Je le détruirais devant ses yeux à sa prochaine visite. C'est-à-dire quand il sera rétablit.»ricane le Lord avec méchanceté.

«Vous vous vengez sur lui…Pourquoi?»

«Simple! Il me prend mes hommes les uns après les autres alors qu'il est qu'un misérable mortel. Je ne fais que lui rappeler où est sa place dans ce château. Maintenant sors…Je veux dormir!» dit-il en s'enfonçant dans ses draps.

Je quitte sa chambre pour me rendre dans celle du brun. Aussitôt Alexandre me saute dessus et me prend le brun qui ne réagit toujours pas. Je le suis dans la salle de bain où il commence à nettoyer le brun. Son corps n'est plus qu'un amas de bleus et de griffures…voire même de morsure. Je suis étonné de ne pas le voir mort. Tom y a vraiment été de main ferme avec lui. Bordel, j'en arriverais presque à éprouver de la pitié pour ce mortel. Dieu que je hais ce sentiment!!

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici? Je peux très bien m'en occuper tout seul.» me rétorque Alexandre, sans même me regarder.

«Je dois prendre son violon…Tom le veut pour le détruire…la prochaine fois qu'il sera avec lui.» Le vampire se retourne brusquement et me regarde avec stupeur. Avec stupeur mais surtout avec horreur.

«Tu plaisantes, il ne peut pas faire ça…Regarde dans quel état il l'a déjà mis. Il ne peut pas vouloir cela. Il va le détruire encore plus!» s'exclame Alexandre sans lâcher le corps amorphe d'Emeraude.

«Je suis désolé…»

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dis cela. Peut être est-ce que je le pensais…peut être pas. Mais quelque chose en moi me serrait douloureusement, sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi. Je n'ai jamais ressentit une telle chose. Et j'aurais préféré ne jamais connaître ce sentiment. Alexandre se détourne de moi et reprend les soins qu'il donne à Harry.

«Le violon est rangé dans sa table de nuit. Prend-le et casse-toi!!» dit-il doucement, presque honteusement. Je ne lui réponds pas, je me contente de sortir de la pièce, de prendre le violon et de partir de cette pièce qui commence à m'étouffer. Ce que je viens de faire me dégoûte plus que je ne l'aurais cru. Pourtant je ne l'ai jamais entendu jouer, c'est peut être mieux ainsi…peut être…

* * *

_le lendemain du départ de Tom _

«Va me chercher Hermione et demande lui de me rejoindre dans ma chambre.» dis-je calmement.

Le vampire en face de moi hoche la tête et s'incline avant de partir. J'adore cette sensation de pouvoir que cela me procure. Cela ne fait que me conforter dans l'idée que JE dois être au pouvoir. PAS Tom!!

Peu de temps après, la jeune femme entre dans ma chambre, vêtue comme l'aimait Tom. Parce que tu crois que je vais te baiser comme lui? Que je vais te laisser prendre autant de pouvoir que tu en avais sur lui? Mais tu rêves, ma belle. Pas après ce que tu as cherché à faire…

Elle me sourit doucement et commence à s'installer sur mon lit, s'allongeant de façon langoureuse. Je peux voir dans ses yeux qu'elle est fière d'elle, qu'elle pense pouvoir me mettre dans sa poche comme Tom. C'est con que ces charmes ne m'attirent pas du tout. Rien que l'idée de m'enfoncer dans ses chairs humides me dégoûte tellement.

«Tu te crois où, là? Tu pense peut être que je vais te sauter comme Tom le faisait? C'est sur que cela doit te manquer, hein!!»

Elle se redresse et me fusille du regard. Elle referme sa tunique qu'elle avait ouverte négligemment et se lève. Elle se tient maintenant entre moi et le lit de la même manière que l'aurait fait une dame outragée…ce qui ne lui va pas du tout. Comme si elle avait l'habitude de refuser son lit à un homme.

«Alors, pourquoi suis-je ici?» me demande-t-elle avec effronterie. Elle oublie qui est le maître! Je crois qu'il est temps de mettre les choses au clair.

«Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te le dire. Mais d'abord, je dois remettre les choses à leur place initiale.»

Je m'approche d'elle d'un pas félin. Elle retrouve son sourire taquin, l'idiote. D'un geste brusque, je lui arrache sa tunique, la laissant nue devant moi. Ses yeux brillent d'anticipation alors qu'elle se recule doucement. Franchement, elle me prend réellement pour un pervers!

«Maintenant que tu as retrouvé ta place réelle, nous allons pouvoir parler.»

Je m'assois dans un des poufs et j'attends qu'elle me rejoigne. Cependant quand elle revient dans mon champ de vision, je vois avec stupeur qu'elle s'est enroulée dans mon drap de lit. Je n'en reviens pas. Elle se croit réellement tout permis. Je la laisse s'asseoir avant de me lever et de lui prendre le drap. Elle me regarde sans comprendre alors que je jette les draps au feu.

«Tu t'assis sur le sol et tu m'écoutes!»

«Je ne comprends pas…Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire cela!» s'exclame-t-elle avec indignation.

«Je n'ai pas le droit? Tu oublie que JE suis le maître dans ce château. Il est temps que les choses retrouvent leur vraie place. Et je vais commencer par toi!!»

Je la toise du regard, lui donnant l'impression de n'être qu'une moins que rien à mes yeux…Bon d'accord, je l'avoue ce n'est pas qu'une impression. Elle ne représente rien à mes yeux. Elle déglutit violemment et baisse la tête, les joues rouges de la honte qu'elle vient de subir. J'adore cette vision, je me délecte de cette vision…

«Bien, maintenant que tu as enfin compris, nous allons pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses. Tu es consigné dans ta chambre jusqu'à ce que Tom revienne. Un vampire viendra te livrer tes repas dans ta chambre. Tu devras lui obéir en toute occasion!»

* * *

Peu de temps après, Emeraude entra dans ma chambre. Diamant l'avait quitté depuis peu, nue…Et vue les rougeurs présents sur son visage, il a du la croiser dans le couloir. Contrairement à la jeune femme, il se tient droit devant moi, dans une attitude digne qui m'irrite légèrement. Cependant, je n'ai pas vraiment le droit de lui faire la remarque. Il appartient à Draco…Ce sera à lui de savoir ce qui lui plait ou non.

«Bonjour. Assis-toi…on doit parler tout les deux.»

Avec une nonchalance qui lui va bien –je dois bien l'avouer-, il s'assit au salon. Je le rejoins aussitôt.

«Je suis encore désolé pour ton violon…Je regarderais pour t'en trouver un autre. Tom m'aime bien…il acceptera»

«Oui, comme il m'aime bien…Oh non, je suis désolé. Il est vrai qu'il n'aime que ma jolie petite gueule.» dit-il avec aigreur sans même me regarder. Etrangement, j'en ressens un serrement au niveau du cœur. Berkk, je n'aime pas cette sensation!

«Mm…Je vois. Heureusement, d'après ce que je sais, Tom en a pour un long moment avant de revenir au château.» Et si tout se passe bien, il reviendra pour trouver sa mort dans mes bras. Quelle délicieuse idée. Cependant, le visage blafard du jeune homme en face de moi me sort très vite de mes pensées. Pourquoi un tel visage?

«Tu me fais peur…Si tu pourrais arrêter de sourire…Je te serais gré.» dit-il difficilement…Je ne savais même pas que j'étais en très de sourire.

«Oh…Désolé. Enfin, si je t'ai fait venir ici, ce n'est pas seulement pour le violon. En fait, il voudrait que tu changes de chambre pendant un petit moment. Nous allons recevoir de la visite sous peu…Et nous n'avons pas assez de chambre. Est-ce que tu accepterais de changer de chambre. Mais seulement pendant un moment!!»

Il se mord la lèvre inférieure pendant un instant avant de me fixer, droit dans les yeux. C'est alors que je comprends l'attachement de Tom et de Draco pour ce mortel. Ses yeux sont vraiment magnifiques! Et puis, il est tellement naïf.

«Bon, d'accord. Je veux bien changer de chambre…Ce sera celle d'Alexandre?»

Sachant qu'il sera coincé ici…Je ne pense pas. Mais bon…je ne vais pas détruire ses illusions, n'est-ce pas? Donc, je me contente de sourire…Parce que ce qu'on passe sous silence ne peut pas faire de mal!

* * *

Après avoir enfermé Harry dans la chambre de Draco, je suis retourné dans la mienne, attendant le retour de Draco. Il est quand même inconscient de sortir alors que Tom venait à peine de partir du château. Bon d'accord, il est vrai qu'il râlait surtout parce qu'il devait attendre pour continuer son plan. Et dire qu'il frôlait le pouvoir de si près…Si près que le bout des doigts lui picotait agréablement.

Ma chambre se trouve dans la partie nord du château, assez proche de la chambre de Tom…Trop proche à mon goût mais bon, je ne suis pas devenu le favori pour rien. La chambre était très spacieuse et décoré selon un style oriental que j'affectionne particulièrement. Le sol était couvert d'épais tatamis et un lit deux places était posé sur une estrade en bambou. Dans un coin, il y avait un petit salon composé de petits poufs de couleurs blancs et une table basse de couleur noir.

«On peut savoir pourquoi je suis retenu ici?»me demanda le vampire qui était assis sur son lit. Celui-ci avait de longs cheveux bruns avec quelques mèches plus claires dedans. Il avait aussi des yeux de couleur bleus plus profond que ceux des mortels…bien que je ne puisse le voir en ce moment.

«C'est simple…Tu es ici pour répondre à mes désirs…Et aussi, j'évite que tu interviennes dans mes plans.»

«Qu'est-ce que tu as fais d'Harry?» dit-il en se relevant rapidement. C'est étrange comme il a tout de suite compris qu'il s'agissait d'Harry. Je me demande si je ne devrais pas en être jaloux…mouais peut être…

«Chut, calme-toi…Cela ne sert à rien de t'énerver. Je ne te laisserais de toute façon pas sortir tout de suite.» dis-je en le poussant sur le lit. Car, puisqu'il est coincé dans ma chambre…autant en profiter, n'est-ce pas?

Alexandre, ne s'attendant pas à cela, tomba lourdement sur le lit. Et avant qu'il ne se relève, je me maintenais sur le lit en m'asseyant sur ses jambes. Le brun me regarda avec un soupçon de peur dans les yeux. Mm, cela ne me plait pas. Je veux qu'il éprouve du plaisir à m'avoir sur ces genoux…

«Qu'est-ce que…Tire-toi de là! Laisse-moi sortir d'ici!!» dit Alexandre en essayant de me jeter au sol. Dommage pour lui, je suis plus fort que lui. Il me suffit de prendre ses poignets pour le clouer sur le lit. La lueur de peur vient de s'agrandir et de se mêler avec du dégoût…Mais merde, ce n'est pas ce que je veux! Saleté!!

«Non, je te veux…Alexandre, je veux que tu te donnes à moi…Comme un tendre amant!» ma voix se fait douce et câline et je vois avec joie la lueur diminuée. Oh certes, elle est toujours là…mais bon. Soudain, alors que je pensais pouvoir enfin goûter à ses lèvres, je fus jeté sur le sol à cause d'un coup de poing. Et merde, j'ai relâché mon attention.

Alexandre me toise du regard avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la porte. Oh non, ne pense pas que je vais te laisser sortir de ma chambre aussi facilement. Rapidement, je me relève et lui saute dessus. S'en suit une lutte, semblable à celle de deux loups cherchant la domination de l'autre. Manque de pot pour Alexandre, j'en sors vainqueur.

«Où pensais-tu aller?»

«Laisse-moi tranquille, je ne veux pas être ton amant. Laisse-moi sortir. Je dois trouver Harry avant que tu lui fasses du mal.» dit Alexandre…ou plutôt me crache Alexandre. Pauvre petit chat.

«Tout de suite…Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire qu'Harry est en danger? Tu n'as donc aucune confiance en moi? Cela me blesse atrocement.»

«En effet, je n'ai aucune confiance en toi. Je sais que tu trafiques quelque chose et qu'Harry fait parti de ton plan. Tu comprends pourquoi je crains le pire de ta part.»

«Bah…Tu n'as pas d'inquiétude à avoir. Certes, j'ai bien quelque chose en tête mais Harry ne risque rien avec moi. Pour te le prouver, je vais te dire où il se trouve. Cependant, tu devras rester dans ma chambre jusqu'à ce que je le décide.»

«Je ne serais jamais ton amant!!» s'écria Alexandre. Sur le moment, j'ai cru avec une vierge effarouchée entre les cuisses. Plus ça va et plus je veux cet homme dans mes draps.

«Ok...ok, j'attendrais! (puisque je te veux consentant) En ce qui concerne Harry, il est dans la chambre de Draco. Il est temps que les tensions sexuels qu'il y a entre les deux s'apaisent, tu ne crois pas?»

«Je pense surtout que tu es un pervers.» dit-il calmement. Je me relève avec grâce avant de lui proposer mon aide pour faire pareil. Cependant, je le tire plus fort que nécessaire, ce qui a pour conséquence de le précipiter dans mes bras.

«C'est fort possible…Et alors?» demandais-je avec un sourire taquin. Il rougit violemment et se dégagea de moi. Pauvre petit être. Je ne suis pas près de le lâcher!! Surtout avec ce genre de comportement.

«Arrête! Sinon c'est quoi ton plan?» J'ai un sourire en coin en le voyant s'affaler sur le lit, les bras en croix. Est-ce qu'il se rend compte qu'il se met dans une position vulnérable?

«Petit curieux» dis-je en lui montant dessus. Evidement qu'il rougit violemment avant de détourner la tête.

* * *

Harry tapa sur la porte, essayant d'ameuter quelqu'un pour qu'il le sorte de là. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Gadriel l'avait enfermé dans cette pièce. Et dire qu'il avait cru en la bonne foi de ce vampire. De rage, il donna un coup de pied dans un chevalet qui tomba sur le sol dans un bruit d'enfer. Harry, certain que ce bruit avait du être entendu par quelqu'un, attendit, l'oreille collé contre le bois de la porte. Mais personne ne s'approcha de la porte. Fatigué de s'énerver pour rien, il alla s'affaler sur le lit miteux de la pièce.

En fait, celle-ci était très bizarre. Gadriel lui avait dit que c'était une chambre. Mais, elle ne ressemblait pas du tout aux chambres qu'il avait pu voir dans le château, de celle luxueuse de Tom à la cellule monacale d'Alexandre, en passant par le bordel des jumeaux. Celle-ci ressemblait plus à une salle de dessin avec une paillasse oubliée dans un coin. Il était difficile de croire qu'il pouvait y avoir quelqu'un qui y vivait.

«Gad'…laisse-moi en paix, tu veux. Tom n'est pas là, j'ai bien le droit de sortir alors!» râla une voix qu'il reconnut aisément. Ainsi, il était revenu. Alexandre et Gadriel lui avait expliqué ce qui s'était passé. Il se releva et regarda l'homme qui venait de rentrer avec soulagement.

Bien qu'il ne possède pas de sentiments, autre que la pitié pour le blond, il avait ressentit son absence comme une trahison…comme un manque dévorant. Cela était ressortit dans son comportement. D'après les jumeaux, il s'était renfermé sur lui-même, oubliant les personnes qui tenaient à lui, comme Alexandre. De plus, il s'était montré odieux envers leur grand frère, ce qu'ils n'avaient pas apprécié, et ce, s'il était avec Hermione.

«Tais-toi et rentre dans ta chambre!» dit Gadriel en le poussant dans la pièce. Le vampire, déséquilibré, faillit se retrouver sur le sol mais Harry se rattrapa avant que ce soit le cas. Le vampire se releva et le regarda étrangement. Brusquement, il se détacha du brun et se tourna vers Gadriel, qui le regardait avec un sourire en coin particulièrement moqueur.

«Amuse-toi bien!» dit-il avant de refermer la porte. Comme Harry, peu avant lui, Draco se jeta sur la porte pour l'ouvrir, mais celle-ci resta résolument fermer.

«Putain…Gad'! Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça…de me faire ça. Arrête de plaisanter et ouvre-moi!» hurla Draco tout en tapant de son poing sur la porte. Seul un rire sinistre lui répondit. Harry qui ne comprenait plus rien, retourna s'asseoir sur le lit. Draco vient le rejoindre après s'être acharné sur la porte. Sans comprendre pourquoi le brun se sentit très mal à l'aise. Il ramena ses genoux contre lui et les enserra de ses bras. A côté de lui, Draco soupira et s'affala un peu plus sur le lit, attirant le regard du brun.

«Je suis désolé» répondit Draco à l'interrogation présente dans le regard du mortel. Harry pencha la tête sur le côté, ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir le blond. Il n'avait rien fait pour qu'il doive s'excuser.

«Je suis désolé que tu te retrouves enfermer dans ma chambre…Et je suis désolé pour les dessins, ainsi que pour ton violon. Alexandre m'en a parlé.» dit Draco en regardant le plafond. Harry soupira et s'installa comme le blond…C'était plus confortable que sa précédente position!

«Je ne t'en veux pas pour le violon…Certes, il m'était très précieux, mais ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'est celle de Tom. Bon sang, s'il auvait pu m'oublier et me laisser crever avec les tziganes, cela aurait été le paradis!» dit Harry en fermant les yeux. Pendant un instant, il essaya, en vain, de se remémorer le camp avec Sirius et Grand-mère…

«oh…Moi, je suis heureux qu'il t'ai amené au château…Sinon, je n'aurais jamais pu faire ta rencontre. Bien qu'il soit vrai que j'aurais préféré que ce soit dans d'autres circonstances!» rétorqua Draco avec un rire dans la voix. Harry se surprit à penser comme le blond. Il est vrai que si il avait été oublié dans le camp, il n'aurait jamais rencontré Tom et ses tortures, mais aussi Alexandre, la famille Weasley et surtout Draco.

«Mouais…En ce qui concerne…notre situation, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'excuses. Je ne pense pas que tu sois responsable de Gadriel. Sinon, pour les dessins, je dois dire que je ne comprends pas. Je ne suis pas particulièrement beau…en tout cas, pas pour devenir modèle.» dit Harry en passant une main dans ses cheveux, signe de sa nervosité et de la gêne. Draco eut un sourire rêveur et se tourna pour regarder le brun. Celui-ci le regarda du coin de l'œil, mais ne se tourna pas, mal à l'aise sous le regard pénétrant du blond.

«Tu es magnifique!» dit-il doucement. Harry rougit violemment sous le regard amusé du blond.

«Ne pense pas que tu es quelqu'un de banal…Sinon Tom n'aurait pas fait de toi, sa plus belle pierre.» A ces mots, Harry se raidit. Il haïssait qu'on lui dise qu'il était la plus belle pierre de Tom. Outre le fait que cela le transformait en objet sans âme, cela lui rappelait que trop sa situation de putain pour un lord.

«Désolé, je ne voulais pas te blesser en parlant de Tom» dit Draco en se remettant sur le dos. Sans s'en rendre compte, Harry se rapprocha du blond.

«Ce n'est pas grave…Mais si on pouvait éviter d'en parler, ce serait génial.» chuchota Harry en fermant les yeux.

«Pas de soucis…est-ce que tu voudrais devenir mon modèle?» demanda timidement le blond en se tournant pour faire face au brun. Leurs visages n'étaient séparé que part quelques centimètres mais cela ne semblait pas les gêner.

«…Pas comme pour les dessins…Enfin pas, si tu ne veux pas.» dit rapidement Draco. Harry lui sourit doucement.

«C'est d'accord…Mais il vaudra faire attention à ce que cela reste secret pour le reste du château…Pour…» répondit timidement Harry.

«…notre sécurité» rajouta Draco avec un sourire en coin.

Peu après, ils ôtèrent leurs chaussures et s'allongèrent sur le lit. Cependant le lit était très étroit, ce qui les obligea à se serrer l'un contre l'autre. Harry se retrouva coincé entre le corps du vampire et le mur de la chambre. Pourtant il ne se plaignit pas, et ce, malgré le froid qui se dégageait du vampire. Etrangement, il se sentait bien…protégé…Bercé par cette sensation, il se laissa aller et finit par s'endormir. Le vampire le regarda avec un sourire tendre avant de s'endormir aussi.

_Harry se redressa lentement, se dégageant doucement de la prise du vampire. Ses yeux étaient voilés comme absent. Il poussa le blond pour le mettre sur le dos, sans que celui-ci ne se réveille.__ Il s'installa sur ses hanches et posa ses mains sur son cœur. Une lueur passa de ses mains vers le cœur. Cependant ce n'était pas sans douleur. Le corps d'Harry trembla violemment et des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Pourtant il n'arrêtait et n'hurla pas jusqu'à ce que le corps du vampire ne se cambre brusquement._

_«Et voilà…tu es libre __» dit le brun d'une voix glaciale. Il se redressa et regarda une nouvelle fois le corps qui dormait en dessous de lui._

_D'un geste délicat, en faisant attention de ne pas le réveiller, il commença à lui ouvrit la chemise, dévoila__nt un torse imberbe et musclé. Doucement, il caressa la peau qui se présentait à lui du bout du doigt. La peau était froide mais si douce, presque comme du satin. Sous lui, le corps de Draco se mit à réagir, frémissant, tremblante sous les caresses du brun. Celui-ci s'enhardit et embrassa le blond qui se réveilla en sursaut._

«Harry?»_ demanda-t-il en le regardant le brun, surprit. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas effacer la lueur de désir qui flottait dans le fond de son regard. Harry lui sourit tendrement avant de s'évanouir sur le tors__e du vampire qui ne comprit absolument pas ce qui venait de se passer._


	13. Chapter 13

Amour Sanglant

Chapitre 13:

_«Et voilà…tu es libre__.» _dit le brun d'une voix glaciale. Il se redressa et regarda une nouvelle fois le corps qui dormait en dessous de lui.

D'un geste délicat, en faisant attention de ne pas le réveiller, il commença à lui ouvrit la chemise, dévoilant un torse imberbe et musclé. Doucement, il caressa la peau qui se présentait à lui du bout du doigt. La peau était froide mais si douce, presque comme du satin. Sous lui, le corps de Draco se mit à réagir, frémissant, tremblante sous les caresses du brun. Celui-ci s'enhardit et embrassa le blond qui se réveilla en sursaut.

«Harry?» demanda-t-il en le regardant le brun, surprit. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas effacer la lueur de désir qui flottait dans le fond de son regard. Harry lui sourit tendrement avant de s'évanouir sur le torse du vampire qui ne comprit absolument pas ce qui venait de se passer.

Draco resta le reste de la soirée à essayer de comprendre comment et surtout pourquoi le brun s'était retrouvé sur lui, à le chauffer…pour ensuite s'évanouir. En fait, ce qui lui restait en travers de la gorge était qu'il s'était évanoui, le laissant dans un état d'excitation plus qu'avancée. Il passa les deux heures suivantes à se calmer et à essayer de comprendre son comportement…en vain!

Fatigué de tourner en rond, il retourna se coucher auprès du brun, qui dans son sommeil, vient se coller contre le blond…Comme s'il cherchait un peu de chaleur. Draco fronça les sourcils et recouvrit Harry de toute la couverture. Il ne savait pas s'il faisait froid dans la pièce. Il ne ressentait plus la sensation mordante du froid ou la caresse étouffante de la chaleur.

«Draco? Dray, est-ce que tu pourrais te pousser s'il te plait. Tu m'écrases!!» dit Harry en secouant le blond.

Celui-ci grogna dans son sommeil et lui tourna le dos, de façon très gamine. Un doux sourire éclaira le visage du brun qui se leva en essayant de faire le moins de bruit. Il alla jusqu'à la porte et essayant de l'ouvrir. Celle-ci resta fermée. Harry ne sut pas s'il devait être déçu ou non…Après tout, il aurait du se douter que la porte serait encore fermée. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Gadriel l'avait enfermé avec Draco, mais il devait bien avoir une raison…quelque elle soit.

«Elle n'est toujours pas ouverte?» demanda Draco en se redressant, encore à moitié endormi.

«Oui, mais je suppose que c'est normal. Tu ne sais pas ce que voudrait Gadriel? Il doit bien avoir une raison.» dit Harry en rejoignant le blond sur le lit. Celui-ci lui laissa de la place pour s'asseoir et puis, prit d'une envie de tendresse, il mit sa tête sur les genoux du brun qui le regarda, stupéfait.

«Draco? Est-ce que tout va bien?» demanda le brun, surpris par l'attitude du blond.

«Rien…juste une légère déprime. Dis, est-ce que je suis horrible?»

«…» Comprenant de moins en moins ce qui pouvait se passer dans la tête du blond, le brun se mit à lui caresser les cheveux, sans réellement se rendre compte de ses gestes.

«C'est surement pour cela qu'ils ont tendances à vouloir m'enfermer. D'abord Orphéo et maintenant Gadriel…Et même toi, si on y pense bien.»

«Moi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?»

«Tu ne te souviens pas de ce qui s'est passé hier?» demanda Draco en se retournant pour faire face Harry. Celui-ci fronçait les sourcils et semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Mais apparemment, il ne se souvenait vraiment pas de ce qu'il avait bien pu se passé hier soir. Perplexe, Draco se redressa.

«Je…Je ne me souviens pas…»dit-il en secouant la tête.

«Tu sais, ce n'est pas grave. Calme-toi…» dit Draco en posant une main sur l'épaule du brun. La tête de celui-ci partit vers l'avant, comme s'il s'évanouissait, avant de se relever tout aussi vite.

«Harry?» demanda Draco, reculant légèrement, quelque peu effrayé par le comportement étrange du brun.

_«Non, non, non…je ne suis pas ton cher…Harry. Je m'appelle Luna et je suis la première victime de Tom dans ce château…»_

«Vous êtes le fantôme dont m'avait parlé Harry? Dire que je n'avais pas voulu le croire…» soupira Draco, interrompant Harry qui le tapa sur le haut de la tête.

_«Tu n'est pas très poli pour m'interrompre ainsi. Mais bon, je suppose que je ne peux pas tout avoir. C'était moi, hier. Tu es tellement mignon que je n'ai pas pu résister à la tentation.» _dit-il…elle avec un grand sourire taquin.

_«Mais, je ne suis pas là pour cela! Je suis là pour ma vengeance…Ma vengeance contre Tom, __et tu vas m'y aider!!» _dit-elle en se rapprochant de Draco qui recula doucement.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi elle voulait qu'il participe à sa vengeance mais il ne voulait pas…Il avait bien trop peur de Tom pour cela. Mais, étrangement, il n'avait pas peur pour lui mais pour les personnes qui lui étaient cher…Comme Harry ou Gadriel et même Alexandre pour qui il avait développé une certaine amitié. Il n'était pas assez fou, ni assez fort pour se mesurer contre le Lord

«Non, pas question!! Trouvez-vous un autre outil pour votre vengeance!» dit-il fermement…Enfin, aussi fermement que l'on puisse être quand on est bloqué par un mur. Etrangement, il (elle?) s'arrêta et le regarda avec surprise, comme s'il (elle?) ne croyait pas ce que venait de dire Draco.

_«Mais…Tu n'as pas le choix!!»_

«Si, j'ai le choix et je refuse! Je ne mettrais pas ma vie et celle d'Harry en danger pour ta vengeance qui n'a plus lieu d'être.»

_«Bien…Refuse pour le moment, mais tu me le payeras un moment ou un autre!» _dit le fantôme avant que le corps d'Harry s'effondre sur lui-même. Draco, inquiet pour le brun, se précipita à ses côtés. Quand il retourna le brun, il remarqua avec soulagement qu'il était endormi. Il le prit dans ses bras et le remit sur le lit et alla s'asseoir contre la porte, en soupirant.

* * *

Cela faisait deux jours qu'ils étaient enfermés dans cette pièce. Gadriel ne passait qu'une fois par jour pour apporter la nourriture pour Harry…Cependant, il ne les laissait pas sortir, malgré leurs récriminations. A part cet enfermement qui commençait sérieusement à leur porter sur les nerfs, il y avait aussi le problème de Draco. 

Celui-ci était considéré comme un jeune vampire et son corps demandait encore du sang régulièrement…C'est-à-dire tous les deux, trois jours. Mais Gadriel ne voulait pas le laisser sortir, même avec un vampire pour le surveiller, soi-disant c'était un ordre de Tom. Le cousin de Draco jouait un jeu dangereux, mais personne ne semblait être à même de l'arrêter ou de lui demandait des comptes

«Gad'…je t'en prie!! Je dois sortir…Laisse-moi sortir! Tu n'as qu'à venir avec moi, si tu as peur que je fasse une connerie!» supplia Draco à travers la porte. Il savait que son cousin était derrière la porte. Il pouvait sentir son odeur. Seul un épais silence lui répondit.

Dépité, il quitta la porte et alla s'affaler sur le lit. A ses côtés, Harry le regardait sans savoir s'il devait avoir peur ou au contraire, se réjouir de cet état…Après tout, s'il devenait fou, il le tuerait surement…Ce qui signifierait la fin des viols et autres atrocités que lui faisait subir Tom.

«Harry, tu devrais arrêter de jouer avec ce couteau…Si tu te blesses, je risque de péter les plombs.» murmura Draco. En soupirant, Harry obéit.

«Je m'ennuie, Draco… Tu crois que Gadriel pourrait nous donner des bouquins ou quelque chose pour qu'on s'occupe un peu?» demanda-t-il en s'étalant contre le blond.

Au fur et à mesure de leur séjour dans cette chambre, ils s'étaient rapprochés sans pour autant s'avouer leur sentiments…En tout cas, en ce qui concerne Harry. Parce que Draco n'avait pas eu le choix, il avait vu ses sentiments étalés sur une table poisseuse de la cuisine du château. Mais, étrangement, Harry n'en avait jamais parlé…A croire qu'il n'avait pas compris. Draco ne savait pas s'il devait s'en réjouir ou non.

«Je ne sais pas, p'tit brun. Je ne sais pas! Je croyais connaître mon cousin, mais je me rends compte qu'il n'en ait rien.» soupira le blond. Il ferma les yeux et inspira longuement. L'odeur enivrante d'Harry lui fit aussitôt tourner la tête. Elle était douce et acidulé, comme les bonbons. Sans s'en rendre compte, il vient loger sa tête dans le cou du brun qui sursauta en sentant les lèvres froides du vampire contre sa peau.

«Draco? Est-ce que tout va bien?» demanda-t-il sans chercher à s'écarter du vampire. Il se sentait bien, malgré la froideur du corps qui se collait contre lui.

«Oui…Seulement, tu sens si bon!!» marmonna Draco, avant de venir sur le corps d'Harry qui ne bougea pas. Il faut dire que le vampire dégageait une odeur toute aussi enivrante qui hypnotisait le brun et le poussait au calme.

«Dra..Aah» dit Harry alors que le blond enfonça ses crocs dans sa jugulaire.

Il voulut se sortir de cette situation mais quand Draco commença à lui boire son sang, il ressentit une chaleur intense prendre possession de son corps et surtout dans le bas de ses reins. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait cela…Quand Tom lui prenait son sang, il ressentait un mal-être et un dégoût profond pour lui et le vampire…Mais, là…Il se sentait si bien…Et…excité??

Draco, perdu dans les sensations que déclenchait le goût d'Harry, ne se rendit pas compte de l'excitation d'Harry. Cependant, il entendait parfaitement les gémissements du brun et, à chaque fois, il le ressentait comme un coup au cœur. Il était en très de perdre toute chance d'avoir une réponse à son amour.

«Draco…s'il te plait…» gémit Harry en ondulant contre le corps du vampire.

Il cherchait désespérément une réponse de la part, mais le vampire ne semblait pas comprendre ce que cherchait le brun. Alors, il se frottait sans pudeur contre la cuisse du blond, attisant son désir jusqu'à perdre totalement la tête. La déferlante de plaisir qui l'emporta était tellement important que son esprit se rompit. Il s'évanouit dans les bras du vampire.

Celui-ci, étonné de sentir le corps d'Harry devenir plus lourd dans ses bras, se redressa et regarda le brun. Il le secoua légèrement mais il ne se réveilla pas. Paniqué, il le lâcha sur le lit et s'éloigna le plus vite possible du lit. Il n'en revenait pas…Il s'était promis de ne pas céder à ses pulsions…mais il avait cédé, provoquant la mort du brun. Il était mort et c'était la faute de Gadriel. Pris de folie, il se mit à taper comme un sourd sur la porte. Il devait sortir de cette chambre!!

«Draco…Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?» demanda quelqu'un derrière lui. Le blond se tourna vivement pour faire face à Harry. Celui-ci se releva et s'approcha du blond. Draco secoua la tête…n'osant croire qu'il était vivant. Cependant, il ne put que le croire en sentant la chaleur de la main du brun contre sa joue.

«Je…Je suis désolé, Harry, je suis tellement désolé!!» pleura Draco en entourant la taille d'Harry et en plongea sa tête contre le ventre du brun. Celui-ci ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait. Le vampire n'avait rien fait pour avoir besoin de s'excuser.

«Je ne comprends pas, tu n'as rien fait de mal?»

«Je…J'ai faillit te tuer…Je t'ai pris ton sang…Je suis aussi écœurant que Tom. Je vais demander à Gadriel de te laisser partir…Avant que je recommence.» dit le blond en se retournant de nouveau vers la porte et recommença à taper dessus. Mais Harry n'était pas d'accord avec le vampire. Jamais, quand il était avec Tom, il n'avait ressentit un tel plaisir. Il arrêta le blond en entourant tendrement la taille de Draco qui s'arrêta de surprise.

«Je ne veux pas partir, Draco. Tu sais, je n'ai jamais ressentit cela. Ta morsure a provoqué en moi une telle chaleur que j'en tremble encore.Tu n'es pas Tom…seulement Draco et j'ai aimé me faire mordre par toi.» rajouta-t-il en rougissant fortement. Draco, qui s'était retourné entre temps, eut un sourire attendri. Harry était plus qu'adorable ainsi. Cédant à une pulsion, il enserra le brun et lui embrassa le sommet de la tête.

«Merci.»

* * *

Hermione tournait en rond dans sa chambre depuis plus d'une semaine maintenant. Elle n'en revenait pas du culot de Gadriel.Depuis le départ de Tom, il avait mit tout sans dessus dessous. Il l'avait confiné dans sa chambre, avait offert l'émeraude du Lord au traître et avait laissé les autres partir, avec une certaine somme d'argent, s'ils le souhaitaient. Seuls les jumeaux étaient restés, pour Harry, avaient-ils dit. 

Elle devait trouver un moyen de prévenir le Lord le plus vite possible. Surtout si elle avait bien compris la confidence du vampire qui lui apportait ses repas. Elle eut un sourire amusé en repensant au vampire. Elle n'avait pas eu de mal à le mettre dans son lit et à lui soutirer quelques…mm…facilités si on peut dire.

«Bonjour, ma belle…Comment tu te sens aujourd'hui?» demanda le vampire en entrant dans sa chambre avec un somptueux plateau repas.

«Bien…mais Tom me manque. Le château n'est plus pareil sans lui…» gémit-elle douloureusement avant de se coller sensuellement contre le vampire. Celui-ci déglutit fortement.

«Et bien…Je pense qu'il devrait rentrer dans peu de temps. Il doit être au Brésil à l'heure actuelle.» répondit le vampire, alors qu'Hermione l'entraînait doucement vers l'imposant lit de la chambre.

Quand il fut évanoui d'épuisement, elle en profita pour sortir de la chambre et de l'enfermer dedans. Maintenant, elle devait sortir le plus discrètement possible et trouver un moyen pour rejoindre Tom. Elle sourit en imaginant ses retrouvailles…Si chaud, sur le sable fin de la plage.

Soudain, alors qu'elle marchait dans le Hall, proche de la porte de sortie, elle entendit un bruit de pas venant vers elle. Rapidement, elle entra dans la salle de réunion et attendit que les pas passent devant elle. Cependant, concentré sur ses pas, elle ne fit pas attention à son environnement.

«Tiens, tiens, que vois-je? Je pensais pourtant t'avoir consigné dans ta chambre!!» dit quelqu'un dans son dos. Hermione sursauta et se retourna, horrifiée. Devant elle, Gadriel se tenait assis dans le siège de Tom, un sourire mauvais sur son visage. La jeune femme sentit tout son sang quitter son visage et ses jambes tremblées sous l'effet de la peur.

Le vampire se leva avec élégance et s'approcha de la jeune femme. Celle-ci abandonna son idée de discrétion et s'enfuit de la salle. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire par un vampire de seconde zone…Surtout qu'elle savait parfaitement qu'il n'allait la laisser gentiment rentré dans sa chambre.

«Il court, il court, le furet…le furet du bois joli» chantonna Gadriel avant de se mettre en chasse. Il avait toujours aimé chasser les femmes. Leur parfums capiteux qui restaient dans l'air, le bruit de leurs talons sur le sol et surtout leur petit cri quand il les rattrapait…Tout cela l'amusait et l'excitait…Encore plus que boire leur sang.

Hermione s'enfonça dans le château quand elle fut attrapée au niveau de ses cheveux et mit au sol avec rudesse. Elle gémit quand elle essaya de se relever, tout son corps criait sa douleur. Debout, devant elle, Gadriel la regardait avec suffisance. Elle n'avait pas été dure à suivre…son parfum était tellement puissant que cela en devait écœurant.

«Pauvre, pauvre petite chose! Allez, en route!» dit-il en tirant la jeune femme par les cheveux. Elle poussa des cris et essaya de se défaire de la prise du vampire, sans succès. Gadriel la tira jusque dans sa chambre et la balança sur son lit.

«Réponds maintenant et gare à toi si tu cherches à me mentir! Pourquoi étais-tu hors de ta chambre?» demanda-t-il en lui sautant dessus. En dessous de lui, Hermione tremblait de peur. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était dans ce château, elle avait peur pour sa vie.

«Je… Je voulais retrouver Tom…» murmura-t-elle en serrant les dents. Elle ferma ensuite les yeux, attendant la sentence du vampire. Elle ne fut pas surprise en sentant une intense douleur au niveau de son cou. Un léger gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne perde conscience de son environnement. Gadriel lui prenait son sang trop vite, beaucoup trop vite. Son corps se mit à convulser alors qu'elle s'approchait dangereusement de la mort. Elle convulsa une dernière fois et laissa échapper une plainte avant de cesser de respirer.

«Et bien, on peut vraiment dire que tu ne fais pas les choses à moitié.» ricana une voix grave et rocailleuse. Gadriel lâcha le corps froid de la jeune femme et se retourna vers son interlocuteur.

Alexandre qui était enfermé dans la même chambre que Gadriel depuis que celui-ci avait décidé de rapprocher (d'une étrange manière, certes) Draco et Harry, était assis dans le salon et regardait avec un sourire en coin la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il n'était outré par ce qui venait de se passer. Il n'éprouvait rien pour la jeune femme, ou plutôt si…Une vive rancune parce qu'elle cherchait désespérément à détruire la vie de son protégé.

«Oh…tu es là…»

«Euh…tu te rends compte de l'absurdité de ce que tu viens d'avancer? C'est normal que je sois là, puisque tu m'enfermes dans ta chambre de peur que je n'aide Harry pour une quelconque raison.» rétorqua méchamment Alexandre. Gadriel eut la bonne grâce de paraître penaud.

«Ne t'inquiète pas, il va bien…Enfin, si on veut. Il est enfermé avec Draco.» dit Gadriel sans regarder Alexandre qui se tourna vivement. Il savait parfaitement que le blond était encore jeune et avait besoin de sortir de temps en temps…

«Dis-moi que tu laisses Draco sortir de la chambre pour qu'il puisse chasser…» s'écria Alexandre.

Gadriel ne lui répondit pas. Il prit le corps mou d'Hermione et sortit de la chambre sans se préoccuper d'Alexandre qui le suivit. Cependant, alors qu'il chercha à sortir de la chambre à la suite de Gadriel, il ne rencontra qu'une porte close. Il donna un violent coup de pied avant de retourner s'asseoir dans le salon.

* * *

Quand le vampire revint dans la chambre, Alexandre ne perdit pas une seconde pour lui sauter dessus et de le plaquer sur le sol. 

«Et ben…Quand tu veux quelque chose, tu n'y vas pas par quatre chemins» plaisanta Gadriel avec un sourire lubrique…Sourire qu'il perdit assez rapidement.

«DIS-MOI CE QUE JE VEUX SAVOIR!!» hurla Alexandre en secouant Gadriel qui, pour sa survie, le repoussant fortement. Avec la force qu'il avait employée, Alexandre atterrit sur le lit avec un gémissement de douleur.

«Bien, tu vas savoir… Non, je ne l'ai pas laissé sortir chasser. Je voulais qu'il morde Harry…je voulais qu'un lien se forme entre eux!» hurla à son tour Gadriel en se relevant et en faisant face à Alexandre qui ne savait pas s'il devait s'énerver contre le vampire ou le supplier de le laisser voir son protégé.

«Laisse-moi voir Harry…Seulement pour savoir s'il est toujours en vie…Je t'en prie!!» demanda Alexandre en se redressant lentement. Le regard de Gadriel vacilla en voyant la «soumission» du brun, alangui sur le lit.

«D'accord, mais avant cela…Je pense qu'il est temps pour notre «relation» avance un peu…non?» dit Gadriel avec luxure.

Alexandre le regarda un instant avant de s'allonger sur le lit et de se laisser aller entre les mains de Gadriel. On aurait pu croire qu'il s'abandonnait pour voir Harry, une sorte de bon procédé…Mais ce n'était pas vraiment le cas. Au fur et à mesure de la semaine, Alexandre avait appris à connaître le brun et à l'apprécier, malgré sa soif de pouvoir.

Alexandre n'était pas humaniste…Il n'aimait pas les mortels, ils lui avaient fait trop de mal pour qu'il aime encore un mortel. Seul Harry avait réussi à le toucher…avec une telle puissance qu'il passait avant son statut de vampire. Il n'aimait pas trop la soif de pouvoir, mais il aimait encore moins Tom!!

«Je…d'accord…Mais…» dit doucement Alexandre.

Il ne voulait pas connaître la même relation qu'il avait connu avec Tom et ses autres partenaires. Il voulait ressentir de la tendresse…Le même amour qu'il voyait dans le regard de Draco quand celui-ci regardait Harry. Gadriel eut un doux sourire et vient embrasser tendrement Alexandre. Il se sentit bouleversé par l'intensité des émotions qu'il ressentit lors de ce baiser.

«Ne t'en fais pas…J'irais doucement.» murmura Gadriel, contre les lèvres d'Alexandre qui frémit d'anticipation.

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, Harry se perdait dans les sensations que provoquait Draco. Celui-ci, après la déclaration du brun, avait cédé à ses envies et dévorait avec ferveur le torse dénudé du mortel. Il torturait avec savoir-faire ses tétons, envoyant des éclairs de plaisir dans les bas-reins d'Harry. 

Soudain, le blond roula sur lui-même, mettant le brun en position dominante. Celui-ci se redressa et le regarda, surpris. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le blond s'était arrêté et pourquoi il le regardait avec lubricité.

«Montre-moi combien tu as aimé…» murmura Draco avant de piquer un baiser à Harry qui rougit et se cacha dans le cou de Draco. Celui-ci ria doucement et caressa le dos du brun pour le calmer. Il connaissait assez Harry pour savoir à quel point il était timide.

«Draco…» gémit le brun alors que le vampire s'attardait dans le creux de ses reins.

«Montre-moi, petit ange…»

* * *

Gadriel suivait Alexandre avec un sourire satisfait sur son visage. Il avait enfin goûté à la peau du vampire…et à son sang. Rien que d'y penser, son sourire s'agrandit. Il n'aurait jamais cru que le brun le laisse aller aussi loin avec lui. Ils avaient échangé un baiser sanglant. Alexandre aurait pu refuser mais il l'avait suivit. Par ce baiser, il lui avouait à demi-mots son attachement pour Gadriel. 

C'est pourquoi Gadriel avait l'impression de flotter sur un petit nuage depuis qu'ils avaient quitté leur chambre. Alexandre, devant lui, n'était pas aussi heureux que Gadriel. Son inquiétude pour Harry était beaucoup plus forte que l'euphorie que leur étreinte avait déclenché. Il avait peur de ne retrouver qu'un cadavre exsangue. Après tout, Draco était encore jeune et pourrait avoir du mal à se contrôler.

Mais rien ne l'avait préparé à ce qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Il avait rapidement ouvert la porte mais n'était pas rentré…figé de stupeur. Gadriel, étonné de cette réaction, s'approcha à son tour et regarda à l'intérieur.

«Hein?» fut la seule chose qui lui vient à l'esprit.

Dans la chambre, sur le lit de Draco, les deux prisonniers étaient dans une drôle de position…Ils étaient torse nu et l'un sur l'autre…mais ce n'était pas le plus étonnant. Après tout, si Gadriel les avait enfermés c'était un peu pour cela. Non, en fait, le plus étonnant était le fait qu'Harry était en train d'étrangler Draco qui ne se débattait pas réellement. Il tenait seulement ses poignets et tentait de le calmer en lui parlant…Mais ces phrases n'avaient aucun sens pour Gadriel.

«Tue-moi si tu veux, mais tu peux tirer un trait sur ta vengeance…Car Harry ne te suivra plus!»

«Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fous?? Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour l'envoyer promener??» s'écria Gadriel en poussant Alexandre pour rentrer. Draco, surpris par cet éclat de voix, se tourna, oubliant Harry qui l'étrangla avec un peu plus de force.

«Gadriel…Ne le touche pas!!» dit fermement Alexandre en attrapant le vampire par l'épaule et l'envoyant derrière lui. Le vampire, estomaqué, n'eut aucune réaction et rencontra le mur avec une telle force qu'il en resta sonné.

Alexandre profita de ce répit pour détacher Harry de Draco qui se releva péniblement et reprit son souffle. Dans les bras d'Alexandre, Harry, le regard vide, se débattait avec furie.

«Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?» demanda calmement le vampire. Le mortel n'avait pas assez de force pour arriver à lui faire lâcher prise.

«Je ne sais pas vraiment…On était en train de…quand son regard s'est vidé et qu'elle a prit possession de son corps.»

«Ah, je vois que tu es au courant. Mais c'est la première fois que je la vois aussi…comment dire…animé d'intention meurtrière.»

«Bah, c'est que tu n'as jamais eu l'occasion de lui parler. Elle se sert d'Harry pour accomplir sa vengeance contre Tom» rétorqua le vampire en se massant le cou.

_«C'est de ta faute!! Si tu acceptais de participer à ma vendetta, je laisserais tranquille Harry…Il ne __tient qu'__à toi d'éviter cela!» _dit Harry d'une voix rocailleuse

«Il y a un autre moyen!!» dit Gadriel en s'approchant d'Harry.

Sa main droite s'était allongée et se terminait par des griffes acérées. Mais il n'eut pas l'occasion d'atteindre la gorge d'Harry. Il atteignit par contre Draco qui s'était interposé. Il se tourna pour voir Harry. Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux en voyant le sang coulé le long de son torse avant de s'évanouir dans les bras d'Alexandre.

«On peut savoir pourquoi tu m'as empêché de le tuer pour ce qu'il vient de te faire?» s'écria Gadriel, vexé que son cousin conteste une de ses décisions.

«Parce que ce n'est pas de sa faute. Ce n'était pas lui. Enfin, pas réellement lui.» dit Draco en prenant le brun des bras d'Alexandre pour le coucher dans son lit. Il s'assit ensuite à la tête du brun qu'il mit sur ses genoux. Gadriel le regarda sans comprendre.

«Luna, le fantôme de ce château, prends de temps en temps possession d'Harry.Apparemment, il possède une sensibilité plus grande que les autres habitants de ce château.» expliqua Alexandre en se mettant à côté de Gadriel, prêt à le retenir si jamais il cherchait de nouveau à attaquer Harry.

«Cela n'explique pas pourquoi il cherchait à tuer Draco!!» rétorqua Gadriel

«Si…Elle cherche à me punir pour avoir refusé de participer à sa vendetta. Elle cherche à tuer Tom qui est en fait son meurtrier. D'après elle, je suis l'élément clé de cette vengeance.» dit doucement Draco. Gadriel se figea avant de laisser apparaître un sourire en coin.

«Bah…Elle n'a pas tord, en réalité…Mais tu ne vas rien faire! Je sais déjà comment anéantir Tom…C'est moi qui vais le tuer et ainsi prendre sa place…Avec toi à mes côtés, cela va de soi!!» dit Gadriel avec impatience.

Sans attendre la réponse de son cousin, il sortit de la chambre, tirant derrière lui son amant qui venait de comprendre que le vent venait de tourner pour son créateur. Un doux sourire apparut sur son visage…Il venait aussi de comprendre qu'il protégerait Harry, rien que pour avoir le soutien de son cousin.


	14. Chapter 14

AMOUR SANGLANT

Chapitre 14

Cela faisait un mois que Tom avait quitté son château en Irlande. Il avait passé trois semaines à visiter le monde et ses plus grands généraux pour asseoir à nouveau son pouvoir. L'histoire avec Draco et Alexandre leurs avaient fait plus peur qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Mais, finalement, bien qu'ils aient quelque peu oublié sa présence, il restait le chef incontesté des vampires…donc du monde.

Il avait vu aussi l'état du monde gouverné par ses vampires. Et bien qu'il ne regrette rien de ce qu'il avait fait cela le désola particulièrement. Les villes étaient dans un état de décrépitude avancée, les jardins publiques n'existaient plus, puisque plus aucun mortel n'osait sortir pour s'en occuper. Il n'y avait plus de musique dans les rues, la plupart des magasins étaient fermés, il ne restait que les grandes surfaces…il fallait bien nourrir les mortels. Mais rare étaient ceux qui s'y aventuraient.

Tom savait que le monde était en train de sombrer mais il ne savait pas quoi faire. Et pour être franc, il s'en souciait peu. Du moment qu'il restait à la tête du monde le plus longtemps possible, il était heureux !

Puis, il était partit pour l'Italie, rejoindre Orphéo, histoire de prendre du bon temps avant de retourner à ses petits joyaux. Il en avait d'ailleurs apporté un nouveau. Une belle opale, encore brute et malléable… Aussi parfaite que son émeraude, même si moins combattif. Il l'avait laissé au soin d'Orphéo qui l'avait logé avec la plus grande distinction dans ses cachots. Le pauvre petit en avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps.

« Tom, tu es obligé de retourner dans ton château ? Tu pourrais rester ici. J'ai une totale confiance en Gadriel. » soupira Orphéo en voyant Tom se lever et s'habiller. Lui était toujours nu dans les draps en soie de son lit.

« Je pourrais en effet….Mais tu oublies mes joyaux, je ne peux pas rester trop longtemps loin d'eux. » dit Tom avec un sourire en coin, tout en caressant du bout des doigts le dos nu de son amant.

« Toujours tes joyaux ! Ils me saoulent tes joyaux. Je ne comprends pas ce que tu leur trouves à ces mortels. Certes, ils sont mignons mais ils ne possèdent pas la prestance des vampires ! » râla Orphéo en se mettant en de portée des doigts de Tom qui grogna.

« Justement, ils ont une innocence que les vampires n'ont plus ! Ils n'ont pas cette odeur salie par celle du sang dont nous nous abreuvons chaque jour. » grogna-t-il. Et puis il vieillisse eux au moins, pensa-t-il, cette vie immortelle commençait à lui peser.

Il ne voulait pas se l'avouer mais il se sentait vieux et sale. Il aurait voulu être immortel mais d'une autre manière…Plus digne que celle de boire le sang d'autres personnes, même si elles ne représentaient rien à ses yeux. Orphéo, tel un félin, se coula contre le torse de Tom. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de son amant et n'en avait que faire, mais il n'aimait pas le voir dans cette état.

« Reste encore un peu, Tom. » minauda le vampire. Cependant Tom en eu rapidement assez et d'un geste de la main, il envoya le vampire s'encastrer dans le mur, avec une telle force qu'Orphéo se mit à cracher du sang.

« Arrête tout de suite ! Tu n'es rien pour moi, Orphéo ! Seulement un bon passe-temps quand je viens en Italie. Ne te prends pas pour ce que tu n'es pas ! » dit méchamment avant de sortir de la chambre.

Orphéo le regardait partir avec une lueur de folie dans le regard. Il cracha du sang et essuya la bouche d'un geste rageur. Il allait lui faire payer…Sa dépendance à sa présence et surtout le fait qu'il le rabaisse sans arrêt. Oh oui, il allait lui faire payer un jour ou l'autre…

Tom secoua la tête, il avait réussi à le mettre de mauvaise humeur. Derrière lui, son opale le suivait craintivement, regardant les vampires qui les entouraient avec crainte. Cependant, dans le train qui le ramènerait en Angleterre, il fut laissé seul avec son nouveau maître.

« Approche mon petit Neville. Approche et montre-moi que j'ai eu raison de te sortir de là. » dit Tom en s'installant confortablement dans son siège.

Le jeune Neville soupira mais obéit, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Il se déshabilla lentement et s'approcha d'un pas langoureux vers son nouveau propriétaire. Celui-ci le regarda avec un sourire carnassier, dévoilant deux canines blanches. Mais cela ne lui fit pas peur, il avait l'habitude des étreintes du vampire.

Cependant il ne s'attendait pas à en mourir cette fois alors qu'il se laissait aller dans les bras de son nouveau maître. Celui-ci, toujours en colère contre son amant le plus « régulier », ne maîtrisa pas sa force et sa morsure fut mortelle pour ce pauvre Neville que la vie n'avait décidément pas gâtée.

« Maître… » se plaignit-il doucement, mais il était déjà trop tard. Déjà sa tête bascula en arrière et son corps se laissa aller un peu plus contre le torse de son maître. Celui-ci, trop occupé à calmer sa rage contre Orphéo ne s'en rendit pas compte et continua à boire ce sang délicat qui le calmait tel un verre d'alcool.

« Maître… » dit une dernière fois Neville, le regard voilé et la voix tellement faible que Tom l'entendit à peine. Cependant il ressentit le frisson glacial de la mort. Vivement il repoussa le corps de son joyau qui s'effondra comme une poupée de tissus à ses pieds.

« Et merde ! Dire qu'il aurait été une telle merveille dans ma collection. Eh vous deux, occupez-vous de ça ! » dit-il d'une manière dédaigneuse aux deux vampires qui l'accompagnaient. Il se leva et abandonna ses deux hommes à la triste tâche de s'occuper du mort. Ils soupirèrent mais ne dirent pas un mot. Ils n'avaient pas le droit à la parole de toute façon et encore moins à la critique.

Dès les premiers pas dans son château, Tom comprit que quelque chose avait changé. Fronçant les sourcils, il alla dans ce qu'il appelait la 'salle du trône'. Celui aurait du être vide, mais un homme était assis à sa place sur son trône. Et en plus de cet affront, il le regardait avec un rictus en coin.

« Alexandre, comment ose-tu ? Descends de là, tout de suite, espèce de bâtard. » dit Tom en grinçant des dents. Alexandre ne fit aucun geste. Il continua à sourire avec effronterie et à narguer Tom du regard.

« ALEXANDRE !! » gueula Tom en se rapprochant du vampire qui ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Ce qui augmenta la rage de Tom. Comment osait-il lui faire un tel affront alors que sans lui, il serait déjà mort depuis longtemps.

« Allons, Tom, tu ne vas pas t'énerver pour si peu. » ricana quelqu'un derrière le vampire. Bien décidé à imposer la loi dans son propre château, Tom se tourna rapidement en montrant des dents. Gadriel le regardait, clairement amusé par la situation, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, bloquant toute retraire. Ce qui arrangeait Tom.

« Gadriel. Je pensais t'avoir demandé de surveiller le château en mon absence. Pourquoi est-ce que je retrouve Alexandre sur mon trône ? » demanda Tom avec un soupçon de colère dans la voix.

« Et où sont mes joyaux ? Je t'ai pourtant prévenu de mon retour et de ce que j'attendais. Pourquoi tout n'est pas comme je l'avais exigé ? » continua Tom, sans s'apercevoir que tous les vampires habitants le château se réunissaient dans la salle.

« Parce que…Tu n'es plus rien ! » se contenta de dire Alexandre en se levant du trône et en rejoignant Gadriel. Il entoura le cou de son vampire et s'appuya contre lui sensuellement, donnant un côté mafioso au vampire qui lui sourit, amusé par le comportement de son amant.

« Je ne suis plus rien ? Est-ce que tu sais à qui tu parles ? » s'écria Tom en se rasseyant sur son trône.

« Oh, il sait très bien à qui il parle ! Tom, Tom, Tom, quand te rendras-tu compte que ton règne est désormais terminé ! » ricana Gadriel avec un petit rire de gorge.

« QUE… » cria Tom en se levant.

Mais aussitôt tous les vampires lui sautèrent dessus. Tom n'eut pas de mal à se débarrasser des premiers en les envoyant dans le mur mais il fut vite dépassé par le nombre. Si bien, que sans comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer, il se retrouva attaché dans sa chambre. Tous les vampires partirent sauf Gadriel et Alexandre.

« Bande de bâtard ! On peut savoir pourquoi vous faites cela ? » gueula Tom en fonçant sur le couple. Cependant avant qu'il ait pu les atteindre, il fut brutalement repoussé et tomba sur son lit, la lèvre en sang.

« Comment ? » s'étonna Tom en se redressant, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise.

« Tu ne t'attendais pas à cela, n'est-ce pas ? » dit doucement Alexandre. Il n'oubliait pas que ce vampire lui avait permit de vivre plus longtemps et ainsi de rencontrer Gadriel.

« Du sang de vierge et…Non, pas ça ? Comment avez-vous pu en trouver ? Je pensais qu'il en existait plus ? » dit Tom après avoir reniflé l'air ambiant.

C'était une légende parmi les vampires. Il existait un moyen de défense contre eux, une barrière qui les empêcherait de rentrer dans une maison ou qui les enfermerait dans un lieu. Mais c'était une légende et personne n'avait jamais pu prouver son existence et sa fiabilité. Il s'agissait d'un mélange entre du sang de vierge et du sang de…Licorne. Un animal mythique dont personne n'avait pu prouver l'existence. Voilà pourquoi Tom n'en revenait pas.

« Et si…Tu aurais du te soucier un peu plus de ce qui peuplait la forêt entourant ton château plutôt que tes 'joyaux'. Tu représente toute la dépravation de notre espèce, Tom. Mais cela va changer maintenant. Et c'est moi qui apporterait ce changement. » dit Gadriel avec présomption.

« Tu délires, personne ne te prendras pour chef…Surtout pas après ma tournée ! » ria Tom en regardant les deux vampires.

« Oh mais ils me croiront puisque j'aurais un papier stipulant que tu me laisses le champ libre. Signé de TA main ! » dit Gadriel avec assurance. Pour toute réponse, Tom éclata de rire.

« Ce n'est pas grave…Nous allons te laisser réfléchir pour le moment. » dit Alexandre avant de fermer la porte.

* * *

De l'autre côté du château.

Harry se reposait sur le torse de Draco, attendant la visite journalière de Gadriel et d'Alexandre. Ils avaient prit cette habitude depuis qu'Harry avait essayé de tuer Draco. Le jeune homme serra des dents en se rappelant ce souvenir, enfin si on veut. Il ne se rappelait pas exactement ce qui s'était passé…Mais dès qu'il fermait les yeux, il voyait ses mains serrant le cou gracile de SON vampire.

« Harry, arrête de penser à ça. Je sais très bien que ce n'était pas toi qui essayais de me tuer. Et puis, ce n'est pas en m'étranglant qu'elle aurait pu me tuer. Je suis un vampire, il y a bien longtemps que j'ai arrêté de respirer. » dit Draco avec un petit rire.

« Je ne trouve pas cela drôle, Dray ! Elle avait promit qu'elle ne ferait pas de mal à ceux à qui je tiens. Et tu en fais partit ! » rétorqua Harry en se redressant légèrement

« Tu es trop mignon ! » se contenta de dire Draco avant d'embrasser doucement Harry.

Cependant, ce simple effleurement ne fut pas suffisant à Harry qui se tira vers la tête du blond pour l'embrasser avec encore plus de passion. Depuis que Luna avait essayé de tuer le blond, Harry s'était rendu compte qu'il ressentait plus qu'une attirance pour le vampire. Il était devenu dépendant de sa peau glacée, de ses lèvres avides et même de son envie de sang. Il en était irrémédiablement amoureux et craignait par-dessus tout le retour de Tom qui allait compliquer leur histoire, même l'étouffer dans l'œuf.

« Mon ange…j'ai faim. » chuchota Draco en retournant la situation.

Il se redressa sur ses coudes et plongea son regard acier dans le vert émeraude d'Harry qui s'avachit un peu plus dans le lit. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, dénudant son cou fin et doucement hâlée.

« Mords-moi… » dit Harry d'une voix chaude et sensuelle tout en glissant ses mains sous la chemise de Draco qui lui fit un sourire carnassier.

Il glissa sa tête dans le cou d'Harry et lécha sa jugulaire, remontant jusqu'à son oreille pour lui murmurer des mots qui n'appartenaient qu'au couple. Harry frémit et laissa échapper un léger gémissement qui fit sourire le blond. Celui-ci ne perdit pas un instant pour plonger ses crocs dans la peau tendre de son amant. Harry se cambra sous la douleur mais celle-ci disparut rapidement pour laisser place à une chaleur torride au niveau de ses reins.

« Draco… » geignit Harry en s'accrochant à la chemise de son vampire. En fait, il ne pouvait faire que cela. Sous l'effet de la morsure du blond, il n'était plus qu'une poupée de chiffon soumis au plaisir.

« Chut…je suis là. » murmura Draco en laissant la plaie, faisant gémir à nouveau Harry.

Il glissa ensuite ses mains sous les vêtements du brun, caressant sa peau, comme on caresse une œuvre d'art du regard. Doucement et avec émerveillement. Puis, il lui arracha ses vêtements, le mettant nu rapidement sous la force de son désir. Harry ne s'en plaignit pas. Il avait l'habitude maintenant de la dualité du blond. A la fois tendre et délicat et brutal et avide. Ce chaud-froid le plaisait et le rendait encore plus accroc à SON vampire.

« Draco, encore !! » geignit Harry en se tendant sous la caresse de son vampire.

« Tu aimes ? » rigola le blond tout en continuant sa caresse.

Il adorait la chaleur qui se dégageait du corps alangui sous lui. Mais ce qui lui plaisait par-dessus tout était la sensibilité à fleur de peau de son petit brun. Lui laissant un instant pour reprendre contact avec la réalité, il se déshabilla et prit un tube qu'il cachait sous son lit. Il répandit le gel sur ses doigts et regarda Harry, qui, peu sûr de sa voix, hocha la tête en se mordant les lèvres. Délicatement, comme si Harry était en cristal, il entreprit de le faire remonter au paradis.

Le brun se cambrait de délectation sous les doigts taquins du vampire. Celui-ci couvrait son visage de tendres baisers, le détournant d'une quelconque douleur. Mais Harry était au-delà de la douleur, il était au-delà de tout. Malgré son attirance plus que présente pour le blond, c'était la première fois qu'il allait aussi loin…C'était la première qu'il ressentait cela. Il sentait son cœur battre à lui en déchirer la poitrine, la fraicheur des doigts de Draco, la chaleur humide sous son doigts et le froid de la peau du vampire. Il entendait le moindre de ses halètements comme s'ils étaient criés, même son souffle lui parvenait amplifié. Il se redressa pour capturer la bouche de son vampire et de l'embrasser profondément, ne se souciant pas de la blessure qu'il venait de se faire à cause des crocs du vampire, emplissant leur bouche d'une saveur métallique.

« Harry, Harry…mon ange, mon Harry. » murmura avec ferveur Draco tout en caressant la joue de son ange alors qu'il entrait en lui avec toute la douceur que lui permettait son désir impatient. Le brun inspira profondément, les yeux révulsés. Draco continua à lui caresser le visage en attendant qu'il reprenne pied.

Dès que ce fut le cas, une danse à la fois douce et brutale, tendre et passionné débuta entre les deux amants qui en oublièrent le reste du monde. Peu leur importait maintenant le retour ou non de Tom, le fait d'être enfermé dans une minuscule chambre, la venue journalière de Gadriel. Il n'y avait plus que l'autre corps qui se collait à lui, ses lèvres qui se dévoraient et cette chaleur qui ne cessait de grimper entre eux.

Le corps d'Harry se cambrait de plus en plus, comme si il cherchait à se fondre dans le corps du vampire. Draco, quand à lui, continuait à allier la douceur de ses caresses avec la brutalité de ses coups de hanches…de plus en plus vite…de plus en plus profondément, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry ne se perde totalement dans les havres de la jouissance, entraînant avec lui Draco.

Le vampire, fourbu, se laissa tomber sur le brun, le recouvrant telle une couverture. Puis, délicatement, il se retira et se mit sur le côté, attirant le brun contre lui. C'était la première fois qu'ils allaient aussi loin. Oh bien sûr, leur contact n'avait pas été qu'innocent, loin de là. Mais Harry n'avait jamais eu assez confiance au vampire pour le laisser aller jusque là.

Un doux sourire éclaira le visage du blond, alors qu'il caressait la joue du brun qui s'était endormit.

« Je vois qu'il y en a qui s'amuse ici ! » ricana quelqu'un au niveau de la porte. Rapidement, Draco prit la couverture et recouvrit leur nudité. Enfin, surtout celle d'Harry. Il n'était pas pudique lui mais par contre férocement jaloux.

« Bonjour Gadriel. Et je te serais gré de tes commentaires. Ne me dis pas que tu te contentes de faire du tricot avec Alexandre. » dit Draco en se redressant légèrement. Harry, toujours endormis, vient entourer la taille du blond de ses bras et posa sa tête sur les cuisses du blond avec un soupir de bien-être. Alexandre, sans regarder le blond, s'approcha de lui et se mit à caresser la tête du mortel avec un doux sourire. Draco dut réprimer un grognement. Il était de nature jalouse et le fait que ce soit Alexandre ne l'aidait pas à se détendre.

« Il est heureux. C'est bien ! Tout va bientôt finir. » murmura Alexandre avant de retourner auprès de Gadriel qui lui entoura la taille possessive ment, provoquant un petit rire chez Alexandre. Draco comprit alors qu'il n'avait rien à craindre de lui. Il était trop semblable à Harry pour lui 'faire de l'ombre'. Il avait gardé, malgré son sang vicié, la même innocence que le brun qui dormait dans ses bras.

« Oui pour le moment, il est heureux. Mais quand Tom reviendra… » dit Draco, le visage fermé. Il redoutait par-dessus tout cet instant. Oh bien sûr Gadriel lui avait dit qu'il allait trouver une solution mais…Tom était et restait le maître des vampires, il aurait du monde derrière lui, alors que Gadriel allait être seul.

« Oh, mais il est revenu…Il est même dans sa chambre pour le moment. » dit son cousin avec un sourire en coin.

« Je vois, tu es venu prendre Harry. » répliqua le blond en serrant les dents. Sans attendre la réponse des deux autres vampires, il secoua doucement Harry qui ouvrit les yeux. Il se mit sur ses genoux et se frotta les yeux tel un enfant, inconscient de la présence des vampires.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix endormi. « Il y a quelque chose qui n'a pas été ? » continua-t-il en rougissant délicieusement.

« Chut, mon ange. Seulement Tom est revenu. » dit Draco en le prenant dans ses bras. Comme il s'y était attendu, le brun se mit à trembler et cacha son visage dans le cou du vampire, comme s'il ne voulait pas voir la réalité.

« Calmez-vous, tous les deux. Ce n'est pas la peine de paniquer. Je vous le jure ! Et encore moi de sauter tout de suite aux conclusions, au lieu d'attendre les explications. Tu es toujours aussi impatient, Draco. » râla gentiment Gadriel, alors qu'Alexandre souriait à Harry, rouge comme une tomate. Celui-ci se détacha du blond et s'enroula dans la couverture.

« Prude ! Tu devrais lui apprendre à montrer son corps…Surtout s'il est aussi appétissant que le sien. » ricana Gadriel, avant de se prendre un coup d'Alexandre.

« Si tu nous expliquais, au lieu de flirter avec MON amant. » grogna Draco, ignorant Harry qui se cachait derrière son dos et qui dessinait d'étranges arabesques sur sa peau, le faisant frissonner de délice.

« Si tu veux, si tu veux. Donc, Tom est revenu mais il n'a pas demandé à voir Harry… »

« Dans son état, ce serait difficile de le faire. » intervient Alexandre avec un sourire mystérieux qui fit froncer les sourcils de Draco.

« Ne m'interromps pas, s'il te plait. Plus vite on a terminé aussi, plus vite on peut aller s'occuper d'autre chose…Et eux aussi. » dit Gadriel en regardant le bas ventre de Draco. Les caresses d'Harry étaient loin de le laisser indifférent. Rougissant à peine de son état, il prit un coussin pour le cacher.

« Bon, je disais donc que Tom était revenu, troisième édition. Cependant, il est enfermé dans sa chambre et n'est pas prêt d'en sortir. »

« Comment ça ? » demanda Harry en sortant la tête du cou de Draco, où il s'acharnait à le marquer…difficile de le faire sur un vampire.

« Ah, tu reviens parmi nous » le railla Gadriel avant de se prendre de nouveau un coup à la tête. « Mais euh ! »

« Simple, la plupart de ses serviteurs, vampires, en ont assez de faire le larbin pour quelqu'un d'aussi décadent que lui. Ils nous ont donc aidé à le capturer et à l'enfermer dans sa chambre…Grâce à de la magie vampirique. Tu n'as donc plus aucuns soucis à te faire, tout comme le reste des Weasley. Quand nous en auront terminé avec tout cela, ils garderont le château et on ira chez Gadriel, en Martinique. » dit Alexandre en regardant le vampire qui continuait à bouder.

« Et nous ? » demanda Harry en regardant son vampire. « Je pensais qu'on allait faire le tour du monde, c'est ce que tu m'avais promis, si un jour on échappait à la poigne de Tom. » dit Harry avec une moue déçu tout à fait craquante.

« Mais rien ne nous empêche de la faire…Et même tout de suite. » dit Draco avec un énorme sourire, heureux de savoir que son petit brun était enfin libre.

Harry se leva immédiatement et embrassa le blond avant de courir vers la porte.

« Je vais faire mes valises et je reviens. » dit-il avant de partir, courant pied nu dans les couloirs.

« Mais…Ce n'est pas prudent. » dit Alexandre en se retournant vers Draco. « Les autres vampires sont encore fidèle à Voldemort. C'est trop risqué de partir maintenant, surtout que tu n'es pas très bien vu dans la population vampirique. »

« Moui, tu as sûrement raison. Cependant, c'est une bonne chose qu'il fasse sa valise…Ainsi il s'installera définitivement dans ma chambre. Il va falloir, cependant, que je fasse un peu de rangement et que je trouve un lit plus grand… Et plus confortable. » dit Draco, songeur Gadriel en profita pour le laisser tranquille avec ses rêves. L'état de Draco lui avait donné des idées qu'il voulait partager avec Alexandre…au plus vite.

* * *

Harry courait dans les couloirs comme un dératé, le drap volant derrière lui et un sourire énorme lui dévorant le visage. Il aurait pu paraître fou, mais il ne s'en souciait pas. Il était libre, c'est tout ce qui lui importait. Fini ce château qui allait le rendre cinglé avec son fantôme aux envies de meurtres, fini les vampires pervers qui n'avait aucun scrupule à le salir de la pire façon qu'il existe…Fini ces salopes qui ne savent plus quoi inventer pour se glorifier. Il était libre, libre de vivre avec qui il l'entendait…de voyager, de retrouver ses parents d'adoption, son petit Sirius…Mamie Ji…la petite Anna…

Mais il avait oublié quelque chose dans son équation. Une donnée pourtant connue et qui prenait un malin plaisir à se venger au pire moment. Alors qu'il courrait, Luna entra en possession de son corps de manière violente, obligeant l'esprit d'Harry de se tapir au fond de son corps et de la laisser faire. Il venait de se faire prendre en otage…

_Doucement, elle se releva. C'était bien la dernière fois qu'elle prenait possession de quelqu'un qui était en train de courir. Elle avait mal partout. Son genou pisait le sang et tous ses avant-bras étaient éraflés. Elle souffla sourdement avant de se remettre à courir, mais dans le sens inverse. Elle devait se dépêcher de mettre un terme à tout cela, avant qu'il ne reprenne le contrôle._

_Encore heureux que le blond l'avait épuisé ainsi !_

_Proche de la chambre de Draco, elle prit un couloir caché derrière une tapisserie dans le dessin avait disparu sous l'effet du temps. Elle fronça le nez en sentant l'odeur de pourriture et de moisissure qui se dégageait du couloir, ainsi que la sensation de quelque chose de collant et humide sous ses pieds. Quelle idée de se balader à moitié nue dans le château, soupira-t-elle alors qu'elle rentrait dans une pièce complètement noire._

_Sans perdre un instant, elle alla ouvrir une épaisse tenture qui dégagea une fumée de poussière. Tout en éternuant, elle se tourna et regarda l'ensemble de la pièce. Elle était dans la salle d'arme de son père. La seule pièce où Tom n'avait jamais pu y accéder. Elle choisit rapidement deux épées courtes et un poignard qu'elle attacha à sa cuisse. Elle essaya ensuite de se faire une tenue avec le drap. De façon à ne pas être encombré quand elle irait le tuer. Elle s'occupa aussi de sa blessure au genou._

_« Bon, je crois que j'ai tout….C'est l'heure, mon petit Tom. » dit-elle en empruntant la porte principale. _

_Elle arriva tout de suite dans le couloir où logeait Tom…Ce qui l'arrangeait, puisqu'Harry commençait à se débattre. Elle siffla de rage. Ce petit con allait faire une connerie, s'il continuait._

_« Calme-toi espèce de crétin ! Tu vas nous faire tuer. » pensa-t-elle tout en continuant vers la porte de Tom_

_«_ Tu n'as qu'à pas le faire. Gadriel et Alexandre vont s'en occuper pour toi. Pourquoi ne pas les laissez faire ? » _geignit Harry à son tour._

_« Parce que cette vengeance m'appartient. Il m'avait promis de faire de moi sa dame, où lieu de ça, il m'a tué. J'aurai pu devenir une vampire de grande envergure, régnant à ses côtés dans une débauche de sang. Mais non, il m'a tué, m'enlevant mes doux rêves… »_

_Choqué, Harry ne se débattit plus pour reprendre le contrôle de son corps. Ce qui l'arrangeait puisqu'elle venait de rentrer dans la chambre de Tom qui la regardait avec surprise._

_« _Emeraude ? Je te manquais à ce point ?_ » dit-il en se levant d'un pas félin. Luna ne pu s'empêcher de frémir. Il était toujours aussi magnifique. Avec une telle prestance. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'avait tué ? Avec elle, ils auraient été invincible et ils auraient gouverné le monde d'une main de fer…Mais le destin en avait choisit autrement._

_Tom était maintenant devant elle et lui caressait amoureusement la joue. Elle se laissa faire l'espace d'un instant, voulant croire que tout ceci était un mauvais rêve. Qu'elle était bien la châtelaine au côté de son ténébreux amant, qu'elle avait encore son père et sa mère…_

_« Ma belle émeraude…Te voir nu pour moi…Ma douce émeraude. » dit doucement Tom d'une voix rauque. Cette phrase la ramena à la réalité. Il ne lui avait jamais parlé ainsi. Elle n'avait pas eu d'importance pour lui._

_« Non, je ne suis pasTon émeraude, je suis ton pire cauchemar ! » grogna-t-elle. D'un geste vive, elle sortit ses épées de ses gaines et les brandit devant elle, blessant Tom au passage._

_« Luna ! Ainsi te revoilà. » soupira Tom, le regard furieux. Sur son torse nu, se traçait un X sanglant alors que son sang tombait goutte à goutte sur le tapis. Cependant, étant un vampire, les plaies ne mirent pas longtemps à cicatriser._

_Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire maintenant. Elle ne pouvait pas attendre de le vider de son sang…Elle devait, au choix, lui couper la tête ou lui transpercer le cœur. Mais aucun des deux choix ne serait facile. Harry en perdrait surement la vie, surtout au vue des griffes qu'avait à présent Tom, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Il était à elle, rien qu'à elle. Et ils seraient au moins unis dans la mort !_

* * *

Le combat avait fait rage et les deux combattants s'étaient eus à l'usure. Tom reposait sur son lit, le regard vide et la poitrine explosé. Ses draps blancs se coloraient de rouge rapidement. Debout devant le lit, écorché de partout et harassé, se tenait Harry. Ses deux épées reposées sur le sol, alors que son poignard était planté dans la gorge de Tom, donnant l'impression d'être la croix d'une pierre tombale.

« Ci-gît Lord Voldemort, monstre de son état.

Il fut le maître incontesté du monde pour les uns. Un vampire déluré pour les autres,

Mais pour moi, il restera toujours mon violeur. Que le diable emporte son âme. » murmura Harry avant d'éclater de rire.

Cependant ce n'était pas un rire apaisant, joyeux et communicatif. C'est un rire froid et moqueur…Un rire qu'on ne pousse que quand les nerfs lâchent et qu'on ne peut que rire puisque qu'on ne peut pas pleurer. Un courant d'air chaud l'entoura et le poussa à fermer les yeux pour profiter de sa chaleur. Il savait de qui elle venait. Elle essayait de se faire pardonner mais c'est trop tard. Il le savait, il se sentait. Son heure allait bientôt arrivé. Il avait perdu trop de sang dans ce combat, il avait perdu trop de chose…

Lentement, il tourna le dos au lit et se dirigea vers la porte. Ses yeux pleuraient enfin…Si on pouvait prendre le sang qui coulait de ses blessures comme des larmes de tristesse. Tom avait eu le temps de le griffer au niveau des yeux avant de tomber. Cette griffure était la plus important sur son corps, mais ce n'était pas grave…Ce n'est qu'une chose de plus à abandonner.

Car, il y avait tellement de chose qu'il allait abandonner à cause de ce combat. Il pouvait dire adieu à la beauté du monde. Il pouvait dire adieu à l'amour éphémère que lui avait prodigué son dragon. Il pouvait dire adieu à l'amitié fraternelle d'Alexandre, tout comme les taquineries de son amant. Il pouvait dire adieu à son tour du monde…Il pouvait dire adieu à la vie tout simplement.

D'un pas lourd et fatigué, il se dirigea vers la chambre de Draco grâce au peu de vision qui lui restait. Il voulait se faire câliner une dernière fois. Il voulait sentir la chaleur du corps mort de son vampire. Il voulait entendre une dernière fois sa voix. Même si c'était égoïste, même si c'était cruel pour Draco. Il voulait être aimé une dernière fois. Histoire de se rassurer, de se dire qu'il y avait eu quelque chose de bien dans sa vie…

Cependant la chambre était vide. Il n'y avait que le lit étroit où quelque heures plus tôt ils avaient fait l'amour, les chevalets où Draco l'avait peint tant et tant de fois, semblable aux fantômes de ses souvenirs. Harassé, il eut à peine la force de se traîner jusqu'au lit et de s'y laisser tomber. Une pensée incongrue lui vient à l'esprit. Il avait laissé le drap dans la chambre de Tom…

* * *

Gadriel se dirigea d'un pas nonchalant vers la chambre de Tom. Il avait un sourire rêveur sur son visage, encore perdu dans la brume du plaisir qui l'avait envahit après qu'il soit retourné dans sa chambre avec Alexandre. Le fait de savoir qu'Harry était heureux avait délivré le vampire de sa culpabilité et sa sensualité par la même occasion.

« Pensez à dire à Draco de rendre Harry plus souvent heureux. » pensa-t-il, alors qu'il ouvrit la porte de son ancien maître.

Cependant son sourire disparut quand il sentit une odeur de sang. Il blêmit aussi quand il vit le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Tom était couché sur le lit, dans une attitude d'abandon qui le rendait fragile. Mais Gadriel n'avait aucune envie de le prendre dans ses bras pour le rassurer. Personne n'a envie de prendre un mort dans les bras. Et pour être mort, Tom était bien mort, totalement exsangue et un poignard planté dans la gorge…On ne peut pas faire plus mort !

« Et merde ! Le con !! » s'écria Gadriel en serrant les dents. Ce n'était vraiment pas prévu au programme ça !

Tom aurait du être encore en vie. Ils avaient encore besoin de lui. Ils l'auraient laissé mariner, jusqu'à ce que la faim le mette au bord de la folie. Là, ils lui auraient demandé de signer un ridicule bout de papier, mais quelle bout de papier. L'annonce que Tom avait choisit un héritier en la présence de Gadriel…Bien sûr, peu de temps après Tom serait mort à cause d'un de ses joyaux qui l'aurait empoisonné…La petite miss qu'il avait déjà tué par exemple.

« Et merde, merde, merde. On ne peut pas rester ici ! » dit Gadriel, en retournant dans sa chambre, laissant la porte ouverte.

Il savait parfaitement ce que cette mort allait provoquer dans le monde vampirique. Les vampires sont des personnes assoiffé de pouvoir et comme Tom n'avait pas choisit d'Héritier, son trône était ouvert à toute proposition. Gadriel n'était pas assez fort pour lutter contre tout le monde vampirique. Il n'y avait qu'un clan qui le pouvait…Ils devaient se rendre au plus vite en Italie, pour demander l'aide à Orphéo.

« Gad' ? Où tu vas comme cela ? » demanda Draco qui revenait de sa chasse. Son cousin ne s'arrêta pas.

« Tom est mort, on doit partir au plus vite ! » dit-il en coups de vent. Il ne vit pas le sourire immense s'inscrire sur le visage de Draco qui courut retrouver Harry dans leur chambre. Ils étaient libres. A eux le monde.

« Harry, mon ange, nous sommes…Harry ? Mon dieu, HARRY !! » dit-il en entrant dans leur chambre. Il se précipita au chevet de son aimé qui voguait à la limite de l'inconscient. Son sang continuait à souiller les draps du lit où peu de temps avant ils venaient de faire l'amour.

« Dray ? Je crois que tu m'as plus fatigué que je ne le pensais. » murmura Harry avec un petit sourire qui se transforma rapidement en grimace de douleur, alors que Draco le prenait dans ses bras et le plaquait contre son torse.

« Chut ne parle pas…Tu vas voir, on va rapidement de remettre sur pieds. QUELQU'UN !! VITE, AU SECOURS !! » cria Draco en regardant la porte ouverte. Mais personne ne vint. Draco reporta rapidement son attention sur le brun quand il sentit une main poisseuse lui caresser la joue.

« Tu sais, finalement, je ne pense pas qu'on fera ce tour du monde. » murmura encore Harry alors qu'une larme s'échappait de ses yeux voilés. Elle rougit à cause du sang, traçant un sillon douloureux dans le cœur de Draco qui enfouit sur visage dans le cou de son ange.

« Ne me laisse pas Harry, je ne le supporterais pas ! Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? » demande Draco doucement. Mais seul le silence lui répondit. Vivement, il se redressa pour contempler le visage d'Harry. Celui-ci avait les yeux fermés et tout son corps s'abandonnait, sans force dans les bras du vampire.

« Harry ? Harry, allez, réponds-moi…je t'en prie ! Mon ange, ouvre les yeux…HARRY !! » pleura Draco en serrant un peu plus le corps de son amant contre lui, cachant son visage ravagé par la douleur dans le cou d'Harry…Il s'enivra une dernière fois de l'odeur du brun…Plus rien n'existait à par cet amour qui venait de lui être retiré, le détruisant mieux que quiconque. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux et cet amour sanglant qui les étreignait dans la mort.

THE END

* * *

Et voilà je met enfin la fin en ligne. Je suis désolé pour le retard...mais j'ai subit ce qu'on appelle la phobie de la page blanche, pendant près de deux mois...( je peux vous juré que cela m'a fait ch... autant que vous.)

Et pour me faire pardonner, je vous met aussitôt l'épilogue en ligne.

Oh et pour ceux que cela intéresse, je vais bientôt mettre une nouvelle histoire sur le site. Un défi que ma béta m'a soumise. Normalement les updates seront plus régulier. ( ce sera un HP/LM)


	15. Epilogue

AMOUR SANGLANT

Chapitre 15 : EPILOGUE

Deux ans plus tard

La vie avait repris son droit sur la mort. Les mortels avaient repris leur liberté sur les vampires. Et ceux-ci furent rapidement oubliés, retournant au niveau de légende. Tom était devenu un tyran Irlandais qui avait eu un règne éphémère. Ce qui était une bonne chose si on comptabilisait les disparitions qu'il y avait eu à cette époque.

Personne ne savait comment il avait disparu. La plupart des historiens était partagé entre la thèse du suicide et la trahison d'un de ses chefs de guerre. Mais cela n'intéressait qu'eux. Les gens se contentaient de dire qu'il avait disparut et qu'une guerre intestine avait éclaté au sein de ses chefs de guerre, fragilisant son gouvernement, leur permettant de se libérer de son joug…C'est ce qui importait le plus, non ?

A nouveau, on pouvait entendre le rire des enfants jouant dans les rues, la musique et la vie urbain. Les magasins étaient à nouveau ouverts, pour le plus grand plaisir des adeptes du shopping. Et les parcs refleurissaient au printemps, embaumant l'air de milles fragrances, enivrant les amours et les rêveurs.

Cependant, il restait encore des témoignages de ce qui venait de se passer. Des endroits désertiques où s'élevaient encore les lieux de résidences des chefs de guerre de Tom. Bien que cette guerre s'effaçait petit à petit, personne n'avait osé revenir habiter dans les alentours, comme si une présence hantait encore les lieux. Même les animaux n'osaient pas si aventurer.

Pourtant un homme, caché par une longue veste noire à capuche, s'appuyait contre la grille d'une des résidences…En Italie plus précisément. Il semblait attendre quelque chose ou quelqu'un, sans se soucier de l'atmosphère pesante du lieu. Devant s'étalait une place où la nature avait repris ses droits. Les dalles se soulevaient à cause des racines des arbres, les maisons aux alentours tombaient en ruine recouvert de mousse. Ce spectacle le fit sourire doucement. Il avait toujours préféré la nature à l'ambiance de la ville. Cependant, le silence le fit frissonner. Vivement que les oiseaux reviennent enchanté le lieu par leur chant.

« Mon ange ? Nous pouvons y aller. » dit soudainement quelqu'un derrière lui, le faisant brusquement sortir de ses pensées.

« Dray ! Putain, je déteste quand tu utilise tes pouvoirs pour me faire peur. Pour ce soir, tu peux toujours courir. » rétorqua méchamment l'inconnu, en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

« Mais, mon ange… » plaida Draco

Un rire cristallin les coupa dans leur dispute. Une jeune femme, d'apparence fragile et délicate, riait tout se tenant les côtes. Elle qui pouvait se vanter de connaître Draco comme personne, ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état. Peu importe qui était la personne caché sous cette capuche, elle avait toute son admiration. Faire perdre tous ses états à Draco Malfoy n'est pas donné à tout le monde.

« Tu aurais pu me dire que tu avais trouvé quelqu'un. » gronda l'inconnu

« Je n'en ai pas eu le temps. » rétorqua Draco, boudeur.

« Ne fais pas ton gamin, Draky. Bonjour je suis Nathalie, l'amie d'enfance de Draky. » dit-elle en tendant une main devant elle. L'inconnu n'hésita pas une seule seconde pour s'en saisir et la serrer avec chaleur.

« Si vous êtes l'ami d'enfance de ce cher Dray, vous avez sûrement des anecdotes croustillantes à me raconter. » dit l'inconnu en entourant les épaules de Nathalie d'un bras et en s'éloignant du manoir Malfoy.

« HARRY ! » cria Draco.

Son ange, devenu démon, lui tira la langue avant de reprendre sa conversation avec Nathalie. Draco eut un sourire tendre. Quand il penssait à tout ce que son petit brun avait du subir jusqu'à maintenant, il était heureux qu'il est gardé cette innocence taquine qui le caractérisait si bien.

Il se souvenait encore l'état dont il l'avait retrouvé peu de temps après la mort de Tom. Après en avoir parlé avec Gadriel et Alexandre, il est plus que vraisemblable que Luna est profité une dernière fois de la sensibilité d'Harry pour achever sa vengeance, et ce, sans se soucier de ce qu'il pouvait arriver à Harry.

Heureusement, Draco avait eu le temps de boire son sang et de lui faire boire le sien, l'entraînant pour toujours dans les ténèbres des vampires. Il était heureux de l'avoir fait, malgré les débuts difficiles. Harry avait été dégoûté de devoir boire du sang d'un être vivant et en avait voulu à Draco pour l'avoir obligé à devenir ainsi. Cependant, grâce à la douceur du blond et une grande discussion avec Alexandre, il était revenu à de meilleurs sentiments envers Draco, même si la confiance du début avait disparut.

Alors que Draco courrait rejoindre Harry et sa meilleure amie, il se dit qu'il ferait tout pour retrouver cette confiance…

* * *

Dans un petit village du Nord de la France, une ferme grouillait d'une activité qui aurait pu parait anormal s'il y avait quelqu'un aux alentours. Ce qui n'était pas le cas, cette ferme, immense, était totalement isolé du reste du village. Pourquoi ? Simple, ce lieu était hanté…Enfin selon les légendes de Bretagne. Il faut dire que le fait qu'elle soit entourée d'une épaisse forêt n'arrangeait pas son histoire.

Cependant c'était le lieu parfait pour eux. Eux…vampires déchus, rejetés même au sein de leur clan. Des vampires à la sensibilité trop grande, trop aimant, trop doux pour les autres vampires. Et comme l'arrivé de Tom avait bouleversée leur idéologie et que la plupart des vampires préféraient habiter en petites communauté, cette endroit avait un goût de paradis pour ces vampires hors norme.

Assis à l'immense table de la cuisine, Gadriel regardait son amant qui s'acharnait à faire à manger…Car, étrangement, quelques vampires avaient pris goût en la nourriture humaine. Chose que Gadriel ne pouvait comprendre. Il avait essayé mais la viande cuite ? Très peu pour lui, il préférait encore la chaleur du sang frais coulant dans sa gorge. Même les odeurs de cuisson lui donnaient la nausée.

Cependant, il y avait un avantage non négligeable pour le vampire…admiré le splendide fessier de son amant. Il ne se lasserait jamais de cette vision. Bien qu'il préfère quand Alexandre était nu, ainsi il pouvait à son aise apprécier les déliés du corps du brun…Et puis, il pouvait les caresser du bout des doigts, avec ses lèvres…Sa langue tandis que ses oreilles se délectaient des gémissements qu'il arrivait à lui tirer…

« Tu crois qu'ils seront rentré à temps ? » demanda Alexandre, sortant Gadriel de ses pensées déviantes.

« Je pense…Après tout, il ne doit plus y avoir grand monde au manoir maintenant…Le clan des Malfoy a subit une cuisante chute. En tout cas, je ne pensais pas qu'Orphéo était aussi fou…Mettre le feu à tout son clan, par amour pour Tom. Il faut être particulièrement atteint. » soupira Gadriel en s'étirant. Alexandre abandonna un instant sa cuisine pour venir enlacer son vampire par derrière.

« Ou profondément amoureux. » murmura-t-il avant d'embrasser avec passion son démon. Cependant ce baiser laissa un goût de trop peu à Gadriel qui, d'un geste, attira son amant sur ses genoux.

« Peut être…Mais de là à faire périr tout le monde ? Regarde, si tu meurs...hypothèse qui ne se réalisera jamais…je te suivrais. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je tuerais Harry et Draco. » dit Gadriel, en plongeant son visage dans le cou d'Alexandre, s'enivrant de son parfum. Il ne fit donc pas le splendide sourire que lui offrit Alexandre.

Celui-ci se détacha de lui pour retourner aux fourneaux, provoquant un soupir déçu de la part de Gadriel. Il aurait préféré s'enivrer de sa présence encore un peu. Pourquoi il a fallut qu'Alexandre soit le seul à cuisiner dans cette fichue baraque ?

« Voilà c'est prêt…Il n'y aura plus qu'à réchauffer quand tout le monde sera rentré…dis, maintenant que je suis relevé de mes fonctions, si tu venais me montrer à quel point tu m'aimes… » dit Alexandre avec un sourire taquin. Gadriel releva sa tête brusquement pour voir Alexandre lui faire un clin d'œil et s'enfuir dehors.

Le vampire ne perdit pas un instant et s'élança à sa poursuite. Tout en se délectant du rire cristallin de son vampire, Gadriel se fit la réflexion que finalement, il avait bien fait de suivre Alexandre…

* * *

« Vous allez où ? » demanda une vieille femme, bien en chair. Une jeune femme se tourna vers elle. Derrière elle, deux jumeaux l'attendaient.

« Au château…Cela fait deux ans. » dit-elle avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

La vieille femme hocha la tête, elle savait maintenant ce qu'ils allaient faire. Comme l'année dernière, ils allaient rendre un hommage à Harry, ce petit bonhomme qui avait bouleversé leur vie. Elle rentra dans la petite chaumière et en sortir rapidement avec une paire de ciseaux. Ses enfants la regardèrent sans comprendre. Elle alla jusqu'au rosier en fleur et coupa quatre roses.

« Tu les déposera sur la dernière marche ? » demanda-t-elle en tendant les fleurs à sa fille qui acquiesça doucement.

« Tu prends soin de Nathan ? » demanda-t-elle en regardant vers le haut de la chaumière.

« Comme si j'allais faire du mal à mon petit fils. » bougonna la vieille femme. Sa fille eut un sourire taquin avant de rejoindre ses frères.

Cela faisait deux ans maintenant qu'ils avaient été libérés de l'emprise de Tom. Molly se souvient encore de l'épreuve que cela avait été, avant que ses enfants ne se remettent à sourire comme n'importe qui. Il leur avait fallut un an et beaucoup d'efforts pour reprendre une vie normale. Maintenant sa petite Ginny vivait heureux dans les bras d'un certain Seamus Finnigan avec qui elle avait eu le petit Nathan…Un véritable petit ange…Quand il dort et avec sa nanny comme il aimait l'appeler. D'ailleurs, elle devrait peut être aller préparer quelques cookies avant qu'il ne se réveille.

Ces deux garçons avaient réussi, grâce à un don d'un inconnu, à monter une usine de bonbon qui marchait bien…Plus que bien puisque la chaumière leur appartenait. Cependant, ils n'avaient pas encore trouvé la personne chère à leur cœur, au désespoir de Molly qui voulait tellement que ses fils soient heureux. Comme elle était heureuse de voir sa famille renaître de ses cendres, malgré les pertes. Son seul soucis était son aîné, qui après la mort de Voldemort avait disparut… Soupirant, elle leva le regard vers le ciel et demanda à Arthur et aux restes de ses enfants de prendre soin de son petit Bill où qu'il soit.

Ginny marchait dans la forêt entouré par ses deux grands frères. Tous les trois avaient le visage fermé et une lueur de tristesse brillait dans leur regard. Leur balade n'avait rien de réconfortant ou de délassant, mais elle devait être faite…Et ce, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne puissent plus se déplacer avec la même facilité que maintenant…Comme leur mère.

« Alors, pourquoi Seam' n'a pas pu venir avec toi ? » demanda Fred, espérant alléger l'atmosphère. Ce qui ne manqua pas en vue du rougissement de Ginny. Elle était toujours aussi gênée de parler de sa vie privé avec ses frères, pensa le rouquin avec un sourire en coin.

« Il avait un travail à finir pour aujourd'hui, il arrive demain…Vous n'allez pas lui faire peur, hein ? » demanda-t-elle en les regardant, suspicieuse. C'était la première fois que son époux venait la rejoindre dans la maison familiale. Ginny avait pourtant tout fait pour l'en dissuader, ce qui avait réussi l'année dernière. Oh, bien sûr Seamus avait déjà fait la connaissance de sa famille, mais elle ne l'avait jamais laissé en présence des jumeaux trop longtemps.

« T'inquiète, petite sœur. On va juste s'assurer qu'il est quelqu'un pour toi. » dit George avec un sourire qui n'assurait rien de bon.

« Euh, tu te rappelles qu'il est le père de mon enfant…Vous savez, Nathan, le petit monstre que vous aimez tant… »

« Oui bien sûr…On ne pourrait pas oublier qui est Nathan… » dit vivement Fred

« Même si on le voulait… » murmura son jumeaux à voix basse.

« Oh »

Ils éclatèrent de rire devant la mine offusquée de leur sœur…Leur douce petite sœur. La dernière de leur grande fratrie. D'un regard, ils se jurèrent de toujours veiller sur elle, de la protéger. Histoire que le sacrifice d'Harry ne soit pas resté vain. Il les avait libérés au prix de sa vie, cela resterait une constance dans leur vie. Leur petit frère d'adoption avait payé le prix fort pour eux, la moindre des choses est de vivre intensément chaque minute de leur vie…


End file.
